Vega Black y la Cámara de los Secretos
by Lawliet3
Summary: Despues de su primer año en Hogwarts, Vega y Harry vuelven al colegio con sus amigos. Pero las aventuras del cuarteto solo acaban de empezar. CONTINUACIÓN DE VEGA BLACK Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL.
1. Un día al Sol

**1**

**Un día al Sol**

Estaba siendo un día especialmente caluroso en Privet Drive. La hierba del jardín pinchaba al tacto y los pájaros encerrados en la gran caseta de madera que era su pajarera piaban raramente, como si el calor los hubiese agotado, a pesar de que estaban a la sombra.

Vega Black estaba tumbada larga sobre el césped, absorbiendo vitamina B, con los ojos cerrados y su largo pelo negro desparramado alrededor de su cabeza. De pronto oyó pasos que se acercaban a través de la puerta corredera que daba al jardín y se apresuró en incorporarse y fingir que hacía algo productivo. Pero el tono exasperado de su madre al encontrársela de rodillas en el césped le indicó que había fallado estrepitosamente.

—Vega… ¿Has terminado ya de limpiar la caseta de los pájaros? ¿Y de darle de comer a Devon? Mira que se pone muy pesado si no come a sus horas. Tienes muy mimada a tu lechuza…

La señora Marshall habría seguido durante un rato más si Vega no la hubiese interrumpido.

—Sí Janet, lo he hecho todo ¿Vas a tenerme esclavizada también el resto de la mañana o puedo irme ya?

La mujer se quedó en silencio y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva con esos ojos oscuros que tan poco se parecían a los de Vega antes de darse la vuelta y volver a entrar en la casa. Y es que en realidad Janet Marshall no era la auténtica madre de Vega. Ella había sido adoptada por los Marshall cuando acababa de cumplir un año. Lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo, era bastante obvio. Los Marshall eran bastante mayores como para tener una hija de once años, pues rondaban la sesentena los dos. Además del hecho de que los dos tenían el pelo muy rubio y los ojos oscuros. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para descubrirlo.

Vega suspiró y volvió a sentarse sobre el césped con las piernas estiradas, volviendo a cerrar los ojos al Sol. No había querido ser tan ruda con Janet, pero últimamente la relación entre ellas se había enfriado bastante. Todo había empezado cuando Vega les había dicho que se le había roto el violín, instrumento que su madre adoraba con toda su alma. Habían tenido una discusión bastante acalorada sobre el tema.

—¡Era una reliquia familiar! —Le había gritado Janet—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llevarlo a aquella mazmorra? Es más ¿Cómo se os ocurrió meteros allí? ¡Podríais haber muerto!

—¡Y si no hubiésemos ido ahora mismo el mago más terrible de todos los tiempos habría resurgido! ¿Te crees que iba a dejar que Harry se enfrentase sólo a él?

—¿Y si Harry se tirase por un puente te tirabas tu detrás?

—¡No! ¡Le habría tirado tu violín, que seguro que le habría sido muy útil en el aterrizaje!

Vega chasqueó la lengua. Había sido una contestación bastante estúpida e impertinente. Su madre se había enfadado mucho y por primera vez la había castigado sin salir de casa. A pesar de todo, Vega no se arrepentía. No podía creerse la frivolidad que había demostrado Janet al preocuparse más por que se hubiese roto su violín favorito que por que hubiesen salvado al mundo mágico de una catástrofe inminente.

Y es que Vega Black no era una chica normal y corriente. Era una bruja, una bruja que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de mágia y hechicería. El año anterior un hombre, que decía ser su padrino, Remus Lupin, se había presentado en su casa con la carta de Hogwarts.

Le había contado cosas increíbles, pero por las que Vega no se sorprendió mucho, pues ya sabía que había algo distinto en ella, que no era como las demás personas a su alrededor. Exceptuando quizás a Harry, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, con el que casi se había criado, y que había resultado ser también un mago. Y no cualquier mago.

A la edad de un año, Harry había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar. Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, pero Harry se había librado, quedándole como única marca, una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry.

De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos maternos en Privet Drive, y con su única amiga, Vega. Ella tampoco era una bruja cualquiera, sin embargo los motivos de su fama no eran ni de lejos tan alabables como los de su amigo. En realidad no es que ella fuera famosa, se trataba de su apellido. O más aún, de su padre: Sirius Black. Tristemente famoso por ser el criminal más peligroso del último siglo encerrado en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos.

Vega trataba siempre de fingir que aquello no le afectaba para nada. No solía hablar de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos. Sin embargo sí que le importaba. Tenía más de lo que llegaría a tener jamás Harry, uno de sus padres seguía vivo al menos. Pero Vega no podría verle jamás, no podría hablarle, no podría preguntarle lo que tantos remordimientos le causaba, si realmente había sido él quien había asesinado a Marlenne, la madre de Vega.

Cuando estaba con sus amigos no le costaba nada fingir que todo aquello no le causaba ningún problema, pero cuando estaba sola se descubría a sí misma pensando en ello muy frecuentemente.

Vega sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. No quería pensar en ello así que lo mejor sería concentrarse en otras cosas. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del jardín y vió a Janet, sentada delante de la máquina de coser, muy concentrada. Su padre adoptivo, Albert Marshall no estaba en casa. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en la redacción del pequeño periódico del pueblo, del cual era el director, y sólo volvía a casa por las noches.

Vega decidió tentar a la suerte y se escabulló saltando la valla del jardín. Estaba harta de estar encerrada, y quería encontrarse con Harry, porque hoy era un día muy especial para él. Era su cumpleaños.

Sabía que el chico no lo estaría pasando muy bien. Los Dursley no solían acordarse nunca del cumpleaños de Harry, o si lo hacían, lo ignoraban completamente. Pero lo que más preocupaba a Vega era la ausencia de noticias que tanto el chico, como ella, esperaban de sus amigos Ron y Hermione. No habían recibido nada, ninguno de los dos. Ni una carta, ni un mensaje, ni siquiera algún regalo por el cumpleaños de Harry. Nada.

Eso tenía a los dos amigos bastante mosqueados. Después de todas las veces que Ron les había pedido que fueran a visitarle a su casa durante el curso, después de las efusivas despedidas de Hermione en la estación cuando habían regresado del colegio. De pronto, nada.

Ellos les habían escrito muchas veces, con Devon, pero todas las veces que la pequeña lechuza regresaba a casa de Vega, no traía nada. Harry estaba bastante triste, y Vega sabía que se sentía abandonado. Nunca habían tenido muchos amigos, ninguno de los dos. Siempre habían estado los dos solos, lo cual a Vega no le importaba mucho, pues tampoco tenía mucho interés en los demás chicos y chicas de su edad del pueblo. Sin embargo, en Hogwarts habían hecho muchos amigos. Aparte de Ron y Hermione estaban Neville Longbottom, un chaval de cara regordeta muy patoso, o los gemelos Weasley, hermanos mayores de Ron y con los que Vega se llevaba muy bien porque eran tan macarras como ella. Luego también estaban Dean Tomas y Seamus Finnigan, compañeros de dormitorio de Harry, con los que, si bien no iban mucho, parecían tolerar la presencia de Vega, lo que ya era mucho decir, pues en general los estudiantes de Hogwarts solían evitarla por la reputación de su apellido.

Vega se sonrió mientras cruzaba la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones); las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el _quidditch_, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas. Harry era el buscador de la casa Gryffindor, su "familia" en el Colegio, y Vega sentía mucha envidia de él. Le había encantado volar desde que tocó su primera escoba, y descubrir aquel deporte solo había aumentado sus ganas de practicarlo cuanto antes. Es más, en cuanto Vega volvió a casa en las vacaciones, se fue un fin de semana al callejón Diagon para comprarse una escoba para sí misma. Era una Nimbus 2000, igualita a la de su amigo Harry, con la cual esperaba poder presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor aquel año ahora que iba a entrar en segundo curso. Había esperado poder practicar con Harry durante el verano, pero en cuanto el chico había llegado a casa, sus tíos le guardaron en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la Nimbus 2.000. ¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? ¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes? Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban _muggles_, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso. Vega había ayudado a su amigo en el tema de los deberes, obligándose a sí misma a hacerlos rápido (siempre los solía hacer en el último momento) para poder dejárselos a Harry, pero aun así, la ayuda y la compañía de Vega ya no parecía bastarle al chico, que en aquellos momentos languidecía sentado en un banco del jardín trasero de los Dursley.

Parecía bastante de mal humor, pero Vega no se dejó intimidar. Saltó el seto bajo que separaba unos jardines de otros, vigilando porque no la viese nadie (los Dursley odiaban a Vega casi tanto como a su sobrino). Harry levantó la mirada y le hizo un gesto de saludo. El chico no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. Vernon Dursley era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; Petunia, su mujer, tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo. Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado. Llevaba gafas redondas y en un lado de su frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Vega se dejó caer a su lado sobre el césped y le golpeó cariñosamente la rodilla con una sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños tío.

—Gracias—le respondió el chico con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció rápidamente—. Al menos tú sí que te has acordado…

Vega puso los ojos en blanco.

—No empecemos otra vez con eso, por Merlín.

—No he recibido ninguna postal ni regalos ¡Ah! Y voy a tener que pasarme la noche fingiendo que no existo porque mis tios tienen una cena de negocios importante.

Dijo esto último con tono de burla, demostrando lo que le importaba la cena de marras, pero después, abatido, fijó la vista en el seto.

—No te ralles—dijo Vega—. Seguro que solo son problemas con el correo. Me extraña siquiera que Errol sepa encontrar en camino a Hogwarts a veces.

Harry resopló, pero Vega había notado una ligera sonrisa en su cara. Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley, era muy vieja y muchas veces cuando traía el correo a Ron, se golpeaba contra las paredes del gran salón, o con los platos de la mesa.

—Y bueno ¿Que sortilegio podemos inventar hoy para reírnos un rato de Duddy? — preguntó Vega con una sonrisa malvada.

Harry se rió, esta vez había conseguido sacarle una autentica carcajada. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley; los dos sabían que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. Durante las dos primeras semanas, Vega y Harry se habían divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de ellos todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas. Esa era la principal razón por la que los Dursley, que ya de antes soportaban poco a Vega, ahora la odiasen sin contemplaciones. Ella conservaba su varita y aprovechaba cualquier momento para hacer gala de ella, pues la sola visión de esta hacía gritar a Dudley de terror. Sin embargo, Harry volvió a su estado de ánimo taciturno muy pronto, demasiado pronto para la opinión de Vega. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros, si Harry se empeñaba en estar de morros el resto del día no podría convencerlo de lo contrario. Era casi tan testarudo como ella, y no quería pelearse con él por estar de mal humor por no recibir correo.

Vega sacó su varita y comenzó a jugar con ella, dándole vueltas con los dedos y usándola como baqueta de una batería imaginaria. Harry estaba sumido muy profundamente en sus pensamientos y Vega se aburría. Desde el año pasado Harry solía pasarse mucho tiempo pensativo. Ella sabía por qué, y es que al final del último trimestre del año pasado, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort. Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y Vega sabía por el aspecto trasnochado de Harry, que aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido y furioso...

De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín y Vega se puso en guardia por el súbito gesto de su amigo. Miró en su dirección, pero no vio nada más que el seto. Miró confundida a Harry, que miraba muy concentrado entre las ojas del seto. Una voz burlona resonó detrás de ellos en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto. Vega se quedó en la misma posición, solo giró la cabeza.

—Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándoseles con andares de pato.

No parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Vega sentada en el suelo al lado de Harry, así que supuso que el banco debía de cubrir su visión.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, que seguía sin apartar la vista del seto.

—Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.

—Ah… —respondió Harry, sin prestarle atención.

Vega se levantó entonces y Dudley la miró con disgusto, y para la satisfacción de Vega, con algo de miedo.

— ¡Enhorabuena Duddy! —Dijo riéndose—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo Dudley ignorándola deliberadamente y tratando de mantener un tono de sorna con Harry a pesar de que le temblaba un poco la voz—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?

—Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con frialdad.

Vega apretó el puño sobre su varita, que guardaba en un bolsillo del pantalón, pero sabía que si amenazaba a Dudley, solo conseguiría meter en problemas a Harry. Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.

— ¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.

—Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry simplemente.

Vega soltó una carcajada y empezó a mirar el seto muy interesada también. Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.

—No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia... Ha dicho que te echará de casa...

—Huy si, que amenaza más terrible Duddy— dijo Vega con sorna.

— ¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!

— ¡Mamaaaaaaá! —Vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!

Vega y Harry se rieron a carcajadas y chocaron las manos. Entonces la chica se apresuró en marcharse, a la señora Durlsey no le iba a gustar nada encontrársela allí y Harry ya iba a pagar caro aquel instante de diversión. Además, Vega tenía que volver ya a casa antes de que su madre se diese cuenta de que había salido en contra de su castigo.

Afortunadamente, la señora Marshall seguía concentrada en sus costuras, y Vega pudo volver a colarse en el jardín como si no se hubiese movido de allí en toda la mañana.

Suspiró y volvió a echarse larga sobre el césped. Se aburría mucho. Había pensado que bromear un rato con Harry la habría ayudado a divertirse un rato, pero el humor de perro de su amigo solo había servido para amargarla a ella también.

Sabía cómo se sentía Harry, pero no lo compartía. Hasta el año pasado no le había importado que solo estuviesen los dos solos. A Vega tampoco le importaba mucho realmente. Sí claro, habría estado guay echar unas risas con Harry y Ron mientras apaleaban estrepitosamente a Hermione en el ajedrez mágico, o jugar al _quidditch _en el patio de Ron con sus hermanos. Pero realmente a Vega no le importaba estar sola. Se había acostumbrado a estarlo con todos los castigos que los Dursley imponían a Harry, y de hecho, en Hogwarts aparte de sus amigos, la gente solía apartarse de su camino cuando caminaba por los pasillos. Vega se encogió de hombros sobre la hierba. Si aquellos inútiles de Hogwarts no querían apreciar su encantadora personalidad, peor para ellos. Se sonrió a sí misma por su ocurrencia y se levantó, cansada de tanto Sol.

Estaba segura de que la señora Dursley había castigado a Harry, así que se buscó algo que hacer por el resto de la tarde. Entró en su habitación y cogió el walkman que había sobre la mesilla. Se puso los cascos y se recostó en el alfeizar de la ventana, con una pierna colgando en el vacío y otra doblada, apoyándose en la repisa de la ventana.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta la noche. Vio como los Mason (la cena importante) llegaban a casa de los Dursley y le mandó ánimos a Harry mentalmente. Solo se levantó cuando llegó Albert, un rato después, y bajó a cenar.

* * *

**Buenas!**

**No he podido aguantarme, tenía que publicar ya del mono de review que tengo xP**

**Espero que os gustara la Piedra Filosofal, ahora empezamos con la Cámara Secreta ^^**

**Se que el primer capitulo es cortito y bastante aburrido, pero me estoy esforzando mucho en los siguientes capitulos para que esten mejor.**

**A partir de ahora para responder reviews para las que no esten logueadas, lo publicaré todo en un review mio del capitulo ok? así es más sencillo.**

**De momento no dire nada más, excepto que espero que os guste tanto este segundo libro como el primero**

**Nos vemos!**

**Lawliet**


	2. Planes de huida

**2**

**Planes de huida**

Vega no entendía muy bien que había ocurrido cuando al día siguiente, aprovechando que Janet estaba ocupada en casa, había vuelto a escaparse para visitar a Harry. Escondida entre el seto del jardín, veía como el señor Dursley taladraba la pared alrededor de la ventana de Harry para poner una reja.

Chasqueó la lengua. Sí que debía haberla liado ayer Harry en la cena para que si tío hubiese convertido su habitación en una cárcel. Le habría gustado poder hablar con Harry, que miraba a través de las rejas como un alma en pena.

—Nunca volverás a ese colegio— le decía Vernon Dursley malévolamente mientras trabajaba—. No volverás a ver a esos raros amigos tuyos ¡Jamás!

Y soltó una risotada malvada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Vega tenía que hacer algo, y pronto. Corrió de vuelta a su casa y se coló saltando la valla. Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la repisa de la ventana, vigilando el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Iba a ser complicado. Por la actitud de los Dursley, Vega se imaginaba que habían descubierto de algún modo que Harry no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, aunque estaba segura de que su amigo no habría sido capaz de hacer un hechizo delante de ellos, o por lo menos no conscientemente. Amaba demasiado Hogwarts como para arriesgarse a que lo expulsaran, no importa lo que ocurriese.

Vega frunció el ceño. Podría intentar ir a intimidar a los Dursley para que soltaran a Harry, pero aquella táctica no le había servido nunca de mucho, y si ya sabían que no podían hacer magia tampoco sería efectiva aquella vez. Soltó un bufido frustrado y apoyó la espalda contra el alfeizar de la ventana, trenzándose un mechón de pelo bajo las orejas como hacía siempre que estaba concentrada.

Podía intentar escribirles de nuevo a sus amigos. Estaba segura de que Ron o Hermione tendrían alguna buena idea que en aquel momento se le escapaba a ella. Sino siempre podía recurrir a los gemelos Weasley. Ellos tendrían alguna idea alocada y potencialmente peligrosa, pero seguro que era mucho mejor que cualquier intento de diplomacia inútil con los Dursley. Si por lo menos Remus viniese de visita más a menudo…

Vega se incorporó de golpe, y estuvo a punto de caerse a través de la ventana por la emoción. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes recurrir a su padrino?

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el escritorio de la habitación, rebuscando entre las pilas de pergamino que había ido amontonando durante el verano. Harry y Vega no sabían por qué nunca recibían correo de ninguno de sus amigos, pero sin embargo ella sí había recibido alguna carta durante el verano. Una carta de su padrino, Remus Lupin. La carta no decía mucho, solo que no podría venir a visitarla en un tiempo porque estaba ocupado con el trabajo en alguna parte del norte de Irlanda ¡Pero la había recibido! Y algo era en comparación con el correo de sus amigos.

Por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, dos trozos de pergamino en blanco. Se apoyó en el suelo para escribir porque la mesa estaba llena de cosas. Intentó que la tinta no goteara en el suelo, no quería llevarse más broncas de Janet, y comenzó a escribir su primera carta.

_Querido Remus,_

_¿Qué tal todo? Yo muy bien, sigo encerrada en casa por decreto materno, pero me las apaño para escabullirme de vez en cuando._

_Necesito que me hagas un favor. Ya te lo conté en mi anterior carta, que no recibía correo de ninguno de mis amigos, pero últimamente sospecho que a lo mejor hay alguien que nos intercepta el correo a Harry y a mí. Llámame paranoica si quieres, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí._

_La otra carta que viene junto a esta es para mi amigo Ron Weasley, necesito que se la mandes tú por mí, a ver si de ese modo le llega, visto que el correo directo no ha estado funcionando hasta ahora. Es bastante urgente. ¿Podrías mandarla nada más recibir esta carta?_

_¡Un millón de gracias!_

_Te quiero._

_Vega._

Esperó a que la tinta se secase y mientras escribió la siguiente carta.

_Ron,_

_No sé si recibirás esta carta, parece que se pierden todas por el camino, pero necesito tu ayuda._

_Harry tiene problemas. Su tío lo ha encerrado en su habitación y le ha puesto barrotes a las ventanas. No parece tener intención de dejarlo salir nunca más._

_No sé qué hacer así que por favor ¡Responde, o ayúdame, o algo!_

_Vega._

Plegó las dos cartas. Metió la de Ron en un sobre pequeñito y luego metió en un sobre más grande la carta para Remus y el sobre que contenía la de Ron. Cerró la carta y la ató firmemente a la pata de Devon, que le ululó algo enfadado por sus prisas.

—Perdona Dev… pero necesito que lleves esto a Remus cuanto antes, y sin que se pierda esta vez… por favor.

La pequeña lechuza la miró fijamente y soltó un pequeño gorjeo, casi parecía ofendido de que dudara de él. Lo soltó y observó cómo se perdía en el horizonte.

Vega se pasó el resto del día dando vueltas por la casa. Puso muy de los nervios a su madre y acabaron peleándose de nuevo por una tontería. Esta vez porque los libros del colegio de Vega estaban desparramados por todo el suelo de su habitación.

Se pasó la tarde amontonando los libros y los deberes dentro de su baúl del colegio de mala manera. No sabía lo que le pasaba a su madre pero últimamente estaba especialmente odiosa con ella por ningún motivo. Le habría gustado que Remus se pasase más tiempo por casa, pero había conseguido un trabajo por fin en Irlanda, y estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando de Sol a Sol.

Cuando se hizo de noche, todavía no había recibido contestación de nadie, y Vega se empezaba a frustrar mucho. Tenía que hablar con Harry cuanto antes, de cualquier modo, para saber que había ocurrido para que lo encerrasen.

Esperó a que sus padres subiesen a su habitación después de la cena y se hizo la dormida cuando su madre pasó a desearle buenas noches. Le costó un poco, porque Vega se dio cuenta de que Janet parecía querer hablar con ella, pero aguantó estoicamente, y al fin se marchó.

Escuchó durante unos tensos minutos, acechando cualquier ruido que le indicase que alguno de sus padres adoptivos se levantase. Al cabo de un rato seguía sin oir nada así que se levantó. Se había cubierto con las mantas completamente vestida, así que solo tuvo que ponerse una sudadera por encima para salir.

Agarró su escoba y abrió la ventana de la habitación. Vigiló que no se acercara ningún _muggle _por la calle y se lanzó rápidamente a través de la ventana. Voló alto, por si acaso algún coche entraba de pronto en la calle, pero enseguida llegó a la ventana del cuarto de Harry.

Su amigo estaba allí, tumbado sobre su cama con la luz encendida. Leía un libro de Historia de la magia muy concentrado. Vega golpeó suavemente la ventana y Harry se sobresaltó. Le lanzó una mirada asustada, pero al reconocerla se levantó y corrió a abrir la ventana.

— ¡Vega!

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás encerrado?

Harry le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz. No debían despertar a los Dursley.

—No te lo vas a creer—dijo Harry—. Ha ocurrido algo extrañísimo.

Y Harry empezó a contarle cómo se había encontrado en su habitación a una pequeña criatura con grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Como esta se había presentado a sí misma como Dobby el elfo doméstico. Como este intentaba advertirle de algo, pero no paraba de auto-castigarse cada vez que decía algo de sus amos. Que el elfo había venido a protegerle, diciéndole que no debía regresar a Hogwarts porque estaría en peligro mortal. Había una conspiración desde hace meses para que ocurriesen desastres en el Colegio, pero Dobby no podía decir quien la estaba tramando.

—Pero Dumbledore puede con todo— dijo Vega bastante asombrada—. Dumbledore descubrirá lo que ocurre antes mismo de que pase.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Dobby dijo algo así como que hay poderes que Dumbledore, no ningún mago honesto puede detener, pero no terminó su frase, empezó a castigarse antes.

»Y eso no es todo—dijo Harry— ¡Dobby era quién interceptaba las cartas! Pensó que si yo creía que mis amigos me habían abandonado no querría volver a Hogwarts.

Vega soltó una maldición por lo bajo y siguió escuchando a Harry sin interrumpirle. Este le contó cómo Dobby lo había chantajeado, ofreciéndole las cartas a cambio de que Harry no fuese a Hogwarts. Cuando Harry se negó, Dobby bajó al piso de abajo donde estaban los Dursley con los Mason, hizo levitar el pudín que había preparado su tía Petunia, lo chantajeó de nuevo para que Harry decidiese no ir a Hogwarts, y cuando se volvió a negar, hizo caer el pudín sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason antes de desaparecer.

—Mis tíos me pillaron, por supuesto, pero es que eso no es todo— dijo Harry—. Llegó una lechuza, traía esto.

Harry le tendió una carta a Vega. Estaba un poco arrugada, como si su amigo se hubiese dedicado a leerla una y otra vez durante todo el día. Vega leyó.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos._

_Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la mo-derada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero)._

_Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimo-tercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos)._

_¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!_

_Afectuosamente,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Vega levantó la vista de la carta confundida.

—Pero… ¡Pero si no fuiste tú! —dijo airada—. ¡Fue Dobby!

—Lo sé, pero lo peor no es eso—le respondió Harry—. Lo peor es que ahora mis tíos saben que no se me permite hacer magia. Que si lo vuelvo a hacer seré expulsado. Así que me han encerrado aquí, retándome a que use la magia para escaparme. Me pasan la comida por una gatera y solo puedo salir dos veces al día para ir al baño…

Vega miró dentro de la habitación de Harry. La puerta estaba remachada de clavos, como si por el otro lado hubiese una multitud de candados, y la parte baja tenía bisagras y un hueco justo para que cupiese un plato. Soltó una palabrota por lo bajo y enderezó la escoba.

—No te preocupes Harry, te voy a sacar de aquí… Aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré.

—Ya bueno, no creo que vaya a irme a ningún sitio así que esperare sentado—respondió Harry con una media sonrisa triste.

Vega le sonrió también y tras un apretón en el hombro, se alejó volando de la ventana. Definitivamente, iba a necesitar ayuda para sacar a Harry, pero con suerte, su plan para escribir a Ron funcionaría. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Vega casi se puso a llorar de alegría cuando oyó como algo golpeaba contra su ventana. Se apresuró a abrirla y _Devon _se posó dando saltitos en la repisa de la ventana. Llevaba un sobre atado a la pata, y Vega reconoció la caligrafía irregular de Ron.

_¡Hola Vega!_

_¿Cómo que no recibíais cartas? Llevo todo el verano intentando escribiros a Harry o a ti, pero nunca contestáis ninguna carta. Ya pensaba que os había pasado algo grave. Y encima me dices que el tío de Harry lo ha encerrado en su habitación._

_Tienes que venir a nuestra casa, y ya se nos ocurrirá algo juntos. ¿Podrías coger el autobús noctámbulo hasta casa? Para cogerlo tienes que alzar la varita por la noche al borde del asfalto, y vendrá a recogerte. Dile al conductor que te deje en la plaza de Ottery St. Catchpole, Fred, George y yo te esperaremos allí y te acompañaremos a casa._

_A mis padres no les importa que vengas y mi madre ya te ha preparado una cama en el cuarto de Ginny._

_Recuerda, en cuanto se haga de noche, el autobús noctámbulo._

_¡Nos vemos esta noche!_

_Ron._

Vega se quedó mirando la carta un poco confundida. ¿El autobús noctámbulo? ¿Los magos utilizabas autobuses? Se encogió de hombros. Seguro que iba a ser un viaje interesante, pero por el momento tenía que recoger sus cosas y pedir permiso para marcharse.

Dejó su habitación impoluta, para que Janet no se enfadase con ella. Incluso limpió la jaula de _Devon_ hasta que brilló. Aunque aquello tampoco fue muy complicado, teniendo en cuenta que la lechuza apenas se metía en ella más que para dormir. Cuando hubo terminado, cogió aire, y bajó a enfrentarse con su madre adoptiva. Como siempre, estaba sentada delante de la máquina de coser. Después de todo, los arreglos de ropa y la costura eran su trabajo.

—Mmm… ¿Mamá?

Si la llamaba así, la negociación comenzaría con buen pie. La señora Marshall levantó la cabeza un momento para mirarla, pero enseguida volvió sus ojos a su trabajo.

—Dime cariño.

Bien, que le dijese cariño era una buena señal.

—Me preguntaba si podría pasar el resto del verano en casa de Ron Weasley, ¿Sabes? Mi amigo Ron.

Janet torció un poco los labios. Ay ay ay…

—Te recuerdo que estás castigada Vega

— ¡Pero mamá! —Protestó Vega—. Ron me ha escrito y me ha pedido que vaya ¡Ya tienen hasta una cama preparada para mí! La señora Weasley también tiene muchas ganas de que vaya.

Unas pocas mentirijillas para que accediese no iban a venir mal. Janet pareció relajarse un poco.

— ¿Sus padres están de acuerdo entiendo pues?

— ¡Sí! —dijo Vega esperanzada—. Me esperan esta noche, me han pedido que coja el autobús para ir a su casa y ellos me recogerán en la parada.

— ¿Dónde viven?

Bien, parecía interesada. Después de todo, Vega también pensaba que les hacía falta un poco de distancia entre ellas para dejar de pelearse por tonterías.

—En Ottery St. Catchpole

Janet se quedó en silencio durante un minuto. Sólo se podía oir el ruido de la máquina de coser y Vega se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no acabar a gritos por muy frustrada que se sintiese. Lo estaba consiguiendo, ahora Janet solo necesitaba pensárselo.

— ¿Has recogido tu habitación? —preguntó la señora Marshall con una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¡Sí! Está impecable, puedes subir a comprobarlo si quieres.

Janet la miró, intentando detectar algún rastro de inseguridad o mentira en ella. Al no descubrirlo, suspiró y dejó a un lado el pantalón que estaba arreglando.

—Está bien. Puedes ir—Vega iba a saltar de alegría, pero la señora Marshall aún no había terminado con ella—. ¡Pero más te vale portarte bien allí! Haz todo lo que la señora Weasley te pida, y como me entere de que haces algo malo, te pasaras las siguientes vacaciones haciendo todas las tareas de la casa tu solita.

— ¡A la orden jefa! — dijo Vega mientras se reía y volvía a subir a su habitación.

Se pasó el resto del día nerviosa perdida, paseándose por toda la casa, limpiando, para que su madre no se enfadase y acabase cambiando de idea. Cuando empezó a anochecer, soltó a _Devon, _para que fuese solo hasta casa de Ron, y cargó con su baúl y su escoba escaleras abajo. Se despidió de Janet con un beso, lo cual la dejó bastante sorprendida, y salió por la puerta de casa.

Cuando llegó al borde de la calzada, alzó la varita tal y como Ron le había indicado. Se sintió un poco estúpida, y pensó que tendría que esperar un rato, pero de pronto sonó un estruendo y Vega tuvo que taparse los ojos con las manos para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora.

Un segundo después, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido delante de ella. Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Vega se lo quedó mirando bastante sorprendida. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:

—Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta noche...

El cobrador alzó la mirada y miró a Vega. Parecía tan sólo unos años mayor que ella: no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.

— ¿La ayudo con el equipaje? —dijo Stan, con voz hastiada.

—No hace falta—contestó Vega, que subió al autobús arrastrando su baúl y su escoba todavía muy sorprendida—. Así que... así que este autobús... ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?

—Sí —dijo Stan con orgullo—. A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por debajo del agua. Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad?

—Sí claro—respondió Vega—. ¿Cuánto cuesta el viaje a Ottery St. Catchpole?

—Nueve sickles —dijo Stan—. Pero por diez te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.

Vega rebuscó en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata. Entonces contempló por primera vez el interior del autobús.

No había asientos; en su lugar; al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera. Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera:

—Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas. —Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de dormir.

—La tuya es ésta —susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Vega bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor; que estaba sentado ante el volante—. Éste es nuestro conductor; Ernie Prang. Ernie, esta es… ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Stan Shunpike se giró hacia ella, que le sonrió mientras pensaba rápido. No estaba muy segura de si debía decir su apellido, porque aquel chico tenía pinta de ser bastante zoquete y no quería que hiciese comentarios, así que respondió mirando al conductor:

—Soy Vega, Vega Marshall.

Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Vega se hizo una trencita rápida detrás de la oreja que se deshizo enseguida y se sentó en la cama.

—Vámonos, Ernie —dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor.

Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Vega se encontró estirada en la cama, impelida hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. Al incorporarse miró por la ventana y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por una calle irreconocible. Stan observaba con gozo la cara de sorpresa de Vega.

—Aquí estábamos antes de que nos dieras el alto —explicó—. ¿Dónde estamos, Ernie? ¿En Gales?

—Sí —respondió Ernie.

— ¿Cómo es que los _muggles_ no oyen el autobús? —preguntó Vega.

— ¿Ésos? —Respondió Stan con desdén—. No saben escuchar; ¿a qué no Ernie? Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada.

—Vete a despertar a la señora Marsh —ordenó Ernie a Stan—. Llegaremos a Abergavenny en un minuto.

Stan pasó al lado de la cama de Vega y subió por una escalera estrecha de madera. Vega seguía mirando por la ventana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi quería levantar las manos como si se encontrase en una atracción de feria. Ernie no parecía dominar el volante. El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba contra nada. Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.

Stan reapareció, seguido por una bruja ligeramente verde arropada en una capa de viaje.

—Hemos llegado, señora Marsh —dijo Stan con alegría, al mismo tiempo que Ernie pisaba a fondo el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia delante. La señora Marsh se tapó la boca con un pañuelo y se bajó del autobús tambaleándose. Stan le arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas con fuerza. Hubo otro estruendo y volvieron a encontrarse viajando a la velocidad del rayo, por un camino rural, entre árboles que se apartaban.

Vega se lo estaba pasando en grande. Siempre le habían gustado mucho los vehículos rápidos, y si bien este parecía bastante viejo, a punto de caerse a trozos, y claramente tenía problemas con los frenos, no cabía duda de que era el autobús más guay en el que Vega se había subido en toda su vida.

Se estiró sobre la cama boca abajo y alargó la mano para coger un periódico viejo que asomaba sobre otros panfletos de un revistero a un lado de la cama. Miró la fecha: 11 de diciembre del 81. Vega se rio, sin duda era un autobús viejo, ese periódico era casi tan viejo como ella. Examinó los titulares de la portada rápidamente y fue pasando las páginas distraída. De pronto se paró en un titular y soltó una exclamación sorprendida. Leyó rápidamente.

_SIRIUS BLACK JUZGADO_

_Sirius Black, el terrible asesino de _muggles, _fue juzgado ayer, diez días después de su detención en Dorset. Black, recordemos, mató a trece personas a plena luz del día en la calle, doce de ellas _muggles, _destrozando casi toda la calle. Las autoridades lo descubrieron en la escena del crimen, ante los restos del cuerpo del mago P.P. que fue quien intentó retenerlo hasta que llegasen los aurores._

_Black se ha negado a declarar y ha sido condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, donde será custodiado por los dementores en una celda de alta seguridad. El ministro de Magia…_

El resto del artículo estaba oculto bajo un manchurrón de algo que parecía chocolate y no se podía leer. Lo único que se podía ver además en la página era una gran foto en blanco y negro situada en el encabezado. Desde ella, un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Vega un ojo, lentamente. Vega se estremeció al reconocer en aquel hombre triste al joven guapo y sonriente de la foto que su padrino le había regalado tiempo atrás. Sólo sus ojos ensombrecidos parecían poseer alguna vida, y a Vega le recordó a las imágenes de vampiros que había visto en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Stan se acercó a ella al ver lo que leía y Vega se esforzó en mantener cara de póker para que no sospechase nada.

—Ese periódico es muy viejo, pero aun así da miedo mirar a Black a la cara, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan, que mientras leía el artículo se había estado fijando en Vega.

— ¿Mató a trece personas —preguntó Vega con la voz más neutra que pudo poner, enseñándole a Stan la página— con un hechizo?

—Sí —respondió Stan—. Delante de testigos y a plena luz del día. Causó conmoción, ¿no es verdad, Ernie?

—Sí —confirmó Ernie sombríamente.

Stan se sentó en el asiento al lado del conductor con las manos en el respaldo.

—Black era un gran partidario de Quien Tú Sabes —dijo.

— ¿De Voldemort? —dijo Vega sin pensar.

Stan palideció hasta los granos. Ernie dio un giro tan brusco con el volante que tuvo que quitarse del camino una granja entera para esquivar el autobús.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Gritó Stan—. ¿Por qué has mencionado su nombre?

—Lo siento —dijo Vega con prontitud—. Lo siento, se... se me olvidó.

— ¡Que se te olvidó! —exclamó Stan con voz exánime—. ¡Caramba, el corazón me late a cien por hora!

—Entonces... ¿Black era seguidor de Quien Tú Sabes? —soltó Vega como disculpa, y porque quería enterarse de más. Ya que ni sus tíos ni su padrino se habían atrevido a contarle nada, iba a aprovecharse del parlanchín Stan para saber todo lo que había querido preguntar hasta entonces.

—Sí —confirmó Stan, frotándose todavía el pecho—. Sí, exactamente. Muy próximo a Quien Tú Sabes, según dicen... De cualquier manera, cuando el pequeño Harry Potter acabó con Quien Tú Sabes (Vega volvió a sobresaltarse al oír el nombre de su amigo, pero Stan no se fijó), todos los seguidores de Quien Tú Sabes fueron descubiertos, ¿verdad, Ernie? Casi todos sabían que la historia había terminado una vez vencido Quien Tú Sabes, y se volvieron muy prudentes. Pero no Sirius Black. Según he oído, pensaba ser el lugarteniente de Quien Tú Sabes cuando llegara al poder. Dicen que por eso mató a su mujer, como una muestra de fidelidad para su señor o algo así (Vega se estremeció al oírle mencionar aquello con tal ligereza). El caso es que arrinconaron a Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó la varita y de esa manera hizo saltar por los aires la mitad de la calle. Pilló a un mago, ese tal P.P. y a doce muggles que pasaban por allí. Horrible, ¿no? ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces? —prosiguió Stan con un susurro teatral.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Vega.

—Reírse —explicó Stan—. Se quedó allí riéndose. Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír a mandíbula batiente. Porque está loco, ¿verdad, Ernie? ¿Verdad que está loco?

—Si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo estará ahora —dijo Ernie con voz pausada—. Yo me maldeciría a mí mismo si tuviera que pisar ese lugar, pero después de lo que hizo le estuvo bien empleado.

Vega entrecerró los ojos enfadada y apretó los puños, pero de pronto recordó que aquellas personas no sabían quién era ella, y no quería descubrirse después de lo que le estaban contando.

—Les dio mucho trabajo encubrirlo todo, ¿verdad, Ernie? —Dijo Stan—. Toda la calle destruida y todos aquellos muggles muertos. ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial, Ernie?

—Una explosión de gas —gruñó Ernie.

—Y ahora está encerrado en la celda más oscura de Azkaban —dijo Stan volviendo a examinar la cara demacrada de Black, en la fotografía del periódico—. Y allí estará hasta que se pudra ¿verdad, Ernie? Le está bien empleado, después de todo es un psicópata ¿no? Los guardias de Azkaban deben de estar muy contentos con él ¿verdad, Ernie?

Ernie se estremeció de repente.

—Sé buen chico y cambia de conversación. Los guardias de Azkaban me ponen los pelos de punta.

Stan se volvió en su asiento a regañadientes, y Vega se reclinó contra la ventana del autobús noctámbulo, sintiéndose peor que nunca. Ahora entendía porque Remus no había querido contarle nada sobre la detención de su padre. Era peor de lo que Vega se habría podido imaginar jamás. No podía evitar visualizarle, de pie en mitad de la calle, rodeado de cadáveres y riendo.

Volvió a mirar la foto de Black. Aquellos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos propios. Por mucho que lo miraba, no podía dejar de pensar que ante ella no tenía un psicópata, sino a un hombre destrozado e infinitamente desesperado. No podía entenderlo, no cuadraba nada ¿Realmente había sido encontrado en el lugar del crimen riéndose? ¿Por qué?

Vega suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la fría ventana. Pensaba que descubrir la historia la ayudaría a entender a su padre. Pero no era capaz de entender por qué había preferido abandonarla en las manos de Remus para causar semejante masacre. Estaba hecha un lío. Se sentía furiosa con su padre, pero a la vez triste. Le habría gustado tanto poder verle, hablar con él, pedirle explicaciones… Pero Sirius Black estaba encerrado en alta seguridad, no podría recibir visitas jamás, probablemente ni podía siquiera escribirle una carta. Y a pesar de todo, Vega seguía teniendo preguntas. Ahora quería descubrir quiénes eran esos temibles guardianes de Azkaban que tanto aterrorizaban a Ernie. No creía que eso la fuese a ayudar, pero necesitaba saberlo todo. Por mucho que doliese, que no fuese justo, o que no sirviese para cambiar nada.

El autobús noctámbulo circulaba en la oscuridad echando a un lado los arbustos, las balizas, las cabinas de teléfono, los árboles, mientras Vega permanecía acostada en el colchón de plumas, deprimida. Después de un rato, Stan se acercó a ella y la sacudió suavemente del hombro, seguramente pensando que estaba dormida.

—Estamos llegando a Ottery St. Catchpole.

Vega se incorporó y se apartó el pelo que se le metía en los ojos, frotándose la frente que se le había quedado fría del contacto con la ventana.

—Agárrate fuerte... —le advirtió Stan.

PRUMMMMBBB.

Circularon por caminos rurales como un rayo. Vega volvió a mirar a través de la ventana y vio granjas apretujándose para evitar al autobús. Al fin con un gran chirrido, el autobús frenó y Se encontraron en mitad de la plazoleta de un pueblo.

Stan ayudó a Vega a bajar su baúl y el autobús se marchó tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Miró alrededor.

Levantándose de un banco un poco más allá, tres cabezas pelirrojas le hacían señales de saludo. Ron, Fred y George se acercaron rápidamente. Vega los abrazó e intercambiaron saludos

— ¿Has tenido buen viaje? —preguntó George amablemente mientras Fred y él agarraban su baúl por las asas.

—Sí, gracias

—Vámonos a casa—dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara—, tenemos que hablar de cómo liberar a Harry.

* * *

**¡Estoy lanzada! xD**

**Ya me queda poco para terminar los examenes, solo me falta uno la semana que viene y ya ^^**

**Como veis estoy muy entusiasmada, no puedo dejar de escribir porque vuestros reviews me motivan muchísimo xP**

**Es una pena que no os guste a muchas la idea del twitter que me hice (por si alguien le interesa: VBlackLawliet), voy escribiendo mensajitos sobre mis progresos al escribir allí, pero puede que tengais razón, que es un poco frío...**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este segundo capitulo, no paro de pensar que quizas haya demasiadas cosas en el, pero lo publico ya, para dejar de darle vueltas XDD**

**A vuestras preguntas y proposiciones respondere por review, que sino por aquí se alargan mucho, y para la que preguntaba que a que me refería con que no esteis logueadas, me refiero a las que no teneis cuenta en Fanfiction y por lo tanto no puedo responder por PM a su review.**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. La Madriguera

**3**

**La Madriguera**

Caminaban por un pequeño camino de tierra, alejándose del pueblo. Al parecer la casa de los Weasley se encontraba algo apartada del pueblo.

—Está en el campo para que los _muggles _no se acerquen a fisgonear— explicó Fred—, pero no está muy lejos, estamos llegando ya.

Siguieron durante unos cinco minutos, y por fin Vega pudo contemplar la casa de los Weasley.

Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Vega sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.

—No es gran cosa— dijo Ron humildemente.

—Es una maravilla —repuso Vega, contento, acordándose de su sosa y normal casa de Privet Drive.

Se acercaron a la casa, bordeando un pequeño corral y un cobertizo de planchas metálicas. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, y Vega podía ver gente dentro de la casa. Ron abrió la puerta y Vega entró, siguiendo a Fred y George.

La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, y sentados a su alrededor estaba el resto de la familia Weasley.

La señora Weasley, una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, se levantó muy sonriente.

—¡Bienvenida Vega, cariño! —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos abiertos—. Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje, el viaje en autobús noctámbulo puede ser bastante movidito.

—No, ha sido divertido— le respondió Vega sonriéndole a su vez.

La señora Weasley se apartó entonces de ella y se giró hacia el fogón para retirar una cazuela del fuego. Parecía que la habían estado esperando para cenar.

Había un hombre sentado en una silla de la cocina, que la miraba también sonriente. Vega supuso que se trataba del señor Weasley. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos.

—Así que tú eres Vega Black—le dijo mientras se levantaba para estrecharle la mano—. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Los gemelos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y Ron, que seguía de pie al lado de Vega, enrojeció hasta las orejas.

— ¡Papá! Os he hablado de todos mis amigos, no solo de Vega…

Vega se rio también y se sentó en una de las dispares sillas de la mesa, entre los gemelos y Ron, en frente de Percy, que le sonrió amablemente y le dio la bienvenida también. Estaban un poco apretujados, pero a Vega no le importaba. Estaba fascinada por lo que veía. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago.

El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería o Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto. Y, a menos que Vega hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».

La señora Weasley preparaba la cena sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas, canturreaba por lo bajo una canción que sonaba en la radio.

— ¿Y cómo es que Harry no viene contigo, cielo? —le preguntó a Vega, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por vosotros. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias vuestras el viernes, iríamos a buscaros para traerte aquí. Pero — dijo mientras le servía un poco de pure de patatas—, supongo que los tíos de Harry no le han dejado venir sí estás aquí sola.

Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.

En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba el pelo mojado y pareció sorprendida de encontrarse a alguien no pelirrojo en su casa.

—Hola…—dijo tímidamente la chica.

—Hola ¿Tú eres Ginny no? —la niña asintió—. Yo soy Vega Black.

Ginny le sonrió y se sentó al lado de Percy, que comía rápidamente su cena. Los gemelos hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, y la señora Weasley los miraba desaprobadoramente, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada malo… aún. Ron estaba muy concentrado en su comida, pero parecía estar pensando muy intensamente.

—Bueno, yo debería irme ya Molly, cariño—dijo entonces el señor Weasley levantándose de la mesa—. Esta noche tengo turno nocturno en el Ministerio. No me esperes levantada.

Se despidió de todos, Vega incluida, salió por la puerta y desapareció de la vista. En cuanto se hubo marchado, Percy también se levantó, dejó su plato en el fregadero (una esponja empezó a frotarlo sola por arte de magia), murmuró una excusa de que tenía que estudiar y desapareció escaleras arriba. Los demás no volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.

—Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando ostentosamente y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama ya…

—Yo igual— dijo George a su vez, estirándose excesivamente.

—Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya—dijo Ron también mientras se levantaba.

Vega había captado perfectamente la indirecta que le lanzaban los chicos mientras se estiraban, fingiendo estar cansados, mirándola de reojo. Se levantó a su vez, pero antes de que pudiese seguir a los chicos, la señora Weasley la llamó.

—¡Un momento!—Vega se giró y los chicos se pararon en seco—. ¿Qué estáis tramando?

—Nada mamá— dijo Fred con una sonrisa encantadora. Sin embargo debió de sonar más despreocupado de lo que pretendía, pues la señora Weasley frunció el ceño.

— ¿Os creéis que nací ante ayer?

—No vamos a hacer nada malo— dijo George a su vez, mostrando las palmas y tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible. Pero no convenció ni un ápice a la señora Weasley, que seguía frunciendo el ceño y había cruzado los brazos.

—Algo cuchicheabais durante la cena, y Ron ha estado muy silencioso. Sé que algo tramáis desde que habéis llegado y no me fio ni un pelo de lo que vayáis a hacer, así que más os vale ir cada uno a vuestros cuartos derechitos.

—Pero, mamá... —protestó Ron, y los dos gemelos lo abrasaron con la mirada para hacerlo callar.

— ¿No decíais que estabais tan cansados? Pues ala, a la cama y sin rechistar

—Estoo… señora Weasley—trató de terciar Vega. La señora Weasley se giró hacia ella, todavía desconfiando—. Verá, hace mucho que no hablo con Ron, y los gemelos, y realmente lo que pretendían los chicos es que pudiésemos hablar un rato y ponernos al día entre nosotros. No pretendemos hacer ninguna trastada, es solo que simplemente queríamos estar un rato a solas los cuatro para charlar sin más.

Vega miró a la señora Weasley con la sonrisa más embaucadora que podía poner, transformándose en la viva imagen de la inocencia. La señora Weasley pareció flaquear ligeramente, y descruzó los brazos.

—Mmm… bueno, está bien—dijo finalmente—. Pero no estéis mucho rato. Voy a estar un rato en la cocina limpiando, y cuando suba, quiero que estéis todos en vuestras camas ¿Me habéis entendido?

Esto último lo dijo mirando a los gemelos severamente. Todos asintieron enérgicamente y, salieron rápidamente de la cocina dejando a la señora Weasley y a Ginny, que seguía cenando, en la cocina. Siguieron un estrecho pasadizo y llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. Cuando llegaron al segundo rellano, se atrevieron a hablar al fin, pero en voz baja.

—Has estado a punto de fastidiarlo todo Ron—murmuró George mientras subían por las escaleras.

—Sí, una cosa es que mamá se piense que tramamos algo, y otra que lo descubra—replicó Fred a su vez, mirando a Ron y negando con la cabeza, como si aquello fuese obvio incluso para el más tonto.

—Yo que sé, mamá os tiene calados, así que pensé que ya nos había pillado—se defendió Ron

—Menos mal que estaba yo para salvaros el culo a todos— dijo Vega, y todos se rieron por lo bajo.

Subieron tres tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».

Cuando Vega entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.

—¿Tu equipo de quidditch favorito? —le preguntó Vega.

—Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van novenos en la liga.

Mientras los gemelos se sentaban en el suelo, Ron vigilaba los movimientos de Vega mientras esta se fijaba en la habitación. Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de Scabbers, la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.

Vega echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. No podía ver casi nada afuera, pues estaba bastante oscuro y las nubes tapaban la Luna. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos y hacia Ron, que la miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Vega emitiera su opinión.

—Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—. Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...

Pero Vega le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

—Es genial, ya me gustaría a mí que mi madre me dejase cubrir las paredes de mi cuarto de posters hasta que ya no se viese la pared.

Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas y los gemelos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Hey, que si molestamos nos vamos ¿eh?—dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona—, ya os dejamos un rato a solas en parejita y volvemos luego.

La cara de Ron se puso como un tomate y se encaró con sus hermanos, que reían a carcajadas tirados por el suelo. Vega no se dejó amedrentar.

— ¿Qué pasa Freddie? — dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa—. ¿Acaso estás celoso de que tu hermano pequeño tenga más relación con chicas que tú?

Las carcajadas de los gemelos pararon en seco y Ron bufó de sorpresa, empezando a reírse a su vez. George asintió con los brazos cruzados, silbando admirativamente y Fred se levantó, miró a Vega con una media sonrisa desafiante y alzó las cejas un segundo.

—Bien jugado, morena—dijo Fred—. Desde que Bill y Charlie se marcharon nadie me había devuelto un puñal tan bueno, pero ten cuidado porque te estas metiendo en un juego que no puedes ganar.

Vega soltó una carcajada seca y sarcástica

—Sí, mejor que no juguemos Weasley, o acabarás llorando en una esquina cuando haya terminado contigo—respondió con una amplia sonrisa, nada intimidada.

— ¡Owwww! — exclamaron Ron y George entre risas.

Fred se giró a mirarlos ferozmente y después volvió a valorar a Vega con la mirada, que lo retó con un alzamiento de cejas. Entonces George se empezó a reír por detrás de su gemelo, y Vega, a pesar de intentar contener la risa, no pudo evitarlo más cuando Fred empezó a hacer muecas de esfuerzo para no desternillarse tampoco. Estuvieron unos minutos riéndose todos. Vega se sentía muy bien. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto en compañía de sus amigos, pues el humor de Harry había sido bastante oscuro conforme pasaba el verano sin recibir noticias de nadie.

Cuando al fin se calmaron, y Fred le tendió una mano en señal de respeto a Vega y se sentaron todos en círculo en el suelo.

—Bueno, cuéntanos—dijo Ron—. Sabemos que Harry recibió un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los muggles, pero queremos saber que pasó exactamente.

—¿Ya sabíais lo de la carta? —preguntó Vega confundida.

—Papá trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, así que se enteró y nos lo dijo—explicó George.

Vega les contó todo lo que había hablado con Harry la noche anterior.

— ¿Un elfo doméstico? — dijo Ron poco convencido, después de que Vega hubiese terminado—. ¿Estás segura de eso? Es un poco raro…

—Sí, también es un poco raro que ese elfo quiera evitar que Harry vaya a Hogwarts —dijo George—. ¿Qué puede estar ocurriendo allí que sea tan malo?

—Como si su enfrentamiento con Voldemort/Quirrel el año pasado no hubiese sido terriblemente peligroso—observó Vega sarcásticamente.

— ¡Es igual! —Zanjó Fred—. El problema de Hogwarts, para cuando venga. Por el momento hay que sacar a Harry de casa de sus tíos. ¿Alguna idea?

Se miraron unos a otros, pero ninguno dijo nada. Ron ponía cara de concentración y Fred y George se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, como si la respuesta a su problema se hallase profundamente enterrada en la mente de su gemelo. Vega se sentía de nuevo impotente. Sabía cómo se sentían en aquellos momentos sus amigos, pues ella había estado durante dos días enteros barajando opciones para liberar a Harry. Sin embargo había poco que tres magos y una bruja menores de edad podían hacer frente a los Dursley que no fuese a traerles más problemas de los que ya tenían.

— ¡Ya sé! —exclamó de pronto Ron.

—Si vas a decir una tontería como que echemos la puerta abajo o algo así mejor te lo ahorras—dijo Fred, tratando de picarlo de nuevo, pero Ron no le hizo caso y se volvió muy convencido hacia sus hermanos.

— ¡El coche! ¡Usemos el coche! —continuó Ron.

Vega no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero los gemelos se sobresaltaron y sus caras se iluminaron.

— ¡Pues claro! —dijo George.

—Es una idea genial Ron, casi me da vergüenza que no se me haya ocurrido a mí— le felicitó Fred con una ligera expresión de fastidio.

—Esto… ¿Alguien me explica que se le ha ocurrido a Ron? —dijo Vega.

—Nuestro padre encantó un coche para que volara—explicó George—. Podríamos ir volando hasta casa de Harry, sacarlo de allí, y volver antes de que nadie se dé cuenta de que ha pasado algo.

—Un coche volador…—repitió Vega asombrada—. ¿Y sabéis hacerlo volar?

—Claro que sí—dijo Fred como si la pregunta le ofendiese—. George y yo hemos estado jugando con ese coche durante semanas todos los veranos cuando nuestros padres no estaban. Es pan comido.

— ¿Sabrás guiarnos hasta la casa de los tíos de Harry no? —preguntó George súbitamente preocupado.

—Creo que sí…—dijo Vega después de pensarlo unos segundos—. Hay que ir hasta Privet Drive, el Little Whingin ¿Sabéis donde es?

— ¿Eso está cerca de Londres no? —Preguntó Fred tras pensar también unos minutos. Asintió —. Sabremos ir.

Ron dio una palmada y se sentó en su cama.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! Esta noche vamos a liberar a Harry.

Vega y los gemelos asintieron y se miraron unos a otros ansiosos. Entonces llegó la señora Weasley (que afortunadamente no parecía haber oído nada de lo que habían dicho), y los mandó a cada uno a su habitación.

Bajaron de nuevo por las escaleras y Vega, Fred y George se pararon un momento en el rellano del tercer piso, donde estaban la habitación de los gemelos, y la de Ginny, donde dormiría Vega.

—Llamaremos a la puerta cuando sea la hora—murmuró Fred—. No te duermas, que eres nuestra guía.

Vega asintió y entró en el cuarto de Ginny. La menor de los Weasley ya estaba allí. Iba vestida con un largo camisón y parecía muy concentrada en un cuaderno, en el que estaba escribiendo. Cuando Vega entró, Ginny cerró de golpe el cuaderno y se giró a mirarla alarmada. Al ver que era Vega quien había entrado, pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Dejó su cuaderno en un cajón de su mesilla y se recostó sobre la cama. Vega se acercó a la cama plegable disponible y vio que la señora Weasley había subido su baúl, que reposaba a los pies de su cama.

—Parecía que lo estabais pasando muy bien allí arriba—comentó Ginny con una sonrisa mientras Vega se ponía su pijama—. Se os oía reíros desde mi cuarto.

—Sí—respondió Vega, devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante—. Los gemelos trataban de hacer rabiar a Ron, pero le he callado la boca a Fred y eso les ha hecho mucha gracia.

Ginny silbó admirada y valoró a Vega con la mirada.

—Menudo logro. No hay mucha gente en el mundo que pueda devolverles lo suyo a los gemelos aparte de Bill.

—¿Bill es vuestro hermano mayor, no? —preguntó Vega, aunque algo recordaba de lo que Ron les había contado el año pasado sobre su familia.

—Sí, Bill y Charlie. Pero ya no viven aquí. Antes Fred, George y Bill compartían la habitación que es ahora de los gemelos, y Charlie dormía en el ático con Ron.

Vega asintió y se cubrió con las mantas sobre la cama plegable. Era un poco incómoda, pero después de todo, no iba a dormir allí. Por lo menos aquella noche no.

—Dime…—comenzó a decir dubitativamente Ginny—. ¿Es verdad que conoces a Harry Potter desde siempre?

Vega se giró hacia la niña, que la miraba ligeramente enrojecida y parecía haber estado aguantándose esas preguntas desde hace un tiempo. Vega asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así. Nos conocemos desde que íbamos a primaria, desde los seis años. Pero Harry se pasaba todos los días en mi casa conmigo y mis padres adoptivos, así que prácticamente es como mi hermano.

—Que guay…—dijo Ginny con una expresión soñadora—. Debe ser una pasada tener a Harry Potter como hermano.

Vega soltó una carcajada irónica.

—No está mal, pero que conste que de los dos, yo soy la más encantadora y carismática. No vaya a ser que Harry empiece a creerse más guay que yo solo porque es famoso.

Ginny la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada, pero cuando vio que Vega bromeaba, soltó una risita y las dos empezaron a reírse en voz baja.

—Hablas como mis hermanos—dijo Ginny entre risas—. Has dicho exactamente lo mismo que habrían dicho Fred o George cuando la gente los compara.

Vega sonrió y se incorporó, apoyando el codo en la almohada.

—Debe ser genial esto de tener tantos hermanos.

—Bueno…—dijo Ginny haciendo una ligera mueca—. Como somos tantos, vamos heredando las cosas unos de otros, y no podemos traer todos a muchos amigos a casa o no cabríamos todos. Pero sí que es cierto que son todos muy buenos conmigo, y los gemelos son muy divertidos.

—El año pasado debiste de aburrirte mucho, con todos tus hermanos en Hogwarts—comentó Vega.

Ginny se incorporó con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Pero este año por fin vamos a estar todos juntos en el colegio. Espero que me pongan en Gryffindor con todos mis hermanos… si no, no sé muy bien que haría…

—Seguro que sí—le dijo Vega sonriendo mientras se volvía a tumbar.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando. Ginny le hacía preguntas sobre Hogwarts y sobre Harry. Sobretodo sobre Harry. Vega se sonreía interiormente. Estaba bastante claro que a Ginny le gustaba Harry. Tenía una obsesión enfermiza por saberlo todo sobre su amigo, y eso a Vega le resultaba tan extraño, que tenía que esforzarse por no ponerse a reír como una estúpida al imaginarse a Harry rodeado de fans tan fervorosas como Ginny.

Al fin, Ginny acabó quedándose dormida, muy satisfecha con todas las respuestas que le había hecho a Vega sobre Harry. Vega la observaba dormir, concentrándose para no quedarse dormida ella a su vez. Le caía bien aquella chica. Seguro, era un poco pesada con todas las preguntas que tenía sobre Harry (aunque Vega sospechaba que lo que realmente la irritaba era la fama de su amigo en el mundo mágico), pero era una chica interesante. No era como Hermione, tan preocupada por la impresión que causaba en los demás, ni tampoco se parecía a ninguna otra de las niñas de Gryffindor, a las que Vega consideraba muy superficiales. Ginny era una Weasley más. Se parecía mucho más a los gemelos que a Ron, y Vega sospechaba que tenía el mismo talento que ellos para manejar a su madre. Vega estaba segura de que Ginny acabaría en Gryffindor, y por un segundo lamentó que ella hubiese empezado un año antes de lo que debía en Hogwarts, pues si el profesor Dumbledore no hubiese intervenido para que ella entrase en el Colegio a la vez que Harry, habría acabado yendo al mismo curso que Ginny, y estaba segura de que habrían sido grandes amigas desde el principio. Sacudió la cabeza. Había sido una buena decisión que ella hubiese empezado el año pasado junto con Harry, y siempre podía hacerse amiga de Ginny a partir de entonces.

Entonces un ligero toque en la puerta sobresaltó a Vega, que miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro y media. Se levantó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Debía haberse quedado dormida durante unas horas, pues estaba agotada. Se puso rápidamente unos vaqueros y una sudadera, y cogió las deportivas con una mano. En el rellano la esperaban Fred, George y Ron, completamente vestidos, que escuchaban atentamente cualquier movimiento en la casa.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño garaje de chapa, en el que había un viejo coche de color azul turquesa. Era realmente muy viejo.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que esto aguantará hasta Surrey? —preguntó Vega, vacilante.

—Seguros, seguros… mmm, no—respondió Fred con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

—De hecho es la primera vez que lo haremos volar tanto rato—siguió diciendo George.

—¡Pero ahí es donde está la emoción de la aventura! —dijo Fred entusiasmado.

Ron le dio un golpe en el hombro, para hacerlo callar, y se metieron todos en el coche. Ron y Vega se sentaron en los asientos traseros y Fred se sentó al volante, con su hermano a su lado. Fred arrancó el motor, que soltó un estruendo tan grande que Vega pensó que la señora Weasley tenía que haberlo oído seguro. Sin embargo, nadie había salido de la casa, y ya se encaminaban por el camino de tierra hacia el pueblo.

—Hazlo volar antes de que lleguemos al pueblo—aconsejó Ron a su hermano, que tiró de una palanca.

Sorprendentemente, el coche empezó a elevarse sin más, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Vega miró por la ventana y vio como los campos se alejaban cada vez más, y a lo lejos la figura de La Madriguera empequeñecía.

—Wow…—dijo alucinada—. Si vuela bien y todo…

—Pues claro—respondió Fred socarrón—. Soy un as del volante, morena.

—Fred, como no dejes de llamarme morena te tiro del coche en marcha, y me da igual que seas tú el que conduce— respondió Vega tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

Fred no respondió, pero se rio, igual que George y Ron. Se pasaron el resto del viaje comentando sobre partidos de _quidditch, _y poniendo al día a Vega sobre el estado de la Liga nacional inglesa.

Al cabo de unas horas, comenzaron a descender y Vega descubrió entre la niebla nocturna el perfil de los tejados de _Little Whinging._ Le indicó a Fred la calle que tenía que seguir, y en unos minutos estaban flotando delante de la ventana de Harry en Privet Drive. Ron asomó el cuerpo por la ventanilla del coche y dio unos toques en la ventana de Harry. Todo aquello le estaba resultando a Vega muy surrealista.

Harry se despertó y se levantó de un salto. Parecía muy confundido.

— ¡Ron! —Exclamó, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era un coche flotando. Vega se rio y se encaramó sobre Ron para asomarse también a la ventanilla.

— ¿Que no creías que fuese a sacarte de aquí ya o qué?

— Vega nos lo ha contado todo—dijo Ron—. Así que hemos venido a sacarte de aquí. Nos tenías muy preocupados, te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días por carta, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los muggles.

—No fui yo, ya os lo habrá contado Vega—Ron asintió—. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?

—Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron rápidamente.

—Pero chicos ¡Os expulsarán a vosotros por usar la magia para venir aquí!—dijo Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.

— ¡Esto no cuenta! —Explicó Vega—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es del señor Weasley, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Y ahora apártate, hemos venido para llevarte con nosotros.

—Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...

—No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién hemos traído con nosotros.

—Ata esto a la reja —dijo George, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.

—Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.

—No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.

Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación. El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Vega se encaramó sobre la ventanilla y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvieron la reja dentro del coche. Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, al lado de Vega, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.

—Entra —dijo Ron.

—Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mágica, mi escoba...

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Vega.

—Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.

—No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de ahí, Harry.

Ron se colocó en el asiento delantero, sujetando el coche y Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la ventana.

«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien», pensó Vega cuando vio que George se sacaba del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.

—Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos muggles —observó Fred—, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.

Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.

—Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Vega por la ventana —susurró George.

—Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje —les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad.

Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Vega a través de la ventana. Luego salió por la puerta y ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl.

Llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Vega a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana.

Se oyó una tos fuerte a través de la pared del cuarto de Harry.

—Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—, empujad con fuerza...

Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.

—Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja.

Pero mientras subía al alféizar de la ventana, Vega oyó un potente chillido detrás de Harry, seguido por la atronadora voz del señor Dursley

—¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!

—¡Me olvidaba de Hedwig! —dijo Harry aterrado

Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. Cogió la jaula de Hedwig, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Vega.

Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando Vernon Dursley aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par.

Durante una fracción de segundo, el tío de Harry se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.

Vega, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.

—¡Petunia! —Bramó el señor Dursley—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!

Pero Vega y los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el señor Dursley tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Vega:

—¡Ron, aprieta el acelerador!

Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. Harry estaba pletórico. Por fin era libre. Vega y él se asomaron por la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvieron la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Los tíos de Harry y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de su casa, alucinados.

—¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.

Vega y los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Suelta a Hedwig —dijo a Vega— y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.

George le pasó la horquilla a Vega y, en un instante, Hedwig salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.

—Entonces, Harry, Vega nos ha contado la mayoría de las cosas —dijo Ron impaciente—. Pero queremos oír de ti lo que ha ocurrido.

Vega trató de acomodarse entre la reja de la ventana y la jaula de Hedwig mientras Harry les explicaba a los Weasley lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.

—Sí, es muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.

—Me huele mal —corroboré George—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?

—Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.

Vega vio que Fred y George se miraban.

— ¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Vega.

—Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?

—Sí —respondieron Vega, Ron y Harry al unísono.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

—Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo George—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.

—Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para mirar a Vega, Harry y Ron—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien-tú-sabes.

Vega ya conocía esos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy porque su prima Nymphadora se lo había contado, y ya entonces no le habían sorprendido en absoluto.

—No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry pensativo.

—Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred.

—Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa —dijo George—. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.

Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico.

Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a Dobby?

—De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte —dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a Errol… No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a Hermes...

—¿Quién? —preguntó Vega.

—La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.

—Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él.

—Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación... No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante.

—¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.

—Esto..., no —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.

—¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Vega curiosa.

—Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—: el Departamento

Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.

—¿El qué? —dijo Harry.

—Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los muggles pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda _muggle_. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer _muggle_ lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Harry.

—Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz. Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada.

—Pero vuestro padre..., este coche... —titubeó Vega.

Fred se rio.

—Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes muggles. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio.

—Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día.

Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este.

Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Vega vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.

—Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George a Harry—. En Ottery Saint Catchpole.

El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.

—¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto al garaje en ruinas. Harry miraba asombrado a la casa.

—No es gran cosa—dijo Ron, un poco avergonzado.

—Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento.

Salieron del coche.

—Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.

—Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...

De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa. Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.

La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.

—¡Ah! —musitó Fred.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.

La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.

—Así que... —dijo.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.

—¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.

—Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...

Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.

—¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... ¡Y además os habéis llevado a Vega con vosotros! Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...

—Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.

—¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa...

Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó delante de Vega y Harry, que retrocedieron intimidados.

—Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasad a desayunar.

La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Vega y Harry la siguieron, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que les respondió animándolos con un gesto de la cabeza.

Vega se sentó en una silla al lado de Harry, que miraba a todas partes. Vega recordó como se había quedado de asombrada la noche anterior con la casa de los Weasley y sonrió.

La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír los huevos, echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».

—Vosotros no tenéis la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Ayer mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. Pero —dijo mientras le servía a Vega tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley…

—¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.

—¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.

—¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.

—¡Cállate tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.

En aquel momento apareció en la cocina Ginny, que dando un grito, se volvió corriendo por donde había venido.

—Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.

—Ayer por la noche me hizo un interrogatorio detallado para que lo contase todo lo que sabía de Harry— dijo Vega con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firme un autógrafo—dijo Fred con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.

—Bueno —dijo George, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Tengo sueño, así que creo que me iré a la cama y…

—De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.

—Pero, mamá...

—Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Vosotros sí podeis iros a la cama, cielo—dijo a Vega—. Seguro que te arrastraron con ellos, y Harry no les pidió que lo llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.

Pero Vega, a pesar de que se caía de sueño, se giró hacia Harry, que miraba hacia el jardín con interés y dijo con presteza:

—Ayudaremos a Ron, nunca hemos presenciado una desgnomización.

—Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley—. Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.

Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.

—Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.

Vega echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart: Guía de las plagas en el hogar». Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos. Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Vega supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.

—Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...

—A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.

—No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!

Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por Vega y Harry. El jardín era grande y a Vega le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. Se parecía mucho al jardín de casa de los tíos de Vega, los Tonks; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Vega solo había visto en casa de los Tonks, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.

—Los muggles también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.

—Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar...

Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en tono grave:

—Esto es un gnomo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.

Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata. Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.

—Esto es lo que teneis que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo. Vega no sabía muy bien si debía reírse o no, pero viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió—: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.

Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.

— ¡De pena! —Dijo Fred—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón?

Vega aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y pronto estuvieron compitiendo a ver quién lanzaba a su gnomo más lejos. Ganó Harry cuando el gnomo que había agarrado le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y se lo sacudió con fuerza.

—Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...

Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando cuando compitieron a vencer el lanzamiento de Harry.

—Ya veis que no son muy listos —observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.

Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.

—Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...

En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.

— ¡Ya ha llegado! —Dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!

Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.

El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Llevaba la misma larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar que llevaba la noche anterior.

— ¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.

El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.

—¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.

—Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.

—¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.

—Para atormentar a los muggles —suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún muggle quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar...

—¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?

La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.

—¿Co-coches, Molly cielo?

—Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele.

El señor Weasley parpadeó.

—Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí...

— ¡Señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —Gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches muggles que tienes en el cobertizo! ¡Y; para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!

— ¿Harry? —Dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué Harry?

Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...

— ¡Esta noche, tus hijos se han llevado a Vega, han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto! —Gritó la señora Weasley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?

— ¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —Preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa? Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...

—Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Vega y Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de estallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación Harry.

Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y subieron por las escaleras. En el tercer rellano la puerta del cuarto de Ginny estaba entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Vega pudo ver un instante los castaños ojos de Ginny, espiando.

—Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde.

Vega dejó a los chicos que se subieran solos al cuarto de Ron. Estaba realmente cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco. Entró en la habitación de Ginny, que casi gritó, antes de darse cuenta de que era Vega quién entraba, y no Harry.

—Cálmate un poco, mujer—dijo Vega con una media sonrisa—. Puedes hablarle a Harry tranquilamente, no te va a morder ni nada ¿eh?

Ginny enrojeció hasta las orejas, con una expresión que a Vega le recordó mucho a Ron. Sacudió la cabeza con los ojos en blanco y fue a estirarse sobre la cama plegable. Podía notar la mirada fija de Ginny sobre ella, y se rio Estaba tumbada y con los ojos cerrados, pero se imaginaba perfectamente todo lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos por la mente de Ginny.

—No me mires así Ginny, y ve a hablarle, sin miedo— Ginny balbuceó unas cuantas débiles excusas, pero Vega la interrumpió—. Piensa en él como si fuese un chico, nada más como si solo fuese el amigo de tu hermano. Al fin y al cabo es lo que es…

Ginny no dijo nada más, y de todos modos Vega había agotado su cupo de palabras. Llevaba dos noches seguidas sin dormir apenas, así que tras unos segundos en silencio, se quedó dormida. Aún conservaba la sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

**Bueno, como mi estudio va francamente mal, os subo un capitulo para que me animeis un poco con vuestros reviews ^^**

**Que os he puesto un capitulo bien largo ¿Eh? para que luego os quejeis de vicio xD**

**¡Tengo una gran noticia! La Piedra Filosofal ha superado los 1000 views! ^^ a ver si conseguimos el doble con la Cámara Secreta xP**

**Y enfin, no voy a hacer comentarios sobre el tema Harry/Vega, porque ya sabeis lo que opino de ello, pero deciros, así para tranquilizaros, que no, no va a acabar con Malfoy xD que entrasteis todas en pánico, y no. Yo soy de las que opina que Tom Felton está potentorro, pero Malfoy es un capullo xD **

**A ver si para los próximos capitulos va la cosa más fluida que con este tercero, que me ha costado dios y ayuda xD He de decir, que de todos los libros, la Cámara de los Secretos es el que menos me gusta de todos, así que puede que mi bloqueo venga por eso, pero aún así, lo escribiré entero por vosotras ^^**

**Venga, ahora sí, me voy a estudiar xD **

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Flourish y Blotts

**4**

**Flourish y Blotts**

La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive. Los Marshall siempre estaban atareados en casa o en el trabajo, y Janet siempre que no estaba cosiendo, organizaba la casa; la casa de los Weasley sin embargo estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Vega se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: « ¡Vaya pintas! ¡Péinate bien ese pelo!» El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales. Lo que Vega encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos la querían a pesar de quién era ella.

La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus pantalones agujereados e intentaba hacer comer a Harry y a ella cuatro raciones en cada comida. «Estos chicos están muy delgados—decía—. La comida que os hacen en casa no debe ser muy nutritiva…». Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Vega y Harry se sentaran cada uno a su lado en la mesa para someterlos a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los muggles, y les preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.

—¡Fascinante! —Decía, cuando Harry y Vega trataban de explicarle cómo se usaba el teléfono—. Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los muggles para apañárselas sin magia.

Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Vega les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ginny y ella bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Harry y Ron a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny soltó un gritito y golpeó sin querer una maceta que había en una mesita a la entrada de la cocina y ésta se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que se encontraba a Harry en cualquier parte de la casa. Se agachó para recoger los trozos de maceta y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate. Vega la ayudó a recogerlo, agradeciendo el detalle de Harry por fingir que no había visto nada y tratando de tranquilizar a Ginny con la mirada.

—Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Vega y Ginny dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estáis aquí, Vega; a ése no se le escapa una, porque Harry también la ha recibido aquí. También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Vega le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:

_Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:_

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk._

_Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart. _

_Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart._

Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Vega.

— ¡También a vosotros os han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.

En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.

—Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...

—Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.

— ¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny amablemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que ya de por si era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. Afortunadamente, los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Harry y Vega (que se miraron el uno al otro para disimular) porque Percy entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día.

Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que Vega pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.

— ¡Errol! —Exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Le escribí contándole que Vega iba a venir e íbamos a rescatar a Harry de los Dursley.

Ron llevó a Errol hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero Errol volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja «¡Pobre!». Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.

_Queridos Ron y Vega, y Harry, si estás ahí:_

_Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayáis tenido que saltaros las normas para sacarlo porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, os ruego que me escribáis lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras a Devon, Ron, porque creo que ésta lechuza no aguantará un viaje más._

_Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares («¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»), y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?_

_Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis. Un beso de_

_Hermione_

—Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?

Vega, Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el _quidditch_, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de _quidditch_, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación; en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en las Nimbus 2.000 de Vega y Harry, que eran con mucho las mejores escobas; a la vieja Estrella Fugaz de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas. Vega les había comentado a los gemelos que quería presentarse al equipo de _quidditch _y a ellos les había parecido una buenísima idea en cuanto descubrieron la forma en la que manejaba la escoba, por lo que aprovechaban cualquier momento libre del día para jugar con ella y que Harry y los gemelos le pudiesen enseñar tácticas básicas de _quidditch._

Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Vega sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

—Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú—dijo a Vega—, tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.

—Matrículas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Vega y Harry—. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.

Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Vega no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.

—No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.

Vega no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómoda. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una inmensa fortuna que le había dejado la familia de su madre. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, sickles ni knuts en las tiendas muggles. A los Marshall no les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts porque también le resultaba incómodo hablar de ello con sus padres adoptivos, que vivían con lo justo.

Cuando volvieron de jugar en la colina todo el día, se encontraron con algo inesperado en la puerta de la Madriguera. Aparcado a un lado de la valla del corral, en el camino, había un coche amarillo algo desvencijado (pero en mucho mejor estado que el coche del señor Weasley).

— ¿De quién es ese coche? —Se extrañó George—. No me digas que a papa le ha dado por ir a buscar uno nuevo al chatarrero…

Pero Vega bajó corriendo la colina hacia la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había reconocido el coche de su tío Ted. Atravesó a toda prisa el corral y entró por la puerta trasera a la cocina de los Weasley, donde se paró en seco al encontrarse con alguien a quien no esperaba.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

En la mesa de la cocina estaban sentados el señor Weasley, Ted Tonks, el tío de Vega, y Albert Marshall, que contemplaba bastante asombrado como los platos del desayuno se fregaban solos en la pila. El señor Marshall se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Hola hija! ¡Me alegro de verte hija! ¡Yo también te he echado de menos! —dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Tío Ted se echó a reír, seguido por el señor Weasley, y Vega hizo una mueca, falsamente ofendida antes de dejar la escoba a un lado de la puerta y acercarse a la mesa.

—No, yo me refería a que estamos a…—Vega arrugó el ceño ligeramente, tratando de recordar que día de la semana era— ¿Miercoles? Es igual, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mientras decía aquello, se sentó en la silla al lado de su padre adoptivo.

—Pues venir a verte, por supuesto—respondió este con una sonrisa—. Como te marchaste tan aprisa, y te ibas a quedar el resto del verano aquí, quería por lo menos verte antes de que vuelvas al colegio.

— ¿Habéis llegado hace mucho? —preguntó Vega a su tío mientras se sentaba entre él y su padre.

—Hace una hora o así—respondió tío Ted—. Arthur nos ha dicho que estabais jugando fuera, así que hemos estado charlando.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta los gemelos, Ron y Harry. Este último se acercó sonriente a saludar al padre de Vega mientras los hermanos Weasley se paraban al lado de la puerta observando a los dos hombres que les resultaban desconocidos.

—Hola señor Marshall—dijo Harry.

— ¡Harry! — Albert se levantó y saludó a Harry con una sonrisa—. Te tengo dicho que me llames Al, que eso de señor me hace parecer muy de viejos.

Harry se rio mientras Albert le alborotaba el pelo cariñosamente. Ron y los gemelos se acercaron entonces y Vega hizo las presentaciones, aunque tío Ted y el señor Weasley ya parecían conocerse de antes, pues enseguida se pusieron a charlar animadamente sobre coches, y de hecho salieron por la puerta para que el padre de los Weasley pudiese echarle un ojo. Los gemelos enseguida se subieron a su habitación, y Ron se quedó plantado en su sitio, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Albert enseguida lo sacó de su apuro.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Ron Weasley, el experto ajedrecista—dijo, haciendo que Ron enrojeciese hasta las orejas.

—Hombre… tanto como experto…—dijo Ron azorado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Me gustaría probar a echar unas partiditas contigo en ese ajedrez mágico—Albert dudó un segundo—. Aunque no sé si conmigo funcionará, al no ser un mago…

—No lo sé, pero también podemos jugar con uno normal—dijo Ron entusiasmado.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo mientras hablo un rato con Harry y Vega?

Ron asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras. El señor Marshall tenía un talento innato para congeniar con la gente, y había conseguido congeniar con el pelirrojo enseguida. A Vega le gustaba mucho esa faceta de su padre adoptivo. Siempre sabía que decir y el momento justo. Aun así, Vega se preguntaba que querría hablar su padre con Harry y con ella, pues de pronto su semblante se volvió mucho más serio.

—Veo que lo estáis pasando muy bien aquí —dijo Albert girándose a mirar a Harry y a Vega.

—Sí, la casa de los Weasley es una pasada, y todos se portan muy bien con Vega y conmigo— Respondió Harry, y el señor Weasley le sonrió amablemente—. Pero, ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido de que yo también esté aquí, Al?

Albert soltó una carcajada y volvió a revolverle el pelo a Harry, antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Vega.

— Soy periodista hijo, no me costó mucho saber que había ocurrido en tu casa. Eso del instinto deductivo viene con la profesión. Además, el único que consigue que hagas cosas por ti misma, Vega es Harry. No es muy difícil adivinar que habiéndote pasado la mitad del verano escapándote de casa para ir a jugar con Harry, si de la noche a la mañana decidías que ibas a visitar a tus otros amigos era porque algo ocurría con él.

—Así que sabíais que me escapaba — Vega soltó una risita, nada arrepentida mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo—. ¿Y aun así mamá no me castigaba más aún?

Albert miró a Vega a los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Entiende a tu madre. Le contaste que a final de curso te habías pasado dos días desmayada en la enfermería porque casi te desangras por ayudar a Harry a evitar que Voldemort consiguiese esa piedra de la inmortalidad. Tu madre se asustó mucho—Albert dirigió a Vega una mirada comprensiva—. No se enfadó porque rompieras el violín, eso le daba igual. Simplemente estaba muy asustada porque estuviste a punto de morir. No, no pongas esa cara— dijo al ver que Vega ponía los ojos en blanco—, podrías haber muerto, y no es ninguna broma. Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados porque no pareces darte cuenta del peligro. Tienes que pensar antes de saltar de cabeza hacia situaciones como la de las llaves del curso pasado. Siempre has hecho lo mismo, y cuando aún estabas en casa, tu madre o yo podíamos ayudarte. Pero no podremos ayudarte siempre, y menos ahora que has entrado en un mundo que nos resulta totalmente desconocido… y eso también va por ti Harry.

Harry, que durante la conversación se había mantenido apartado, algo cohibido, alzó la cabeza sorprendido. Albert los agarró a los dos, cada uno de un hombro y los miró a los ojos con una sonrisa triste.

»Ninguno de los dos es hijo mío en realidad, pero me siento como si lo fueseis realmente. Sí, tú también Harry—dijo ante la mirada conmovida del chico—. Janet y yo hemos cuidado de vosotros dos desde que erais muy pequeños. Siempre nos preocupábamos por que comieses bien cuando venías a casa, Harry, y Janet siempre os estaba haciendo remiendos en la ropa después de vuestras correrías. Muchas veces me he enfrentado a los padres de los otros niños para que controlasen a sus hijos y que estos se portasen bien con vosotros, pero cuando no lo conseguía, siempre estaba allí para curar vuestras heridas y haceros reír. Pero ahora, esto de la magia me supera. Esto de los perros de tres cabezas… de monstruos en el bosque… de Voldemort… Siento que mis hijos están en peligro constante, y me gustaría hacer algo para poder ayudaros…

Vega y Harry se miraron impresionados. No se esperaban que Albert fuese a decir aquello, que se preocupasen tanto por los dos. Harry había enrojecido al oír como el señor Marshall lo llamaba "hijo" y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir ante la mirada triste del hombre, que se había incorporado y se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina de los Weasley.

Harry se adelantó un paso y miró muy decidido al señor Marshall antes de hablar.

—No tenéis por qué tener miedo, Albert. Vega cuida de mí, y yo ya me preocupo de que no se haga daño cuando no piensa antes de actuar.

Vega soltó una carcajada, relajando la tristeza del ambiente.

—Ya, ¿Y seguro que no es lo contrario? —dijo Vega socarronamente—. Siempre tengo que estar cerca de ti para cubrirte las espaldas Harry, eres un imán para los problemas.

—…Dijo la sartén al cazo— respondió Harry también riéndose.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para que Albert iluminara su expresión, se rio también y les revolvió el pelo cariñosamente a los dos, lo que hizo que Vega se escabullera de su mano entre risas, intentando peinarse. En ese momento llegó Ron, cubierto de polvo de los pies a la cabeza, en sus manos alzaba un ajado tablero de ajedrez y una caja con piezas de ajedrez no mágico. Eso disolvió definitivamente todo rastro de la conversación seria, y salieron al corral.

Ron y Albert se sentaron en una desvencijada mesa de madera en mitad del jardín y jugaron un largo rato con el ajedrez de Ron. Estaban bastante igualados, y Ron disfrutaba mucho al tener a un rival de su nivel. Mientras jugaban, Vega y Harry se apartaron un poco y se elevaron un metro del suelo en sus escobas, jugando a pasarse una manzana en el aire.

En el garaje, tío Ted y el señor Weasley hablaban muy entusiasmados delante del capó abierto del coche del señor Weasley. Vega se imaginaba que a tío Ted debía de haberle gustado mucho la idea de un coche volador, pero sobretodo le hacía mucha gracia la expresión feliz de los dos hombres, que parecían niños con un juguete nuevo.

Al rato llegaron la señora Weasley y Ginny del pueblo. Cargaban con unas cuantas bolsas de comida, así que Harry y Vega fueron a ayudarlas, lo cual hizo que a Ginny se le resbalara una de las bolsas de la mano y se rompiese un paquete de harina. Por suerte no hubo más altercados, y Vega le presento a su padre a la señora Weasley, que pareció encantada de conocerle, y enseguida le ofreció a él y a tío Ted de quedarse a dormir.

—No gracias Molly—dijo tío Ted—. Andrómeda me espera para comer.

—Sí, yo también debería irme—dijo a su vez Albert y miró a Vega con una media sonrisa—, tu madre me ha hecho venir sobre todo para comprobar que no causes problemas a la señora Weasley.

Vega puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa. Albet volvió a revolverle el pelo y se despidieron todos. Vega abrazó a su padre cariñosamente después de despedirse de su tío, después Albert abrazó a Harry también. Le estrechó la mano a Ron, que le dio las gracias por unos trucos de ajedrez que había aprendido de él y los dos hombres se subieron al coche amarillo de tío Ted y se alejaron por el camino.

Harry se acercó entonces a ella.

—No le has dicho lo del coche volador…—le dijo despreocupadamente.

Vega se encogió de hombros mientras seguía agitando el brazo despidiéndose.

—Lo que mis padres no sepan no les hace daño ni los preocupa.

Harry soltó una risita y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Vega mientras los dos se giraban para entrar en la casa con Ron a esperar la comida.

* * *

Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.

—Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!

Y le ofreció la maceta.

Vega y Harry se miraron confundidos y los Weasley los observaban apremiantes.

— ¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó Harry.

—Ellos nunca han viajado con polvos flu —dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, chicos, no me acordaba.

— ¿Nunca? —Les preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegasteis al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabais?

—En el coche de mi tío…—dijo Vega.

—En metro... —respondió Harry.

— ¿De verdad? —Inquirió interesado el señor Weasley ante la respuesta del chico—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?

—Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos flu son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los habéis usado nunca...

—Lo harán bien, mamá —dijo Fred—.Primero miradnos a nosotros.

Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas.

Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: « ¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.

—Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que Vega miraba como la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.

—Bueno, ya sabéis, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronunciéis claro...

—Lo harán bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos flu.

—Pero, querido, si Harry y Vega se perdieran, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus familias?

—A mis tíos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.

—No puede ser tan difícil, señora Weasley—dijo Vega confiada.

—Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.

—Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron.

—Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...

—Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...

—Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.

Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y se acercó al fuego aún bastante inseguro. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

—Ca-ca-llejon Diágon —dijo tosiendo.

Y desapareció súbitamente de la chimenea.

La señora Weasley, Ron, Ginny y Vega se quedaron helados un segundo, muy confundidos.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —dijo la señora Weasley, confusa.

—Cacallejon Diágon—respondió Vega con la mirada aún fija en la chimenea, recelosa, pues después tendría que ir ella.

—Eso me había parecido—respondió la señora Weasley preocupada—. Hay… esperemos que no se salte muchas chimeneas…

Ron se avanzó hacia la chimenea entonces.

—Ya voy yo y así aviso a papá e iremos a buscar a Harry—dijo, también preocupado.

—Bien, date prisa hijo—la señora Weasley se giró hacia Vega mientras Ron lanzaba el polvo a la chimenea—, después de Percy ve tú. Ten cuidado al respirar, no tragues ceniza, y asegúrate de pronunciar muy bien.

Vega asintió nerviosamente y tragó saliva mientras veía como Percy desaparecía por la chimenea. Cogió un pellizco de polvo de la maceta que le tendía la señora Weasley y se acercó a la chimenea, donde las arrojó. Se metió en el fuego y le sorprendió que este se percibiera sólo como una brisa cálida. Se aseguró de alzar la cabeza para no aspirar ceniza y dijo muy fuerte:

— ¡CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN!

Le pareció que la succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Vega intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes la mareaba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que ella se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. Con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una cálida alfombra.

Mareada, magullada y cubierta de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y unas manos la ayudaron a incorporarse.

— ¡Lo has conseguido Vega! —dijo la voz de George.

—Bueno, solo hemos perdido a uno, no está mal—dijo Fred a su vez entre risas.

Entonces aparecieron Ginny, seguida de la señora Weasley por la misma chimenea de la que había salido Vega. Enseguida sacó un cepillo y empezó a sacudirse el hollín de la ropa mientras murmuraba preocupada.

—Donde habrá ido a parar este chico… Ay si es que tendríamos que haber venido en bus…

La señora Weasley fue pasando el cepillo angustiada y mientras los otros se limpiaban, Vega se dio cuenta al mirar por una ventana detrás de ellos de que estaban en el Caldero Chorreante. En cuanto todos estuvieron limpios, el señor Weasley los organizó.

—Bien, hay que encontrar a Harry. Fred, George, id a mirar por las tiendas y casas de la izquierda de la calle a ver si ha llegado allí, Ron y Vega buscad por la calle. Percy y yo iremos a preguntar por los edificios de la derecha y Molly y Ginny que se queden aquí por si termina apareciendo aquí. Si no lo encontramos en cinco minutos, quedamos delante de Gringotts.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el pasadizo detrás del Caldero Chorreante, donde el señor Weasley abrió el pasaje que daba al Callejón Diagon.

Vega, a pesar de que ya lo había visto antes y de que estaba preocupada por encontrar a Harry, no pudo dejar de asombrarse por las maravillas que se exponían en los escaparates y por la inmensa diversidad de brujas y magos que caminaban por el callejón, sin ocultar de ningún modo su condición mágica y exhibiendo las más extrañas túnicas y sombreros que Vega había visto nunca.

Aun así no pudo fijarse mucho en las demás personas de la calle. Ron y ella tenían que encontrar a Harry, y este no aparecía por ninguna parte. Enseguida se les unieron Fred y George, pues las tiendas de la izquierda de la calle eran menos numerosas, pero al cabo de cinco minutos seguía sin haber ningún signo de Harry.

A unos cuantos metros de Gringotts se encontraron con Percy y el señor Weasley, que por como sacudían la cabeza, tampoco habían encontrado a Harry. Entonces Ron señaló hacia el banco de los magos.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Está allí!

Efectivamente, bajo las escaleras de Gringotts estaba Harry, cubierto de hollín de los pies a la cabeza y con las gafas rotas. A su lado estaba la amiga de Vega, Harry y Ron, Hermione Granger, hablando con Harry, y Hagrid, el gigantesco y barbudo guardabosques de Hogwarts, que les hacía señas a ellos.

Echaron a correr hacia ellos y mientras corrían, Harry y Hermione se giraron a mirarlos con una sonrisa en sus caras.

—Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando en cuanto llegaron a su altura—. Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene.

— Como la lías—dijo Vega con una sonrisa— ¿Dónde has salido al final?

—En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.

— ¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.

—A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.

—Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.

La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.

— ¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... Podías haber salido en cualquier parte!

Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso el cepillo para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía) —. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.

— ¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? —Preguntó Harry a Vega, Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre.

— ¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.

—No, quería vender.

—Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!

—Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.

— ¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? — preguntó indignado el señor Weasley, pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara.

» ¡Pero ustedes son muggles! —Observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.

—Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley a Vega y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero.

Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Vega disfrutó enormemente del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que durante el viaje en polvos flu. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. Vega y Harry aún se sintieron peor cuando llegaron a las suyas. Los dos intentaron impedir que los Weasley vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas. Sobretodo Vega, que se había fijado que incluso la cámara de Harry era insignificante si la comparaba con la suya propia.

Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.

Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Vega estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró cuatro grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, negándose al ofrecimiento de pagar de Harry, y los devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannon en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch (dándole una idea a Vega de lo que podía regalarle a su amigo para Navidades), hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad», y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba

Prefectos que conquistaron el poder.

—«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» —leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante...

—Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.

—Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... —dijo Ron a Harry, Vega y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy

Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

Firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía _EL ENCANTADOR_

**De 12.30 a 16.30 horas**

— ¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —Chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!

La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:

—Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...

Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de Recreo con la «banshee» y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.

— ¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.

A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.

Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.

—Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario El Profeta.

— Uff… ¡Tenga cuidado!—exclamó Vega, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo la había pisado al empujar a Ron.

Gilderoy Lockhart la oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Vega y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:

—¿No será ése Harry Potter?

La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry tenía la cara como un tomate cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a Vega, Hermione y los Weasley.

—Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.

Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry se la frotó e hizo ademán de volver con ellos, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado. Vega hacía esfuerzos por no reírse del apuro que estaba pasando su pobre amigo.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy con ayuda de Vega, que cargaba también sus propios libros, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.

—Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos...

— ¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Vega no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer, desgraciadamente. Se giró bruscamente y se encontró cara a cara con su primo, Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

— ¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny. Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry, lo que sorprendió mucho a Vega. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

— ¡Vaya, Potter, tienes nueva novia! —Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y después dirigió una mirada malévola a Vega—. Siempre pensé que Black y tú erais la pareja perfecta, es una pena…

Ginny se puso roja y Vega se encaró con Draco, desafiante mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.

— ¡Ah, eres tú! —Dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?

—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta, y también a Vega, que estaba deseando partirle la cara al rubio.

— ¡Ron! ¡Vega! —Dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué hacéis? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!

El hombre que había hablado no podía ser sino el padre de Draco. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.

—Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes —. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.

—Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.

—Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.

Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico, sorprendiéndolos a todos; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Vega, Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!» y «¡Macháquelo señor Weasley! », y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.

— ¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.

Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:

— ¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!

Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.

—Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.

Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.

—No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza—se paró un momento y miró a Vega, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho—, oh… bueno…

—No, tienes razón Hagrid—dijo Vega con una sonrisa, tranquilizando al gigante—. Están todos podridos, y siempre mola ser la oveja negra de una familia así.

Hagrid le sonrió.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí—dijo.

Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.

— ¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?

—Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de El Profeta si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Vega, Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.

Vega se ató el pelo en una coleta antes de utilizar los polvos flu. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Siento que me haya costado tanto este capítulo, esque lo de los polvos flu me bloqueó bastante y no sabía muy bien como meter la conversación con Albert Marshall, que ahora os parecerá poco importante, pero que ya vereis ^^**

**Mmm... no me acuerdo de los reviews si me habeis preguntado algo xP y es un follón tener que ponerme a buscar entre todos ellos, que ya hemos llegado a los 100 review en solo 3 capítulos de la Cámara Secreta ¡yay! xD**

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo espero fluya más rápidamente, porque me gusta más, que es el del Sauce Boxeador ^^**

**Pooor cierto!, no recuerdo quien fue, creo que fue Weeky (sino, perdón, que ya os digo que rebuscar entre 100 reviews...), que me recomendó un fic llamado Historias de Hogwarts, muy chulo, de historias de un capítulo sobre todos los personajes del universo Harry Potter, os lo recomiendo ^^**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. El sauce Boxeador

**5**

**El Sauce boxeador**

El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Vega habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido de los más felices de su vida.

La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Vega y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.

A Vega no le entraba en la cabeza que nueve personas, siete baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia. Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.

—No le digais a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Vega y a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarles cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Vega, Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo:

—Los _muggles _saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad?—Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad?

El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Vega se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.

El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.

—Molly, querida...

—No, Arthur.

—Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta...

—He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.

Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Vega ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior.

La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los _muggles_. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún _muggle _notara la desaparición.

—Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera. Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.

—Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros tres nos seguís —dijo la señora Weasley a Vega, Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.

—Vamos juntos los tres, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Vega y Harry

Vega se aseguró de que la jaula de _Devon _estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera detrás de los chicos. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos _flu_. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...

¡PATAPUM!

Los carritos de los chicos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron, golpeando al de Vega que iba detrás. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Vega saltó a un lado para evitar golpear a Harry, y él se cayó y la jaula de _Hedwig_, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos, a los que _Devon _se unió rápidamente.

Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:

— ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?

—He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras ayudaba a Vega a levantarse. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de _Hedwig, _que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales.

—¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron.

—Ni idea.

Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando como Vega trataba de calmar a _Devon, _que seguía chillando.

—Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó Ron—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.

Vega miró el reloj gigante de la estación y frunció el ceño. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Harry avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.

Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...

—Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos? ¿Tenéis algo de dinero _muggle_?

Vega se encogió de hombros y Harry soltó una risa irónica.

—Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga semanal—dijo el chico.

Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.

No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.

Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de las lechuzas.

—A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —propuso Harry—. Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...

—¡Chicos! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche!

—¿Qué pasa con él? —dijo Harry, confuso.

—¡Pues claro! —Exclamó Vega al comprender las intenciones de Ron— ¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!

—Pero yo creía... —balbuceó Harry.

—Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? —Dijo Ron—. Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes...

Harry se empezó a calmar entonces, contagiándose de la emoción de Vega y Ron.

—¿Sabes hacerlo volar, Ron? —preguntó Vega.

—Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts.

Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de _muggles _curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford Anglia. Vega abrió el gran maletero con el truco de la horquilla que Fred y George le habían enseñado durante el verano. Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a _Hedwig _y a _Devon _en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron los tres delante.

—Comprueba que no nos ve nadie —le pidió Ron a Vega y a Harry mientras arrancaba el coche. Vega sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y Harry se giró a mirar por detrás; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.

—Vía libre—dijo Vega.

—Por detrás también—dijo Harry al volver a sentarse.

Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Vega notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de ella, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y el pelo acariciarle las mejillas, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.

— ¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron.

Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.

Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Vega, Ron y Harry.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.

Los tres se pusieron a darle golpes. El coche desapareció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.

—¡Agarraos! —gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Vega, pestañeando maravillada ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.

—Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron.

—Vuelve a descender, rápido —dijo Harry.

Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.

—¡Ya lo veo! —Gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!

El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.

—Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agarraos. —Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar.

Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron.

Se miraron los unos a los otros y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír. Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquélla, pensó Vega, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.

Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente.

Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores. Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Vega tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerséis, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor, mientras Vega luchaba por que el pelo, que se había sujetado en una coleta alta, no se le pegara a la cara. Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita. ¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos?

—No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listos para otra comprobación del tren?

Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes.

Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.

Vega, Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...

Y los tres hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Los chicos volvieron a ponerse el jersey y Vega se peinó el pelo, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.

—Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a sus amigos—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado.

Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.

— ¡Allí! —Gritó Vega de forma que Ron y Harrydieron un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo!

En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.

Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.

— ¡Vamos! —Dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!

El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. Vega se agarró muy fuerte al salpicadero cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.

El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Vega vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos y Harry tenía los ojos abiertos del estrés. El coche volvió a tambalearse.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.

Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.

Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.

El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo. Vega chilló.

— ¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.

Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.

— ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...

— ¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritaron Vega y Harry a la vez, pero era demasiado tarde.

¡PAF!

Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; _Hedwig _y _Devon _daban chillidos de terror; Vega se incorporó lentamente y observo a sus amigos a su alrededor. A Harry le había salido un gran chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza al golpearse contra el parabrisas y a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación.

—¿Estáis bien? —les preguntó Vega inmediatamente.

—Uff… mi cabeza—murmuró Harry.

—¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mirad mi varita!

Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.

Vega abrió la boca para intentar soltar alguna puya del estilo «Por lo menos no ha sido tu cuello», pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Vega sobre los chicos, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry asustado.

Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sujetó a Vega, que asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo. El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba.

El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.

— ¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.

— ¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Vega.

— ¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió Ron, viendo combarse el techo.

De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.

—¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Vega, y el coche salió disparado. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.

—Por poco —dijo Harry jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!

El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Vega sintió que el asiento en el que estaba sentada con Harry se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró tirada en el húmedo césped sobre Harry. Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; las jaulas de _Devon _y _Hedwig _salieron volando por los aires y se abrieron de golpe, y las dos lechuzas salieron emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y volaron juntas apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.

Vega se incorporó de un salto, tendiendo una mano a Harry para que se levantase también, mientras Ron corría tras el coche.

—¡Vuelve! —Le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!

Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.

—¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —Preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a _Scabbers_, la rata—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes.

Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio.

No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.

—Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, chicos, venid a ver esto... es la Selección!

Vega y Harry se acercaron a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor.

Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas. Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas.

A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Vega vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados.

Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Vega se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieta la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que la fuera a destinar a Slytherin, la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra, pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Harry, Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. En el último trimestre, Vega y sus amigos habían contribuido a que Gryffindor ganara el campeonato de las casas, venciendo a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años.

Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. Vega desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas. Varios asientos más allá, Vega vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina. Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.

—Espera... —dijo entonces Harry en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?

Vega observó la mesa, y efectivamente vio que Snape no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Vega. Y Vega resultó ser también una de las alumnas, después de Harry, que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.

—¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.

—¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

—O quizá lo han echado —dijo Vega con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia...

—O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros tres en el tren escolar.

Vega se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Vega, Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.

—Seguidme —dijo Snape.

Vega le dirigió la mirada más odiosa que se atrevió mientras Harry y Ron no se atrevían a mirarse el uno al otro. Los tres siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras.

—¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.

Vega intentó fingir más valentía de la que sentía y siguió a sus amigos, que entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape. Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Vega no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y sus fieles compañeros Black y Weasley. Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?

—No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de Kings Cross lo que...

—¡Silencio Potter! —Dijo Snape con frialdad—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?

Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Vega le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensamiento. Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino _de aquel mismo día.

—Os han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el titular:

_«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS_

_POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR_

Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

—«En Londres, dos _muggles _están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete _muggles_. Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos _Muggles _—dijo, mirando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagradable—. Vaya, vaya..., su propio hijo...

Vega sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago y quiso golpearse a sí misma. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso...

—He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió Snape.

—Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a... —se le escapó a Ron.

—¡Silencio! —Interrumpió de nuevo Snape—. Por desgracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de expulsaros no me corresponde a mí. Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.

Vega, Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Vega ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada.

Si Snape había ido en busca de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta.

Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Vega había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Ella levantó su varita al entrar. Vega, Harry y Ron se estremecieron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.

—Sentaos —dijo ella, y los tres se retiraron a tres sillas que había al lado del fuego—. Explicaos —añadió. Sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente.

Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.

—... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudimos coger el tren.

—¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Vega y a Harry.

Vega desvió la mirada incómoda y Harry se quedó mirando a la profesora McGonagall con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.

—No-no lo pensé... —dijo Harry.

—Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas. Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore.

Vega tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los tres alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Vega habría preferido estar con Harry y Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:

—Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.

Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado. A Vega le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Harry, Ron y ella se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación. Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche. Cuando Vega acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.

—Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.

—Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Harry.

Vega miró a Dumbledore suplicante.

—Hoy no, señor Potter —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias. He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.

Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hubieran suprimido las Navidades. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy antiguo y valioso... Creo que actos de esta naturaleza...

—Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad. —Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.

Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Vega, Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. Se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando.

—No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.

—La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Tu hermana está también en Gryffindor.

—¡Bien!—dijo Ron aliviado.

—Y hablando de Gryffindor... —empezó a decir severamente la profesora McGonagall.

Pero Vega la interrumpió.

—Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con más confianza de la que sentía realmente.

La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Vega estaba segura de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.

—No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Vega soltó el aire que había retenido hasta el momento—. Pero vosotros tres seréis castigados.

Eso era menos malo de lo que Vega se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a sus padres, le preocupaba un poco después de la charla que había tenido con su padre, pero no podían enfadarse con ella ni echarle la bronca si no estaban allí.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, tres copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.

—Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado y a Vega se le escapó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo Ron cogiendo un emparedado.

—Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte? —Dijo Ron con la boca llena de jamón y pollo—. Cuando volamos a rescatarte a ti no nos vio ningún _muggle._ —Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado—. ¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante —dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete...

—Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Vega inteligentemente—. No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.

Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor

—La contraseña —exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.

—Esto... —dijo Harry.

No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.

—¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que os habían expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.

—Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Vega con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.

—Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.

—Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos. Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Vega, Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.

—¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!

—¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso a quien Vega apenas había visto nunca.

Alguien le daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?

Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Vega se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. Se lo dijo a Harry, que le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir.

—Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados —dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.

—Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Vega y a Hermione, que tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy.

Vega y Hermione los siguieron, evitando también a Percy, pero los bufidos de la morena le indicaron a Vega que ella no se iba a librar del sermón. Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechas hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron juntas en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Ya les habían subido los baúles a todas y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas.

Sin embargo a Vega no le dio tiempo de alegrarse por haber llegado al castillo. Podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione en la nuca. Se pasó una mano por la cara, poniendo los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Hermione, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, en una expresión sorprendentemente similar a la de la profesora McGonagall. Vega solo podía pensar:

«Por Merlín, Harry y Ron de la que se libran… como me gustaría ser un chico ahora mismo…»

* * *

**Heeey**

**¿Que hay? ^^ como dije, las actualizaciones iran más rapido, probablemente hasta la parte de la poción multijugos, que la voy a liar bien xD**

**Lo de no meter más baza con los Malfoy... meh, estaba poco inspirada y ese capítulo me tenía ya harta XD Más tarde habrá pelea, tranquilas ^^**

**Perdon a Lourdesitas, que fue ella quien me recomendó el fanfico de Historias de Hogwarts de Cris Snape, y no lo recordaba xP y decirle a Karly9, que realmente me plantée muy en serio lo de que Vega fuese en el tren con Ginny y empezar a desarrollar su amistad entonces, pero luego pensé que no sería propio de Vega el perderse una oportunidad para liarla parda xD**

**Por último, volver a recordaros que no os ilusioneis con el Harry/Vega, que si bien hago que Malfoy lance puyas en respecto a ello, sigo sin verlo nada claro en mi cabeza xP Probablemente tarde o temprano expondré el porqué no me pegan ni con cola poniendo la explicación en boca de la propia Vega, o incluso de Harry, pero como se que me matareis cuando lo haga, no voy a decir cuando saldrá eso (juju, que mala soy xD)**

**¡Ah, sí! estoy escribiendo una especie de tira, aparte de la historia, que también tiene que ver con Vega y el origen de su nombre. No se si publicarlo en este mismo fic bajo el nombre de capítulo x, o si hacer un one-shot... que no se si será buena idea porque esto de las historias paralelas, como empiece no acabo xD (además que tiene muchas influencias del fanfic "Til' Death do us part" de Hermione-weasley86 y a lo mejor me pide copyright o algo _)**

**Ya me direis si quereis que la publique o no ^^**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

**6**

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

Al día siguiente, Vega tampoco tuvo mucha suerte. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. Harry y Ron llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Vega y Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de _Viajes con los vampiros _abierto y apoyado contra una taza de leche. La frialdad con que Hermione dijo «buenos días», le demostró a Vega que los chicos también iban a tener su ración de reprimendas por la manera en que habían llegado al colegio. Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente. Neville era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los accidentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Vega había conocido nunca.

—El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.

Efectivamente, Vega acababa de terminar de untar mantequilla en sus tostadas cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, _Devon _también le trajo una carta a Vega, que suspiró pesadamente al reconocer en el sobre la escritura elegante de su padre. Estaba desatando la carta cuando una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.

—_¡Errol! _—dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapada lechuza. _Errol _se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.

»¡No. ..! —exclamó Ron.

—No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Hermione, tocando a _Errol _con la punta del dedo.

—No es por eso... sino por esto.

Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. A Vega, ocupada leyendo los reproches que le escribían sus padres en la carta, no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Me han enviado un _howler _—dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

Vega dejó a un lado su carta con un suspiro cansado y decidió centrarse en sus amigos, que estaban muy agitados.

—Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tímido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... —tragó saliva— fue horrible.

Vega cruzó una mirada confusa con Harry al contemplar los rostros aterrorizados de los dos chicos y luego miró el sobre rojo.

—¿Qué es un _howler_? —preguntó.

Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.

—Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos minutos.

Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a _Errol _el sobre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Vega no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.

—... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...

Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el _howler_, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.

—... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, VEGA, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO...

Vega se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. Trataba de fingir como si la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos no se refiriese a ella.

—... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.

Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Vega, Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdidos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima. Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón.

Hermione cerró el libro _Viajes con los vampiros _y miró a Ron, que seguía encogido.

—Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú...

—No me digas que me lo merezco —atajó Ron.

Vega mordisqueó una esquina de su tostada lentamente con la mirada baja y Harry apartó a un lado su plato de gachas. Se miraron brevemente, avergonzados. El sentimiento de culpabilidad les revolvía las tripas. El señor Weasley tendría que afrontar una investigación en su trabajo. Después de todo lo que los padres de Ron habían hecho por ellos durante el verano...

Pero Vega no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Vega cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff.

Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas. El _howler _había tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que los tres ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.

Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart. La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Vega vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.

La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si Janet hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado. Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.

—¡Hola, qué hay! —Saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...

—¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.

Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas.

La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. A Vega le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo. Entró detrás de Ron y Hermione, pero se paró cuando vio que Lockhart había agarrado a Harry sacando la mano rapidísimamente.

—¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?

A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió:

—Sólo un momento —y cerró la puerta del invernadero en las narices de Vega, que intercambiaba miradas extrañadas con Harry.

Vega siguió a Ron y a Hermione a la gran mesa central sin dejar de mirar a Harry y a Lockhart. No podía oír lo que estaban hablando, o más bien lo que le decía Lockhart a Harry, pues este no decía ni pio. Harry parecía absolutamente perplejo, y Lockhart le sonreía con aquella estúpida sonrisa suya con la que enseñaba todos los dientes.

Lockhart estuvo hablando un buen rato, y Vega apenas escuchó las explicaciones de la señora Sprout, pues intentaba distinguir por la cara de Harry lo que Lockhart le decía. No era sencillo, pues Harry simplemente parecía estar pasmado.

Por fin, Lockhart le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó plantado, atónito durante unos instantes, y después abrió la puerta y entró, dirigiéndole a Vega una mirada de total incomprensión. Vega sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, y se centró en la clase.

La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Vega, la profesora dijo:

—Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?

Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.

—La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?

Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Vega se tuvo que apartar súbitamente para que Hermione no le diese en la cara, lo cual hizo que Ron y Harry bufaran, conteniendo una risa.

—El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente lanzando una mirada de advertencia a los chicos, que se callaron instantáneamente.

—Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. A Vega, que algo recordaba haber leído sobre mandrágoras, le parecían mucho más vulgares de lo que se las había imaginado.

—Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout.

Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.

—Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.

Vega se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.

Vega dejó escapar una carcajada sorprendida que nadie pudo oír.

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.

—Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger.

»Cinco por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las _Tentacula Venenosa_, porque les están saliendo los dientes.

Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.

Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Vega conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca. Nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco le hablaba mucha gente fuera de Gryffindor.

—Justin Finch-Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y Vega Black, pareces mucho más simpática de lo que dicen mis compañeros de casa—Vega frunció el ceño ligeramente, no sabiendo si sentirse alagada o no—. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?

Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del _howler_.

—Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —Dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiércol de dragón—. ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus libros? Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable.

»Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...

Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar, lo cual alivió mucho a Vega, que no terminaba de decidir si aquel chico era buena gente, o un pedante de cuidado. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. Vega se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter con ayuda de Harry una algo más grande en la maceta.

Al final de la clase, Vega, al igual que los demás, estaba empapada en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba de tierra de los pies a la cabeza. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones.

Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras, pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil, y eso que Vega disfrutaba enormemente de las clases de transformaciones. Tenía que convertir un escarabajo en un botón, y le costó muchos y arduos intentos, pero al final consiguió un puñado de botones.

A Harry no le iba muy bien, lo único que conseguía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esquivaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre. Y Ron aún iba peor. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente. Crujía y echaba chispas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron intentaba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos.

Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.

Vega se estiró cansada al oír la campana de la comida. Las clases de transformaciones siempre eran muy estiulantes, pero empezaba a notar que el nivel ya iba subiendo. Todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo Vega, que esperó en la puerta a Harry y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.

—¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada! —dijo Ron enfurruñado.

—Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca.

—Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro _howler _—dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento estaba silbando— que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya partido la varita.»

Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuando Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había conseguido en la clase de Transformaciones. Vega había escondido los suyos en las profundidades de la mochila al saber que a sus amigos no les sentaría muy bien verlos.

—¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione en el acto.

—¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?

Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja. Vega estalló en carcajadas al ver que, efectivamente, había corazones en el horario de la chica.

Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en _Viajes con los vampiros_. Vega, Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de _quidditch_, discutiendo sobre cómo hablar con Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor, para que le hiciese una prueba a Vega para el equipo. Sin embargo, Vega se giró al fijarse en que alguien los vigilaba estrechamente. Pensó que probablemente sería Malfoy, que vendría a molestarles, pero al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Los miraba como paralizado. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos _muggle _normal y corriente, y cuando Vega le dio un codazo a Harry, que miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.

—¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.

—¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.

—Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry). Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. —Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—: Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amiga querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?

—¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?

En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy, como efectivamente había vaticinado Vega. Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.

—¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

—No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Malfoy!

—Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, adelantándose al puñal que iba a lanzar Vega, dejándola con la boca abierta, pues el chico entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.

— ¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?

Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.

—Podemos comprobarlo si quieres—dijo Vega amenazante—. Acércate un poco y te rajo la tuya para ver si así se te quita esa cara de asco, Malfoy.

Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de reír y avanzaron un paso amenazantes, pero Vega no se dejó intimidar. Malfoy la miró maliciosamente.

— ¿No te da vergüenza que siempre te defienda una chica Potter? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras—, aunque bueno, que estoy diciendo, si tú también eres una nenaza.

—Ay, pobrecito Malfoy—dijo Vega con un aire falsamente maternal—, como a él no se le acercan las chicas porque está podrido por dentro… Solo hay que ver la cara de oler mierda que tiene su madre cuando está cerca de él.

—Sí, échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. Crabbe empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.

—Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy, con un aire despectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. —Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante—. «Si vuelves a hacer otra...»

Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.

—A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—. Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.

Vega y Ron sacaron sus varitas, la de Ron reparada con celo, pero Hermione cerró _Viajes con los vampiros _de un golpe y susurró:

—¡Cuidado!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién firma fotos?

Harry hizo ademán de hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:

—¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry!

Sujeto por Lockhart, Harry se moría de vergüenza. Vega se giró hacia Malfoy para callarle la boca, pero vio que este se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud, alejandose.

—Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.

Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

—¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que probablemente hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.

Vega, Ron y Hermione los seguían de cerca, pues después tenían clase con el profesor Lockhart, así que pudieron oír lo que este le decía a Harry.

—Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —le dijo paternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral—. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.

Vega bufó incrédula ante las palabras del profesor, y Harry la miró, como suplicando porque lo sacaran de allí. Sin embargo, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Harry, Lockhart lo llevó por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que los miraban, y luego subieron por una escalera. Vega, Ron y Hermione seguían detrás, y Lockhart no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, tan ensimismado estaba hablando con Harry.

—Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato. Para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído. Bien puede llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí, pero —rió— no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto.

Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula con sus tres amigos, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron conteniendo la risa—. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter.

—Cállate —le interrumpió Harry.

Vega se rio por lo bajo. Lo único que le faltaba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».

Cuando todos los demás alumnos llegaron y estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de _Recorridos con los trols _y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.

—Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista _Corazón de bruja_, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la _banshee _que presagiaba la muerte!

Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa. Vega alzó una ceja y sonrió incrédula. Menudo patán de profesor que les había tocado.

—Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...

Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:

—Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya! Vega miró el papel y leyó:

_1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_3. ¿ Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:

_54. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?_

Tuvo que contener las carcajadas que estuvieron a punto de escapársele. No había manera de que aquello no fuese una broma pesada. Decidió que lo era, así que rellenó todas las respuestas con tonterías que se le ocurrían.

Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.

—Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en _Un año con el Yeti_. Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento _Paseos con los hombres lobo. _En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica (Vega bufó, ganándose una mirada enfadada de Hermione). ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!

Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Harry seguía con la cabeza detrás de los libros y Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa, igual que Vega. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención (lo cual también era hilarante) y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.

—... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?

Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a...

De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.

—Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma.

En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó entonces la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. Vega se calmó, por fin comenzaba la clase de verdad. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.

—Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.

Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.

—Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.

Vega ya no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.

—¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Vega.

—Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Vega con dificultad, tratando de que no se le escaparan más carcajadas.

—¡No estés tan segura! —dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Vega con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos!

Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.

—Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.

Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.

—Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos... —gritaba Lockhart condescendientemente.

Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:

—_¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!_

No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.

Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo:

—Bueno, vosotros cuatro meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.

—¿Habéis visto? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.

—Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione, inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.

—Ya claro…—dijo Vega con un bufido, esquivando un libro que le lanzaba un duendecillo.

—¿Experiencia práctica? —Dijo Harry, intentando atrapar a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la lengua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

—Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...

—Que él dice que ha hecho… —añadió Ron.

—…Y que yo no me creo para nada—terminó Vega.

* * *

**Bueenas!**

**Gracias por vuestras proposiciones sobre la tira, ya se donde ponerla y de paso darle un buen inicio al Prisionero de Azkaban. Efectivamente, será el capítulo 1 del tercer libro, así me da tiempo a escribir algo realmente bueno ^^ (esto lo he sacado de la idea que me ha propuesto Ola)**

**y gracias a O.O, se me ha ocurrido una buenisima idea para el castigo de Vega, aunque tengo que investigar un poco por el quinto o el sexto libro para hacerlo xP y también iré explicando a lo largo de los libros como llegó a casarse Sirius, aunque tendréis que esperar por eso, porque probablemente hasta el cuarto o el quinto libro no surgirá la ocasión xP también quiero que se hable mucho de Marlenne, porque estoy de acuerdo con Lourdesitas que a las madres las dejan muy olvidadas en el mundo de HP, y puede que ya empiece en este mismo libro a hacer que Vega investigue sobre ello xP**

**Y una cosa que me ha hecho mucha gracia, que todas comentais que os gusta que de más protagonismo a otros personajes aparte del trio protagonista. Y esque me da la impresión de que JK se obsesiona mucho con ellos, yo pienso que hay todo un mundo de personajes alrededor de los protagonistas que son muy interesantes, y jugar con ellos enriquece mucho la historia, así que estoy investigando mucho sobre los secundarios para que tengan más protagonismo en mi historia, pero respetando lo básico que dijo JK de ellos en su libro (gracias a dios que existe el diccionario de Harry Potter xD)**

**Poor mi parte nada más, que me alegro que me escribais, no dejeis de leerme, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^**


	7. Los sangre sucia

**7**

**Los "sangre sucia"**

Durante los días siguientes, Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione (aunque ella no de buen grado) pasaron bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veían acercarse por un corredor para que no acosase a Harry. Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Gryffindor de segundo. Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar «¿Va todo bien, Harry?» seis o siete veces al día, y oír «Hola, Colin» en respuesta, a pesar de que la voz de Harry en tales ocasiones sonaba irritada. Aquello habría hecho reír mucho a Vega y a Ron, si no fuese porque realmente resultaba muy irritante.

_Hedwig _seguía enfadada con Harry a causa del desastroso viaje en coche por muchas atenciones que le dedicase el chico, y la varita de Ron, que todavía no funcionaba correctamente, se superó a sí misma el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la mano de Ron en la clase de Encantamientos y dispararse contra el profesor Flitwick, que era viejo y bajito, y golpearle directamente entre los ojos, produciéndole un gran divieso verde y doloroso en el lugar del impacto.

Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, los cuatro amigos se alegraron muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana.

Pero muy temprano el sábado, Vega, que había planeado dormir hasta muy tarde, fue despertada por un ligero zarandeo en su hombro. Abrió los ojos adormilada y se encontró con el rostro moreno de Angelina Johnson, una de las cazadoras del equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vega aturdida.

—Tenemos entrenamiento de _quidditch _y Wood quiere comprobar si realmente eres tan buena como aseguran Potter, Fred y George —respondió Angelina.

Vega miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierta, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros fuera de la torre.

—¿Pero tan temprano por la mañana? —Observó Vega con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo...

—Hey, que yo no soy quien pone los horarios de entrenamiento—dijo Angelina con una expresión que demostraba claramente que a ella tampoco le había gustado madrugar tanto—. Venga, coge tu escoba y vamos, te he traído una túnica de _quidditch. _Es la que llevaba Alicia cuando era reserva, así que creo que te valdrá…

Bostezando, Vega saltó de la cama, cogió la túnica roja y dorada que le tendía Angelina y se vistió mientras ella salía de nuevo por la puerta. La túnica era distinta de la del resto del equipo. No tenía número a la espalda, ni nombre escrito, y los colores eran menos brillantes que las túnicas de los titulares, pero Vega no se podía quejar. No podía entrar en el equipo en sí porque no había ninguna vacante.

Entonces Hermione apartó entonces las cortinas de su cama, y muy adormilada y con el pelo revuelto, miró a Vega.

—Tengo mi prueba de _quidditch _—le dijo Vega—. Cuando sea una hora más decente bajad a buscarnos ¿vale?

Hermione asintió, y con un bostezo volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

Encima de la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor se puso la capa para no pasar frío y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la Nimbus 2.000 sobre el hombro. Al llegar al retrato por el que se salía, oyó tras ella unos pasos y vio que Harry bajaba las escaleras detrás de ella, con aspecto aún más dormido si cabe. Se paró junto al retrato para esperarlo y bajar juntos al campo, pero entonces, alguien más salió de las escaleras. Colin Creevery corría hacia ellos con la cámara colgada del cuello, que se balanceaba como loca, llevando algo en la mano.

—¡Oí que alguien pronunciaba tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! La he revelado y te la quería enseñar...

Desconcertados, Harry y Vega miraron la fotografía que Colin sostenía delante de ellos.

Un Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que Vega reconoció como el de Harry. Le divertía ver que en la fotografía él aparecía ofreciendo resistencia y rehusando entrar en la foto. Al mirarlo Vega y reirse, Lockhart soltó el brazo, jadeando, y se desplomó contra el margen blanco de la fotografía con gesto teatral.

—¿Me la firmas? —le pidió Colin con fervor, haciendo que Vega se riese aún más.

—No —dijo Harry rotundamente, mirando de reojo a Vega a modo de reproche—. Lo siento, Colin, pero tengo prisa. Tengo entrenamiento de _quidditch_.

Y los dos salieron por el retrato. Vega le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a su amigo y justo iba a decir algo ingenioso, que probablemente haría que Harry se picara con ella, cuando una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

—¡Eh, espérame! ¡Nunca he visto jugar al _quidditch_!

Colin se había metido apresuradamente por el agujero, detrás de ellos.

—Será muy aburrido —dijo Harry enseguida, pero Colin no le hizo caso. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

—Tú has sido el jugador más joven de la casa en los últimos cien años, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó Colin, corriendo a su lado—. Tienes que ser estupendo. Yo no he volado nunca. ¿Es fácil? ¿Ésa es tu escoba? ¿Es la mejor que hay?

Harry no sabía cómo librarse de él, y Vega no ayudaba para nada, porque la situación le parecía tremendamente divertida. Era como tener una sombra habladora, extremadamente habladora.

—No sé cómo es el _quidditch_, en realidad —reconoció Colin, sin aliento (Vega y Harry iban casi corriendo)—. ¿Es verdad que hay cuatro bolas? ¿Y que dos van por ahí volando, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas?

—Si —contestó Harry de mala gana, resignado a explicarle las complicadas reglas del juego del _quidditch_—. Se llaman _bludgers_. Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las _bludgers _y alejarlas de sus compañeros. Los bateadores de Gryffindor son Fred y George Weasley.

—¿Y para qué sirven las otras pelotas? —preguntó Colin, dando un tropiezo porque iba mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, la _quaffle_, que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la _quaffle _de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final.

—¿Y la cuarta bola?

—Es la _snitch _—dijo Harry—, es dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del _quidditch _no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la _snitch_. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.

—Y tú eres el buscador de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin emocionado.

—Sí —dijo Harry, mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el césped empapado de rocío—. También está el guardián, el que guarda los postes. Prácticamente, en eso consiste el _quidditch_.

Pero Colin no descansó un momento y fue haciendo preguntas durante todo el camino ladera abajo, hasta que llegaron al campo de _quidditch_, y Harry pudo deshacerse de él al entrar en los vestuarios. Colin le gritó en voz alta:

—¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! —Y se fue corriendo a las gradas.

Harry se giró entonces a mirar a Vega malhumorado, provocándole a la chica un ataque de risa.

—¿Te parece divertido? —le dijo Harry con un tono entre enfadado y avergonzado.

—Muchisimo—respondió Vega entre risas—, Pero vamos a entrar antes de que Colin se deje el carrete de la cámara en fotos tuyas delante del vestuario.

Y con una sonora carcajada, abrió la puerta. El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso (la chica a la que había pertenecido la túnica de Vega), que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.

—Por fin, chicos, ¿por qué os habéis entretenido? —preguntó Wood enérgicamente—. Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo. Ante todo, presentaros para quien no sepáis quien es, a Vega Black, que a partir de hoy será jugadora reserva.

Todos se giraron a mirarla soñolientos. Fred y George alzaron sus pulgares mientras las chicas asentían con la cabeza, en gesto de bienvenida. Vega les sonrió y se sentó entre Angelina y Harry en uno de los bancos del vestuario mientras Wood retomaba su discurso.

—Bueno, luego cuando salgamos comprobaremos que tal juega Vega, aunque viene recomendada por tres miembros del equipo, así que no me preocupa mucho. Ahora, lo importante— Wood se puso a rebuscar dentro de su bolsa mientras se explicaba— .Me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar.

Wood se irguió. Sostenía un plano de un campo de _quidditch_, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.

Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Vega se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando.

—Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Vega de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo—. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?

Todos hicieron gestos de asentimiento, pero a Wood no le hizo gracia.

—Escuchadme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de _quidditch _el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia. Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control...

Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa que Vega entendió a la perfección. Durante el partido final del año anterior, Harry había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años.

Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la última derrota todavía lo atormentaba.

—De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca... ¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías mientras le hago unas pruebas a Black! —gritó Wood, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios. Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió el equipo.

Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Vega saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas.

—¿Aún no habéis terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo cuando Vega y Harry se acercaron a saludarlos.

—Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor—. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.

Vega montó en la escoba ante la señal que le hizo Wood a lo lejos y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarla bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso estar por fin en un campo de _quidditch_. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, bajo las indicaciones de Wood, que pareció muy satisfecho con su técnica de vuelo, y después hizo una carrera con Harry, Fred y George.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.

Vega miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.

—¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí!—chilló.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.

—Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin y del ataque de risa de Vega.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos. ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.

—Es de Gryffindor —dijo Vega entre risas.

—Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.

—Porque están aquí en persona —dijo Fred, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!

Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Vega (a la que se le había pasado la risa al ver a los Slytherins), Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

—Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!

Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:

—Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.

—¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado! ¡Tengo que entrenar a mi nueva reserva!

—¡Ah! —dijo Flint, que le lanzó a Vega una mirada de tremendo desprecio—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de _quidditch _debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»

—¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es?

Vega ya se lo estaba viendo venir. Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.

—¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

—Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.

Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.

—Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán presuntuoso, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.

Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Vega miraba con desprecio a Malfoy, que sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

—Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo.

Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?

Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de _quidditch _de Slytherin.

—Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.

Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.

—Son buenas, ¿eh? —Dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.

El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.

—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.

Vega y Harry sonrieron y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor se situó a los lados de Hermione, apoyando con gestos de asentimiento lo que había dicho la chica.

Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia _—espetó él.

Vega comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Vega y Harry se miraron confusos mientras que Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Angelina gritó «¡Cómo te atreves!», y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy

Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped. Todos los Gryffindors corrieron a socorrerle.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Vega se encaró a ellos malhumorada, pero Fred la detuvo, antes de que pudiese pelearse con nadie. Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

—Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Vega y Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre Harry y Vega, cogieron a Ron por los brazos, con Hermione abriéndoles paso.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Colin había bajado corriendo de su puesto e iba dando saltos al lado de ellos mientras salían del campo. Ron tuvo una horrible arcada y más babosas le cayeron por el pecho—. ¡Ah! —exclamó Colin, fascinado y levantando la cámara—, ¿puedes sujetarlo un poco para que no se mueva, Harry?

—¡Fuera de aquí, Colin! —dijo Vega enfadada. No estaba de humor para aguantar al niño pesado. Entre Harry y ella, sacaron a Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada, mientras Hermione se ocupaba de las babosas que iban dejando de rastro.

—Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vieron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.

Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart, que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro. Se les acercó con paso decidido.

—Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí. Hermione los siguió, de mala gana.

—¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.

Esperaron a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacaron a Ron del arbusto y lo llevaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa. Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.

Harry y Vega, seguidos por Hermione, introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.

—Mejor fuera que dentro —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron.

—No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota...

Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. _Fang_, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Vega de babas mientras ella lo acariciaba alegre. Siempre le habían gustado mucho los perros.

—¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, mirando como Vega le rascaba las orejas a _Fang_.

—Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una _banshee _a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.

Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido, aunque Vega asintió, completasmente de acuerdo con el guardabosques. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:

—Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...

—Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?

—Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry.

—Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos— continuó Vega.

—Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó _«sangre sucia»_.

Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.

—¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero...

—Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. _Sangre sucia _es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de _muggles_, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman _sangre limpia_. —Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.

—Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar —dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.

—Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir «sangre podrida» o «sangre vulgar». Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con _muggles_, nos habríamos extinguido.

A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana.

—Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.

Vega quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.

—Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?

Harry se puso colorado de la rabia y fulminó a Vega con la mirada, antes de que esta pudiese echarse a reir (que no podía, pues aún luchaba contra el caramelo de café).

—No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí...

Pero entonces Hagrid se rio.

—Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa—. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.

—Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Vega, escupiendo disimuladamente el caramelo que a poco la había ahogado.

—Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó. ¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron?—añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.

—No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.

—Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Vega, Harry y Hermione apuraron su té.

En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Vega hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas.

—Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día.

—¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry.

Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.

—Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda.

Vega miró a Hagrid y a Harry alternativamente, que se lanzaban miradas cómplices, y enseguida entendió lo que pasaba allí. Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, aunque Harry no les había contado por qué (probablemente no lo supiese tampoco). Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.

—¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? —Preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo.

—Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron—. Ayer la encontré. —Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa.—Guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir...

—¡Cállate! —dijo Harry. A Vega y a Ron les dio la risa y este último llenó la tierra de babosas.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas.

Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry y Vega sólo habían tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenían prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas.

Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz.

—Conque estáis aquí, Potter, Black y Weasley. —La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.

—Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!

Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio.

—Black, el profesor Snape se ocupará de su castigo. Tendrá que acudir a su despacho para ayudarle con sus asuntos.

Vega reprimió una maldición. De todos los castigos que podrían ponerle, pasar unas cuantas horas con Snape le parecía lo más cruel que podían haber ideado para ella.

—Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

—Oh, no... ¿No puedo ayudar con la plata? ¿O cambiarme con Vega?—preguntó Harry desesperado.

—Desde luego que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas—. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, no lleguen tarde.

Vega, Harry y Ron pasaron al Gran Comedor completamente abatidos, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos, con su expresión de «no-haber-infringido-las-normas-del-colegio».

Vega no disfrutó tanto como esperaba con su pudín de carne y patatas. Tanto Harry, o Ron, como ella, pensaban que les había tocado la peor parte del castigo.

—Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche —dijo Ron apesadumbrado—. ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza _muggle _no se me da bien.

—Te lo cambiaría de buena gana —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.

— ¡Una pesadilla es pasar la noche con Snape! —dijo Vega, convencida de que lo suyo era muchísimo peor—. Con lo que me odia ese hombre, si llego viva a la cena será un milagro…

La tarde del sábado pasó en un santiamén, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las ocho menos cinco. Vega bajó al despacho de Snape en las mazmorras.

—Ah, Black, -dijo Snape, cuando Vega tocó a su puerta y entró a su desagradablemente conocido despacho, el mismo en el que habían estado Ron, Harry y ella a su llegada en el coche volador la primera noche en Hogwarts.

Estaba tan oscuro como la última vez y tenía los mismos objetos repugnantes suspendidos en pociones de diferentes colores alrededor de las paredes. Lo único diferente eran cinco cajas llenas de telarañas apiladas en una mesa, donde Vega supuso que debía sentarse. El castigo que Snape había ideado para ella tenía pinta de ser un trabajo aburrido, además de difícil y carente de sentido.

—El señor Filch ha estado buscando a alguien que le ayude a limpiar estos viejos archivos, —dijo Snape suavemente—Son registros de otros antiguos infractores de Hogwarts y sus castigos recibidos. Nos gustaría que copiaras los crímenes y los castigos de aquellos registros donde la tinta se vea ya borrosa, así como los que hayan sido roídos por los ratones. Asegúrate de que queden en orden alfabético, reacomodándolos en las cajas. No puedes usar magia.

—Bien, profesor—dijo Vega, forzando mucho el énfasis en última palabra y mirándolo de manera desagradable.

—Comience…—dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, —con la caja mil quince y siga con las siguientes en orden. Encontrarás algunos nombres familiares ahí, lo cual podría añadirle algo de interés a tu tarea. Aquí tienes...

Sacó una tarjeta de una de las cajas que estaban encima y leyó:

—Sirius Black. Castigado por pelearse contra Antonin Dolohov y Paul Avery. La cabeza de Dolohov ha vuelto a su tamaño normal. Triple detención. —Snape hizo un gesto socarrón— Así verá que realmente tiene mucho en común con su querido padre, Black.

Vega sintió como se le retorcía el estómago. Se mordió la lengua para no hablar y evitar represalias, se sentó frente a las cajas y se acercó una de ellas, tratando de no mirar a Snape para fulminarlo con su mirada de odio.

Este trabajo era, como Vega lo había anticipado, inútil y aburrido. Además, (como Snape claramente lo había planeado) sentía una sacudida en el estómago cada vez que leía el nombre de su padre o el del padre de Harry, usualmente haciendo pareja en algunas fechorías insignificantes, algunas veces acompañados por Remus Lupin y por un nombre que le resultaba desconocido: Peter Pettigrew. Incluso llegó a encontrar una tarjeta en la que estaba el nombre de su madre (Marlenne McKinnon, amonestada por pelearse con Sirius Black en la biblioteca. Retirados cinco puntos a Ravenclaw y otros cinco a Gryffindor), lo que la emocionó mucho.

Sin embargo, aquella tarea le estaba sirviendo para reflexionar. Realmente no sabía nada de su padre, y aquellas tarjetas le estaban enseñando cosas que ella quería saber. Ya sabía, porque se lo había contado su padrino Remus, que su padre y el de Harry habían sido amigos durante el colegio. Por los castigos de las fichas, se los imaginó como una pareja similar a la que formaban Fred y George, siempre haciendo trastadas por el castillo. Tuvo que disimular una risa en una tos cuando leyó una tarjeta que rezaba «Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, castigados por instalar una traca de petardos bajo la mesa de Slytherin del gran comedor. Pillados in fraganti, cuatro horas de detención para cada uno, por separado». Al oírla toser, Snape levantó la cabeza de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo y la miró suspicaz. Vega se esforzó en parecer lo más aburrida posible, pero al parecer Snape no se lo tragó, y no dejó de vigilarla estrechamente durante el resto del castigo.

Cuando ya llevaba allí dos horas esforzándose por no levantar sospechas en Snape de que lo estaba pasando en grande, con el peligro de que este se inventara cualquier excusa para volverla a castigar, había tomado una resolución. No iba a dejar que nadie le influyese en su opinión sobre su padre. No iba a afectarle la lección que Snape trataba de enseñarle, que su padre no era más que un vándalo peligroso. Estaba claro que todo el mundo pensaba que Sirius Black era un gran villano, el prisionero más peligroso de Azkaban del último siglo. Sin embargo, al leer aquellas fichas, más bien lo veía como un chico muy normal y divertido.

No podía dejar de imaginarse el grupo de amigos de su padre como el suyo propio. Estaba Harry, que era la cabeza del grupo, igual que lo había sido James Potter, por lo que deducía de la cantidad de veces que aparecía su nombre en aquellas fichas; Hermione, que le recordaba mucho a Remus por lo formal que eran los dos (aunque estaba segura de que ella era mucho más mandona); Ella misma, que era la bromista, la espontanea que no pensaba mucho antes de actuar (rasgo que había heredado de su padre, según su padrino); y Ron, el fiel amigo siempre dispuesto a apoyarles, aunque Harry o ella siempre trataran de protegerlo, y al que asimilaba con el tal Pettigrew, que si bien realmente no sabía si él formaba parte del grupo de amigos de su padre, este solo aparecía nombrado en unas pocas fichas, siempre unido a James Potter, Sirius Black o Remus Lupin. A Vega le gustó la idea de asimilarse a sí misma con su padre de ese modo. Era una forma de acercarse a él, y entenderle.

A medianoche, Vega ya había terminado con todas las cajas que Snape había traído a su despacho. Este dejó que se fuera, visiblemente decepcionado y frustrado, pues había esperado que Vega se sintiese fatal después de leer tantas fechorías cometidas por su padre, y sin embargo, Vega estaba radiante mientras subía las escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Se sentía un poco triste en el fondo, ciertamente, pero porque todos aquellos castigos sobre los que había leído habían sucedido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su padre aún disfrutaba de su libertad junto a sus amigos. Tiempos más felices, cuando su madre y su padre aún se peleaban por tonterías y Remus era capaz de reír sin dificultades.

Había tomado una decisión. Quería saber más, y esta vez no iba a dejar que Remus le diese largas. No había nada de malo en que quisiese saber cómo eran sus padres cuando aún estaban en el colegio, como habían acabado juntos, que fue de ellos cuando terminaron el colegio… No iba a ser fácil para Remus contarle aquello, pues Vega sabía que a su padrino le causaba mucho dolor hablar del pasado, pero era justo que ella supiese toda la verdad, sin importar las consecuencias.

Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Vega se fue derecha al dormitorio. Hermione estaba en su cama, profundamente dormida, pero sin taparse. Vega supuso que se había propuesto a esperar a que ella llegase, pero le había podido el cansancio. En silencio, para no despertar a Lavender, Parvati o Sally, Vega tapó a Hermione, que no se inmutó, y seguidamente se puso el pijama para deslizarse dentro de las sábanas.

Todo el cansancio que había acumulado durante el día calló sobre ella entonces y se quedó profundamente dormida, soñando con las aventuras de su padre y sus amigos en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Buenas!**

**Subo ya, porque llevo varios capitulos adelantados de lo rápido que escribo últimamente, y porque hay algo que me está mosqueando. Me da la impresión de que me llegan vuestros reviews con restraso, porque cuando subo un capitulo, me llegan los reviews del anterior... y eso me mosquea.**

**Si eso, si teneis una cuenta en la web de fanfiction, podríais escribirme por mensaje privado, que me da que funciona mejor que los reviews, pero vamos, que no tengo problemas con los reviews, solo es eso, que me mosquea que me lleguen con retraso. Que a lo mejor es un problema con la web, a saber.**

**Enfin, con respecto a este capitulo, me ha quedado cortito, y no estoy del todo satisfecha, a pesar de que lo he revisado y reescrito como mil veces xD**

**Lo dejo así, y ya opinareis vosotros xD**

**Nos vemos!**


	8. Un cumpleaños de muerte

**8**

**El cumpleaños de muerte**

Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción _Pepperup _tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas.

Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.

Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry y Vega, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraban volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calados hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.

Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin, habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001. Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.

Lo único bueno del entrenamiento, es que todo el equipo parecía muy contento con Vega. Le habían hecho una prueba y la había superado tan ampliamente que Oliver lamentaba profundamente que no tuvieran ninguna vacante en el equipo para que ella pudiese jugar de titular. Además, Katie, Angelina y Alicia le daban muy buenos consejos a Vega para mejorar su juego, demostrándole que realmente todo el equipo la aceptaba como si fuese una más. Gracias a su estatus de reserva, Vega no estaba obligada a entrenar con todo el equipo todos los días, pero aun así, siempre iba. Le gustaba la sensación de que todos la aceptasen sin más, sin tener en cuenta algo tan nimio como su parentesco.

Harry y Vega caminaban por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontraron a alguien que parecía muy preocupado. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»

—Hola, Nick —dijo Vega.

—Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Vega podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.

—Parecéis preocupados, queridos alumnos—dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.

—Igual que usted —dijo Harry.

—¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

—Desde luego —dijo Vega, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.

—Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:

_Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore_

Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.

—¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.

Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:

—Bueno, ¿y a vosotros qué os ocurre? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

—No —dijo Harry abatido—. A menos que sepa dónde podemos conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly…

El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Vega bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la _Señora Norris_, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.

—Será mejor que os vayáis, niños —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro...

—Sí, será lo mejor —dijo Vega, y arrastró a Harry para alejarse rápidamente de la mirada acusadora de la _Señora Norris_. Pero no se dieron la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha del pasillo, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.

—¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de _quidditch _de Harry y Vega—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Seguidme, Black, Potter!

Así que Vega suspiró pesadamente mientras Harry hacía un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y los dos siguieron a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.

Vega y Harry no habían entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Vega los identificó como los archivos de castigados, que ella misma había clasificado en su último castigo con Snape. Le hizo gracia comprobar que Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero. Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.

Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.

—Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá...

Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.

—_Nombre: _Harry Potter y Vega Black. _Delito: _...

—¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —protestó Vega.

—Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, niña, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. _Delito: _ensuciar el castillo. _Castigo propuesto: _...

Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Vega y Harry, entornando los ojos. Vega y Harry se miraron, hastiada una y desesperado el otro. Sin embargo, los dos contuvieron la respiración aguardando a su sentencia. Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.

—¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!

Y, olvidándose de Vega y Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la _Señora Norris _galopando a su lado.

Peeves era el _poltergeist _del colegio, burlón y volador, que sólo vivía para causar problemas y embrollos. A Vega, Peeves le resultaba muy irritante, a pesar de sus buenas ideas para idear bromas, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida. Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de ellos dos.

—¿Y sí nos vamos? —Propuso Vega con una sonrisa traviesa—. No creo que se acuerde de nosotros con el lío de Peeves.

—No—dijo Harry rotundamente—. Si nos vamos solo nos meteremos en un lío más grande, y lo último que quiero es pasarme más noches escribiendo cartas a las fans de Lockhart.

Vega se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre la pared, volteando su varita entre los dedos.

—Como quieras, pero si nos castiga, probablemente tendrás que hacerlo igual.

Harry se giró a mirarla inquisitivo.

—¿Qué pasa, que a ti no te va a castigar o qué? —dijo Harry, a lo que Vega se volvió a encoger de hombros con una sonrisa pícara.

—Como si castigarme fuese a servir de algo. Snape intentó jugármela la anterior vez y le salió el tiro por la culata.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero Vega podía ver que sonreía. Esperaron un rato, por lo que Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa. Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. Entonces Vega vio como su amigo echaba una fugaz mirada a la puerta, probablemente para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, porque Harry cogió el sobre y leyó en voz alta:

«EMBRUJORRÁPID»

Curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes.

Intrigada, Vega se acercó e instó a Harry para que abriese el sobre. Harry sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía y Vega se inclinó sobre su hombro para leer. En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras del sobre decía:

_¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica?_

_¡Aquí tiene la solución!_

_«Embrujorrápid» es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método «Embrujorrápid»!_

_La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente:_

_«¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso "Embrujorrápid", soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi Solución Chispeante!»_

_El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe_

_«Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido en una vaca!,Gracias Embrujorrápid,»_

Extrañados, Harry y Vega hojearon el resto del contenido del sobre.

—¿Para qué demonios querría Filch un curso de _Embrujorrápid_? —Preguntó Harry, más para sí mismo que para Vega

—No sé—le respondió la chica—. A lo mejor es que no es un mago de verdad…

Vega leía «Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita. Consejos útiles», cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados les indicó que Filch regresaba. Metiendo los pergaminos rápidamente en el sobre, lo volvieron a dejar en la mesa. Justo a tiempo, porque en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta.

Filch parecía triunfante.

—¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! —Decía con satisfacción a la _Señora Norris_—. Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida.

Sus ojos tropezaron con los dos jóvenes, que estaban en posiciones muy extrañas, muy juntos al lado de la silla, y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de _Embrujorrápid _que, como comprendieron demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes.

La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. Vega se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.

—¿Has... lo habéis leído? —farfulló.

—No —se apresuró a mentir Vega.

Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.

—Si habéis leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un amigo..., es que claro..., bueno pues...

Vega lo miraba extrañada; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.

—Muy bien, marchaos... y no digáis una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo habéis leído... Iros, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... Marchaos...

Asombrados por su buena suerte, Harry y Vega salieron de la conserjería a toda prisa, subieron por el corredor y volvieron a las escaleras. No hablaron en todo el recorrido, demasiado impresionados. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.

—¡Harry! ¡Señorita Black! ¿Funcionó?

Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Vega podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.

—Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.

—¿Ha sido usted? —dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera nos van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick!

Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notaron Harry y Vega, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry.

Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Vega, que iba detrás, pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.

—Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer...

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Vega, aunque tenía la intuición de que se iban a arrepentir de haber propuesto su ayuda.

—Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, aunque él y Vega se miraron, no muy seguros de si tenían que alegrarse o entristecerse—. ¡Bueno!

—Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados. Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio. —Miró a Harry y Vega con inquietud.

—No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iremos...

— ¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y... —dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry.

Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa y se marchó, atravesando las paredes muy ufano.

Vega esperó a que se hubiese alejado para reflexionar en voz alta:

—No se por qué, pero esto me da mala espina…

* * *

—¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry y Vega se hubieron cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante!

— ¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —Dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de sus deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal.

—Sí, la verdad es que no suena a fiestón—comentó Vega mientras daba los últimos retoques al dibujo de la sala común que hacía en su cuaderno mágico, que animaba sus dibujos del mismo modo que una fotografía mágica.

La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster. Fred había «rescatado» aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.

Harry abrió la boca y empezó a comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso _Embrujorrápid_, pero de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que todos olvidaran por completo a Filch y el curso _Embrujorrápid_.

Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya se había arrepentido de haberlos comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.

—Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste que iríamos a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.

Así que a las siete en punto, a pesar de las protestas de Vega y Ron, los cuatro amigos atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Vega oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.

—¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó—. Y a mí me decían mis padres que escuchaba música mala…

Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.

—Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...

Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.

Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.

—¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.

—Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Vega no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.

Entonces Vega vio a lo lejos una figura desagradablemente familiar. Era una chica rechoncha, con una cara muy triste, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha. Vega contuvo la respiración, a la vez que le daba un codazo a Hermione.

—Oh, no —dijo entonces Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle _la Llorona_.

—¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente empujado por Vega.

—Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione, que arrastraba a Ron.

—¿Los lavabos?

—Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado—explicó Vega—. De todas maneras, nunca entramos en ellos si podemos evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.

—¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.

Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo (las chicas echaron la vista atrás para asegurarse de que Myrtle no las había visto), pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados. El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:

_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,_

_fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492._

Vega contempló, asombrada, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.

—¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry al fantasma.

—Casi —contestó este con tristeza, y se alejó sin rumbo.

—Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor —dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.

—Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.

Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.

—Hola, Peeves —dijo Vega, con precaución.

A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el _poltergeist _no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.

—¿Picáis? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.

—No, gracias —dijo Hermione.

—Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No habéis sido muy amables con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!

—No, Peeves, no le digas lo que hemos dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. Vega no quiso decir eso, no nos importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle.

Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de Myrtle, que parecía tan triste como siempre. Les dedicó una mirada agresiva.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.

—¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.

Myrtle sollozó.

—Ahora mismo la señorita Black estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.

—Bueno… Hablar, hablando de ti no estaba—balbuceó Vega, tratando de pensar rápidamente para que la fantasma no se pusiese a llorar ahí mismo. Los berridos que daba cuando lloraba eran muy desagradables y lo último que quería Vega era que le perforasen los oídos en aquel instante.

—Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione para sacarla de su apuro, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Peeves.

Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.

—Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.

—No, lo dice en serio... —dijo Vega rápidamente— ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche?

Hermione les dio fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.

—Sí, sí.

—Claro.

—No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!

—Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído.

Myrtle _la Llorona _estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: «¡La granos! ¡La granos!»

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.

—Uff, menos mal que se ha ido—suspiró Vega, lo que hizo que Hermione se volviese bruscamente hacia ella.

—¿Pero como puedes ser tan cruel? —dijo enfadada—. ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada malo!

Vega se encogió de hombros en un gesto inocente.

—Es que cuando llora nunca sé que hacer…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y entonces Vega se fijó en que Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.

—¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? —preguntó Nick entusiasmado.

—¡Sí! —mintieron.

—Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.

La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.

—Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura.

A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Vega y sus amigos también empezaron a aplaudir, pero se detuvieron al ver la expresión fúnebre de Nick.

Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.

—¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?

Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.

—¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Vega, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele.

La gente se rio otra vez.

—Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.

—¡No os preocupéis por Nick! —Gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., mirad el amigo...

—Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick— que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm...

—¡Ja! —Gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso.

—¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! —dijo en voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial.

»Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza...

Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.

Vega sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.

—No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.

—Vámonos —dijo Harry.

Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.

—Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.

—Por Merlín, eso espero o devoraré los platos—dijo Vega, que se giró hacia Harry riéndose.

Pero entonces se le cortó la risa en seco. Harry se había parado después de tropezarse y se sujetaba al muro de piedra con una expresión muy seria en la cara. Miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.

—Harry, ¿qué...?

—Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento...

Vega, Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados los unos a los otros. Harry parecía escuchar atentamente, pero no oyeron nada más aparte de sus propias respiraciones.

—¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Ron, Vega y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.

Vega empezaba a preocuparse mucho. Harry estaba lívido y parecía entre aterrado y emocionado. Súbitamente, se separó de la pared.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Harry, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Vega, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que apretar el paso para alcanzar a Harry, que corría rápidamente subiendo hacia el primer piso.

—Harry, ¿qué estamos...?

—¡Chssst!

Harry volvió a quedarse muy quieto, aguzando el oído. Vega miró a su alrededor muy preocupada, en busca de aquello que pudiese hacer un ruido que solo su amigo podía oír.

—¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó entonces Harry, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Vega, Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres.

Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y sus amigos lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.

—Harry, me estas poniendo los pelos de punta…—dijo Vega, que contemplaba el semblante lívido del chico.

—Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara—. Yo no oí nada...

Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.

—¡Mirad!

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

—¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, mientras que Vega se acercaba despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los cuatro comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.

La _Señora Norris, _la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Vega:

—Vámonos de aquí.

—No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.

—Hagámosle caso a Vega —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:

—¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los _sangre sucia_!

Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.

* * *

**Buenas!**

**Decir que tengo en cuenta lo que me vais diciendo por comentarios, pero como os llevo unos pocos capítulos de ventaja, lo que me proponéis lo escribo, pero lo leeréis más adelante en los siguientes capítulos ^^**

**De momento no comento nada más, que estoy escribiendo el capitulo 10 mientras subo esto y retocando a la vez el 9 y no quiero perder el hilo, solo me he pasado por aquí para dejaros el capitulo 8 y que lo vayais leyendo ya ^^**

**Nos vemos!**


	9. La inscripción en el muro

**9**

**La inscripción en el muro**

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la _Señora Norris _y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.

—¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la _Señora Norris_? —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Vega, que estaba más cerca de la gata que sus amigos—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!

—¡Argus!

Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la _Señora Norris _de la argolla.

—Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Vosotros también, Potter, Black, Weasley y Granger.

Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.

—Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.

—Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.

La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes; Vega se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vista. Se habría reído si no estuviese tan nerviosa, porque los Lockhart de los cuadros llevaban los rulos puestos. El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó. Dumbledore dejó a la _Señora Norris _sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla. Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sentaron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas.

Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la _Señora Norris_. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Y Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.

—Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.

Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la _Señora Norris_. Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Vega no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí misma. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, la expulsarían sin ninguna duda.

Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la _Señora Norris _con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.

—... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú —dijo Lockhart—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.

Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las paredes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.

—No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela.

Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.

—¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la _Señora Norris_—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?

—La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.

—Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart.

—Pero no podría decir como...

—¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Vega su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.

—Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia negra muy avanzada.

—¡Lo hizo ella! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Ella y Potter encontraron... en la conserjería... Saben que soy, que soy un... —Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Saben que soy un _squib_! —concluyó.

—¡No he tocado a la _Señora Norris_! —dijo Vega con voz potente sin acobardarse al notar que todos la miraban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un _squib_.

—¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Vio la carta de _Embrujorrápid_!

—Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Vega se puso aún más nerviosa, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarla—, Black, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como si lo pusiera en duda—; sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?

Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.

—... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.

—Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor?

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, pero Vega se avanzó antes de que él pudiese decir nada.

—Porque..., porque... —dijo Vega, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa; algo le decía que no les creerían si explicaba que no estaban en la cena porque habían seguido a Harry, conducido hasta allí por una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír—, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.

—¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—. No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.

—No teníamos hambre —dijo Vega con voz potente, y las tripas de Ron rugieron en aquel preciso instante sonoramente.

La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.

—Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Black no está siendo completamente sincera —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea castigarla todas las tardes de los fines de semana hasta que decida no mentir. Podría encargarme personalmente de su castigo, no tengo ningún inconveniente en ello. Además, estoy seguro de que sus amigos también nos están escondiendo…

—Francamente, Severus —le interrumpió la profesora McGonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que la muchacha sea castigada. Como ha dicho Albus, petrificar a un gato no entra en el rango de habilidades de una alumna de segundo, por muy talentosa que sea. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Black, Potter, Weasley o Granger hayan hecho algo malo.

Dumbledore miraba a Vega y a Harry de forma inquisitiva, pasando de la una al otro lentamente. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Vega se sentía como si la examinaran por rayos X. Se concentró profundamente para intentar no pensar en las voces que había oído Harry o en nada sospechoso mientras sostenía la intensa mirada del director.

—Estos chicos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo con firmeza.

Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.

—¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!

—Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia—. La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la _Señora Norris_.

—La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.

—Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Podéis iros —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Vega, Ron y Hermione.

Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Vega miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos y se sentó en una polvorienta mesa.

—¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí? —dijo Harry preocupado.

—No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Vega ha hecho bien en no decir nada. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.

Pero un temblor en la voz de Ron hizo pensar a Vega que no se sentía del todo seguro consigo mismo. Harry también lo notó, porque preguntó:

—Tú me crees, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...

—Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir?

—El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despacio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill.

—¿Y qué demonios es un _squib_? —preguntó Vega, frustrada por las acusaciones de Filch.

Para sorpresa de Vega, Ron ahogó una risita.

—Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... —dijo—. Un _squib _es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia _muggle_, sólo que los _squibs _son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de aprender magia mediante un curso de _Embrujorrápid_, seguro que es un _squib_. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.

De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.

—Es medianoche —señaló Vega con amargura—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quiera acusarnos de algo más.

Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la _Señora Norris_. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Vega y sus amigos le habían visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el _Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower_, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».

Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la _Señora Norris_. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.

—Pero si no conocías a la _Señora Norris _—le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. —A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es broma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.

Que Ginny se sintiese tan afectada por el asunto de la gata sorprendió mucho a Vega. No creía que estuviese asustada por el asunto de la Cámara Secreta, pues durante las conversaciones nocturnas que había tenido con ella durante el verano en casa de los Weasley, había llegado a conocer a la auténtica Ginny que se escondía bajo la apariencia de niña tímida que huía de Harry. Ginny era valiente, tanto o más que sus hermanos, y sobre todo, no era una niña llorona. Estaba muy rara, pero Vega no encontraba nunca un momento para hablar con ella a solas tranquilamente y preguntarle que le ocurría porque siempre que intentaba hablar con ella, se marchaba apresuradamente con cualquier excusa.

Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione. Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al miércoles siguiente para enterarse.

Harry y Vega se habían tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape les había mandado limpiar los gusanos de los pupitres. Tras comer apresuradamente, subieron para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde Vega vio a Justin Finch-Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, que se le acercaba. Vega acababa de componer una sonrisa y abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin la vio y cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto. Vega frunció el ceño y Harry le puso una mano en el hombro, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Encontraron a Ron al fondo de la biblioteca, midiendo sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».

—No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros... —dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo— y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.

—En algún lado por allá —respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías—. Buscando otro libro. Creo que quiere leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad. ¿Me dejas tu trabajo Vega?

—Aún no lo he empezado—dijo Vega despreocupadamente. Sacó el rollo de un metro exacto de pergamino que había recortado con anterioridad y empezó a escribir.

Ron pareció darse cuenta de que Vega no estaba de buen humor, porque no le insistió. Miró a Harry confundido y este le contó a que Justin Finch-Fletchey los había esquivado y se había alejado de ellos a toda prisa cuando había visto a Vega.

—No sé por qué te molesta, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota —le dijo Ron a Vega, escribiendo con la letra más grande que podía—. Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart...

Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.

—No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la _Historia de Hogwarts _—dijo, sentándose junto a Vega—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó sin levantar los ojos de su trabajo Vega, que se había salpicado la mejilla de tinta al escribir rápido.

—Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry al instante.

—Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero no lo recuerdo —contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado.

—Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo —le pidió Ron desesperado, mirando el reloj.

—No, no quiero —dijo Hermione, repentinamente severa—. Has tenido diez días para acabarlo.

—Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, venga.

Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo.

Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra. Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.

Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.

El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.

—¿Señorita...?

—Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.

Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.

El profesor Binns parpadeó.

—Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...

Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.

—¿Señorita Grant?

—Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?

El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Vega adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.

—Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...

La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Vega se sentía completamente desconcertada al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas cuando segundos antes todo el mundo estaba casi dormido.

—Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los _muggles_, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

—Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia _muggle_, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.

—Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.

»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.

—Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

—Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?

—Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.

La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.

—Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.

—Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?

—Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...

—Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...

—El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...

—Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Dean Thomas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.

—Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.

Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.

* * *

—Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido —dijo Ron a Vega, Harry y Hermione, mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a cenar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren.

Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, pero Vega no dijo nada y solo cruzó una mirada preocupada con Harry. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia.

Vega y Harry no les habían dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlos a los dos a Slytherin. Lo habían hablado solo entre ellos durante el verano, y habían acordado no decir nada a nadie. Vega recordaba, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había hablado al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador.

_Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?_

Pero Vega, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente que quería estar con sus amigos, pero sobretodo no en Slytherin, y el sombrero había terminado diciendo:

_Bueno, si no te interesa la fama y si tanto quieres estar con tus amigos, lo mejor es que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Aun así, sabía que la mayoría de los miembros de la familia de su padre habían sido tradicionalmente de Slytherin. Remus le había dicho a Vega que su padre había sido el primer Black que no estaba en aquella casa en generaciones. ¿Y si su padre solo había sido una excepción cualquiera? ¿Y si ella realmente pertenecía a Slytherin después de todo?

Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey.

—¡Eh, Harry!

—¡Hola, Colin! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.

—Harry, Harry.., en mi clase un chaval ha estado diciendo que tu amiga Vega es...

Pero Colin era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Le oyeron chillar:

—¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció.

—¿Qué es lo que dice sobre Vega un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Hermione.

—Que soy la heredera de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Vega fingiendo despreocupación, aunque le rechinaron los dientes, enfadada, al recordar cómo la había rehuido Justin Finch-Fletchley a la hora de la comida.

—La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto.

Vega se encogió de hombros y borró las preocupaciones de su mente. No era un gran cambio. Después de todo, ya le tenían miedo por ser la hija de Sirius Black. Que la consideraran a ella capaz de controlar un monstruo capaz de petrificar a la gente no era extraño teniendo en cuenta los crímenes de su padre.

La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano.

—¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.

—No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la _Señora Norris_, y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.

Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso colgaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.»

—Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron.

Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba desierto.

—No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.

—¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí!

—¡Venid a mirar esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.

Vega se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared mientras Harry se incorporaba del suelo y la seguía. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.

—¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? —preguntó Vega, perpleja.

—Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?

Volvieron los tres las cabezas hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.

—No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.

—Huy, perdona Ron. No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron.

—Pero si has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones... —dijo Vega confusa.

—Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.

Hermione y Vega soltaron una risita tonta.

—No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosamente—. Para que lo sepáis, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A vosotras tampoco os haría gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...

Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Vega y Hermione se esforzaron por aguantar la risa, y Harry se apresuró en cambiar de tema.

—¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? —dijo Harry— ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona.

—Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminando unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárselo—, a la altura de esta puerta.

Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.

—Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle _la Llorona_. Venga, echemos un vistazo.

Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta.

Vega ya había estado allí una vez con Hermione, aunque no habían vuelto desde que se encontraron con Myrtle. Era un cuarto de baño triste y deprimente. Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.

Hermione les pidió silencio a los chicos con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Vega puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, pero sabía que era inevitable preguntarle a Myrtle si había visto algo. Cuando Hermione llegó, dijo:

—Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?

Vega, Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle _la Llorona _estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.

—Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.

—No —dijo Vega con un tono seco, intentando no sonar demasiado desagradable. No soportaba a Myrtle

—Sólo queríamos enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí— dijo Hermione suavemente indicando con la mano vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo.

—Pregúntale si vio algo —susurró Harry al oído de Vega, para que no lo oyese la fantasma.

—¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.

—Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos preguntar...

—¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabéis?, aunque esté muerta.

—Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo...

—¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que miseria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte!

—Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta.

—¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? —le preguntó Vega.

—No me fijé —dijo Myrtle con afectación—. Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy...

—Muerta ya —dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar. Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se volvió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.

Vega puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Era imposible tratar de hablar con aquella chica. Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Hermione, que ya estaba tan harta como Vega, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo:

—Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bueno, vámonos...

Vega acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los cuatro.

—¡RON!

Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara.

—¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes...

Percy parecía a punto de estallar. A Vega le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley.

—Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lugar mientras todos están cenando?

—¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —Repuso Ron acaloradamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!

—Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contundencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente. Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados.

—A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —Dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto—. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!

Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron.

* * *

Aquella noche, en la sala común, Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione escogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus deberes de Encantamientos. Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder. Casi echando tanto humo como sus deberes, Ron cerró de golpe _El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 2). Para sorpresa de Vega, Hermione lo imitó.

—Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los _squibs _y los de familia _muggle_?

—Pensemos —dijo Vega sarcásticamente—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia _muggle _son escoria?

Miró a Harry que asintió muy serio. Hermione los miró a los dos, poco convencida.

—Si te refieres a Malfoy...

—¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: «¡Los próximos seréis los _sangre sucia!_» Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...

—¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.

—Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.

—Sí, y si es el heredero, está claro que será por parte de su padre, porque por parte de madre es familia mía—añadió Vega con un tono humorístico—, Y aunque los Black también sean unos piezas de cuidado por lo que me dijo mi tía, me da que los Malfoy son aún peores… Y eso sin contar que yo no he sentido el deseo irracional de expulsar _muggles _de Hogwarts… todavía.

Harry y Ron se rieron, pero Hermione seguía muy concentrada, aún no convencida de que Malfoy pudiese ser el heredero de Slytherin.

—¡Los Malfoy podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Ron entusiasmado—. Pasándosela de padres a hijos...

—Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.

—Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio.

—Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio.

—Sí, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que podrías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado.

—De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.

—Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Vega y Ron se reían.

—No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción _multijugos_.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron, pero Vega se puso seria de golpe, considerando seriamente en su cabeza el plan que proponía Hermione.

—Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.

—¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.

—Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona—dijo Vega, que entendía a la perfección lo que Hermione trataba de proponer— ¡Pensad en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en cuatro estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Esto del _multijugos _me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?

—El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado _Moste Potente Potions _que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.

—Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.

—Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...

—No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto...


	10. La bludger loca

**10**

**La bludger loca**

Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía. Habitualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones, para gran regocijo de Vega, Ron, Dean y Seamus, que se tenían que esforzar por no reírse demasiado escandalosamente en clase. Hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino transilvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga.

En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo. Les lanzó a Vega y Ron una mirada negra, a lo que ellos respondieron con una risita tonta. Vega estaba segura de que si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, Harry se habría negado.

—Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es...), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo _Homorphus_; él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien. Silencio, cálmese señor Finnigan) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.

Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.

—Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de _El encantador_!

Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Vega, que le sonrieron inocentemente, fingiendo que no se habían estado riendo a mandíbula batiente durante toda la clase, y Hermione, que estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry malhumorado.

—Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asustada—. Vale, ahora. Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry, Vega y Ron iban detrás de ella.

—Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —Tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos _sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.

—¡Ah, _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_! —dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?

—¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!

—Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —Dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Vega—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.

Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.

—Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bolsa—, mañana se juega el primer partido de _quidditch _de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui buscador. Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados...

Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Hermione y Ron y Vega, que reían de nuevo.

—Es increíble —dijo Hermione, mientras examinaban los cuatro la firma en el papel cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del aula—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.

—Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Vega—. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.

—Él no es un completo imbécil —chilló Hermione, mientras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.

—Ya, porque ha dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso... —dijo Ron.

Bajaron la voz al entrar en la envolvente quietud de la biblioteca.

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.

—_¿Moste Potente Potions?_—repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.

—Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.

—Venga —dijo Ron, arrancándole la nota y entregándola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa que se esté quieta el tiempo suficiente.

La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugiados en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Hermione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad. Myrtle _la Llorona _lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, y ella a ellos tampoco.

Hermione abrió con cuidado el _Moste Potente Potions, _y los cuatro se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad. De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza.

—¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título _La poción multijugos_. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Vega imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.

»Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia sophia _y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.

—Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.

Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

—De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.

Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.

—¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea...

Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco, casi pillando a Vega por medio, que tuvo que apartarse rápidamente ya que seguía leyendo la receta para la preparación de la poción.

—Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale. Vamos a hacerlo igual —dijo Vega, entusiasmada por la idea de colarse en Slytherin

—Yo soy la que menos quiere saltarse las normas, ya lo sabéis—dijo Hermione. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal del entusiasmo—, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia _muggle _es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.

—No creí que fuera a ver nunca a Vega y Hermione aliarse para intentar persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?

—Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Vega, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro mientras Hermione daba las explicaciones.

—Bueno, como hay que coger la _Descurainia sophia _con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.

—¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de _muggles_! —Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que adelante a toda máquina.

Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Vega oyó como Ron le susurraba a Harry:

—Sería mucho más sencillo que mañana tiraras a Malfoy de la escoba.

Vega se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de _quidditch_. Wood le había permitido quedarse en la banda para ver el partido y por si había alguna urgencia, pero no había nadie lesionado, así que probablemente no jugaría esta vez. Por supuesto no quería que nadie se lesionase tampoco. Ya jugaría cuando fuese necesario. Por el momento, iba a animar con todas sus fuerzas para que vencieran a Slytherin y sus escobas ultra rápidas.

Cuando se cansó de mirar las musarañas en el cuarto, se vistió y bajó a desayunar mientras las demás chicas aún dormían. En la mesa del Gran Comedor encontró al equipo de Gryffindor, Harry incluido, apiñados en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban. Vega hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por animarlos a todos, y después de una ronda de chistes, bromas y piques con los gemelos Weasley pareció que se relajaban un poco.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando _Devon _entró por las ventanas con las otras lechuzas del correo. El pequeño búho pardo se posó entre Vega y Harry, con un aire enfurruñado que le hizo pensar a Vega que su mascota no la había perdonado aún por el maltrato que había sufrido a su llegada a Hogwarts. De hecho, era la primera vez que veía a su búho después de aquél incidente. Durante estos meses, Vega había tenido que utilizar lechuzas del colegio para escribir a su familia (aunque no les había dicho nada de los ataques), porque _Devon _se negaba a bajar cuando ella visitaba la lechuzería para enviar una carta. Harry se entretuvo jugando con _Devon, _lanzándole trocitos de salchicha y bacón que el pequeño búho atrapaba en el aire, mientras Vega abría la carta de sus padres y le leía a Harry en voz alta:

_Hola cariño,_

_Mucha suerte para el partido del sábado. Tu padre y yo estamos seguros de que vais a ganar, pero dale un abrazo a Harry de nuestra parte, que sé que estará muy nervioso y eso le reconfortará _(Harry sonrió al oír aquello y de hecho pareció más tranquilo).

_¡Tenemos buenas noticias para ti! Tu padre ha conseguido que le den vacaciones estas Navidades, así que por fin podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños en condiciones. Hacía tiempo que no podíamos. Además, tu tío Ted nos ha propuesto pasar la Navidad todos juntos en su casa de Tinworth. Remus también acudirá allí, aunque dijo que tendría que marcharse temprano al día siguiente. Tendremos una Navidad en familia ¿Qué te parece? Puedes invitar a Harry y a tus amigos si se quieren venir también, tu tía me ha dicho que no había ningún problema en ello._

_Espero que lo estés pasando bien en el colegio y que aprendas mucho. No hagas travesuras ni te metas en muchos líos, que nos conocemos ¿Vale?_

_Muchos besos a los dos._

_Janet Marshall_

Vega plegó la carta con una sonrisa en los labios y acarició suavemente el plumaje pardo de _Devon, _que se apartó con un ululato ofendido. Le hacía ilusión ver que su madre parecía haberse calmado y había conseguido hacer las paces con ella a distancia. No le gustaba estar enfadada con ella, y menos por tonterías, que era por lo que se habían enfadado realmente. Mientras seguían las bromas para relajar la tensión entre el equipo de _quidditch, _Vega siguió mimando a _Devon _para que este dejara de estar enfadado con ella.

Sin embargo, cuando faltaba poco para las once y el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de _quidditch_, volvieron los nervios. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Ron y Hermione se unieron a ellos y le desearon suerte al equipo mientras se encaminaban hacia las gradas.

Los jugadores se vistieron con sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y después se sentaron todos a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido (o eso dijo Harry, pues para Vega era toda una novedad).

—Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros —comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas («¡y tanto! —murmuró George Weasley—, no me he secado del todo desde agosto»), y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.

Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood puso una mano en el hombro de Vega.

—Black está aquí solo por si ocurre lo peor y alguien sale mal parado. Espero no tener que sacarla al juego, porque después de todo es nuestro pequeño as en la manga, así que espero de todos vosotros un juego perfecto.

Después, Wood se volvió a Harry.

—Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la _snitch _antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar.

—Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos. La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de _quidditch, _hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.

—Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno...

Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Vega los observó elevarse desde el banco situado justo delante de la puerta del vestuario de Gryffindor. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, el partido se veía bastante bien desde allí abajo. Podía ver a todos los jugadores perfectamente desde debajo.

Harry enseguida ascendió más que ningún otro jugador, en busca de cumplir las órdenes de Wood y encontrar la _snitch _cuanto antes. Malfoy salió disparado por detrás de él, fardando de la velocidad de su escoba.

Vega soltó una palabrota. Realmente los Slytherin tenían escobas muy rápidas. Pero entonces dejó de fijarse en los del equipo verde, pues una _bludger_ pasó tan cerca de Harry que estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la escoba.

George enseguida voló hacia Harry, listo para devolver la _bludger _contra Slytherin. Vega vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la _bludger _dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la _bludger _cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.

«Que raro…» Pensó Vega mientras Harry descendía rápidamente para evitar la _bludger. _George logró golpearla fuerte de nuevo, esta vez contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la _bludger _viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia Harry, que tuvo que aumentar la velocidad y salir zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. La _bludger _lo seguía únicamente a él. Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo. Las _bludger _nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran...

Vega tuvo que forzar la vista para seguir el juego al otro lado del campo, donde Fred Weasley aguardaba para apartar la _bludger _de Harry. Sin embargo, siguió sin funcionar, la _bludger _se desvió de nuevo y volvió a seguir a Harry.

Sin duda era un comportamiento muy extraño para una _bludger _y Vega empezó a sospechar que alguien la estaba manipulando. ¿Pero quién? Desde allí abajo no podía ver a nadie del público, así que no podía saber si era alguien de entre ellos. Dificilmente podía ser un jugador, pues estaban en constante movimiento, concentrados en el juego. Además, para embrujar un objeto, tal y como había hecho Quirrel con la escoba de Harry el año anterior, había que mantener contacto visual con el objeto en cuestión, y una _bludger _se movía demasiado rápido como para que esta estuviese siendo embrujada de aquel modo.

Había empezado a llover. Vega apenas podía ver ahora el juego, demasiado concentrada en seguir a Harry, Fred y George, que volaban juntos para evitar la _bludger_, pero oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo:

«Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.»

Vega volvió a maldecir. Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la _bludger _loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Además, Fred y George volaban tan cerca de Harry que probablemente le resultaba imposible ver el campo para buscar _snitch_, y no digamos atraparla.

Vega trató de hacerle señas a Wood en lo alto. Si alguien estaba manipulando la _bludger _había que detener el juego cuanto antes, preferiblemente antes de que la bola tirase a Harry de su escoba.

Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Vega corrió hacia donde estaba aterrizando todo el equipo con la vista fija en Harry, Fred y George, que bajaban al césped todavía tratando de evitar la _bludger _loca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dónde estabais cuando la _bludger _le impidió marcar a Angelina?

—Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra _bludger _matara a Harry —dijo Fred enfadado.

—Alguien la ha manipulado... —explicó Vega—, no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.

—Pero las _bludger _han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.

La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Vega veía al equipo de Slytherin que los señalaban y se burlaban.

—Escuchad —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acercaba—, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la _snitch _es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa _bludger _loca.

—No seas tonto —dijo Vega—, te partirá en dos. No parará hasta que caigas de la escoba, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que pare entonces…

Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley

—Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Angelina enfadada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la _bludger_. Esto hay que investigarlo.

—¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —Argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una _bludger _loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!

—Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. «¡Atrapa la _snitch _o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso!

Llegó la señora Hooch.

—¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood.

Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.

—Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído..., dejad que se enfrente él solo a la _bludger_.

La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Vega volvió al banquillo, más enfadada que nunca porque Harry tenía razón. Sin Fred y George, Harry tenía más oportunidades para atrapar la _snitch, _sin contar que los Slytherin ganarían seguro si los gemelos tenían que concentrarse en Harry. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y Vega enseguida vio como la _bludger _volvía a perseguirlo a toda velocidad. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. Vega se mareaba sólo de mirarlo. Podía oír las risas de la multitud; Harry debía de parecerles idiota, pero era una buena estrategia, porque la _bludger _loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como Harry.

Mientras tanto, Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood en los postes de Gryffindor y el resto del equipo se esforzaba en intentar bloquear a los Slytherin para darle tiempo a Harry, que en aquel momento daba media vuelta y volaba hacia el suelo en zigzag.

Malfoy lo seguía a una distancia corta, y el viento que se había alzado, trajo hasta los oídos de Vega las burlas que profería el chico hacia Harry.

—¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Malfoy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la _bludger_. Harry escapó, pero la _bludger _lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Vega le lanzó a Malfoy una mirada de profundo odio aunque no pudiese verla desde arriba, pero entonces se quedó helada. La había visto. La _snitch_ volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.

Durante un angustioso instante, Vega miró a Harry, que al parecer también la había visto, pues permanecía suspendido en el aire muy quieto, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, probablemente para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la _snitch_. Vega intentó gritarle una advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde.

¡PLAM!

Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La _bludger _lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la escoba. Sin embargo, se mantenía sobre ella, con una rodilla doblada todavía sobre la escoba, a pesar de que su brazo derecho colgando inerte.

Vega tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no alzar el vuelo e ir en ayuda a su amigo, porque si lo hacía, la señora Hooch la expulsaría del campo, y probablemente sancionaría al equipo.

—¡CUIDADO! —grito Vega a Harry cuando vio que la _bludger _volvía para atacarle de nuevo, y que esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara.

Harry reaccionó rápidamente. Cambió bruscamente de dirección, y se lanzó directo contra Malfoy, que con una expresión de terror, probablemente pensando que Harry lo atacaba, se apartó de su trayectoria.

Entonces Harry soltó el brazo bueno de la escoba, sujetándose sólo con las piernas. Avanzó la mano izquierda y Vega, entre la densa lluvia, pudo ver como el resplandor dorado de la _snitch _desaparecía en el puño de Harry. Iba a soltar un grito de alegría, pero este se le quedó helado en la garganta cuando la _bludger _loca golpeó de nuevo a Harry en el costado derecho y lo tiró de la escoba.

La multitud profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, pero Vega reaccionó rápido. Montó en su escoba y se lanzó a toda velocidad para interceptar la caída de Harry. No llegaría a tiempo, pues persiguiendo a la _snitch, _Harry había volado hacia arriba y hacia el lado contrario del campo del que se encontraba ella, pero aun así forzó la velocidad, y cuando ya casi estaban a tres metros del suelo, Vega saltó de su escoba en el aire, golpeó a Harry, frenando su velocidad de caída, y con un golpe seco, los dos chocaron pesadamente contra el barro.

Vega, bastante aturdida, se arrastró hacia Harry, cuyo brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró a Harry, que miraba con los ojos desenfocados la _snitch _que tenía en su mano buena.

—Ajá —dijo el chico sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado.

Y se desmayó.

Vega, tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor que sentía en las costillas, se inclinó asustada sobre Harry y lo sacudió, intentando que recuperara el conocimiento. Unos segundos más tarde, el resto del equipo de Gryffindor aterrizó alrededor suyo.

—¡Harry! ¡Vega! —Gritó Wood, con un semblante extraño, intentando contener su euforia por haber ganado y a la vez preocupado— ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Estáis bien?

—Potter se ha desmayado, Wood— dijo Alicia Spinnet, que se había agachado y trataba de tranquilizar a Vega—. Y me parece que se ha roto el brazo…

—¿Estas bien Vega? —preguntó George tendiéndole una mano para que se incorporara.

—Creo que me he roto alguna costilla al caer, pero no os preocupéis por mí, hay que llevar a Harry a la enfer…—Vega se interrumpió a media frase cuando vio una cabellera rubia rizada que se acercaba a lo lejor— Hay dios, no…

—¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! —dijo Lockhart con un tono musical. Se agachó justo al lado de Harry, apartando a Vega, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lockhart, demasiado ocupado examinando a Harry y siendo encantador a la vez no la vio, se inclinó sobre el chico, que justo en ese momento recuperaba la consciencia.

—¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió Harry.

—No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.

—¡No! —Dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.

Harry intentó sentarse, pero hizo una mueca de dolor y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo. Vega lo sujetó por las espalda al tiempo que oía cerca un «¡clic!» que le resultó familiar.

—No hagas fotos, Colin —dijo Vega amenazadoramente, haciendo que Colin recogiese rápidamente su cámara.

—Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.

—¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry.

—Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aunque su buscador estuviera herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.

Por entre la selva de piernas que se había formado alrededor de Harry y ella, Vega vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la _bludger _loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.

—Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.

—Será mejor que no lo haga profesor…—trató de detenerlo Vega.

—No... ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry

Vega, que sostenía a Harry por los hombros notó como el brazo de su amigo se volvía desagradablemente flácido y desinflado. Harry había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia un lado, pero Vega sí que lo vio perfectamente. La gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos de nuevo como loco. El brazo de Harry ya no parecía un brazo para nada, sino una especie de grueso guante de goma de color carne. Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los había quitado.

—¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco. ¿Usted se encuentra bien señorita Black?

—¡Sí! —se apresuró en contestar Vega con un tono agudo— ¡Perfectamente! No se preocupe por mí profesor.

Lockhart le sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa y desapareció rápidamente entre la gente mientras Ron y Hermione ayudaban a Harry, que aún mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, a levantarse.

—Vamos rápido a la enfermería— dijo nerviosa Hermione.

—¿Es tan malo como se siente? — preguntó Harry asustado.

—Estóo…

Harry abrió los ojos, y tuvieron que sujetarlo de nuevo porque estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo hecha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo...

—Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado.

—Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.

Vega y Hermione fueron con la señora Pomfrey a curar las costillas de Vega mientras Ron ayudaba a Harry a ponerse el pijama. La señora Pomfrey dio a Vega una poción dulce que le produjo un cosquilleo en el pecho y le ordenó a Vega que no hiciese esfuerzos hasta el día siguiente. Después volvieron donde los chicos y ayudaron a Ron a pasar el brazo sin huesos de Harry por la manga de su pijama.

—¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? —dijo Ron mientras tiraba de los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—. Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido.

—Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione tozuda—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Por Dios Hermione…—comentó Vega por lo bajo, exasperada.

—No —respondió Harry —, ni duele ni sirve para nada. —Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno.

La señora Pomfrey volvió. Llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía _«Crecehuesos»_.

—Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.

A Harry le costó horrores tragar la poción, que lo hacía toser y resoplar con una mueca de asco terrible. Cuando Harry se hubo terminado el vaso, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos y dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua mientras Vega se recostaba sobre una silla, cansada por el efecto de la poción que había tomado ella.

—¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron a Harry, sonriendo tímidamente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy... Parecía que te quería matar!

—Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la _bludger _—musitó Vega intrigada mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

—Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción _multijugos _—dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia...

—¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma —observó Ron.

En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.

—Un vuelo increíble, Harry —le dijo George—. Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la _snitch _encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento.

—Para vuelo guay el de Vega, sin escoba ni nada—dijo Fred,— Está claro que el _quidditch _es lo tuyo_, _pero no te preocupes, que la _quaffle _no pesa tanto como Harry

Esto provocó una carcajada general del equipo, que les palmeaban la espalda a Vega y Harry, muy contentos. Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya estaban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando:

—¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Y tuvieron que dejar solo a Harry.

Vega, Ron, Hermione y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor subieron entonces a la torre de su casa y continuaron la fiesta allí. Todos los miembros de Gryffindor estaban eufóricos. Vega incluso se fijó en que Percy parecía menos gruñón de lo normal.

Fred y George no paraban de sacar más y más comida de todas partes y Wood estaba muy feliz, aunque no paraba de repetir que para ganar la copa tendrían que entrenar muchísimo más durante los próximos meses. Colin hacía fotos a diestro y siniestro sin parar de preguntar si Harry estaba bien y si su brazo se iba a quedar de goma.

En una esquina, sentadas en corro y rodeadas de varios admiradores, Kaitie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnsonn repasaban el partido ilusionadas. Vega se sentó junto con Ron y Hermione en unos sofás y enseguida se les unieron Fred y George con su amigo Lee Jordan, trayendo con ellos unos buenos trozos de pastel de chocolate y zumo de calabaza. Allí, Fred y George, para divertir a la gente, imitaban continuamente el momentos del partido, como en el que Vega saltaba en pleno aire de su escoba para agarrar a Harry en el aire, o, el que más hacía reir a la gente, la cara de susto de Malfoy cuando Harry se lanzó hacia él para coger la _snitch._

La Profesora McGonagall se pasó por la sala común también a felicitar al equipo por su triunfo, y además permitió que los alumnos cenaran todos juntos en la sala común para que pudiesen seguir con la fiesta.

Un rato después de la cena, cuando algunos alumnos ya se habían retirado a los dormitorios y apenas quedaban una treintena de Gryffindors en la sala común celebrando, Vega, aunque muy somnolienta, se fijó en que había alguien que no parecía disfrutar de la fiesta como todos los demás.

Ginny Weasley, a la que no había visto hasta el momento, estaba apartada en una esquina, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión helada. Eso hizo recelar a Vega, que se incorporó del cómodo sofa, decidida a averiguar que le ocurría a Ginny. No obstante, en cuanto esta se fijó en que Vega la miraba y se dirigía hacia ella, Ginny se levantó y se encaminó hacia el hueco del retrato. Vega fue a seguirla decidida, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—Ho… ¡Hola! —dijo Colin con la voz un poco temblorosa, interponiéndose entre ella y la salida de la torre.

—¿Qué ocurre Colin? —preguntó Vega impaciente, mirando como el retrato de la entrada se cerraba detrás de Ginny.

—Bueno, es que…—dijo el chico tímidamente—, La gente no para de decir cosas malas de ti en mi clase, como que eres la heredera de Slytherin y que eres tú quien ataca a la gente… pero yo… ¡Yo creo que eres guay!

Vega bajó la mirada hacia el chico, halagada y algo sorprendida por la confesión del chico, pero Colin aún no había terminado de parlotear nerviosamente.

»Sé que a veces soy un poco pesado, me lo dicen mis compañeros, pero tú y Harry siempre os portáis bien conmigo, sin importar que sea hijo de _muggles. _No creo que seas mala de verdad, como dicen todos. Y además, eres la novia de Harry, y él no estaría con alguien malvado ¿no?

La sonrisa de Vega se le congeló en la cara unos segundos al quedarse pasmada. Entonces no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas. Colin la miraba con la misma sonrisa inocente de siempre, algo confundido por la reacción de Vega. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, aunque aún le temblaba el labio de la risa, puso una mano en el hombro de Colin y le explicó:

—Harry no es mi novio, por Merlín—tuvo que esforzarse por no volver a reír de la gracia que le hacía solo el imaginarlo—. Es mi mejor amigo, y casi mi hermano. Nos criamos juntos en el mismo pueblo y por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

—Pero Draco Malfoy dice…

—Malfoy solo tiene envidia, porque como él no sabe lo que es tener amigos, no sabe diferenciar las cosas—Vega le revolvió el pelo a Colin y añadió antes de ir a buscar a Ginny—. Hacer caso de lo que diga un Malfoy es de tontos Colin. No confíes en lo que dice la gente, solo en lo que tú veas o consideres cierto por ti mismo.

Vega salió por el hueco del retrato, pero en el pasillo no había ya nadie. Colin la había entretenido y Ginny se había marchado, a saber a dónde. Vega frunció el ceño. Aquel no era un comportamiento propio de Ginny. Primero esa inexpresividad helada y después que hubiese salido de la sala común ella sola, cuando todos los alumnos de primero solían moverse siempre en grupo últimamente después del ataque a la Señora Norris. Además, ya era de noche afuera, y dentro de poco los alumnos rezagados que aún estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor volverían a sus salas comunes y estaría prohibido pasear por el castillo.

Vega se dispuso a ir en busca de Ginny cuando oyó que el retrato se abría detrás de ella. Se giró, dispuesta a encontrarse con Ron o Hermione que la buscaban, pero era Colin el que salía, un racimo de uvas en una mano y su cámara de fotos colgando del cuello.

—Mmm… He pensado que voy a ir a visitar a Harry—dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa—. Quiero felicitarle por el partido y ver si se encuentra bien.

Vega le sonrió amablemente.

—Pero no le des mucho mal, Harry necesita descansar—dijo—, y date prisa en volver, dentro de un rato tendremos que estar todos en la cama o nos castigaran si nos encuentran fuera.

Colin asintió y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo hacia la enfermería. Vega se sonrió. Colin podía ser muy pesado en ocasiones, pero en el fondo era un buen chaval, y le recordaba mucho a sí misma cuando era muy pequeña: preguntona e hiperactiva.

Vega se apresuró también. No sabía dónde podía haber ido Ginny, pero tenía que darse prisa para encontrarla. Salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Colin, mirando en todas las aulas abiertas que encontraba a su paso, y a la vez, atenta al más mínimo sonido que pudiese indicar que alguien, o algo, se acercaba.

Al cabo de una hora de búsqueda, se rindió. Había recorrido los pisos del séptimo al cuarto sin encontrar a nadie. Si Ginny había salido de la sala común, probablemente hacía un rato que había vuelto y no se habían cruzado debido a la inmensidad del castillo. Vega se encaminó de vuelta hacia la torre de Gryffindor rápidamente. No sabía qué hora era, pero probablemente si la encontraban merodeando sola por el castillo, la castigarían.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a subir hacia la torre en el rellano entre el tercer y el cuarto piso, algo la hizo detenerse. Podía oír a alguien sollozando en algún sitio cercano. Vega bajó las escaleras hasta el oscuro pasillo de la tercera planta y avanzó lentamente.

—¡_Lumos_! —susurró Vega a su varita, que se iluminó para mostrar el pasillo.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho. A unos metros de la escalera, Vega se encontró a Ginny, agazapada detrás de una armadura, sollozando desconsoladamente. Vega se acercó rápidamente y se agachó a un lado de la niña.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó preocupada— ¿Qué ocurre? No llores vamos, ya estoy aquí.

Mientras hablaba, en el tono más tranquilizador que pudo, Ginny se aferró a ella. Los hombros se le sacudían mientras sollozaba en silencio. Vega la abrazó, esperando a que se calmase. Notó que llevaba algo duro bajo de la túnica, pero no le dio importancia y siguió tratando de calmarla:

—Shh… tranquila… eso es. Vamos, en cuanto te calmes nos vamos juntas a la torre ¿vale?

Ginny asintió y se limpió la cara con las mangas de su túnica. Vega la ayudó a levantarse y juntas caminaron en silencio hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Ginny aún sollozaba en silencio, pero parecía más tranquila ahora que no estaba sola. No dijeron nada en todo el camino, hasta que se aproximaron al retrato de la señora Gorda, y Ginny agarró suavemente a Vega de la túnica.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor—le suplicó Ginny con los ojos llorosos—. Yo no… mis hermanos… no quiero…

—¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea no? —dijo Vega muy seria—. No le contare nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry si me lo pides, pero si tienes algún problema puedes venir a hablar conmigo cuando quieras ¿Vale?

Ginny asintió y juntas entraron en la sala común (la señora gorda las reprendió por llegar tarde). La sala se había quedado vacía, todos los alumnos se habían subido ya a dormir. Ginny corrió hacia las escaleras para subir a su dormitorio y Vega la siguió, algo extrañada porque Ron o Hermione no la hubiesen esperado o ido a buscar.

Entendió por qué cuando entró en el dormitorio de las chicas de segundo. Por la mañana no había descorrido el dosel de su cama. No le costó imaginar que Hermione habría subido a ver si se encontraba allí, y al ver las cortinas cerradas había pensado que se había echado a dormir temprano. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se tumbó sobre su cama y en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban las cortinas, se cambió y se metió dentro de las sábanas.

Sin embargo, Vega no se durmió enseguida. En su mente no paraban de dar vueltas dos imágenes. Por un lado Ginny, impasible, con una extraña expresión de desagrado e impasividad en la cara mientras todos celebraban la victoria. Por otro, Ginny llorando desconsoladamente, asustada detrás de una armadura del tercer piso.

Cada vez que lo recordaba le parecía más y más extraño. ¿Por qué había salido la chica de la celebración en mitad de la noche? No era nada propio de Ginny, por muy alterada que pudiese estar. Además, aquella expresión fría no pegaba nada con ella. Nunca la había visto comportarse de ese modo, y no era nada propio de ella el huir, a no ser que tuviese que ver con Harry, en cuyo caso no habría estado seria, sino roja como un tomate.

Tenía que averiguar que le ocurría a Ginny. No podía contar con Ron y Hermione, ni siquiera con Harry, pues le había prometido a la chica que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero ella sola podía investigarlo sin que se diese cuenta. Y si era algo muy grave, al final Ginny acudiría a ella para pedirle ayuda, estaba segura.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Vega se dio la vuelta en la cama, y por fin, el efecto adormecedor de la poción repara huesos que le había dado la señora Pomfrey a mediodía hizo efecto, y se quedó dormida de inmediato.

* * *

**Buenaas!**

**Ya lo siento si el capitulo me ha quedado un poco cutre, no se me ocurría ningun buen modo de encajar a Vega en el partido, pero os prometo que más adelante participará más.**

**Siento tambien la tardanza, el día 3 fue mi cumpleaños (yay! soy legalmente mayor de edad internacionalmente! xD) y como me fui a casa de mis padres, no tenía el ordenador para subir el capitulo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Nos vemos!**


	11. El club de Duelo

**11**

**El club de duelo**

Al despertar Vega la mañana del domingo, se sintió completamente descansada y recuperada. El dormitorio, resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno, se hallaba vacío. Vega se levantó y se vistió. Encontró una nota de Hermione plegada encima de su mesilla y la leyó mientras se peinaba rápidamente.

_Vega,_

_Ron y yo nos hemos enterado de que ha habido otro ataque esta noche. Estamos empezando con la poción. Acude ya sabes donde en cuanto te despiertes._

_Hermione._

Vega Bajó a saltos las escaleras que daban a la sala común, algo preocupada por el ataque que decía Hermione se había producido por la noche. Ella no había visto ni oído nada raro la noche anterior cuando salió en busca de Ginny, ¿A quién habían atacado aquella vez?

En la sala común, a pesar de que el día anterior había sido toda fiesta y alegría, habían vuelto las caras largas. Todos los que estaban en la sala se giraron a mirar a Vega, algo asustados, y los alumnos de primero se apartaron cuando pasó por su lado. Vega ignoró toda aquella hostilidad. Sabía que la consideraban la heredera de Slytherin. Podía entender por qué: la familia Black era sangre limpia, de las más puras que quedaban en el mundo mágico. Muchos magos oscuros habían salido de ella, su padre era el más famoso de todos, por asesinato múltiple. Pero de todos modos, Vega pensaba que la gente la consideraba la heredera porque era la opción más sencilla sin más. No tenían en cuenta que, por ejemplo, nunca hubiese conocido a su familia, o que habían sido dos _muggles _los que la habían criado.

Atravesó la sala común con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar a nadie, y se apresuró en llegar hasta el segundo piso, al aseo de Myrtle _la Llorona. _Después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el pasillo ni Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó las voces de Ron y Hermione que provenían de un retrete cerrado.

—Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.

—¡Vega! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Te has enterado?

—Sí. Ha habido otro ataque—dijo Vega, metiéndose en el retrete. Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.

—Ha sido ese chico de primero, Colin—explicó Ron—. Hemos oído a McGonagall y Flitwick esta mañana. Lo encontraron petrificado en las escaleras de este piso.

A Vega se le encogió el corazón al pensar en el pobre Colin, que la noche anterior había sido tan simpático con ella, y al que había dejado ir sólo en mitad de la noche para que fuese a visitar a Harry. Con lo fácil que hubiese sido detenerlo y pedirle que fuese a verle por la mañana.

—Por eso hemos pensado en empezar…—comenzó a explicar Hermione, pero un ruido los hizo saltar a los tres.

—¡Shh! —susurró Ron al oír como se cerraba la puerta del aseo. Esperaron en silencio unos angustiosos segundos.

—Soy yo —dijo entonces la voz de Harry desde fuera del retrete.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Vega mientras abría la puerta—. Pensabamos que eras algún prefecto o Filch. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete y haciéndose un hueco entre la pared y Vega. No era un sitio muy amplio y ahora que estaban los cuatro allí metidos estaban muy apretados los unos junto a los otros.

—Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción _multijugos_—le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete—. Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.

—Esta noche ha pasado de nuevo. Vi como traían a la enfermería…—empezó a contar Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa.

—Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron—. ¿No pensáis igual? Se ve que después del partido de _quidditch _estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colin.

—Hay alguien más —dijo Harry, haciendo que Vega, que ayudaba a Hermione a partir manojos de _centinodia _para echarlos en la poción, levantara la vista—. Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita.

Vega frunció el ceño mientras Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry, sorprendidos.

—Me despertó en mitad de la noche. Lloraba y me echaba la bronca por haber vuelto al colegio. ¡Fue él quien bloqueó la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos! —exclamó Harry, haciendo que Ron frunciese el ceño—. Pero eso no es lo peor. La _bludger _de ayer, también la manipuló él. Dijo que lo mejor era que me enviaran a casa gravemente herido y que no me quedase en el castillo.

—¿Y sigue sin decirte por qué quiere enviarte de vuelta? — preguntó Vega.

—No lo quiso decir claramente—dijo Harry, y acercó la cabeza a las de sus amigos para hablar en voz más baja—, pero se le escapó decirme "No debe quedarse en Hogwarts ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse"

—¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro. ¿Dobby no te dijo qué monstruo hay en ella? Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.

—No dijo nada más—respondió Harry—. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado decirme algo de la Cámara de los Secretos, empezó a pegarse a sí mismo y no respondió nada más. Entonces llegaron a la enfermería con Colin y Dobby se esfumó.

—Quizá el monstruo pueda volverse invisible —propuso Vega, empujando unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero—. O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Dijo Hermione—. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos...

—Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry—. Así que fue Dobby el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... —Movió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar.

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.

Ginny, que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Vega le parecía que la forma de animarla de Fred y George no era la más adecuada. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas. Vega se preguntaba si era por los ataques por lo que Ginny lloraba la noche anterior. Quizá se hubiese encontrado a Colin antes que nadie y se había asustado. Pero aun así no podía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de Ginny cuando salió de la sala común, aunque no le encontrase la relación con la reacción de Ginny ante los ataques.

Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.

—Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un _squib_.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades.

Vega, pensando en la fiesta de cumpleaños/Navidad que la esperaba con su familia en Tinworth, firmó a regañadientes. Le habría hecho ilusión pasar una Navidad con sus padres después de tantos años en los que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para celebrar la fiesta en familia, pero habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba en el castillo en Navidad, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso a Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Por mucho que quisiese a sus padres, le parecía que era más importante aprovechar las vacaciones para utilizar la poción _multijugos _e intentar sonsacarle una confesión a Malfoy.

Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. A Vega le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar la ira de Snape si la pillaba robándole en el despacho.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo animadamente Hermione, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves— es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y coger lo que necesitamos. —Vega, Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos—. Creo que es mejor que me encargue yo misma del robo—continuó Hermione, como si tal cosa—. A vosotros tres os expulsarían si os pillaran en otra, mientras que yo tengo el expediente limpio. Así que no tenéis más que originar un tumulto lo suficientemente importante para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos.

Vega, Harry y Ron sonrieron tímidamente. Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.

Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las mazmorras más espaciosas. Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Veinte calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Gryffindor, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada crítica. Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, hacia burla con los ojos a Vega y Harry, que sabían que si le contestaban tardarían en ser castigados menos de lo que se tarda en decir «injusto».

Estaban tan preocupados, que incluso Vega, que solía hacer siempre pociones a las que Snape le costaba encontrar defectos, descubrió que su poción infladora estaba demasiado líquida. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo importante en aquel momento, pues Vega y Harry aguardaban una seña de Hermione, y Vega apenas prestó atención cuando Snape se detuvo a mirar con desprecio y criticar su poción aguada.

Cuando Snape se volvió y se fue a ridiculizar a Neville, Hermione captó las miradas de Harry y Vega; y les hizo con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo.

Harry se agachó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de su caldero mientras Vega hacía todo lo posible por disimular. Vio como Harry se sacaba de un bolsillo una de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que tenía Fred, y le daba un golpe con la varita. La bengala se puso a silbar y echar chispas. Sabiendo que sólo contaban con unos segundos, Vega cubrió a Harry, que se levantó, apuntó y lanzó al aire la bengala. Esta aterrizó dentro del caldero de Goyle. La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. Vega vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.

—¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! —gritaba Snape—. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto...

Harry le dio un codazo a Vega, que intentó contener la risa que se le escapó cuando vio a Malfoy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño melón. Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios, Vega vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de la bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.

—Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.

Vega y Harry pusieron su mejor cara de perplejidad. Snape los miraba a ellos, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida.

—Sabe que fui yo —dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_—. Podría jurarlo.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo Vega en tono jocoso—, está bastante claro que somos los sospechosos habituales, no te lleves todo el mérito.

Ron y Harry rieron mientras Hermione echaba al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y removía con brío.

—Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta.

—Snape no tiene ninguna prueba de que hayáis sido ninguno de los dos —dijo Ron a Vega y Harry—. ¿Qué puede hacer?

—Conociendo a Snape, algo terrible —dijo Harry.

—No seas gafe y no pienses en ello, o nos pillará antes— dijo Vega, mientras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma.

Una semana más tarde, Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.

—¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.

—Podría ser útil —les dijo a Harry, Hermione y Vega cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ¿Vamos?

Todos estuvieron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.

—Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él.

—Con tal de que no sea... —Vega empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido (eco del que soltaron Harry y Ron): Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:

—¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).

»Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!

—¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry y Vega al oído.

—Apuesto dos galeones por Snape—susurró Vega.

—No los veo—respondió Harry, riendo en voz baja—. Snape va a destrozar a Lockhart.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Vega se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape la hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta.

Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

—Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.

—Una..., dos... y tres.

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Hermione se puso de puntillas.

—¿Creéis que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.

—¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Vega, Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo mientras reían.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.

—¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:

—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...

Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter...

Harry se acercó automáticamente a Vega.

—Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Black se pondrá con Parkinson y Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode.

Pansy Parkinson era una chica de Slytherin, del curso de Vega. Tenía el pelo oscuro y una expresión constante de desagrado. Era extremadamente pedante y se creía mejor que todo el mundo. Además, gustaba burlarse de las demás chicas, especialmente de Vega y Hermione, a voz en grito. Vega la odiaba casi tanto como a Malfoy, que se acercaba en aquel momento a Harry pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de Parkinson iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó a Vega una foto que había visto en _Vacaciones con los trolls_. Era alta y robusta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió. Vega simplemente miró a Parkinson con el mayor desprecio que pudo, a lo que ella respondió igual.

—¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación!

Ninguna se inclinó. Parkinson miró ceñuda a Vega, que le respondió con una sonrisa peligrosa. No iba a dejarse vencer por una pelele que se creía mejor que ella.

—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.

Vega alzó la varita, y con un giro de la muñeca desvió el ataque de Parkinson, que había empezado a la de dos, mientras encadenaba un giro con la varita y pronunciaba:

—_¡Flipendo!_

Un chorro de luz anaranjada alcanzó a Pansy en el estómago, y la chica cayó hacia atrás, empujada por una fuerza invisible.

—¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Pansy, y por lo que pudo ver Vega, también Malfoy cayeron; Harry había atacado a Malfoy con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa. Sin embargo, Vega volvió a fijar la vista en Parkinson, sabiendo que no tardaría en responder a su ataque. Desde el suelo, la chica miró con odio a Vega, se incorporó rápidamente y apuntándole con la varita a la cara gritó:

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

—_¡Protego!_ — dijo Vega a la vez, con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

El hechizo rebotó en el escudo que se acababa de formar delante de Vega, y este volvió hacia Pansy, que abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y cayó hacia atrás, con una mueca de estupor petrificada en la cara.

Vega se acercó a ella y se agachó, para mirarla con sorna. Le había gustado mucho el encantamiento escudo cuando lo había encontrado mencionado por casualidad en un libro de encantamientos avanzados de quinto curso, y lo había estado practicando en secreto por si acaso a alguien se le iba la pinza y trataba de atacarla con la excusa de que era la heredera de Slytherin. Nunca pensó que podría tener un efecto tan útil, y tan satisfactorio a la vez. Vega miró rápidamente a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie las miraba, y levantó a Parkinson disimulando, como si simplemente la ayudase a ponerse en pie. Aprovechó para arrancarle unos cuantos pelos sin que nadie se diese cuenta para usarlos más adelante. Detrás de ella, Harry y Malfoy seguían peleando, y Lockhart trataba de detenerlos.

—¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

—_¡Finite incantatem! _—gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.

Vega se apoyó indolente en el hombro petrificado de Pansy, a la que había puesto en pie para que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaba petrificada, y observó el comedor a su alrededor. Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo. Harry y Vega se acercaron de un salto y apartaron a Millicent. Fue difícil, incluso los dos juntos, porque era mucho más robusta que ellos.

—Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos. Vega se colocó delante de Parkinson, que al poder mover solo los ojos la miró con un profundo odio. Vega soltó una risita mientras Lockhart pasaba delante de ellas sin mirarlas.

—Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida... Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?

—Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Excelente idea! —Dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Veamos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.

Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:

—¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!

Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió. Harry miraba asustado a Lockhart y Vega le oyó decir:

—Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?

—¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.

—Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca.

Vega, que había acercado a Parkinson a la multitud para fingir que no le ocurría nada, le lanzó a Harry una mirada de apoyo al ver que el chico parecía algo asustado. Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.

—¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!

—¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita? —oyó Vega que decía Harry con voz temblorosa.

Pero Lockhart fingió no escucharle.

—Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.

Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:

—_¡Serpensortia!_

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Vega frunció el ceño al ver que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos chicos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando (tirando al suelo a la petrificada Parkinson por el camino) y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

—No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...

—¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. Harry, con una expresión asustada, saltó hacia delante, y extendiendo una mano hacia la serpiente, abrió la boca. Pero en lugar de hablar, de sus labios surgió una especie de silbido espeluznante que hizo que a Vega se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Miró fijamente a Harry, que no parecía ser consciente de que acababa de hacer algo aterrador, sino que sonreía como aliviado. Harry miró a Justin, que estaba muy asustado y enfadado.

—¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó el chico, y Harry simplemente lo miró, muy confundido.

Justin salió corriendo y Snape se acercó a Harry, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; pero no era una mirada de miedo, como la de los demás alumnos del comedor. Era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Vega no le gustó. Entonces decidió que tenía que sacar a Harry de allí. Mientras los alumnos cuchicheaban a su alrededor inquietos, Vega se dirigió hacia su amigo y le tiró de la túnica por detrás.

—Vamos —le dijo al oído—. Vamos...

Vega lo sacó del salón, y Ron y Hermione fueron con ellos. Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Vega les lanzó una mirada amenazante, enfadada por las reacciones de la gente, pero no paró de tirar de Harry hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Entonces Ron agarró a Harry de la pechera, lo sentó en una butaca y le dijo:

—Hablas _pársel_. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

—¿Que hablo qué? —dijo Harry.

—_¡Pársel! _—dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, mirando confuso a Vega—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Vega lo sabe. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...

—¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil, mirando intermitentemente a Vega y a Harry, que no entendían lo que pasaba.

—¿Y qué? —Preguntó Vega—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.

—Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.

—¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...

—¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?— Preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste.

—No Harry— dijo Vega tranquilamente—. Soltaste una especie de silbido espeluznante. Aún tengo la piel de gallina. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Vega no entendía lo que ocurría. Había sacado a Harry del gran comedor porque no le gustaba la expresión con la que los demás alumnos miraban a su amigo, pero por la cara que ponían tanto Ron como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien.

—¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó Harry, que estaba empezando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?

—Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.

Vega y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos y Vega soltó una palabrota.

—Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así, Harry.

—Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, con voz débil y asustada.

—Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione —. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.

* * *

Aquella noche, Vega pasó varias horas despierta. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba.

Era imposible que Harry fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. No tenía ningún sentido por mucho que no supiese nada sobre la familia de su padre. Hasta tenía más sentido que la heredera fuese ella, que provenía de un largo linaje de magos oscuros, aunque estaba bastante segura de que no había estado atacando a nadie ni soltando monstruos por el castillo.

Vega se volvió. No iba a permitir que nadie pensase que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin. No tenía ningún sentido, pero sabía que muchos alumnos (los mismos que se apartaban de ella cuando caminaba por los pasillos) eran capaces de creerse una estupidez tan grande como que Harry iba atacando a la gente porque sí. Estaba segura de que Harry pensaba lo mismo, así que empezarían por enfrentarse al tarugo de Justin durante la clase de herbología del día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin Creevey.

Vega casi podía notar la frustración que emanaba de Harry, sentado junto a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras ella dibujaba y Ron y Hermione aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de Herbología para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico.

—¡Por Dios, Harry! —Dijo Hermione, exasperada, mientras uno de los alfiles de Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero—. Si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Justin.

De forma que Harry se levantó automáticamente y salió por el retrato, seguido rápidamente por Vega, que no pensaba perderse la oportunidad de plantarles cara a un niñato crédulo como Justin. Aunque procuraría no ponerse muy borde, porque tampoco quería que Harry se acabase enfadando con ella.

El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry y Vega pasaron por las aulas en que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro. La profesora McGonagall gritaba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón. Harry y Vega se miraron alucinados, pero tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de echar un vistazo porqué tenían que encontrar a Justin antes de que terminara la hora libre.

Se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca, donde algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbología estaban en la parte de atrás, aunque no parecía que estudiasen en su rato libre. Entre las largas filas de estantes, Vega podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaban acercando cuando Harry la detuvo con una mano, atento, y Vega se detuvo a escuchar también, los dos ocultos tras la sección de «Invisibilidad».

—Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento— le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia _muggle_. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?

—¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas—. Pero si hasta ayer estabas convencido de que la heredera era Black…

—Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, Potter sabe hablar _pársel_. Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Por mucho que los Black sean todos magos oscuros, ninguno de ellos hablaba _pársel_, o por lo menos no se sabe seguro. De hecho, al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente».

Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió:

—¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Temed, enemigos del heredero.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de _quidditch_, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado.

—Pero —repuso Hannah, cabezota—, lo mismo pasa con Black. Tampoco se llevaba bien con Filch, y mi amiga Sally de Gryffindor me dijo que había visto a Black hablar con Creevey poco antes de que fuese atacado. Además, ayer en el club de duelo, despues de que Black y sus amigos se llevasen a Potter del Gran Comedor, la chica con la que había estado peleando Black, Pansy Parkinson, estaba petrificada... Puede que sea ella, que haya manipulado a Harry… No sé, él parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. No puede ser malo, ¿no creéis?

Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Vega y Harry tuvieron que acercarse más para oír las palabras de Ernie.

—No estés tan segura Hannah. Black realmente no ha hecho nada. Me refiero, sí, petrificó a Parkinson, pero fue simplemente un hechizo que el profesor Snape consiguió deshacer sin problemas, y sí, también es bastante borde con todo el mundo menos con Potter y esos dos amigos suyos, pero ser buena con la varita o ser una borde no es un crimen. Potter sin embargo… Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa. —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.

Vega no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, Harry salió detrás de ella, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan furiosa, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que los recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido. Vega puso su mejor cara de malas pulgas y los fulminó a todos con la mirada, preparada para soltar una réplica hiriente y amenazadora, pero Harry se le adelantó, más diplomático.

—Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.

—¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.

—Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo —dijo Harry.

Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:

—Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.

—Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que Harry le dijo, la serpiente retrocedió —le dijo Vega mordaz.

—Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar— de que habló en lengua _pársel _y le echó la serpiente a Justin.

—¡Yo no se la eché! —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!

—Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie, aunque le flojeó la voz ante el bufido enfadado de Vega—. Y por si os entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de deciros que podéis rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrareis una gota de sangre _muggle_, así que...

—Metete tu sangre limpia por el culo Macmillan—dijo Vega, apretando el puño en torno a su varita, y a la vez tratando de controlarse para no convertir al chico rubio en una babosa gigante. A Harry no le gustaría, por mucho que eso sirviera para desahogar su furia.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia _muggle_?—dijo Harry con dureza.

—He oído que odias a esos _muggles _con los que vives —dijo Ernie McMillan apresuradamente.

—No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dijo Harry.

—Sí, ya me gustaría verte intentándolo—continuó Vega con un bufido enfadado.

Los dos a la vez, Harry y Vega, dieron media vuelta y salieron de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos. Furiosos como estaban, iban casi corriendo por el corredor. Vega iba farfullando palabrotas, enfadada por la estupidez de la gente, y Harry simplemente miraba al frente sin ver, tratando de contener sus emociones. Al final, al no ser conscientes de adónde iban se dieron los dos de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que tiró a Harry al suelo de espaldas e hizo tambalearse peligrosamente a Vega.

—¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! —dijo Harry, levantando la vista para mirar al gigante que sostenía a Vega, que había estado a punto de caerse también del golpe.

Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.

—¿Va todo bien, chicos? —preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar—. ¿Por qué no estáis en clase?

—La han suspendido —contestó Vega, ayudando a Harry a levantarse.

— ¿Y tú—dijo Harry—, qué haces aquí?

Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.

—El segundo que matan este trimestre —explicó—. O son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero.

Miró a Harry y Vega más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve.

—¿Estáis seguros de que os encontráis bien? Harry, pareces preocupado, y Vega tienes cara de ir a morder a alguien.

Vega frunció el ceño, pero optó por no preocupar inútilmente a Hagrid con lo que decían de Harry, Ernie y el resto de los de Hufflepuff.

—No es nada —dijo Harry fingiendo despreocupación—. Mejor será que nos vayamos, Hagrid, después tenemos Transformaciones y debemos recoger los libros.

Harry y Vega subieron las escaleras y volvieron por otro corredor. Seguían sin hablar de lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca, aunque Vega sabía que Harry no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iban por la mitad del corredor cuando Harry tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.

Vega fue a ayudar de nuevo a Harry a levantarse cuando se fijó en qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído. Soltó una palabrota y se llevó una mano a la boca, desolada.

Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Vega hubiera contemplado nunca.

Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto; Vega tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redoble de tambor. Se miraron enloquecidos y después se giraron a buscar arriba y abajo del corredor desierto. Solo vieron una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr. Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados.

Podían salir corriendo y así nadie se enteraría de que habían estado allí. Pero Vega no se sentía bien por dejarlos de aquella manera..., tenían que hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habría alguien que creyera que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver?

Aún estaba allí, aterrorizados y mirándose el uno a la otra indecisos, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenían a su derecha. Peeves el _poltergeist _surgió de ella a toda velocidad.

—¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote y Vaga Blabla! —cacareó Peeves, ladeándole las gafas de un golpe a Harry al pasar a su lado dando saltos—. ¿Qué traman Potter y su malévola esbirra? ¿Por qué acecháis?

Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry o Vega pudieran impedirlo, gritó:

—¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!

Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado.

Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry y Vega contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma. La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.

—¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.

—¡Ya vale, Macmillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall.

Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:

—_¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!_

—¡Ya basta, Peeves! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.

Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. De esa forma, Harry, Vega y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.

—Por aquí, Black, Potter —indicó ella.

—Profesora —le dijo Vega enseguida—, le juro que ni Harry ni yo no...

—Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Black —dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall.

Caminaron los tres en silencio. De vez en cuando Harry y Vega se lanzaban miradas preocupadas y cuando doblaron una esquina, la porfesora McGonagall se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.

—¡Sorbete de limón! —dijo la profesora.

Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Incluso nerviosa como estaba por lo que le esperaba, Vega no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse ella, Harry y la profesora McGonagall, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, Vega vio ante ella una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila.

Entonces supo adónde los llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.

* * *

**Buenas!**

**Siento haber estado tan ausente, pero esque tengo muchas cosas que hacer ultimamente y no me daba tiempo a hacer ningún comentario xP**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras felicitaciones, sí que lo pasé muy bien en mi cumpleaños ^^ **

**He pensado que a partir de ahora, voy a dejar de hacer los comentarios a la historia aquí abajo, porque me da la impresión de que parte un poco el ritmo de la narración, así que os escribiré por los reviews sin más ok?**

**Y por cierto, os voy a pedir paciencia para los dos o tres capitulos siguientes, porque voy a cambiar unas cuantas bastantes cosas que me voy a sacar originales de mi propia manga, así que no va tan rápido como un capitulo del cuarteto principal, de los cuales puedo sacar gran parte del libro original, así que armaos de paciencia, leed otros fics o otros libros mientras, y ya os llegará la notificación de capitulo nuevo al correo xP**

**Nos vemos!**


	12. La poción multijugos

**12**

**La poción multijugos**

Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora McGonagall pidió a Vega y Harry que esperaran y los dejó solos.

Vega miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore era, con mucho, el más interesante. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a ser expulsada del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo aquello.

Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry admiraba la sala a su lado. También parecía muy nervioso. Si lo expulsaban a él, tendría que pasarse la vida en casa de los Dursley, y no había peor castigo para un ser humano. Vega tomó la decisión de declararse culpable solo ella, en caso de que el director pretendiese expulsarlos.

Entonces Harry se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio y cogió el sombrero seleccionador del estante.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Vega alarmada. No sabían dónde estaba el director, y si los pillaba toquiteando sus cosas no creía que se lo fuese a tomar bien, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban.

—Sólo… sólo quiero comprobar una cosa…—dijo Harry inseguro, y se puso el sombrero despacio en la cabeza. Era demasiado grande y se le caía sobre los ojos, igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto.

Vega esperó. Sabía lo que Harry quería preguntarle al Sombrero Seleccionador. Desde que hablara en parsel, el chico había estado muy silencioso y preocupado. Vega sabía que le daba vueltas a su selección del año pasado, cuando el sombrero le había propuesto que ingresara en Slytherin. Además, también estaba preocupado por saber si realmente tenía algo que ver con Salazar Slytherin.

En opinión de Vega, era una tontería que se preocupase por si realmente era un Slytherin. Para Vega, estaba muy claro que Harry era un completo Gryffindor, quizá incluso era más Gryffindor que ella misma.

Entonces Harry se quitó el sombrero de golpe, con la cara blanca, y lo volvió a dejar cuidadosamente en el estante. No debía de haberle resuelto sus dudas, porque le dijo:

—Te equivocas

Éste no se movió y Vega se acercó a Harry, tratando de aliviar sus dudas. Pero entonces, un ruido como de arcadas les hizo volverse rápidamente.

No estaban solos. Sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado. Vega lo miró, sintiendo lástima por el aspecto desmejorado del animal, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido. Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry y Vega lo miraban, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola.

Vega se acercó lentamente al animal. Había pasado gran parte de su infancia rodeada de pájaros, así que si podía hacer algo para ayudar al de Dumbledore, a lo mejor no los expulsaba. Lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaban con él a solas en el despacho. Y entonces, el pájaro comenzó a arder.

Harry profirió un grito de horror y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Vega miró alrededor alarmada, buscando por si hubiera cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno. El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en el suelo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío.

—Profesor —dijo Harry nervioso y con la voz entrecortada—, su pájaro...

—No pudimos hacer nada..., acaba de arder... —terminó Vega, muy arrepentida.

Para sorpresa de Harry y Vega, Dumbledore sonrió.

—Ya era hora —dijo—. Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso. Yo le decía que se diera prisa.

Se rió de la cara atónita que ponían Harry y Vega.

—_Fawkes _es un fénix. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas. Mira...

Vega y Harry dirigieron la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas. Era igual de feo que el antiguo. Vega se acercó a mirarlo maravillada.

—Es una pena que lo hayáis tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.

Con el susto del incendio de _Fawkes_, Vega se había olvidado del motivo por el que se encontraba allí, pero lo recordó en cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en ellos sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro.

Vega echó una última mirada al pollito _Fawkes, _que pio lastimosamente, y se acercó a Harry como si se dirigiese a su propia ejecución. Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.

—¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Hagrid deprisa—. ¡Ni Vega! Yo hablaba con ellos segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, ellos no tuvieron tiempo...

Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes.

—... No puede haber sido ellos, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario...

—Hagrid, yo...

—Usted se confunde de persona, yo sé que Harry y Vega nunca...

—¡Hagrid! —dijo Dumbledore con voz potente—, yo no creo que Harry o Vega atacaran a esas personas.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado—. Bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director.

Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.

—¿Es cierto? —dijo Vega ilusionada— ¿No cree lo que dicen todos?

—¿Usted no cree que fui yo, profesor? —preguntó también Harry esperanzado, mientras Dumbledore limpiaba la mesa de plumas.

—No, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, aunque su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse—. Ni tu ni Vega. Pero aun así quiero hablar con vosotros.

Vega y Harry aguardaron con ansia mientras Dumbledore los miraba, primero a uno y luego a la otra, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos.

—Quiero preguntaros, chicos, si hay algo que os gustaría contarme —dijo con amabilidad—. Lo que sea.

Vega y Harry se miraron discretamente, no sabiendo qué decir. Los dos pensaban en Malfoy gritando: «¡Los próximos seréis los _sangre sucia!_», y en la poción _multijugos_, que hervía a fuego lento en los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Luego Vega pensó en la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, oída en dos ocasiones solo por Harry, y recordó lo que Ron había dicho: «Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.» Pensó, también, en lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre ellos dos, sobre cuál era el heredero, y el creciente temor de Harry a estar de alguna manera relacionado con Salazar Slytherin...

—No —respondió Harry—, no tengo nada que contarle.

Vega negó con la cabeza en dirección del profesor. Había mentido muchas veces a sus padres, pero la expresión del viejo director hizo sospechar a Vega que de algún modo, sabía todo lo que planeaban. Aun así, el profesor los dejó marchar.

La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick Casi Decapitado lo que preocupaba más a la gente. Se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.

—Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry, Vega y Hermione—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas.

Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Malfoy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones. Pero Vega estaba contenta de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo se hiciera a un lado cuando Harry y ella circulaban por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirles colmillos o a escupir veneno; harta de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.

Aún había gente que sospechaba de que Vega era la heredera, aunque los que optaban por que este fuese Harry habían ideado una teoría por la cual los dos eran en parte culpables de los ataques. Había corrido el rumor de como Vega había dejado petrificada a Pansy Parkinson durante la clase de duelo, y por mucho que se hubiese despetrificado con un simple _Finite Incantatem_, para muchos aquella era la prueba de que de algún modo, Vega estaba relacionada con el monstruo de Slytherin también. Por lo tanto, muchos alumnos pensaban que Harry era el heredero, y que de algún modo, Vega era la que escondía al monstruo mientras Harry finjía normalidad. Era una teoría muy rebuscada, pero parecía funcionar para la mayoría de la gente, que en todo lo posible evitaba moverse demasiado cerca de Vega y Harry.

Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Les salían al paso y marchaban delante de ellos por los corredores gritando:

—Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin y a su domadora de bestias, aquí llegan dos brujos malvados de veras...

Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento.

—No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad.

—Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry y Vega tienen prisa.

—Sí, van a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente —decía George, riéndose.

Ginny tampoco lo encontraba divertido.

—¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Vega, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo.

A Vega no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomársela a guasa. Pero sus payasadas parecían enervar a Draco Malfoy, que se amargaba más cada vez que los veía con aquel pitorreo.

—Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él —dijo Ron sentenciosamente—. Ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa, y vosotros os estáis llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo.

—No durante mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione en tono satisfecho—. La poción _multijugos _ya está casi lista. Cualquier día revelaremos la verdad sobre él.

Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lúgubre, a Vega le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que ella, Harry, Hermione y los Weasley pudieran gobernar la torre de Gryffindor, lo que quería decir que podían jugar al _snap explosivo _dando voces y sin molestar a nadie, o podían batirse en privado. Vega aprovechó para terminar de rellenar el álbum de fotografías que su familia le había regalado para las Navidades del año anterior y todos pasaron un buen rato mirando las fotos que Vega había ido tomando durante el año. En algunas salían los entrenamientos de _quidditch, _la fiesta después del partido contra Slytherin, e incluso fotos del verano, en casa de los Weasley.

Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres. Percy, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil comportamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles.

Amaneció el día de Navidad, frío y blanco. Hermione despertó temprano a Vega, felicitándola por su cumpleaños, y juntas bajaron a echarle un ojo a la poción multijugos.

No vieron a Myrtle por ningún sitio, pero podían oír sus lastimosos quejidos en el baño, así que Vega supuso que se habría escondido bajo el suelo, en alguna cañería o algo así. Hermione se agachó delante de la poción y le dio unas vueltas con un cucharón. La poción se había vuelto muy espesa, casi como melaza, y tenía un color barro con tropezones muy asqueroso.

—Echa los últimos crisopos mientras remuevo la poción, Vega—pidió Hermione sin levantar la vista del caldero.

Vega cogió el último manojo de hierbas que quedaba a un lado del caldero y lo fue echando sobre la poción. Mientras Hermione removía, empezó a surgir del caldero un espeso humo negro, y la poción se espesó aún más.

—¿Seguro que la hemos hecho bien? —Preguntó Vega insegura.

—Sí—dijo Hermione, mirándola muy contenta—, Y ya está terminada. Vamos a despertar a los chicos.

Subieron deprisa hasta su dormitorio. Vega rebuscó en su baúl, en busca de los regalos de navidad que había comprado a sus amigos y siguió a Hermione, que estaba pletórica por haber conseguido preparar una poción dificilísima sin problemas.

Vega abrió las cortinas de las camas de los chicos de golpe riéndose, mientras Hermione se acercó a las ventanas.

—¡Despertad! —dijo Vega en voz alta, mientras Hermione abría las cortinas de la ventana.

—Aggg… fuera… —dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también —le dijo Hermione, arrojándole su regalo.

—Nos hemos levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más crisopos a la poción—dijo Vega—. Ya está lista.

Harry se sentó en la cama, despertando por completo de repente y casi tirando a Vega, que se había sentado al pie de su cama.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima —dijo Hermione, apartando a la rata _Scabbers _para poder sentarse a los pies de la cama de Ron—. Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, creo que tendría que ser esta noche.

En aquel momento, _Hedwig _y _Devon _aterrizaron en el dormitorio. Las dos lechuzas llevaban sendos paquetitos pequeños.

—Hola —dijo contento Harry, cuando la lechuza se posó en su cama—, ¿me hablas de nuevo?

La lechuza le picó en la oreja de manera afectuosa, gesto que resultó ser mucho mejor regalo que el que le llevaba, que era de los Dursley. Éstos le enviaban un mondadientes y una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts también durante las vacaciones de verano. Harry le tendió el mondadientes a Vega, para que se riese con él del estúpido regalo de los Weasley, pero Vega se había quedado helada al abrir el sobre que le había traído _Devon, _que en aquel momento le estaba pidiendo a Ron alguna chuchería.

Harry se acercó a ver lo que estaba mirando Vega que tenía una expresión sorprendida en la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre Vega? — preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Por toda respuesta, Vega le tendió la carta que había estado leyendo, a Harry y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Tus padres te han comprado una guitarra? — dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Siiiiiii! —respondió Vega radiante, y empezó a dar saltos de alegría por todo el dormitorio.

—¿Qué tiene eso de especial? —dijo Ron.

—Vega siempre ha querido una, pero como tenía que estudiar el violín, su madre no le dejaba— respondió Harry riéndose, mirando como Vega, que había agarrado a Hermione, bailaba de alegría por la habitación.

Vega estaba tan feliz, que el resto de los regalos de Navidad, por muy cutres que fuesen (como los caramelos de café con leche de Hagrid), los disfrutó como nunca. A Janet no le gustaban las guitarras, las consideraba demasiado simples, por eso cuando Vega se empeñó de pequeña que quería aprender a tocar la guitarra, le había regalado un violín, alegando que también era un instrumento de cuerda, pero que la retaría más intelectualmente que una simple guitarra. Albert no. Había sido su padre adoptivo quien la había iniciado en la música con sus discos de Johnny Cash y Bill Hayley. Vega sospechaba que aquel regalo tan maravilloso tenía totalmente la firma de su padre. En la carta, su padre decía que no le habían enviado la guitarra porque no sabían si _Devon _podría cargar con ella, pero que su regalo la estaría esperando en casa para las próximas vacaciones. De pronto Vega tenía muchas ganas de que terminase el curso escolar.

Los regalos de sus amigos, sin embargo, no se quedaron atrás. Harry le regaló una colección entera de discos de vinilo de Bon Jovi, y Hermione un libro titulado _La magia de la música, _que trataba sobre grupos famosos de musi-magos. Incluso el regalo de Ron (unos guantes para _quidditch _de segunda mano), le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sus tíos y Remus también le habían mandado regalos relacionados con el _quidditch. _Tío Ted, una brújula de escoba, que señalaba la posición de los demás jugadores en el campo (probablemente fabricada por él mismo, por el aspecto que tenía) y Remus, un libro sobre las _Arpías de Holyhead, _un equipo de _quidditch _profesionalformado enteramente por chicas, y que Harry y Ron se pusieron ojear rápidamente, comparando a las _Holyheads _con los _Chuddley Cannons, _el equipo favorito de Ron.

Sin embargo, la alegría de Vega disminuyó bastante al abrir el último regalo y encontrar un jersey nuevo, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, y un pastel de chocolate.Cogió la tarjeta con un enorme sentimiento de culpa, acordándose del coche del señor Weasley, que no habían vuelto a ver desde la colisión con el sauce boxeador, y de la cantidad de infracciones que habían planeado para el futuro inmediato.

Nadie podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque estuviera atemorizado por tener que tomar luego la poción _multijugos_.

El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes. No sólo había una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca. Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos. Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. Percy, que no se había dado cuenta de que Fred le había encantado su insignia de prefecto, en la que ahora podía leerse «Cabeza de Chorlito», no paraba de preguntar a todos de qué se reían. Vega, que hablaba a todo el que quisiese escucharla de la maravillosa guitarra que le había comprado su padre, hacía oídos sordos a los insidiosos comentarios que desde la mesa de Slytherin hacía Draco Malfoy, en voz alta, sobre su nuevo jersey. Con un poco de suerte, Malfoy recibiría su merecido unas horas después.

Vega, Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad/Cumpleaños-de-Vega, cuando Hermione los hizo salir del salón con ella para ultimar los planes para la tarde.

—Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente—. Sé que Vega ya tiene algo de Pansy Parkinson, y ella se ha ido a pasar las Navidades a su casa. Parkinson es una fan de Malfoy, así que lo mejor será que vosotros dos podáis conseguir algo de Crabbe y de Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Malfoy, él les contaría cualquier cosa. Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no aparecen mientras lo interrogamos.

»Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamente y les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he rellenado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es aseguraros de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuentran. Ya sabéis lo glotones que son; seguro que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y les arrancaremos unos pelos.

Vega se rio. Era un plan magnífico, pero Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.

—Hermione, no creo...

—Podría salir muy mal...

Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora McGonagall.

—La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle —dijo con severidad.

—Si tanto miedo os da, puedo hacerlo yo— dijo Vega— ¿Pero queréis interrogar a Malfoy, o no?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿y tú, Hermione? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú?

—¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —Dijo Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo que había dentro de ella—. ¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo? ¡Al estrangularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver.

Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción _multijugos_, Ron dijo por lo bajo, con una expresión fatídica.

—Nunca había oído un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas…

Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la comida de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. Harry había dejado los pasteles de chocolate en el extremo del pasamanos.

Fueron a esconderse, esperando a que Crabbe y Goyle saliesen del Gran Comedor, cuando unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente por el hall los sobresaltaron.

La profesora McGonagall se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, y los miraba fijamente. Por un momento, Vega se temió que de algún modo, la jefa de Gryffindor hubiese descubierto lo que iban a hacer y viniese a quitarles puntos o algo. Sin embargo, cuando la profesora se detuvo delante de ellos, a Vega no le pareció que esta estuviese enfadada. Más bien parecía preocupada.

—¡Ah, Black! —dijo la profesora—. Menos mal que la encuentro.

—¿Ocurre algo profesora? —preguntó Harry, algo nervioso porque Crabbe y Goyle saldrían del comedor en cualquier momento.

—Black tiene que acompañarme al despacho del director inmediatamente—dijo, y ante la cara de confusión de Vega, Harry y Ron añadió—. Es un asunto familiar importante.

Vega se fijó un momento en la expresión preocupada de la profesora, tratando de comprender, y después se giró hacia los dos chicos.

—No pasa nada—les dijo para tranquilizarlos—, seguid con esto sin mí, y ya nos veremos más tarde.

Acto seguido, Vega se marchó, siguiendo el paso rápido de la profesora McGonagall, dejando a Harry y a Ron plantados en el vestíbulo. Sin embargo, pronto tuvieron algo de lo que preocuparse, pues en cuanto Vega desapareció por la escalera, Crabbe y Goyle salieron del Gran Comedor y Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal.

—¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía. Sonriendo de forma estúpida, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. Los masticaron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo. Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo.

Lo difícil vino cuanto tuvieron que arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo. En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a Crabbe también algunos. Les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle.

Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, corrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_.

Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

—¿Hermione?

Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el _gluglu _de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había cuatro vasos de cristal ya preparados.

—¿Y Vega? —preguntó Hermione mientras Harry sacaba el pelo de Goyle.

—Vino la profesora McGonagall y se la llevó—dijo Ron—, no nos quiso decir porqué…

—Vaya... La poción de los pasteles dura poco tiempo, así que no podemos esperarla—dijo Hermione.

Se giró a mirar los vasos pensativa, y de nuevo hacia los chicos.

—Yo la esperaré aquí, id vosotros dos a hablar con Malfoy — les enseñó a los chicos una pequeña bolsa—. He cogido estas túnicas de la lavandería. Necesitaréis tallas mayores cuando os hayáis convertido en Crabbe y Goyle.

Los chicos miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.

—Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de _Moste Potente Potions_—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... En cuanto la hayáis bebido, dispondréis de una hora antes de volver a convertiros en vosotros mismos.

—¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron.

—La separáis en dos vasos y echáis los pelos.

Hermione sirvió en dos vasos una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó los pelos de Goyle que le tendió Harry al primero de los vasos.

La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de color caqui de los mocos.

—Aggg..., esencia de Goyle —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante.

—Echa el tuyo venga —le dijo Hermione a Ron.

Ron echó el pelo de Crabbe en el segundo vaso. La poción silbó y también echó espuma hasta volverse de un marrón oscuro y turbio.

—Esperas —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron cogieron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebáis aquí: al convertiros en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados.

—Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vayamos a retretes separados.

Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de poción _multijugos, _Harry pasó al retrete a la derecha de Ron.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

—Listo —le contestó la voz de Ron.

—A la una, a las dos, a las tres...

Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida.

Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Se encogió y temió ponerse malo. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies.

Jadeando, se puso a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas. Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos. Los pies le dolían dentro de unos zapatos cuatro números menos de su medida...

Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Harry se encontró tendido boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fondo de los aseos. Con dificultad, se desprendió de los zapatos y se puso de pie.

O sea que así se sentía uno siendo Goyle. Con una gran mano temblorosa se desprendió de su antigua túnica, que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos, se puso la otra y se abrochó los zapatos de Goyle, que eran como barcas. Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cerdas, que le nacían en la misma frente. Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. Se las quitó y oyó a Hermione preguntando desde fuera:

—¿Estáis bien?

—Sí—respondió Harry con la voz baja y áspera de Goyle.

—Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe.

Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al lavabo ante la atónita mirada de Hermione. En el quebrado espejo, Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle.

Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.

—Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe—. Increíble.

—Mejor que os vayáis —dijo Hermione—. Aún tenéis que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin. Yo esperaré aquí a Vega.

—Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta la sala común—dijo Harry.

Ron contempló a Harry:

—No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando.

Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y sa lieron.

—No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron.

—¿Eh?

—Crabbe los mantiene rígidos...

—¿Así?

—Sí, mucho mejor.

Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudie ran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry.

—Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras. Apenas lo había termi nado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada.

—Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común.

—Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tie sa—. ¿Nuestra sala común? Yo soy de Ravenclaw.

Y se alejó, volviendo recelosa la vista hacia ellos.

Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpea ban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado.

Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relo jes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba. Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a deses perarse, oyeron un ruido delante.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos!

La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, des pués de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido.

—Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incum bencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no?

—Eh... sí —respondió Ron.

—Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios —dijo Percy con se veridad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores.

—Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron.

—Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefec to. Nadie va a atacarme.

Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.

—Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido.

Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo.

Percy se ofendió aún más.

—¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono!

Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry y a Ron que lo siguieran. A Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. Él y Ron salie ron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras to maban el siguiente corredor:

—Ese Peter Weasley...

—Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron.

—Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que última mente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.

Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción.

Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.

—¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry.

—Eh... —dijo éste.

—¡Ah, ya! _«¡Sangre limpia!» _—dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Mal foy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron.

La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semi subterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Va rias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, aco modados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.

—Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicán doles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar.

Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se en contraban en su casa.

Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz.

—Te vas a reír con esto —dijo.

Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rió muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry.

Era de _El Profeta_, y decía:

INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil _muggle.

_El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley._

_«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Minis terio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defen sa de los _muggles _debería ser retirada inmediata mente.»_

_El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaracio nes, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas di ciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia._

—¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido?

—Ja, ja —rió Harry lúgubremente.

—Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los _muggles _que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Mal foy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia.

A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia.

—¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.

—Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.

—Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos _sangre sucia _una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndo se—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que _El Profeta _aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pen sativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. Le gustan los que vienen de familia _muggle_. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése.

Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imagina ria, imitando a Colin, cruel pero acertadamente.

—Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Me conce des un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter, por favor?

Bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron.

—¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron se rieron a la fuerza; sin embargo, Malfoy pareció satisfecho. Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran siempre lentos para comprender las gracias.

—_San _Potter, el amigo de los _sangre sucia _—dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa _sangre sucia _presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!

Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el he redero era él. Pero en aquel momento...

—Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulan te—. Podría ayudarle.

A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:

—Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.

—Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que de círtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y ase gura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Se cretos, murió un _sangre sucia_. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.

Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:

—¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?

—Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Mal foy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.

Harry aguantó la respiración. Sabía que Azkaban era la prisión mágica donde estaba encerrado el padre de Vega, por lo que el nombre lo impresionaba un poco. Pero Malfoy no había dejado de hablar.

—Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta _sangre sucia_, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación—. Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron.

Malfoy lo miró. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.

Se pusieron de pie de un salto.

—Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Harry podía notarse los pies sueltos dentro de los grandes zapatos de Goyle, y tuvo que le vantarse los bajos de la túnica al hacerse más pequeño. Su bieron los escalones y llegaron al oscuro vestíbulo de entra da, en que se oían los sordos golpes que llegaban del armario en que habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle. Dejando los zapa tos junto a la puerta del armario, subieron corriendo en cal cetines hasta los lavabos de Myrtle _la Llorona_.

—Bueno, no ha sido completamente inútil —dijo Ron, mientras recorrían el pasillo del segundo piso—. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy.

Harry asintió mientras se ponía las gafas. Volvía a la normalidad así que volvía a necesitarlas. Abrió la puerta del aseo de Myrtle _la Llorona. _Vega ya había llegado y estaba sentada en el reborde de la ventana, al otro lado de los lavabos. Hermione estaba de pie a su lado, con una mano en su hombro. Ron avanzó hacia ellas y comenzó a contarles lo que habían descubierto

—Malas noticias, Malfoy no es el heredero, pero…

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Harry, interrumpiendo a Ron al darse cuenta de la expresión sombría de Hermione.

Vega, que hasta entonces había seguido mirando a través de la ventana y no se había girado a mirarlos, se levantó. Un torrente silencioso de lágrimas le corría por la cara.

Harry, que no había visto llorar a Vega en toda su vida, se quedó helado de la impresión. Vega se acercó a él lentamente y enterró su cara en el hombro de Harry, que la abrazó, mirando muy confundido a Hermione, a la que también se le escapaban unas pocas lágrimas.

—Mis padres…—El susurro de Vega sonaba amortiguado por la tela de la túnica de Harry—. Mis padres han muerto…


	13. Culpabilidad

**13**

**Culpabilidad**

La noche había caído sobre el pequeño pueblo de Little Whinging horas atrás. En Privet Drive, los vecinos se preparaban para las actividades típicas de la noche. Algunos preparaban la cena, mientras otros conversaban en familia sentados alrededor del televisor que retransmitía el telediario nocturno. El vecino del número 2 salía en aquel momento a pasear a su perro, mientras la vecina del 9 sacaba la basura y la vieja señora Figg, que solía cuidar de Harry o Vega cuando se quedaban solos, caminaba por la calle, probablemente en busca de alguno de sus gatos, que solían escaparse con frecuencia.

Sin embargo, para el número 15 de Privet Drive, no era un día como los demás. No había nadie preparando la cena, el televisor estaba apagado y los únicos sonidos de conversación en la casa provenían de una airada discusión en el salón, donde Ted y Andrómeda Tonks se peleaban con los Malfoy delante de unos empleados del Ministerio de magia por conseguir la custodia de su sobrina.

Pero eso a Vega le importaba poco en aquellos momentos. Estaba sentada en el diván frente a la ventana de su habitación, escuchando música para acallar los gritos que subían del piso de abajo. Llevaba horas sentada en la misma posición, desde que había vuelto del funeral. Tío Ted se había encargado de todo durante los dos días anteriores. Había arreglado los papeles y organizado todo para celebrar una ceremonia sencilla en la que Vega había escuchado una por una las condolencias de todos los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de sus padres.

Janet y Albert habían salido de casa por la mañana. Iban a ir a comer a casa de los Tonks por el día de Navidad. Ellos vivían en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la ciudad de Coventry, a unas dos horas de Little Whinging. Sin embargo no consiguieron llegar. A mitad de camino, un camión había invadido su carril inesperadamente, llevándose por delante el coche de los Marshall.

—El conductor del camión se durmió—Le había explicado Remus a Vega—. Chocaron de frente, el impacto también acabó con la vida del camionero.

Vega suponía que su padrino le había explicado aquello para intentar consolarla. Sus padres no habían sentido nada, todo había ocurrido en un instante y habían muerto en el acto. Pero aquello no hacía sentirse mejor a Vega.

Llorar ya no la aliviaba. Durante los dos últimos días había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, y a pesar de todo, el dolor que le retorcía terriblemente el corazón no había disminuido lo más mínimo.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Sus padres habían muerto porque ella les había propuesto que fuesen a visitar a los Tonks en Navidad. Si ella no hubiese sido tan egoísta y hubiese vuelto a casa para las vacaciones, si no hubiese preferido interrogar a Malfoy que volver a ver a sus padres, nada de aquello habría ocurrido.

No le había confesado sus sentimientos a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Vega no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría su amigo si supiese que la muerte de las dos personas que lo consideraban como un hijo, había sido culpa de Vega.

Vega tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria el recuerdo de la expresión de su amigo ante la noticia de la muerte de los Marshall. Se estremeció al recordarlo.

—No…—había murmurado Harry, aferrándose con fuerza a Vega, que había sido incapaz de mirarlo directamente—, no, no, no, no, no…

Vega había notado el temblor en las manos del chico, y había tratado de decir algo, pero la expresión de dolor absoluto de Harry la había hecho enmudecer. Su amigo había empezado a pasear de un lado a otro en el baño de Myrtle _la llorona, _a pesar de que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Trataba de peinarse el pelo con gestos nerviosos y una expresión de incredulidad en la cara mientras seguía murmurando negativas.

Vega, de rodillas en el suelo, lo había mirado a través de la nube de lágrimas que le cubrían los ojos, tratando de disculparse ante su amigo, no sabía muy bien si por tener que decirle que los Marshall habían muerto, o por sentirse culpable por ello.

Hermione se había agachado a su lado en silencio, tratando de consolarla a pesar de que ella también estuviese llorando. Ron se había quedado pasmado, y seguía plantado en el sitio, mirando atónito el frenético pasear de Harry, que se detuvo súbitamente.

Harry se miró en un espejo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, que aún le temblaban furiosamente. Se agarró a los bordes del lavabo con fuerza, tratando de calmar las convulsiones que le recorrían los brazos. De pronto, soltó una patada al lavabo, y agarrando uno de los vasos de poción que Hermione había estado lavando, lo estampó contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas soltando un grito furioso que hizo sobresaltarse a Vega, Ron y Hermione. Después, sin dejarles tiempo para reaccionar, Harry salió corriendo.

No habían vuelto a verle hasta horas más tarde, por la noche. Vega sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría asumiendo la noticia y volvería, así que lo había esperado, a pesar de que Tío Ted y Remus seguían en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, del cual había salido corriendo ella también horas atrás, cuando Remus le había contado lo que había ocurrido.

—Voy contigo— le dijo Harry, muy serio.

—No Harry, es mejor que te quedes aquí—respondió Vega, evitando mirarle a la cara.

Harry miró a Vega, confundido, tratando de protestar, pero Vega se le adelantó:

—Ron nos ha contado a Hermione y a mí lo que os ha dicho Malfoy. Aún no sabemos quién es el heredero de Slytherin y el castillo aún está en peligro. Además, si sales del castillo, ten por seguro que Dobby hará todo lo posible para que no vuelvas más, probablemente utilizando alguno de sus truquitos… —Vega tomó aire e hizo por fin el esfuerzo de mirar a Harry a los ojos—, y no quiero que te pase nada a ti también…

Harry enmudeció enseguida y no trató de convencerla de ningún modo. Seguramente había adivinado al mirarla a los ojos que había algo más, que ella le estaba ocultando algo, pero no insistió y Vega se marchó para reunirse con su tío y su padrino.

Vega no quería que Harry supiese la causa de la muerte de los Marshall, o por lo menos, no estaba preparada para explicárselo. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

Si estaba allí sola en su habitación, era porque sentía la necesidad morbosa de castigarse a sí misma, y estaba funcionando bastante bien. No podía soportar la cantidad de recuerdos que se le venían a la cabeza cada vez que miraba cualquier cosa de su dormitorio. Ahí en una esquina estaba el tocadiscos que le había regalado Albert para su octavo cumpleaños, y a su lado, la colección de vinilos que habían ido reuniendo entre los dos a lo largo de los años, rebuscando entre el mercadillo de Candem en Londres. Vega todavía recordaba la cara de felicidad de su padre adoptivo cuando, de una caja vieja y polvorienta en el mercadillo, había sacado un disco de Johnny Cash en perfecto estado. Había estado poniéndolo una y otra vez durante semanas, tanto que se le había acabado rayando. El disco rayado seguía allí, entre los demás, porque Albert siempre se había resistido a tirarlo.

Al mirar la cama, recordó todas aquellas noches, cuando ella era pequeña y no podía dormir, en las que Janet se quedaba con ella, contándole cuentos para que no tuviese miedo a la oscuridad. Incluso recordó una vez, cuando ella y Harry tenían apenas seis años y los Dursley se habían ido de viaje a Mallorca durante un mes, dejando a Harry en casa de los Marshall. Janet había puesto un colchón en el cuarto de Vega para que pudiesen dormir allí los dos juntos. Harry y Vega se habían pegado horas hablando y riéndose en vez de dormir, y Janet había acudido a la habitación, pero en lugar de echarles la bronca, les estuvo contando chistes e historias graciosas hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Janet y Albert siempre habían tratado a Vega y a Harry como si fuesen los hijos que nunca pudieron tener, incluso a pesar de que el chico ni siquiera viviese con ellos, y a su vez, Vega y Harry realmente los habían llegado a considerar unos padres auténticos, que los querían y que siempre estarían allí para ellos. Pero de pronto, ya no estaban.

Vega sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar furiosamente aquel pensamiento de su mente y se dio cuenta de que hacía un rato que no oía nada. Miró su walkman. La cinta se había acabado. Pensó en darle la vuelta para seguir escuchando música, pero simplemente se quitó los cascos y se quedó mirando por la ventana en silencio.

En el piso de abajo, la discusión seguía. Vega podía oír la aguda e indignada voz de la señora Malfoy, aunque no entendió lo que decía, y definitivamente no iba a bajar a averiguarlo. No quería saber nada de lo que estaban hablando abajo, porque eso significaba aceptar que todo había cambiado, que debía dejar aquella casa, y tendría, por tercera vez, una nueva familia.

La vista de Vega se nubló, y se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a llorar. Se apartó las lágrimas a manotazos, pero estas no dejaban de caer. Vega entonces se abrazó las piernas fuertemente y enterró la cabeza en las rodillas, apretando tercamente los labios para no hacer ningún ruido.

_Ya debería estar acostumbrada_, Pensó Vega. _Es la tercera vez que pierdo a toda mi familia de golpe, ya es toda una tradición para ti, Vega… _

Se le escapó un quedo gemido entre los labios al recordar la foto que le había regalado Remus el año anterior. Toda la familia McKinnon celebraba la Navidad alegremente, reunidos delante de una reconfortante chimenea, sin saber que aquella misma noche, todos serían brutalmente asesinados. Y aquella vez también, fue culpa de ella que no pudieran salvarse todos, porque su madre se había puesto de parto, obligando a la familia a protegerla. Y a pesar de todo, Marlenne, su madre también había sucumbido, asesinada cuando Vega no tenía ni siquiera un año, y su padre fue encerrado como culpable de ello.

Vega no podía evitar pensar que, de un modo u otro, siempre acababa atrayendo la desgracia a las personas que la querían. Eso también incluía a Harry, que al juntarse con ella había conseguido que ni uno solo de los demás niños de Little Whinging quisiese saber nada de él. Y sí a Ron y Hermione no les había pasado nada aún, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_¿Qué habría pasado si yo no hubiese nacido? _Se preguntaba a sí misma Vega. _Seguramente los McKinnon se habrían salvado, puede que incluso mi madre, y al tener a mamá, seguramente papá no habría matado a aquellas personas y estaría libre, así Remus no estaría tan solo y triste siempre… Harry tendría a Ron y a Hermione, y no tendría que preocuparse de nadie más que de sí mismo. Janet y Albert… seguirían vivos…_

Vega se golpeó repetidamente la cabeza contra sus rodillas. Ella tenía la culpa de todo, siempre atraía los problemas a su alrededor. Entonces alzó la cabeza de golpe, dándose cuenta de algo terrible. Los Tonks, no podía mudarse con ellos, y tampoco con los Malfoy, por mucho que estos pareciesen desearlo inexplicablemente. Si no hacía más que atraer la mala suerte hacia las personas de su entorno, si la acogían estarían en peligro también. No apreciaba a los Malfoy no eran sin duda sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero tampoco les deseaba la muerte horrible que habían sufrido todas las personas con las que había convivido.

Vega se levantó. Ya no lloraba, había tomado una decisión. Le causaba un tremendo dolor, porque significaba renunciar a todo y a todos los que la querían, pero no podía correr el riesgo. Se iba a fugar.

Dejaría Little Whinging, Hogwarts, la Madriguera, a los Tonks, a Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, y buscaría algún lugar alejado de ellos, para que estos no tuviesen que sufrir por su culpa. Marcharse era lo mejor para protegerlos a todos.

Metió en una mochila un montón de ropa del armario, su cuaderno de dibujar, lápices, la cámara de fotos que los Tonks le habían regalado y el álbum en el que guardaba la foto en la que salían los McKinnon y sus padres. Después la cerró y se la colgó al hombro. Entonces se giró a mirar la guitarra, el último regalo de cumpleaños que Janet y Albert habían podido comprarle, sopesando si podía llevársela o no.

Se acercó a ella y la acarició con la mano. Era una guitarra preciosa, de color negro con los bordes blancos, muy parecida a una que tenía un cantante que a ella y a Albert les gustaba mucho, Jon Bon Jovi. Tenía una correa para sujetarla y poder cargar con ella, así que Vega decidió que no podía dejarla allí. La cogió y desplegó la correa, colgando la guitarra de su espalda con el mástil hacia abajo, para poder llevar a la vez la mochila. Iba a marcharse en su escoba, para que sus tíos y los que estaban en el piso de abajo no se diesen cuenta de nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente tratarían de encontrarla, y no podía hacer ningún tipo de magia para ocultarse, porque al ser una bruja menor de edad, tenía un hechizo detector que avisaba al Ministerio de magia de ello.

Vega caminó en círculos por la habitación, tratando de buscar una solución a aquel problema, hasta que, por culpa de la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, se dio de bruces contra el espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado de su armario y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Reaccionó justo a tiempo para pararlo, sujetándolo con las manos, y se encontró cara a cara con su reflejo.

Estaba tremendamente demacrada, y tenía unas profundas ojeras, dándole un aspecto muy similar al que había presentado Remus por la mañana (exceptuando las cicatrices que marcaban el rostro de él). Tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos e hinchados y todo el pelo enmarañado. Vega se contempló muy seria. No le gustaba nada lo que contemplaba en el espejo. Se odiaba profundamente por lo que había provocado, y por lo que iba a hacerle a sus seres queridos al desaparecer sin más, por muy necesario que fuese.

Entonces su vista se fijó en unas tijeras de cortar papel que había en la mesa a su derecha, y se le ocurrió una idea. Las cogió con una mano, mientras con la otra, se cogía el pelo en una coleta. Abrió las tijeras, y de un tajo, cayeron unos largos mechones.

Inexplicablemente, aquello la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Siguió cortando mechones desiguales hasta que toda su larga melena yació en el suelo. Vega volvió a contemplarse en el espejo.

Janet siempre había alabado el pelo de Vega, tan liso y suave. Se lo había dejado crecer desde siempre, sin cortarlo nunca, porque a su madre adoptiva le encantaba pasarse horas peinándola. Pero Janet ya no estaba. No volvería a sentarse a su lado en la cama, acariciándole el pelo para despertarla por las mañanas. Su pelo largo se quedaría en aquella casa, junto a todos los recuerdos de Vega sobre los Marshall, mientras ella se iba para proteger a los seres queridos que aún le quedaban.

Ahora estaba irreconocible. Tenía el pelo muy corto, casi tanto como Harry. Los cortes desiguales de la tijera le daban un aspecto estrafalario y los mechones de pelo corto se disparaban en todos los sentidos.

Sintiéndose satisfecha, Vega se giró y fue en busca de su Nimbus 2001, que estaba junto a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes, contempló la jaula vacía en la que habitualmente dormía su búho, _Devon, _que en aquel momento había salido de caza.

No estaba segura de si debía dejarlo allí o no. Quería mucho a aquel pequeño búho, y le daba mucha pena marcharse sin él. Probablemente _Devon _se enfadaría con ella por dejarlo allí, pero no quería arriesgarse ni siquiera por él. _Devon _estaría más seguro con sus tíos.

Vega agarró la escoba y se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla. La noche estaba despejada, a pesar de que las dos noches anteriores había estado nevando, y hacía muchísimo frio. La Luna brillaba completamente redonda en el cielo, por lo que Vega no tendría que preocuparse por volar a oscuras. Tenía que fijarse de volar alto, para que ningún _muggle _la viese y se asustase, y también tenía que volar rápido, para alejarse de allí antes de que sus tíos se diesen cuenta.

—¿Vas a algún sitio, Vega?

Vega saltó del susto y se giró de golpe. No había oído a nadie entrar, tan ensimismada estaba mirando al cielo. Esperaba encontrarse con que tío Ted la había pillado, pero sin duda, no con quién la miraba sonriendo despreocupadamente desde la puerta.

—¡¿Profesor Dumbledore?! —exclamó Vega—Que… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Oh, simplemente me he pasado por aquí para hacerle un favor a mi viejo amigo Remus—respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore.

—¿Usted conoce a Remus? —preguntó Vega, sorprendida de que su padrino fuese amigo del director de Hogwarts.

—Por supuesto, querida—dijo el profesor con un tono que resaltaba lo obvio de la respuesta—, ya era director cuando él iba a Hogwarts.

—Ah…— dijo Vega—¿Qué favor le ha hecho?

—Bueno…—el anciano profesor se sentó al pie de la cama, mirándola amablemente—, como esta noche no podía estar en la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo en tu salón (muy bonito, por cierto), me pidió a mí que hablase por él ante los agentes del Ministerio. Quería asegurarse de que los Tonks fuesen los que te acogiesen, y me pidió que hablase a su favor. Personalmente, no entiendo la fascinación que las gentes del ministerio sienten por mí, pero afortunadamente, esta vez a jugado a nuestro favor—Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa cómplice—, Ted y Andrómeda se harán cargo de ti a partir de ahora.

Vega trató de sonreír. Se sentía aliviada, sin duda, por nada del mundo habría querido vivir bajo el mismo techo que los Malfoy. Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar que quedándose, ponía a sus tíos en peligro. Dumbledore debió de notar su vacilación, pues la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y le preguntó:

—Y dime, ¿A dónde pretendías ir? — señaló con la mirada la escoba que Vega sostenía en su mano.

Vega miró también su escoba, tratando de pensar alguna respuesta convincente, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que simplemente dijo la verdad:

—Me iba, sin más…

—¿Por qué razón? —La expresión de Dumbledore no había cambiado lo más mínimo, seguía sentado sobre la cama, sonriendo amablemente. Era una escena un tanto extraña, teniendo en cuenta que había pillado a Vega tratando de huir.

Vega no respondió, simplemente trató de evitar la mirada del profesor, y dejó la escoba junto a la ventana. Ya no tenía sentido tratar de escapar. Sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a sorprenderla. Se levantó, y se acercó lentamente a ella. Vega seguía tratando de evitarle mirando al suelo, pero entonces el anciano director se arrodillo ante ella y puso sus manos entre las de él.

—Se cómo te sientes, querida niña. La soledad es abrumadora, y más cuando viene a nosotros tan súbitamente, y siempre buscamos a alguien a quién culpar. Normalmente siempre nos culpamos por ello. Nos decimos: ¿Y si no hubiese hecho tal cosa? ¿Y si aquello lo hubiese dicho de otro modo?

Vega nunca había visto aquella expresión en el rostro del profesor Dumbledore. De pronto parecía mucho más viejo y cansado, y sus ojos azules reflejaban exactamente lo mismo que Vega sentía en su interior. Era un dolor tan terrible, que solo de mirar al profesor le entraron ganas de volver a llorar de nuevo.

—Sé que querías huir—continuó el profesor Dumbledore—, Uno se siente tan terriblemente culpable que siente la necesidad de proteger a los demás de sí mismo. Uno piensa que estar solo del todo podrá salvar a sus seres queridos. Pero escúchame bien Vega—La tristeza en los ojos de Dumbledore desapareció, y volvió la habitual serenidad a sus rasgos—, huyendo no ayudas a nadie, solo consigues que aquellos que te quieren sientan dolor a su vez. Huir es lo fácil. Simplemente olvidarse de todo, volver a empezar. Pero uno nunca puede huir del todo. Jamás. Los recuerdos seguirán allí por siempre.

Vega cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas dentro, mientras seguía escuchando al profesor.

—Pero los recuerdos no son malos, al contrario Vega—aseguró Dumbledore—. Los recuerdos nos atan a nuestros seres queridos y los mantienen vivos en nuestra memoria. No es fácil, y es doloroso, pero de ese modo nunca estarás sola. De ese modo, Janet, Albert, tu madre y tu padre, tus amigos, tu familia… todos estarán contigo siempre, ayudándote, protegiéndote y cuidando de ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

Vega asintió con la cabeza, ya más tranquila, y abrió los ojos. El profesor Dumbledore la miraba con benevolencia, y levantó una mano para enjugar una solitaria lágrima que se le había escapado a Vega. Está decidió entonces que podía contarle a Dumbledore sus temores.

—Pero yo tengo la culpa de todo, profesor. Yo les dije que fuesen a casa de tío Ted para Navidad, y por hacerme caso, pasó todo esto…—Dumbledore trató de replicar, pero Vega le interrumpió, aunque se le entrecortase la voz del esfuerzo por no volver a llorar—. Y no es la primera vez que mi familia muere por mi culpa. Sí yo… si mi madre no… su familia… es… es culpa mía también, y seguro que también… que yo tuve que ver con… hace once años…

Se calló y volvió a bajar la mirada, evitando de nuevo los inquisitivos ojos del profesor Dumbledore. Este sin embargo la agarró de la barbilla y le mantuvo la cabeza recta, obligándola a mirarle.

—Escúchame bien, Vega Black—le dijo con una voz muy seria—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso. Si tus padres adoptivos siguieron tu consejo, fue porque te querían, y querían formar vínculos con tus tíos, para que así tuvieras esa gran familia que tanto deseabas. Fue su decisión, y tú no tienes la culpa de nada, porque fue un accidente. Y en cuanto a los McKinnon. Estábamos en guerra, Vega. La familia de tu madre era el mayor enemigo de Lord Voldemort. Dices que tuviste la culpa de que muriesen, pero no es cierto Vega, y que pienses eso es un insulto a su memoria. Ellos murieron para protegerte, a ti y a tu madre. Se sacrificaron para que pudieras vivir, y ver un mundo libre del mal contra el que ellos lucharon— Dumbledore le puso una mano en la cabeza y le sonrió—. Seguramente no me creas. Te seguirás culpando aun así, y lo entiendo. Pero eres joven aún, solo una niña, y con el tiempo entenderás lo que he tratado de explicarte.

Dumbledore se incorporó y le tendió una mano a Vega, que ella cogió.

—Ahora vamos, tus tíos nos esperan abajo.

Vega asintió y siguió al profesor al pasillo. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, echó un último vistazo atrás, sabiendo que probablemente, aquella sería la última vez que pisaba su dormitorio de Privet Drive. Que ahora, todo era diferente.

Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el anciano director, que le sonrió ampliamente con aquel brillo divertido que siempre solía tener en los ojos.

—Por cierto—dijo el profesor—, me gusta cómo le queda su nuevo corte de pelo, señorita Black.

Vega se rio, algo avergonzada, y de la mano del director, bajó las escaleras hacia su nueva vida.

* * *

**Buenaaas!**

**Vistas las peticiones, vuelven los comentarios de final de capitulo (¡yay!)**

**Por dios, he sudado tinta para escribir este capitulo... menos mal que se ha acabado xD**

**Es más, a lo mejor tiene algún error (si es así, decidmelo porfa), porque no quiero volverlo a leer nunca más de lo que he sufrido para escribirlo.**

**No me suele gustar escribir cosas tan deprimentes, me destrozan el sentido del humor y hacen que me duela la cabeza, pero es que no tengo remedio, cuando la historia cobra vida en mi cabeza, se desarrolla sin que yo pueda pararla, y a veces ocurren cosas que ni siquiera a mí me gusta escribir, pero que son necesarias para que la historia se desarrolle.**

**Buf, pero enfin, para compensarlo, el siguiente capitulo lo empezaré con una nota de humor para compensar lo oscuro y pesado de este capitulo.**

**Si no entendeis algo o no ha quedado muy claro, decidmelo también, os lo ruego. Que cuando me embalo a escribir, hay veces que lo que escribo tiene sentido para mí, pero no para los demás, asi que si ocurre eso, preguntadme, que ya trataré de arreglarlo, o aclararlo de algún modo.**

**Poor mi parte nada más, anunciaros que la Piedra Filosofal ha superado los 2000 views y que la Cámara de los Secretos cuenta ahora mismito (02/04/2013, 1 de la madrugada en España) ¡270 reviews!**

**Es un numero tan enorme para mí que aún estoy flipando xD**

**Bueno, ya sabeis, si os gusta, comentad, si no, también, no os corteis y ¡nos vemos por aquí!**

**EDIT: por cierto, en mi perfil he puesto mi email, por si quereis escribirme, spamearme... whatever xD**


	14. Regreso a Hogwarts

**13**

**Regreso a Hogwarts**

Vega pasó el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad acomodando sus cosas en casa de los Tonks, en las afueras del pueblo _muggle _de Weston, cerca de un bosquecillo. Nymphadora, la prima de Vega, se había ido a vivir a un apartamento en Londres para acudir rápidamente en caso de que la llamaran de la oficina de aurores por alguna urgencia, así que Vega viviría sola con sus tíos, aunque Dora venía de visita muchas veces.

Apenas conservaba cosas de la casa de Privet Drive. Tío Ted y tía Andrómeda lo habían vendido todo, justo como quería Vega. No quería conservar todos aquellos muebles que le recordaban a su antigua vida por dos razones: por un lado, había decidido que empezaría de cero y que a partir de entonces todo sería diferente, y por otro lado, no había suficiente sitio en la casa de los Tonks para guardarlo todo.

Aun así, se había quedado con los muebles de su dormitorio de Privet Drive. Nymphadora ya no vivía allí y al mudarse se había llevado sus cosas, por lo que la habitación bajo el techo era ahora para Vega. Era una habitación bastante grande, pero no muy alta, por lo que tío Ted tuvo que encantar el armario de Vega con un hechizo reductor para que cupiese, lo cual, curiosamente, no redujo para nada la amplitud del armario por dentro al abrir las puertas. Tío Ted también hechizó los aparatos de que Vega que funcionaban con electricidad: el tocadiscos y el amplificador de la guitarra, porque al ser la casa de unos magos, no había enchufes ni electricidad en ningún sitio. Todo funcionaba con magia: la luz, la calefacción, e incluso la nevera, un objeto poco habitual en casa de un mago, la había comprado tío Ted, que era hijo de _muggles _y sabía para que servía.

Vega pasó mucho tiempo durante las vacaciones con su tío. Tío Ted trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el departamento de control de equipamiento mágico. Era una subdivisión del mismo departamento en el que trabajaba el padre de Ron, y por lo tanto, no tenía que ir a trabajar durante las Navidades mientras no lo llamaran. Tía Andrómeda por otro lado, trabajaba en una pequeña herboristería de Weston. Ella misma cultivaba las plantas con las que preparaba las pociones de la tienda (que ella vendía a los _muggles _como remedios naturales), y no cerraba durante las vacaciones, pues era cuando más podía vender por las familias que venían a pasar las fiestas al pueblo.

En parte, Vega agradeció que fuese así. Tía Andrómeda siempre que estaba en casa se preocupaba de que Vega estuviese bien y a gusto, mientras que tío Ted la dejaba más a su aire. No es que Vega rehuyese a sus tíos, pero sentía que necesitaba pasar un tiempo tranquila para asumir su perdida, y tía Andrómeda siempre la trataba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse en cualquier momento.

Vega se pasaba mucho rato entre las plantas del jardín para evitar encontrarse con su tía, que la ponía de los nervios. Habían traído de Privet Drive algunas de las plantas del jardín y los Tonks habían decorado un trozo del patio, cerca del estanque que tanto le gustaba a Vega, para que esta se sintiese en aquel lugar como en su casa. Los pájaros de la pajarera grande del número 15 de Privet Drive también habían viajado hasta Weston. Tía Andrómeda había encantado el jardín, y ahora los pájaros volaban por todas partes, sin poder salir de unos límites. Vega y tío Ted habían pasado unos días construyendo casitas para ellos con placas de madera, que luego tío Ted había encantado para que cuando los pájaros sintiesen frio, las casitas se calentaran a su gusto. Vega se sentaba bajo los árboles en aquella zona del jardín, y dibujaba a sus pájaros, o jugaba con _Devon, _que había volado solo hasta allí desde Hogwarts porque a Vega se le había olvidado ir a recogerlo en la lechucería cuando se marchó.

Al principio _Devon _parecía algo ofendido de que le hubiese olvidado y se negaba a dejarse tocar o a coger las chucherías que Vega le ofrecía, pero el búho pareció notar el triste humor de Vega y enseguida la perdonó y estuvo cazando las chucherías que ella le lanzaba al aire para entretenerse.

Nymphadora se pasaba por la casa de vez en cuando para charlar con Vega. A Vega le gustaba, porque ella no la trataba como si fuese a derrumbarse, sino que se comportaba igual que siempre. Había alabado el nuevo corte de pelo de Vega entre risas y la había ayudado a peinarse mejor, arreglando los trasquilones. No había tratado de averiguar por qué había cortado toda su melena, al contrario que tía Andrómeda, que siempre le proponía su ayuda para hacerlo crecer de nuevo, sin entender que Vega quería dejarlo así. Cuando Dora venía, se pasaban el día haciendo chistes y contándose historias sobre Hogwarts, la escuela de aurores o sobre música o _quidditch. _Dora había sido cazadora en el equipo de Hufflepuff durante sus estudios en Hogwarts por lo que le hizo mucha ilusión que Vega jugase también.

—Nunca fui demasiado buena, la verdad—confesó Dora—. Soy menos patosa en el aire que en el suelo, pero aun así me ocurrió alguna vez que se me escurriese la _quaffle _de las manos.

— ¿Cómo se te puede escurrir la _quaffle_? —Preguntó Vega, incrédula—. Si de hecho tiene una forma especial para que se pueda agarrar bien…

—Ya he dicho que no era muy buena…

Vega y Dora se reían mucho juntas, y eso ayudaba mucho a relajar a tío Ted y tía Andrómeda, que enseguida se contagiaban del buen humor que traía su hija a la casa.

Remus no apareció por la casa hasta una semana más tarde. Su aspecto, si bien era algo mejor que el que había presentado el día de Navidad en Hogwarts, seguía siendo bastante lamentable. Su piel no estaba tan demacrada, pero tenía unas ojeras tan oscuras que parecía que le hubiesen golpeado. Vega se dio cuenta de que cojeaba un poco, y tenía una nueva cicatriz que Remus trataba de disimular, bajo la barbilla, como un arañazo. Más que haber estado enfermo, como todos decían, parecía que su padrino se hubiese peleado con alguien y le hubiesen dado una paliza. Sin embargo, Vega no trató de averiguar lo que ocurría. Ya se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que preguntaba sobre ello, sus tíos se ponían nerviosos y cambiaban de tema rápidamente. Había decidido esperar, pues no podían estar ocultándoselo toda la vida.

La mañana en que terminaron las vacaciones, tía Andrómeda ayudó a Vega a cerrar el baúl del colegio y fueron todos (tío Ted, Remus, tía Andrómeda, Dora y Vega) a la estación en el coche de tío Ted.

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba lleno de alumnos que volvían al colegio después de las vacaciones. Algunos alumnos de primero parecían asustados, y les pedían a sus padres el quedarse en casa. No querían volver al castillo, donde se estaban produciendo esos extraños ataques. Muchos niños se apartaban del camino de Vega en cuanto veían que se acercaba. Vega no le dio importancia y siguió caminando sin mirar a nadie, hacia la cola del tren, donde podría encontrar seguramente un compartimento vacío en el que sentarse.

No soportaba la visión de todos aquellos niños, felices después de las vacaciones que habían pasado con sus padres, despidiéndose a las puertas del vagón o saludando a través de las ventanas de los compartimentos para recordarles algo a sus padres, de pie en el andén de la estación. Vega rechinó los dientes, caminando con la vista fija delante de ella, como si todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor le importase poco, pero no consiguió engañar a Remus, que le cogió una mano para apretársela reconfortantemente. Vega le dirigió una media sonrisa triste y subieron los dos juntos al vagón de cola. Remus y tío Ted acomodaron el baúl de Vega y la jaula de _Devon_ en la rejilla de un compartimento vacía, y después Vega bajó detrás de ellos para despedirse.

Tía Andrómeda abrazó a Vega con fuerza y la besó en la frente, recordándole que ellos estaban allí para todo lo que necesitase, y que les escribiese mucho. Dora la alzó en brazos, revolviéndole el pelo y comentando que le gustaba tanto el corte que se había hecho Vega, que a lo mejor se lo copiaba. Remus se arrodilló ante Vega (con cierta dificultad), la abrazó también con fuerza, y le pidió con una sonrisa triste que cuidase de Harry, a lo que Vega asintió conmovida. Había compartido con su padrino las dudas que tenía sobre su culpabilidad en la muerte de los Marshall y este había disuelto todas sus dudas. Había sido un desafortunado accidente en el que Vega no había tenido nada que ver, y Harry merecía saber lo que les había ocurrido exactamente. Remus le había asegurado que Harry no la consideraría culpable de nada, ya que ahora ella era la única "familia" auténtica que le quedaba de su infancia.

Tío Ted abrazó también cariñosamente a Vega y le deseó un buen viaje. Pero antes de que Vega pudiese alejarse, tío Ted la detuvo y, sacando una cajita pequeña y estrecha del bolsillo, se la ofreció a Vega.

Vega la abrió, confusa, mirando a su familia, que la observaba expectante. Dentro de la caja había una pulsera ancha de tela negra con bordes de cuero. De la pulsera colgaba una pequeña figurita de una guitarra, muy parecida a la suya propia, aunque de solo dos o tres centímetros de larga.

—Mmm… vaya, que bonita…—dijo Vega levantando la vista hacia su tío, agradecida, aunque no muy segura de cómo debía reaccionar.

Sin embargo, tío Ted, muy sonriente, cogió la pulsera y la pasó alrededor de la muñeca de Vega.

— ¿Ves la guitarra? —preguntó tío Ted en un tono cómplice—.Es igual que la tuya ¿no?

Vega contempló la guitarrita, mirando de vez en cuando a su familia, que se sonreían unos a otros encantados. Estaba a punto de decir que era exactamente igual, hasta que se fijó en una manchita brillante, justo en la parte trasera del mástil. Tío Ted le sonrió ampliamente a Vega cuando esta alzó la vista, cada vez más confundida.

—Toca ese botón, ya verás…—le dijo tío Ted, muy misterioso.

Vega hizo lo que su tío le pedía. Puso el dedo encima de la manchita brillante, y de pronto, con un chasquido, la guitarra y la pulsera empezaron a agrandarse rápidamente hasta que tuvo en sus manos su propia guitarra, con la correa puesta.

Vega miró maravillada a su tío, que parecía tan encantado como ella.

—Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo, por eso no te la había dado antes—le explicó tío Ted—. No conseguía que encogiese lo suficiente o que parase de agrandarse. Remus me estuvo ayudando a terminarla estos días. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué sí me gusta? —Preguntó Vega alucinada—. ¡Es increíble tío Ted! Así la puedo llevar a todas partes conmigo.

—Pensé en lo que ocurrió el año pasado con tu precioso violín—dijo tía Andrómeda—, y como parecía que le tenías tanto cariño a la guitarra de tus padres y que te hacía tanto duelo dejarla en casa, se me ocurrió que podrías llevártela a Hogwarts, pero de un modo más seguro.

— ¡Lo de la pulsera fue idea mía! —dijo Nymphadora entusiasmada—. Estaba segura de que te iba a encantar la idea.

—Es… es genial—dijo Vega, con la voz entrecortada de la emoción—, es el mejor regalo que podíais hacerme nunca.

Y Vega volvió a abrazar a todos con fuerza, hasta que el silbato del tren llamó a todos los alumnos del andén para que entrasen en sus compartimentos. Vega se apresuró en volver a entrar en el tren, con la guitarra negra colgada de la espalda. Se sentó en su compartimento, que seguía completamente vacío y desde el asiento, se despidió con la mano de su familia.

_Despues de todo, no estoy tan sola… _Pensó Vega mientras, asomada a la ventana del tren, veía como las figuras del andén se alejaban.

Acarició la madera de la guitarra y se recostó sobre el asiento, colocándola sobre su regazo. Empezó a trastear algunos acordes en las cuerdas, maravillándose de que a pesar del hechizo de disminución, estas siguiesen perfectamente afinadas y sonasen tal y cómo debían.

Nunca había tomado clases de guitarra. Janet se había asegurado de que Vega seguía con regularidad las clases de violín sin saltarse ninguna, por lo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de colarse en una de guitarra para mirar. Sin embargo, no era una completa ignorante. Había visto videoclips y conciertos de sus grupos de música favoritos por la tele y sabía las nociones básicas: como sostenerla, como raspar las cuerdas, como afinarlas, y algunos punteos y acordes de sus canciones favoritas.

Vega forzó la memoria y trató de recordar los acordes principales de una de sus canciones favoritas: Every Rose has it's thorn, de Poison. Se sonrió a sí misma al recordar cómo el año pasado había cantado esa misma canción para pasar por delante de _Fluffy, _el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid que vigilaba la entrada al pasadizo que ocultaba la piedra filosofal, y así conseguir salir en busca de ayuda para Harry, que se había quedado solo frente a Quirrel y Voldemort. Vega tenía la impresión de que habían pasado siglos desde entonces, a pesar de que aquello hubiese ocurrido solo unos cuantos meses atrás. Mientras la invadía la nostalgia, colocó las manos en la posición del primer acorde, y rasgó las cuerdas con los dedos. Sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que podía recordar la melodía con bastante exactitud.

Vega estuvo allí sola durante casi una hora. El tren avanzaba junto al paisaje nevado, atravesando la niebla. Había terminado por recoger la guitarra después de un rato, prometiéndose a sí misma que se compraría un libro de partituras de guitarra para aprender a tocar cuanto antes. Como estaba sola en el compartimento, había sacado a _Devon _de su jaula y se entretuvo acariciándole las plumas y los penachos que le asomaban a los lados de la cara, tan largos que casi parecían orejas de conejo, si no fuese porque eran pardos y eran plumas. _Devon _había crecido mucho en los últimos meses. Cuando Remus se lo regaló, era apenas una cría jovencita de búho, apenas más grande que la palma de su mano, y sin embargo ya superaba el tamaño de su mano extendida y su plumaje empezaba a teñirse de motitas gris/plateadas que contrastaban con el tono marrón oscuro de sus plumas.

—Habría estado bien… eso de crecer lentamente como tú— le dijo Vega al búho, que picoteaba chucherías lechuciles.

Vega sabía que para ella todo había cambiado. Mamá siempre decía que las chicas maduran antes que los chicos, y Vega sentía que en su caso, aquello era el doble de cierto. Se sentía mayor, más consciente de sí misma y de que tenía que aprender a cuidar de sí misma, para que ni Remus, ni Dora, ni sus tíos o siquiera Harry tuvieran que preocuparse por ella.

En cierto modo, pensó, aquella era la principal razón por la que había decidido no dejar que su tía volviese a alargar su melena. Vega recordaba cuando ella era más pequeña y solía sentarse en las rodillas de su madre adoptiva mientras ella canturreaba de forma tranquilizadora, peinando su largo cabello negro. Vega nunca se había sentido tan a salvo como en aquellos momentos, pero sabía que aquello se había terminado, y ahora debía aprender a ocuparse de sí misma, sin depender de nadie. No necesitaba una melenaza larga y oscura tras la que ocultarse, a partir de ahora se enfrentaría a todo de frente, sin esconder su cara tras el flequillo.

Absorta en sus oscuros pensamientos, Vega no se dio cuenta de que había alguien frente a la puerta de su compartimento hasta que alguien la abrió.

— ¡Os dije que era ella! Estás irreconocible con tu nuevo peinado, Vega.

—Hola Angelina— dijo Vega, espantando sus tristes reflexiones con una sonrisa, mientras entraban en el compartimento las tres cazadoras del equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson.

—Que búho más bonito, Vega —dijo Katie mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella, acariciando un ala de _Devon_—. Yo tengo a mi gato, pero me habría gustado mucho tener una lechuza o un búho también, aunque a mi padre no le habría hecho mucha gracia.

Vega sabía por las conversaciones en los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos que Katie era de origen mestizo. Su madre era una bruja, y su padre _muggle, _así que Vega no se extrañó que el padre de Katie prefiriese que su hija tuviese un gato, una mascota mucho más normal que una lechuza_. _

—Se llama _Devon, _fue un regalo de mi padrino por mis primeros diez cumpleaños— comentó Vega mientras volvía a encerrar a _Devon _en su jaula.

Las tres cazadoras intercambiaron una mirada incómoda entre ellas y Alicia, que se había sentado junto a Vega, le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando esta se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Cómo estás? — dijo la chica en un tono suave—. Fred y George nos escribieron para contarnos lo que había ocurrido…

—Nos habría gustado estar contigo, pero no sabíamos dónde vivías, y tampoco queríamos molestar…—dijo Angelina.

—Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, lo que sea… Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras ¿no? —dijo Katie.

Vega se quedó en silencio unos segundos, contemplando las expresiones preocupadas de sus compañeras de equipo algo impresionada y sonrió conmovida.

—Muchas gracias chicas, de verdad…—dijo Vega con una sonrisa, tratando de disipar las preocupaciones de las chicas—. Estoy bien, dentro de lo bien que puede estar alguien en mi situación… Pero el que hayáis venido a verme ha sido muy amable, teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el mundo en el tren ha evitado acercarse a mi compartimento en todo el viaje…

—¡Que me dices! —dijo Angelina muy indignada—, menudos capullos…

—¡Pues eso hay que solucionarlo! —Dijo Katie—. Ahora mismo te vienes con nosotras a nuestro compartimento.

—No es necesario chicas, de verdad… No quiero que tengáis problemas por ir conmigo, ya es suficiente con que Ron y Hermione estén sufriendo las consecuencias de lo que dice la gente sobre Harry y sobre mí de que somos nosotros quienes atacan a la gente…

—Eso es una gilipollez—la interrumpió Alicia tajantemente—. No eres un monstruo, eres nuestra amiga, y estás pasando por un mal momento. Si todos esos imbéciles que tenemos de compañeros en el colegio no se quieren dar cuenta es su problema.

Vega sonrió a su pesar. Alicia tenía razón, por supuesto, y Vega también pensaba que lo que pensaran los demás importaba poco, pero encerrada en su propia autocompasión, de algún modo lo había olvidado. No podía quedarse sola, apartada de todo el mundo eternamente, solo porque se sentía desgraciada. Además, había tomado la resolución de enfrentarse a sus problemas de cara. Así que Vega pidió a las chicas que esperaran fuera mientras recogía sus cosas y se cambiaba al uniforme del colegio, y juntas se encaminaron hacia los vagones centrales del tren.

Tal y como Vega había predicho, a su paso por los pasillos se hizo un silencio casi completo. Todo el mundo se asomaba a las puertas acristaladas de los compartimentos para verla pasar, con una expresión indescifrable en sus caras. Sin embargo, nadie se interpuso en su camino ni hubo ningún problema, aunque cuando pasaron por delante del compartimento en el que se sentaban las chicas de Slytherin del curso de Vega, Pansy Parkinson le dirigió una sonrisa malvada que le hizo sospechar que de algún modo, se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido, y esperaba al momento apropiado para vengarse de Vega por lo que ella le había hecho pasar en el club de duelo.

Por fin llegaron al vagón en el que se encontraba el compartimento de las chicas, pero no podían entrar todavía, debido a que se había formado una fila en el carrito de dulces, que la anciana encargada había aparcado justo delante del compartimento.

— ¡Oh, genial! —Suspiró Katie enfadada—. Llevaba horas esperando a que pasara el carrito, y cuando justo llega a nuestro vagón, me he dejado el dinero en la mochila y no puedo entrar a cogerlo… Me muero de hambre…

Vega y Angelina se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, tratando de no reírse de la expresión completamente desesperada de Katie, que contemplaba a la gente que hacía fila con una expresión de cachorro triste, pero cuando esta comenzó a gemir lastimosamente, no pudieron evitarlo más y se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Alicia negaba con la cabeza, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces, uno de los chicos de la fila, que al parecer lo había oído todo (pues también sonreía divertido), se giró hacia ellas.

—No te preocupes, Bell, si quieres te lo compro yo me lo pagas cuando puedas—dijo el chico, con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios.

Katie, pero también Angelina y Alicia, se sonrojaron ligeramente, y Vega tuvo que darle un codazo a Katie para que respondiese, pues se había quedado completamente muda de la vergüenza. No las culpaba, la verdad, aquel chico, al que Vega recordaba haber visto alguna vez de pasada por Hogwarts, era increíblemente guapo. Era mayor que Vega, estaría en quinto y por su uniforme se veía que era un Hufflepuff. Tenía el pelo de color castaño claro y unos preciosos ojos de un tono azul grisáceo. Y su sonrisa… Vega no recordaba nunca haber visto unos dientes tan blancos.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que ella también se había sonrojado ligeramente. Sin embargo, el chico simplemente les sonrió más aún, impasible ante sus reacciones esperando la respuesta de Katie.

—Si… —dijo Katie, roja como un tomate—. Si claro Diggory, muchas gracias…

— ¿Qué quieres que te pille? — preguntó Diggory amablemente.

—Mmm…— Katie se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar, aprovechando para desviar la mirada del chico y centrarse un poco—. ¿Me coges cuatro varitas de regaliz, cinco ranas y un paquete de calderos de chocolate?

—De acuerdo, Esperadme aquí ¿Vale?

Cuando el chico compró todo lo que Katie le había pedido y por fin se marchó la señora del carrito, entraron los cinco en el compartimento de las chicas y Katie le pagó lo que le debía. Cuando el chico se hubo marchado y Katie se hubo asegurado de que ya no podía oírlas, exclamó:

—Por dios ¿Existe hombre más perfecto que Diggory?

Vega, Angelina y Alicia se rieron mientras Katie se sentaba, desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate del envoltorio.

—Y encima me ha visto hacer el ridículo con lo de que me moría de hambre— Katie subió los pies al asiento y enterró la cabeza en las rodillas— ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Que no mujer! — dijo Angelina, conteniendo la risa—. No te preocupes, Cedric está acostumbrado a que las chicas se comporten extraño cuando las mira…

Alicia se echó a reír, y de nuevo, todas, incluida Katie, no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas también. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos porque cuando dejaban de reír y se miraban unas a otras, enseguida se les pegaba una risa tonta que no las dejaba parar de reír. Cuando por fin se hubieron calmado (aunque todavía les temblaban las comisuras de los labios), Vega preguntó:

—Y bueno… ¿Quién era ese chico?

Angelina, Katie y Alicia se giraron hacia ella asombradas.

— ¿No sabes quién es? —preguntó Alicia incrédula.

—Es que puede que no lo parezca, pero solo soy una alumna de segundo, sin contar con que la gente apenas me habla ya de por sí, y tal—respondió Vega encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a masticar una varita de regaliz que Katie le había ofrecido.

—Mm… es cierto—murmuró Katie pensativa—. Debería haber un castigo para las chicas que no saben quién es Cedric, de lo conocido que es, pero no pasa nada, tu edad te excusa, nosotras te contamos lo que haga falta.

—Ese chico se llama Cedric Diggory—le explicó Angelina—. Está en cuarto y va a clase con Alicia, Fred, George y conmigo.

—Es el buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff, por eso te sonaría de haberle visto antes—dijo Alicia—. Aunque me sorprende que lo no reconocieras, una no olvida a alguien tan guapo así como así.

—Sí bueno, cuando lo único que ves de una persona es una manchita voladora a quince metros sobre tu cabeza, como que no te fijas en si es un cayo o no— respondió Vega con una sonrisa que amenazó con volverlas a hacer reír sin control—. De todos modos, parece un chico simpático. No parece que se lo tenga muy creído, y eso que estabais todas como tomates cuando nos ha sonreído.

—Ya, ¿y tú no o que Vega? —preguntó Katie inclinándose hacia Vega con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Que mucho dices, pero tú tampoco parecías inmune al efecto Diggory— comentó Alicia mientras Angelina reía.

Vega se encogió de hombros desenfadadamente y sonrió a las tres cazadoras.

—Bueno, admito que sí que es tremendamente guapo.

—¡Ja! — Exclamó Katie— , "tremendamente guapo" me parece incluso poco para describirlo.

Katie se puso en pie sobre el asiento y exclamó con fervor:

»¡Cedric Diggory es un dios que camina entre mortales! ¡No hay, ni ha habido, ni habrá jamás un chico tan guapo como Diggory en Hogwarts! ¡Tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies, yo incluida, sin dudarlo! ¡Es más, si Cedric Diggory no existiese en este mundo, los colores no tendría color, los pájaros no cantarían por las mañanas, no existiría el chocolate y la vida no tendría ningún sentido!

Mientras Katie declamaba apasionada y cómicamente, su amor por Cedric, Vega, Alicia y Angelina estaban por los suelos. Vega se reía tanto que apenas podía respirar, y Alicia se golpeaba las piernas con la boca abierta, sin emitir ningún sonido. Angelina incluso lloraba de la risa. Katie, incapaz de seguir hablando, se desplomó sobre el asiento sujetándose las costillas, desternillándose tanto que se cayó al suelo.

Al cabo de un rato, notaron que el tren comenzaba a ralentizar su marcha a través de los campos nevados, y comenzaban a verse algunos edificios a lo lejos. Al darse cuenta, Alicia saltó en su asiento.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó— ¡Ya estamos llegando y todavía no te hemos contado la buena noticia!

— ¿Qué noticia? — preguntó Vega extrañada.

Angelina, Katie y Alicia se miraron unas a otras con una sonrisa cómplice, lo que aumentó mucho más la curiosidad de Vega. Entonces, Alicia se inclinó hacia ella.

—El año que viene, serás cazadora titular en el equipo.

Vega tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que Alicia le había dicho.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó sorprendida— ¿Pero… por qué? ¡Si vosotras sois las mejores! Yo no… yo solo estoy por si acaso…

Alicia le cogió las manos y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Verás, al año que viene, Angelina y yo tenemos los exámenes de TIMO— le explicó—. Son unos exámenes muy importantes para nuestro futuro profesional.

—A mí no me importa seguir en el equipo mientras estudio. No me cuesta nada—dijo Angelina—, pero Alicia…

—Yo quiero llegar a ser sanadora en el Hospital San Mungo, y para eso necesito al menos seis TIMOs Extraordinarios… es muy difícil, y voy a tener que estudiar muchísimo…

—Así que lo estuvimos hablando las tres— dijo Katie sonriendo ampliamente—, y decidimos que lo mejor sería que tú ocupases el lugar de Alicia.

—Sabemos que eres una jugadora genial, aunque aún no te hayamos visto en acción en un partido— dijo Alicia—. Me sentiría muy honrada si tu ocupases mi lugar en el equipo, Vega, porque sé que eres la mejor para el puesto.

Vega estaba sin palabras. No sabía muy bien como sentirse. No le hacía mucha gracia que Alicia dejara el equipo, pues era una cazadora excelente y ella no se sentía a la altura como para ocupar su sitio. Además, tampoco había entendido muy bien que era todo eso de TIMOs y sanadores, pero para que Alicia dejase el equipo por eso, debía ser muy importante para ella.

—Vaya…—murmuró Vega—. Me alagáis, la verdad, no creo que me lo merezca porque Alicia es mucho mejor cazadora de lo que yo seré jamás. Pero si es lo que queréis, lo acepto encantada.

Las tres chicas sonrieron alegremente y Alicia se levantó para sentarse junto a Vega, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Bueno, pues entonces para que mejores aún más, yo te entrenaré personalmente para que al año que viene seas la sustituta perfecta.

En aquel momento, por fin, el tren se paró en la estación de Hogsmeade. Ya había bastantes alumnos en el pasillo del tren, así que las cuatro chicas tuvieron que esperar para bajarse del tren.

A la salida de la estación, había unos cien carruajes sin caballos esperando a los alumnos. Vega los observó curiosa. Al no haber llegado por medios convencionales a la escuela aquel año, no había tenido ocasión de ver como llegaban los demás alumnos que no eran de primero hasta el colegio.

Subió a uno de los carruajes junto con Katie, Angelina, Alicia y una chica que se había acercado a ellas nada más bajar del tren y a la que Katie les había presentado como su amiga Leanne.

Las chicas charlaban sobre sus vacaciones mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha hacia el colegio, pero Vega no prestaba atención. El carruaje se movía rápidamente por un camino en la linde del bosque prohibido. Era ya de noche, y probablemente en el colegio les estuviese esperando un copioso banquete. Probablemente Ron estaría echando pestes sobre lo que tardaban en llegar los alumnos que volvían y habría arrastrado a Harry y Hermione para coger sitio en el Gran Comedor. Hermione habría protestado, echándole la bronca a Ron por glotón y dándole un discurso sobre que era mucho más importante aprovechar las últimas horas de vacaciones en terminar deberes, pero aun así habría seguido a Ron porque Harry le habría prometido que después de cenar terminarían con todo, aunque en el fondo ninguno de los dos se lo creyese.

Vega se sonrió a si misma divertida al darse cuenta de lo que había echado de menos a sus amigos y Hogwarts. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que a partir de ahora estaría sola, que nadie cuidaría de ella. Tenía muchos más amigos de lo que pensaba, y todos ellos se preocupaban y cuidaban de ella.

El carruaje atravesó entonces un alto portalón de acero con el escudo de Hogwarts en lo alto, y Vega no pudo evitar pensar "por fin estoy en casa".

* * *

**Heeeeey! estoy de vuelta!** xD

**Me ha costado años terminar este capitulo xD por un lado, por los examenes, y por otro, porque estaba sin ideas. **

**De todos modos, no estoy muy segura de que este sea uno de mis mejores capitulos xP **

**Enfin, aun así espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo, que a partir de ahora irán más fluídos porque estoy de vacaciones (yeah! es un asco tener examenes hasta el final de junio)**

**Me encantar las ideas que me habeis mandado sobre Cedric, me gustaron tanto que incluso lo metí en este capítulo para hacer una introducción xP**

**A la que me propuso que el segundo nombre de Vega fuese Dorea, que es el de la abuela de Harry, si ves los comentarios de la Piedra Filosofal, ya dije que, efectivamente, el segundo nombre de Vega es Dorea xP**

**Enfin, muchos besos, y seguid leyendo y comentando, que ya veis que no me olvido de vosotras ^^**

****EDIT: gracias a Lulu por la fé de erratas, he escrito y reescrito este capítulo tantísimas veces que alguna cosa se me había escapado, Devon ya está presente desde el principio, y Cedric sí que es el buscador de Hufflepuff, que se me habían colado esas cosas XDD**


	15. El diario secretísimo

**15**

**El diario secretísimo**

Como Vega había imaginado, Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban a Vega en el comedor. Al principio en el reencuentro fue bastante extraño. No parecían saber muy bien cómo comportarse ante ella, pero Vega lo solucionó rápidamente con una sonrisa pícara y un comentario en broma sobre el estómago sin fondo de Ron. Harry se rio, Hermione sonrió y Ron ni siquiera fingió ofenderse y se rio también.

La tensión acabó por disolverse del todo cuando Fred y George aparecieron por allí y comenzaron a meterse con el corte de pelo de Vega.

—¿Pero quién es esta? —preguntó George con una sonrisa.

—Sí, la verdad es que Vega se ha hecho un cambio enorme—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida—, pero me gusta, te queda muy bien.

—Sí, la verdad es que estás muy guapa…—comentó Fred despreocupadamente.

Harry, Ron y George giraron tan rápido sus cabezas hacia Fred que Vega casi pudo oír un "crac" del cuello de alguien. Hermione también miraba al gemelo sorprendida, pero Vega no se dejó engañar. Fred tenía en la cara esa sonrisa pícara que indicaba que no había terminado aún con ella.

—…Obviamente, si se me toma a mí de modelo para hacerse un corte de pelo, todo mejora, incluso Vega.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Katie, que estaba sentada un poco más allá en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero que parecía haberlo oído todo, dijo con una sonrisa socarrona:

— ¡Huy sí Weasley! ¡Eres tan guapo que podrías competir en la próxima edición de Mister brujo!... ¡Pero en la categoría troll de montaña!

Después de eso, el resto de la cena y la velada siguió como siempre, con muchas bromas y muchas risas, y con la voz de Hermione de fondo aconsejando que se fuesen pronto a la sala común porque tenían que terminar trabajos para las clases, que comenzaban de nuevo la mañana siguiente.

Lo más sorprendente pasó por la noche, cuando Vega y Hermione subieron a los dormitorios para acostarse. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, sus otras dos compañeras de dormitorio estaban ya allí. Vega se quedó de piedra al ver que las dos chicas le daban la bienvenida con una sonrisa amistosa y le ofrecían sus sinceras condolencias. Normalmente Lavender y Parvati ignoraban a Vega y trataban de evitar su mirada. Tanta amabilidad por su parte sorprendió tanto a Vega que tardó unos segundos en agradecerles su preocupación, pues se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Los días siguientes, Vega se fijó en que la gente ya no la miraba de forma tan hostil como antes. Por supuesto, aún había gente que se apartaba de su camino cuando caminaba por los pasillos, sobre todo alumnos de primero, pero Vega podía notar que había muchos menos que antes de Navidades.

Lo mejor, o peor, según a quién le preguntaras, a Hermione, o a Harry, Vega y Ron, había sido cuando, después de la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Lockhart había detenido a Vega para hablar con ella después de clase.

—¡Mi querida niña! —dijo con su tono pomposo y falsamente afectado—. Siento tanto tu desgracia. Como ya sabrás, por mis viajes que relato en _Viajes con los vampiros _y _Viajes con los trolls, _no eres la primera huérfana con la que trato. Muchos de los niños que vivían en el pueblo que fue asolado por los vampiros habían perdido a sus padres de las formas más horribles y macabras que te puedas imaginar. Ya sabe que si necesita hablar con alguien puede contar conmigo ¿no?

Vega escuchaba el monólogo del profesor Lockhart sin podérselo creer. Realmente era más estúpido de lo que Vega había imaginado. Y esa estúpida sonrisa… a Vega le entraron ganas de partirle los dientes.

Gracias a dios, Harry pareció darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a enfadarse seriamente con el profesor, e intervino justo a tiempo para sacarla del aula.

— ¡Pero el profesor Lockhart solo trataba de ayudar! —Dijo Hermione cuando ya habían salido del aula—. Estáis siendo muy injustos con él…

—Sí, ayudar, y una mierda—dijo Vega entre dientes—. Ese tío es un imbécil redomado que solo se preocupa de sí mismo.

—¡No es cierto! —dijo Hermione ofendida— ¡El profesor Lockhart se ha enfrentado a mil situaciones! Simplemente quería darte su apoyo…

Viendo que se avecinaba una pelea, Harry intervino rápidamente para zanjar la discusión.

—¿Y si volvemos a la sala común? Snape nos ha puesto tantos deberes que creo que no los terminaremos antes de llegar a sexto curso…

—Es cierto…—dijo Ron frustrado—. Oye Hermione ¿Cuántas colas de rata hay que echar en una poción crecepelo?

—Míralo en el libro—dijo Hermione secamente—. Yo me voy a estudiar a la biblioteca.

Vega puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Hermione, que bajaba las escaleras rápidamente alejándose de ellos con aire ofendido.

—¡Vamos Hermione! No te enfades por una tontería como Lockhart.

Pero la chica ya se había marchado. Vega suspiró y se dispuso a seguirla para disculparse, cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior.

—Es Filch —susurró Harry, y subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos.

—Espero que no hayan atacado a nadie más —dijo Ron alarmado.

Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico.

—... aún más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore.

Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos.

Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía; se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la _Señora Norris_. Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch. Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, y parecía que continuaba saliendo agua de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de Myrtle resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos.

—¿Qué le pasará ahora? —preguntó Vega.

—Vamos a ver —propuso Harry, y levantándose la túnica por encima de los tobillos, se metieron en el charco chapoteando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de «No funciona» y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron.

Myrtle _la Llorona _estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados.

—¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Harry.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos—. ¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?

Harry fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?

—No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...

—Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler —razonó Ron—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no?

Acababa de meter la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló:

—¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es!

—Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado.

Harry, Vega y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Vega se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron la detuvo con el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vega.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso un cuaderno?

—Os sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito— que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído _Sonetos del hechicero _han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...

—Vale, vale, lo he pillado —dijo Vega. El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso.

— Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —dijo Harry y, agachándose junto a Vega, esquivando a Ron, lo recogió del suelo.

Vega se inclinó sobre el hombro de Harry y vio al instante que se trataba de un diario. La desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Vega instó a Harry a abrirlo. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «T.M. Ryddle».

—Espera —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del otro hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena... T.M. Ryddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Vega sorprendida.

—Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando nos castigaron —dijo Ron con resentimiento—. Precisamente fue encima de esta placa donde vomité una babosa. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él.

Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, ni siquiera «cumpleaños de tía Mabel» o «dentista, a las tres y media».

—No llegó a escribir nada —dijo Vega, decepcionada.

—Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Ron con curiosidad.

Vega y Harry volvieron a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y Vega pudo ver impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres.

—Debió de ser de familia _muggle _—dijo Harry, especulando—, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall...

—Bueno, eso da igual —dijo Ron. Luego añadió en voz muy baja—. Cincuenta puntos si lo pasas por la nariz de Myrtle.

Harry, sin embargo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

No volvieron a ver a Hermione hasta la noche, pero no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con ella hasta unos días después, cuando se le pasó el enfado. Por la noche, Harry le enseño el diario de T.M. Ryddle y le contaron la manera en que lo habían encontrado.

—¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! —dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca.

—Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien —repuso Ron.

—A lo mejor es tímido— bromeó Vega— ¿Será ese su poder oculto?

Ron se rio, pero Harry parecía realmente intrigado.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo —dijo Harry—. Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió Ryddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales.

—Por cualquier cosa —dijo Ron—. A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante.

—Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio... —especuló Vega, pero de nuevo, solo Ron se rio.

Harry y Hermione se miraban el uno al otro con los ojos brillantes, y entonces, Vega entendió lo que sus amigos estaban pensando y soltó una carcajada alegre.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, mirandolos.

—Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años, ¿no? —explicó Harry—. Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy.

—Sí... —admitió Ron.

—Y este diario tiene cincuenta años —dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo.

—¿Y?

—Venga, Ron, espabila —dijo Vega alegre—. Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a T.M. Ryddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Ryddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin?

—En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cámara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella—dijo Hermione emocionada—. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no?

—Es una teoría brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario.

Pero Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la bolsa.

—¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró.

Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno, diciendo:

—_¡Aparecium!_

Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.

—Es un _revelador_, lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo ella.

Frotó con fuerza donde ponía «1 de enero». Siguió sin pasar nada.

—Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo Ron—. Simplemente, a Ryddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo.

Vega no ocultó su decepción, y pronto se olvidó del diario. Pero Harry seguía sin rendirse. Ron le había dicho varias veces que tirara ese diario estúpido, pero Harry se pasaba las horas pasando las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si contasen una historia fascinante.

Cansada del comportamiento de su amigo, una noche que estaban en la sala común jugando al ajedrez, Vega se acercó a hablar con Harry, que se había sentado aparte y ojeaba el diario sin descanso.

—Cuéntame—dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿A qué viene tanta obsesión?

—Es este nombre, T.M. Ryddle—respondió Harry sin levantar la vista de las páginas en blanco—. Este nombre… estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que lo oigo… Me dice algo, pero soy incapaz de recordar el qué.

—Bueno, pues vamos a investigar sobre él, y a lo mejor así averiguamos quien era ese Ryddle.

Al día siguiente, en el recreo, se dirigieron juntos a la sala de trofeos para examinar el premio especial de Ryddle, acompañados por una Hermione rebosante de interés y un Ron muy reticente, que les decía que había visto el premio lo suficiente para recordarlo toda la vida.

La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle estaba guardada en un armario esquinero. No decía nada de por qué se lo habían concedido.

—Menos mal —dijo Ron—, porque si lo dijera, la placa sería más grande, y en el día de hoy aún no habría acabado de sacarle brillo.

Sin embargo, encontraron el nombre de Ryddle en una vieja Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual.

—Me recuerda a Percy —dijo Ron, arrugando con disgusto la nariz—: prefecto, Premio Anual..., supongo que sería el primero de la clase.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo vergonzoso —señaló Hermione, algo herida.

Cuando llegó febrero, el sol volvió a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia. Una tarde, Vega oyó que la señora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente:

—Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la _Señora Norris _con usted otra vez.

Harry tenía la teoría de que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Vega estaba de acuerdo, pues debía de ser muy arriesgado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso. Tal vez el monstruo, fuera lo que fuera, se disponía a hibernar durante otros cincuenta años.

Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry, y en cierto modo, Vega también, eran culpables y que se habían delatado en el club de duelo. Peeves no era precisamente una ayuda, para Harry, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltando y cantando: _«¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...!»_, pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción.

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. Vega le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración.

—No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto—. Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos... Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que...

De nuevo se tocó la nariz en prueba de su buen olfato y se alejó con paso decidido. La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry y Vega no habían dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de _quidditch _de la noche anterior, en el que Alicia había sido un auténtico monstruo con tal de mejorar la técnica de Vega. Llegaron al Gran Comedor corriendo, algo retrasados. Pensaron, por un momento, que se habían equivocado de puerta.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. Vega estalló en carcajadas incontroladas y juntos se fueron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Ron, con aire asqueado, y Hermione, que se reía tontamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y quitándose de encima el confeti.

— ¿Por qué está todo cubierto de vómito de unicornio? —dijo Vega, que contemplaba todo a su alrededor con una mezcla de incredulidad e hilaridad.

Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Vega pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de _crecehuesos_.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —Gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockbart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

—¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —rió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

—Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.

Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry.

Vega, viendo lo que iba a ocurrir, soltó una carcajada, y Harry se ruborizó hasta las puntas del pelo. Delante de ellos, una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley, se los quedó mirando incrédulos y Harry intentó escabullirse, muy avergonzado. El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.

—Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavorosa.

—¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.

—¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.

—¡Suéltalo! —dijo Vega, que apiadándose de su amigo, le ayudó a tirar de la bolsa para salir de allí.

Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.

Vega y Ron ayudaron a Harry intentando recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar, ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Vega maldijo entre dientes y Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.

—¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.

Vega recogió todo lo que pudo en sus brazos y le hizo una señal a Harry para que huyese. Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.

—Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Vega se metió un puño en la boca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse. Harry tenía en su cara una expresión de: tierra trágame. Se levantó con dificultad, intentando reírse con todos los demás, fingiendo que la situación no le incomodaba, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.

—¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños—. Tú también, Malfoy.

Vega vio que Malfoy se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario de Ryddle. Harry avanzó amenazante.

—¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.

—Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Vega avanzando un paso.

—Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Malfoy, burlándose de Harry.

Percy dijo:

—Como prefecto del colegio...

Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Antes de que Vega pudiese impedirlo, Harry sacó su varita mágica y gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, vieron que el diario se le escapaba a Malfoy de las manos y salía volando. Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó.

—¡Harry! —Dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!

Pero Harry no pareció nada preocupado. Le había ganado una a Malfoy, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Gryffindor. Malfoy estaba furioso, y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula, le gritó despechado:

—¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. Dando un gruñido, Ron sacó también su varita mágica pero Vega se interpuso y le quitó su varita al chico. Malfoy se merecía un escarmiento, pero Ron no tenía necesidad de pasarse la clase de Encantamientos vomitando babosas.

En clase del profesor Flitwick, Harry, muy sorprendido, se inclinó hacia Vega enseñándole el diario. Enseguida entendió la reacción de Harry: todos los demás libros estaban empapados de tinta roja y sin embargo, el diario estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto.

—Qué raro…—dijo Vega—, ¿Y la tinta cayó sobre todos los libros no?

—Sí—respondió Harry en voz baja (Flitwick se acercaba hacia ellos) —, pero no tiene una sola mancha.

—Luego lo investigamos, de momento, ayuda a Ron—dijo Vega, al ver que de la varita del pelirrojo salían pompas de color púrpura.

Aquella noche, Vega y Harry fingieron bastante temprano que se iban a dormir. Harry lo agradeció, porque no podía soportar más a Fred y George cantando: _«Tiene los ojos verdes como_ _un sapo en escabeche» _sin descanso. Habían intentado convencer a Ron de que habían descubierto algo en el diario, pero este no pareció interesado. Estaba seguro de que probablemente el diario había sido encantado con algún tipo de hechizo anti manchas y que aquello no era nada impresionante. Por su parte, Hermione estaba demasiado histérica estudiando debido a la proximidad de los exámenes, y tanto Vega como Harry pensaron que lo mejor sería no molestarla.

Subieron al dormitorio de los chicos, porque Harry no podía entrar en el de las chicas, y se sentaron uno frente al otro en la cama, con el diario entre ellos. Primero ojearon el diario, para comprobar que, en efecto, no había ningún rastro de tinta roja en las páginas. Luego Harry sacó una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojó en ella su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario.

La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció. Harry y Vega se miraron emocionados y Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió:

«Mi nombre es Harry Potter.»

Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo.

Rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no había escrito:

«Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»

Vega y Harry soltaron una exclamación de alegría. Habían descubierto el secreto del diario. Las palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir:

«Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.»

Aguardaron con impaciencia la respuesta de Ryddle.

«Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído.»

—¿Qué significa eso…—murmuró Vega.

«¿Qué quieres decir?», transcribió Harry, emborronando la página debido a los nervios.

«Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.»

—¡Lo sabe! —exclamó Vega, nerviosa—. Pregúntale sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, rápido.

Harry asintió, demasiado emocionado para hablar, y escribió apresuradamente mientras Vega se colocaba a su lado para leer mejor.

«Es donde estoy yo ahora. Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?»

El corazón les latía violentamente mientras aguardaban la respuesta. Aquella iba a ser la solución a sus problemas. La réplica de Ryddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si, nervioso, tuviese prisa por confesar todo lo que sabía.

«¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado.»

En su precipitación por escribir de nuevo, Harry casi volcó la botellita de la tinta sobre la rodilla de Vega. Esta la sujetó entre sus manos sin perder de vista las páginas del diario en las que Harry escribía frenético.

«Ha vuelto a suceder. Ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Quién fue en aquella ocasión?»

«Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres», contestó Ryddle. «No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé.»

Harry dudó y miró a Vega. La pluma se detuvo encima del diario.

—¿Qué quiere decir Ryddle? —preguntó algo preocupado Harry— ¿Me puedo meter en su memoria?

—No lo sé Harry—dijo Vega algo intranquila—, pero esto no me da buen rollo… No creo que debas.

Harry dudó. En el diario habían vuelto a aparecer unas palabras nuevas:

«Deja que te lo enseñe.»

—Es nuestra única oportunidad, Vega—dijo el chico, decidido—. Nadie más nos puede contar la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió.

Y entonces escribió en el diario una sola palabra:

«Vale.»

Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar, como si estuviera soplando un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron a mediados del mes de junio. Con la boca abierta, Vega vio que el pequeño cuadrado asignado al día 13 de junio se convertía en algo parecido a una minúscula pantalla de televisión. Harry levantó el cuaderno con las manos temblorosas, y Vega, intranquila, trató de detenerlo sujetándolo del brazo. Antes de que comprendiera lo que sucedía, sintió como si algo tirara de ellos hacia delante. La ventana se ensanchaba, y sintió que su cuerpo, arrastrado por el de Harry, dejaba la cama y era absorbido por la abertura de la página en un remolino de colores y sombras.

Calló de rodillas sobre tierra firme y Harry, algo tembloroso, la ayudó a levantarse mientras las formas borrosas que los rodeaban se iban definiendo rápidamente.

Enseguida se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban. Aquella sala circular con los retratos de gente dormida era el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Un mago de aspecto delicado, con muchas arrugas y calvo, excepto por algunos pelos blancos, leía una carta a la luz de una vela. A Vega no le sonaba de nada la cara de ese hombre.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry con voz trémula—. No pretendíamos molestarle...

Pero el mago no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Harry y Vega se acercaron más al escritorio y ella balbució:

—¿Se-señor?

El mago siguió sin prestarles atención. Ni siquiera parecía que les hubiera oído.

—¿A lo mejor está sordo? —especuló Vega. Harry se encogió de hombros y avanzó más.

—Lamentamos molestarle, nos iremos ahora mismo —dijo Harry casi a gritos.

Con un suspiro, el mago dobló la carta, se levantó, pasó por delante de Harry sin mirarlo y casi arrolló a Vega cuando fue hasta la ventana a descorrer las cortinas.

El cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba de un color rojo rubí; parecía el atardecer. El mago volvió al escritorio, se sentó y, mirando a la puerta, se puso a juguetear con los pulgares.

Los dos en silencio, demasiado cohibidos para hablar, contemplaron el despacho. No estaba _Fawkes_, el fénix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Ryddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore. Vega y Harry comprendieron a la vez que nadie podría verlos, que eran una especie de fantasmas, completamente invisibles para la gente de hacía cincuenta años.

Llamaron a la puerta y Vega se sobresaltó. Aquello no le daba buenas vibraciones.

—Entre —dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil.

Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry (que ya era alto de por sí) pero tenía, como ellos dos, el pelo de un negro azabache.

—Ah, Ryddle —dijo el director.

—¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? —preguntó Ryddle. Parecía azorado.

—Siéntese —indicó Dippet—. Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las manos fuertemente.

—Muchacho —dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso—, me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones...

—No —respondió Ryddle enseguida—, preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese..., a ese...

—Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato _muggle_, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.

—Sí, señor —respondió Ryddle, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—¿Es usted de familia _muggle_?

—A medias, señor —respondió Ryddle—. De padre _muggle _y de madre bruja.

—¿Y tanto uno como otro están...?

—Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Sorvolo por mi abuelo.

Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión.

—La cuestión es, Tom —suspiró—, que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circunstancias...

— ¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? —dijo Ryddle, y a Vega el corazón le dio un brinco. Harry y ella se miraron emocionados y se acercaron, porque no querían perderse ni una sílaba de lo que allí se dijera.

—Exactamente —dijo el director—. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le permitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia..., la muerte de esa pobre muchacha... Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al..., descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables...

Ryddle abrió más los ojos.

—Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada... Si todo terminara...

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo. Se incorporó en el asiento—. ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?

—No, señor —respondió Ryddle con presteza.

Pero Vega estaba seguro de que aquel chico estaba mintiendo descaradamente, y eso la hizo desconfiar aún más de lo que ya dudaba de Ryddle.

Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado.

—Puede irse, Tom.

Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte. Vega y Harry fueron tras él.

Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se detuvo y ellos hicieron lo mismo, mirándolo. A Vega le pareció que Ryddle parecía frustrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida.

Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente, y ellos lo siguieron en silencio. Vega dudaba de si contarle a Harry o no sus dudas sobre Ryddle, cuando, llegando al vestíbulo, un mago de gran estatura con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Ryddle desde la escalera de mármol.

—¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom?

Vega soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. No era otro que Dumbledore, con cincuenta años menos.

—Tenía que ver al director, señor —respondió Ryddle. A Vega le pareció que Ryddle llamaba "señor" a Dumbledore con un ligero tono de desprecio, muy similar al que utilizaba Malfoy cuando se dirigía a la profesora McGonagall.

—Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama —le dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a Ryddle la misma mirada penetrante que ellos conocían tan bien—. Es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que...

Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Ryddle y se marchó con paso decidido. Ryddle esperó que se fuera y a continuación, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por Harry y Vega.

Pero, para su decepción, Ryddle no los condujo a un pasadizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en la que Snape les daba clase. Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Ryddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Vega veía era a Ryddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado.

A Vega le pareció que permanecían allí al menos una hora. Seguía viendo únicamente la figura de Ryddle en la puerta, mirando por la rendija, aguardando inmóvil. Vega dudaba de si expresar sus dudas sobre Ryddle a Harry, porque después de todo, estaban dentro de la memoria de Ryddle. No le parecía buena idea hablar en aquel momento, y por eso el tiempo pareció pasar muy lentamente. Entonces, al cabo de un rato, oyeron como algo se movía al otro lado de la puerta.

Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente. Quienquiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos ellos y Ryddle. Éste, silencioso como una sombra, cruzó la puerta y lo siguió, con Harry y Vega detrás, poniéndose de puntillas, sin recordar que no les podían oír.

Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos ruidos. Vega oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro.

—Vamos..., te voy a sacar de aquí ahora..., a la caja...

Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz.

De repente, Ryddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Ellos lo siguieron y pudieron ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande. Vega se quedó helada.

—Hola, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle con voz seria.

El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?

Ryddle se le acercó.

—Todo ha terminado —dijo—. Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.

—¿Que vas a...?

—No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...

—¡No ha matado a nadie! —interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Se podían oír unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.

—Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más—. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado...

—¡No fue él! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor—. ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!

—Hazte a un lado —dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita mágica.

Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Vega y Harry proferir un grito que nadie sino ellos mismos pudieron oír.

Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas... Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa. Vega sintió que caían y los dos aterrizaron de golpe con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre la cama de Harry en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, con el diario de Ryddle abierto sobre la manta entre ellos.

Antes de que pudieran recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Ron.

—¡Estáis aquí! —dijo.

Harry se sentó y Vega se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, donde se quedó de rodillas, mirándose las manos. Estaba temblando.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, preocupado.

—Fue Hagrid, Ron—dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa—. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años.

* * *

**Hey buenas!**

**aquí os traigo la continuación, lo habría publicado antes, porque lleva un tiempo terminado, pero me fui de viaje a Turquía y no me llevé el portatil conmigo xP**

**Ya casi he terminado con la Cámara Secreta, solo me quedan por reescribir los dos últimos capítulos, y ya estoy pensando en el comienzo del Prisionero de Azkaban ^^**

**A los nuevos lectores que me han escrito ultimamente: ¡Bienvenidos! me alegra que os guste como escribo. A los antiguos: Seguid por aquí, me encanta que me comentéis y os entusiasmeis tanto con mis historias.**

**Ya tengo los siguientes capítulos escritos (excepto el 18, 19 y 20), pero voy a esperar para subir el 16 hasta que termine el 18 para ir publicando más o menos semanalmente ^^**

**Un beso! nos vemos!**

**Lawliet**


	16. Cornelius Fudge

**16**

**Cornelius Fudge**

Harry, Vega, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas. Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un dragón en su pequeña cabaña de madera, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al perro gigante de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre _Fluffy_. Vega estaba segura de que si, de niño, Hagrid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, intentando ponerle un collar y una correa. Pero también estaba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.

Vega sabía que Harry se arrepentía de haber averiguado el funcionamiento del diario de Ryddle. Ron y Hermione les pedían constantemente que les contasen una y otra vez todo lo que habían visto, hasta que se cansaban de tanto hablar y de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte.

—A lo mejor Ryddle se equivocó de culpable —decía Hermione—. A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo...

—¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? —le preguntó Ron, aburrido.

—Ya sabíamos que a Hagrid lo habían expulsado —dijo Harry, apenado—. Y supongo que entonces los ataques cesaron. Si no hubiera sido así, a Ryddle no le habrían dado ningún premio.

Ron intentó verlo de otro modo.

—Ryddle me recuerda a Percy. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid?

—El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron —contestó Hermione.

—Y Ryddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato _muggle _si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts —dijo Harry—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.

—De todos modos, hay algo de ese Ryddle que no me gusta para nada. —dijo Vega pensativa.

Ron se mordió un labio y luego vaciló al decir:

—Tú te encontraste a Hagrid en el callejón Knockturn, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Dijo que había ido a comprar un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —dijo Harry con presteza.

Se quedaron en silencio. Tras una pausa prolongada, Vega, que seguía pensando en que Hagrid no podía ser culpable, tuvo una idea elemental.

—¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid?

—Sería una visita muy cortés —dijo Ron—. Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda?

Al final, decidieron no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, y como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergaban la esperanza de no tener que hablar con él sobre el motivo de su expulsión. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a Nick Casi Decapitado, y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente. Ya nadie susurraba sobre Vega ni se apartaban de su camino por los pasillos; Peeves se había cansado por fin de su canción _¡Oh, Potter, eres un_ _zote!_; Ernie Macmillan, un día, en la clase de Herbología, le pidió cortésmente a Harry que le pasara un cubo de hongos saltarines, y en marzo algunas mandrágoras montaron una escandalosa fiesta en el Invernadero 3. Esto puso muy contenta a la profesora Sprout.

—En cuanto empiecen a querer cambiarse unas a las macetas de otras, sabremos que han alcanzado la madurez —dijo a Vega—. Entonces podremos revivir a esos pobrecillos de la enfermería.

· · ·

Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione se tomó muy en serio.

—Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro —dijo a Harry, Vega y Ron, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.

—Lo único que quiero es no tener Pociones —dijo Harry.

—Imposible —dijo Ron con tristeza—. Seguiremos con todas las materias que tenemos ahora. Si no, yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¡Pero si ésa es muy importante! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

—No tal como la imparte Lockhart —dijo Vega, mientras Ron asentía—. Lo único que nos ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar sueltos a los duendecillos.

Neville Longbottom había recibido carta de todos los magos y brujas de su familia, y cada uno le aconsejaba materias distintas. Confundido y preocupado, se sentó a leer la lista de las materias y les preguntaba a todos si pensaban que Aritmancia era más difícil que Adivinación. Dean Thomas, que, como Vega y Harry, se había criado con _muggles_, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar. Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas.

Vega trató de imaginar lo que le habrían propuesto sus tíos, Remus o Dora. No lo tenía nada seguro, igual que Harry. Pero por suerte, alguien los ayudó: Percy Weasley se desvivía por hacer partícipe de su experiencia a cualquiera.

—Depende de adónde queráis llegar—les dijo—. Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el futuro, así que yo os recomendaría Adivinación. La gente dice que los estudios _muggles _son la salida más fácil, pero personalmente creo que los magos deberíamos tener completos conocimientos de la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si queremos trabajar en estrecho contacto con ellos. Mira a mi padre, tiene que tratar todo el tiempo con _muggles_. A mi hermano Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, así que escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Escoged aquello para lo que valgáis, chicos.

Pero realmente, Vega no tenía ningún problema con las clases. Pensaba que todo se le daba bien por el más mínimo esfuerzo que pusiese en ello, exceptuando pociones, pero eso era más que nada por el profesor Snape.

Terminó eligiendo las mismas optativas que Harry y Ron, pensando que así por lo menos, se lo pasaría bien en clase.

A Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de _quidditch _contra Hufflepuff. Wood los machacaba con entrenamientos en equipo cada noche después de cenar. Además, Alicia Spinnet y las demás cazadoras se tomaron muy en serio lo de entrenar a Vega personalmente. De este modo, Vega y Harry no tenían tiempo ni energías para nada más que el _quidditch _y para hacer los deberes.

Sin embargo, los entrenamientos iban mejor que nunca, y la noche anterior al partido del sábado se fueron hacia el dormitorio hablando entusiasmados sobre que Gryffindor nunca había tenido más posibilidades de ganar la copa.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho. A la entrada de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios se encontraron con Neville Longbottom, que llamó a Harry desesperado.

—Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré...

Los tres subieron corriendo hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, aunque se suponía que Vega no podía entrar allí. El contenido del baúl de Harry estaba esparcido por todas partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo, rasgada. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparramado sobre el colchón.

Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de _Recorridos con los trols_. Vega miraba por todas partes, sin creer lo que había sucedido.

En el momento en que Neville y Harry iban hacían la cama, entraron Ron, Dean y Seamus. Dean gritó:

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó. Vega examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.

—Parece que alguien ha estado buscando algo —dijo Vega—. ¿Qué te falta?

Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.

—Se han llevado el diario de Ryddle —dijo a Vega y Ron en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y ellos lo siguieron. Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a Hermione, sentada sola, leyendo un libro titulado _La adivinación antigua al alcance de_ _todos_.

A Hermione la noticia la dejó aterrorizada.

—Pero... sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña.

—En efecto —confirmó Vega.

Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.

—¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al _quidditch_! —dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llenando los platos con huevos revueltos—. ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo, necesitas un buen desayuno!

Vega había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de Gryffindor, preguntándose si tendría delante de las narices al nuevo poseedor del diario de Ryddle. Hermione intentaba convencer a Harry de que notificara el robo, pero a él no le gustaba la idea. Tendría que contar todo lo referente al diario a algún profesor, ¿y cuánta gente sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? No quería ser él quien lo sacara de nuevo a la luz, y Vega y Ron estaban de acuerdo con él.

Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron, Harry y Hermione para ir a recoger sus equipos de _quidditch _al vestuario, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista que ya tenían. Acababan de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol, cuando Harry se tensó como un resorte y dio un grito que se sobresaltaran.

—¡La voz! —dijo Harry, mirando frenéticamente hacia los lados—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿vosotros no?

Vega buscó con la mirada por todas partes alarmada, mientras Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negaba con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!

Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

—¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Vega distraídamente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.

—Muchas más cosas que yo —respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca? —preguntó Harry, algo nervioso.

—Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡a la biblioteca!

Harry se quedó quieto, intentando volver a captar la voz, pero los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando entusiasmados, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de _quidditch_.

—Será mejor que nos movamos —dijo Vega—. Son casi las once y aún hay que ir a cambiarse.

—¿Juegas hoy Vega? —preguntó Ron mientras se mezclaban con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego.

—No—respondió—. Como el año que viene seré titular, Wood quiere que este sea el partido de despedida de Alicia. Si conseguimos la copa será genial…

Sin embargo, mientras Oliver daba la charla habitual en el vestuario, Vega podía notar como Harry seguía preocupado por la voz.

—Hey, cálmate—le susurró Vega a Harry—. No pasa nada, no va a haber ningún ataque, todos están aquí. Concéntrate en el juego. Como no consigamos la copa este año, Oliver se cuelga.

Conseguido el objetivo de hacer reír a Harry para tranquilizarlo, los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Vega ocupó su lugar habitual al pie del campo mientras el equipo de Gryffindor despegaba para un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes y la señora Hooch sacó el baúl en el que se guardaban las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto, y Vega pudo ver a Cedric Diggory en su uniforme de buscador, concentrado en lo que decía su capitán, un chico de séptimo al que Vega no conocía.

Pero entonces, la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura.

—El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sin desmontar de la escoba.

—¡Pero profesora! —gritó—. Tenemos que jugar... la Copa... Gryffindor...

La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono:

—Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor!

Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry y Vega para que se acercaran.

—Potter, Black, creo que será mejor que vengan conmigo.

Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de ellos en aquella ocasión, Vega vio que Ron se separaba de la multitud descontenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo.

Para sorpresa de Vega, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso.

—Sí, quizá sea mejor que tú también vengas, Weasley. Algunos de los estudiantes que había a su alrededor rezongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. Vega, Harry y Ron siguieron a la profesora McGonagall y, al llegar al castillo, subieron con ella la escalera de mármol. Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ningún despacho.

—Esto os resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque... Un ataque doble.

A Vega le dio un brinco el corazón al darse cuenta de porqué los habían llamado. La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Era una alumna de Ravenclaw, pero Vega no la conocía. Y en la cama de al lado estaba...

—¡Hermione! —gimió Ron.

Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.

—Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que no podéis explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas...

Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo. Vega, Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.

—Os acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor —dijo con seriedad la profesora McGonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes.

. . .

—Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de _quidditch_. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor, que abarrotaban la sala común, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y dijo con la voz entrecortada por la impresión:

—No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga.

La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio.

—Han caído dos de Gryffindor, sin contar al fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.

Percy Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de Lee, pero por una vez no parecía interesado en exponer sus puntos de vista. Estaba pálido y parecía ausente.

—Percy está asustado —dijo George a Vega y Harry en voz baja—. Esa chica de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater, es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto.

Pero Vega sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en piedra. Y si no pillaban pronto al culpable, el colegio tendría que cerrar. Ese colegio era como su segunda casa para ella, pero Harry… él tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley, y aquella no era una perspectiva muy agradable para su amigo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Ron a Vega y Harry en voz baja—. ¿Creéis que sospechan de Hagrid?

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Vega, muy segura de ello—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.

—Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase... —dijo Ron.

—Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.

Harry sólo había heredado una cosa de su padre: una capa larga y plateada para hacerse invisible. Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Fueron a la cama a la hora habitual, Vega tuvo que esperar a que Lavender y Parvati dejaran de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran, y entonces se levantó, volvió a vestirse, y se reunió con Harry y Ron, que la esperaban en la sala común, para cubrirse con la capa.

El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, Vega y Ron, que ya en ocasiones anteriores habían caminado por allí de noche, no lo habían visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso. Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Ron se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia. Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Ron gritó. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.

Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta.

Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.

—¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros tres?

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta al entrar.

—Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperando... No importa... Sentaos, prepararé té.

Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.

—¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Vega—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione?

—¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada.

Miró por la ventana, claramente nervioso. Les sirvió en jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.

Se le cayó el pastel. Vega, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía (algo difícil, pues los tres apenas cabían ya juntos bajo la capa), Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Hagrid.

Era Dumbledore. Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro individuo de aspecto muy raro.

El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima.

—¡Es el jefe de mi padre! —Musitó Ron—. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia!

Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara.

Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge.

—¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, telegráficamente—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de _muggles_. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.

—Yo nunca... —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...

—Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...

—Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Vega no había visto nunca.

—Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...

—¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde?

—Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.

—¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.

Vega soltó un grito ahogado bien audible y Harry y Ron enseguida aplastaron sus manos contra la boca de Vega para impedirle hacer ningún ruido más. Por suerte, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta a la vez, y aquello sofocó el sonido. Dumbledore se levantó para abrir la puerta mientras Vega luchaba por que los latidos de su corazón recuperaran un ritmo normal. Entonces fue el turno de Harry de soltar una exclamación cuando el señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido. Iba envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. _Fang _se puso a aullar.

—¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge!—dijo complacido al entrar—. Bien, bien...

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso—. ¡Salga de mi casa!

—Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta... ¿la ha llamado casa? —Repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio—. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore.

Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.

—Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone. Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia _muggle_, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio.

—¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! —Dijo Fudge, alarmado—, Dumbledore cesado... No, no..., lo último que querría, precisamente ahora...

—El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...

—Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor—, ¿quién va a poder?

—Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado...

Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.

—¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? —preguntó.

—Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos —dijo Malfoy—. Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carceleros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien.

—¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! —Chilló Hagrid, y _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta—. ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia _muggle _no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos!

—Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.

—Pero... —tartamudeó Fudge.

—¡No! —gimió Hagrid.

Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.

—Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.

Durante un instante, Vega estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde Harry, Ron y ella estaban ocultos. Pero estaba demasiado agitada con la noticia de que se fuesen a llevar a Hagrid a Azkaban como para otorgarle importancia a aquello.

—Admirables sentimientos —dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación—. Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... asesinatos.

Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera. Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:

—Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. —Fudge lo miró extrañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo.

Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a _Fang _mientras estoy fuera.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron les quitó la capa invisible de encima. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los dos chicos miraron a Vega sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que Harry se agachó junto a ella.

—No te preocupes Vega. Hagrid es fuerte, no pasa nada. Si resolvemos este misterio, todo se arreglará y saldrá de Azkaban.

—Y más nos vale resolverlo pronto—dijo Ron con voz ronca—, porque en menudo embrollo estamos metidos. Sin Dumbledore. Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día.

_Fang _se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.

* * *

**Buenaas!**

**En fin, otro capitulo más que se cierra, ya voy escribiendo por el principio del 19... que me está causando bastantes quebraderos de cabeza sobre como hacerlo xP pero hey, felicidades a... GemGem creo xP (no tengo los reviews delante, no se quien lo dijo), que adivinó lo que pretendía hacer jeje**

**por cierto, si os interesa, en la página web de ask . fm tengo una cuenta en la que podeis preguntarme cosicas, y no hace falta que os registreis ni nada, mi usuario es AlfaLyrae ( a ver quien lo pilla xP )**

**estoy deseando terminar ya con este libro, porque sinceramente, es uno de mis menos favoritos en muchos aspectos, y llegar al prisionero, que es mi favorito, y el de mucha gente más.**

**A los que preguntaban si iba a comenzar el capi con una tira sobre el pasado, efectivamente, alguien también ha averiguado que el capitulo 1 del prisionero comenzará con un episodio de Sirius. Ya lo tengo a medio escribir en mi cabeza, y me encanta xP**

**Enfin, no debería decir estas cosas aún, porque solo estamos en el capitulo 16, y aún quedan 4 para terminar el libro, peero bueno, todas sabeis que soy una bocazas XDD**

**Nos vemos!**


	17. Aragog

**17**

**Aragog**

El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. El cielo y el lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores como repollos. Pero sin poder ver a Hagrid desde las ventanas del castillo, cruzando el campo a grandes zancadas con _Fang _detrás, a Vega aquel paisaje no le gustaba; y lo mismo podía decirse del interior del castillo, donde las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Vega, Harry y Ron habían intentado visitar a Hermione, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas.

—No podemos correr más riesgos —les dijo severamente la señora Pomfrey a través de la puerta entreabierta—. No, lo siento, hay demasiado peligro de que pueda volver el agresor para acabar con esta gente.

Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había extendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.

Harry les repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore a Vega y Ron: «Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» Y juntos siempre trataban de adivinar lo que había querido decir con aquello. ¿Con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas palabras? ¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos?

La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir. Vega y Harry las buscaban adondequiera que iban, y Ron los ayudaba a regañadientes. Además se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que desplazarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profesores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase, pero a Vega le resultaba muy fastidioso.

Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. Vega no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante Crabbe y Goyle:

—Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore —dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja—. Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos. McGonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional...

Snape pasó al lado de Vega sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.

—Señor —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—, señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?

—Venga, venga, Malfoy —dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios—. El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.

—Ya —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.

Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunadamente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vomitaba sobre el caldero.

—Me sorprende que los _sangre sucia _no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje —prosiguió Malfoy—. Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que no sea Granger...

La campana sonó en aquel momento, y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron había saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque con el barullo de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido.

—Dejadme —protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Vega—. No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita mágica, lo voy a matar con las manos...

—A mí me vale—dijo Vega, soltando a Ron. Pero en aquel momento, Snape gritó:

—Daos prisa, he de llevaros a Herbología.

Y salieron en doble hilera, con Harry, Vega y Ron en la cola, el segundo intentando todavía liberarse de Harry, que lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo lo soltó cuando Snape se quedó en la puerta del castillo y ellos continuaron por la huerta hacia los invernaderos.

La clase de Herbología resultó triste, porque había dos alumnos menos: Justin y Hermione. La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higueras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. Vega acompañó a Harry a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontraron de frente con Ernie Mcmillan. Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente:

—Sólo quiero que sepáis, Harry, Vega, que lamento haber sospechado de vosotros. Sé que nunca atacaríais a Hermione Granger y os quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco y..., bueno...

Avanzó una mano regordeta y Harry la estrechó, seguida de Vega. Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron, Vega y Harry.

—Ese tal Draco Malfoy —dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas— parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabéis?, creo que él podría ser el heredero de Slytherin.

—Esto demuestra que eres inteligente, Ernie —dijo Ron, que no parecía haber perdonado a Ernie tan fácilmente como Harry. Vega le dio un codazo para hacerlo callar, pero le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. A ella tampoco le caía bien Mcmillan todavía.

—¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Ernie.

—No —respondió Harry, con tal firmeza que Ernie y Hannah se lo quedaron mirando.

Un instante después, Harry llamó la atención de Vega y le dio a Ron con las tijeras de podar en la mano para llamar su atención.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué estás...?

Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.

—¡Anda! —dijo Ron, intentando, sin éxito, hacer como que se alegraba—. Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora...

—Genial Harry—dijo Vega con una amplia sonrisa.

Ernie y Hannah escuchaban llenos de curiosidad. Vega contempló a las arañas que se alejaban.

—Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido... —comentó Harry.

Y a Ron aquello aún le hizo menos gracia.

Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vega, Harry y Ron se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.

—Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles —dijo Harry a Ron y Vega—. Podemos llevar con nosotros a _Fang_. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero... ¿no hay..., no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.

Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Vega trató de convencer a Ron:

—También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también.

Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Vega y Harry habían penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaban no tener que volver a hacerlo.

Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.

—¡Venga ya! —Exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas?

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.

—¿Es que no comprendéis —les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.

—¿A quién dice? —preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.

—Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.

—Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría —dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Dean.

—Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Weasley —dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción.

Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Vega le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre.

—Nosotros no estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró Vega.

Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Vega, que sintió deseos de tirarle _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_ a su cara de idiota y destrozarle su estúpida sonrisa. Harry parecía de la misma opinión, pues en mitad de la clase, les garabateó a Ron y a Vega una nota:

«Lo haremos esta noche.»

Vega sonrió de forma macabra, pensando en que una vez demostrada la inocencia de Hagrid, Lockhart tendría que tragarse sus palabras. Ron, sin embargo, leyó el mensaje, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y miró a su lado, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Entonces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza.

Aquellos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de Gryffindor no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de qué hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la medianoche.

Después de cenar, Harry sacó del baúl su capa para hacerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, esperando que la sala se despejara. Fred y George retaron a Harry y ron a jugar al _snap explosivo _y Ginny se sentó a contemplarlos, muy retraída, a pesar de que Vega trataba de darle conversación. Harry y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pronto, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred, George y Ginny se marcharon por fin a la cama.

Vega, Harry y Ron esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato.

Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores. Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y salieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

—Naturalmente —dijo Ron de pronto, mientras cruzaban a grandes zancadas el negro césped—, cuando lleguemos al bosque podría ser que no tuviéramos nada que seguir. A lo mejor las arañas no iban en aquella dirección. Parecía que sí, pero...

Su voz se fue apagando, pero conservaba un aire de esperanza. Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, _Fang _enloqueció de alegría al verlos. Temiendo que despertara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresuraron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea, de tal manera que consiguieron pegarle los dientes de arriba a los de abajo.

Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.

—Venga, _Fang_, vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Vega, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y _Fang _salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bosque y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol. Vega y Harry sacaron las varitas, murmuraron: _«¡Lumos!»_, y en sus extremos aparecieron dos lucecitas diminutas, suficiente para permitirles buscar indicios de las arañas por el camino.

—Bien pensado —dijo Ron—. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya sabéis..., seguramente estallaría o algo parecido...

Vega le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.

—Vale —suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor—. Estoy dispuesto. Vamos.

De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con _Fang _correteando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de las varitas mágicas, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía de las varitas de Harry y Vega, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.

Vega se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, fuera del pequeño círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable. Nunca se habían internado tanto en el bosque. Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con ellos, les advirtió que no se salieran del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas.

—¿Qué os parece? —preguntó Harry a Vega y Ron, de quien sólo podían ver los ojos, que reflejaban la luz de la varita mágica.

—Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí... —dijo Ron.

—Tenemos que seguir hasta el final, por Hagrid—dijo Vega decidida.

De forma que siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Vega notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de _Fang, _que avanzaba junto a ella. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de la varita, Harry, que iba en cabeza, pudiera volver a encontrar el rastro de las arañas.

Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.

De repente, _Fang _dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Vega.

—Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Harry—. Escuchad... Parece de gran tamaño.

Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles quebrando las ramas a su paso.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no...!

—Calla —dijo Vega, desesperada—. Te oirá.

— ¿Oírme? —Dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natural—. Yo sí lo he oído. _¡Fang!_

La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados. Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio.

— ¿Qué creéis que está haciendo? —Preguntó Harry.

—Seguramente, se está preparando para saltar —contestó Ron.

Aguardaron, temblando, sin atreverse apenas a moverse.

—¿Creéis que se ha ido? —susurró Vega.

—No sé...

Entonces vieron a su derecha un resplandor que brilló tanto en la oscuridad que los tres tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con las manos. _Fang _soltó un aullido y echó a correr, pero se enredó en unos espinos y volvió a aullar aún más fuerte.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron, tan aliviado que la voz apenas le salía—. ¡Chicos, es nuestro coche!

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos!

Harry y Vega siguieron a Ron en dirección a la luz, dando tumbos y traspiés, y al cabo de un instante salieron a un claro.

El coche del padre de Ron estaba abandonado en medio de un círculo de gruesos árboles y bajo un espeso tejido de ramas, con los faros encendidos. Ron caminó hacia él, boquiabierto, y el coche se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un perro que saludase a su amo. Un perro de color turquesa.

—¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! —Dijo Ron emocionado, contemplando el coche—. Miradlo: el bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje...

Los guardabarros del coche estaban arañados y embadurnados de barro. Daba la impresión de que el coche había conseguido llegar hasta allí él solo. A _Fang _no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia, y se mantenía pegado a Vega, temblando. Mientras su respiración se acompasaba, Harry y Vega guardaron la varita bajo la túnica.

—¡Y creíamos que era un monstruo que nos iba a atacar! —Dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre el coche y dándole unas palmadas—. ¡Me preguntaba adónde habría ido!

Vega aguzó la vista en busca de arañas en el suelo iluminado, pero todas habían huido de la luz de los faros.

—Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo.

Ron no habló ni se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo detrás de Harry y ella. Estaba pálido de terror. Vega ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volverse. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo la agarraba por la cintura y la levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo. Mientras forcejeaba, aterrorizada, oyó más chasquidos, y vio que las piernas de Harry y Ron se despegaban del suelo también, y oyó a _Fang _aullar y gimotear... y sintió que los arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.

Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Vega vio que la bestia que la sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamente largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que la aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras. Tras ella podía oír a otros dos animales similares, que sin duda eran los que habían cogido a Harry y Ron. Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque. Vega pudo ver a _Fang _que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de un cuarto monstruo, aullando con fuerza, pero Vega en cambio se esforzaba por no gritar. No quería que aquel monstruo se enfadase e intentara morderla con aquellas terribles pinzas si lo hacía.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del animal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar.

Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. El ejemplar que transportaba a Vega se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el centro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acercaban por todas partes chasqueando sus pinzas, emocionadas a la vista de su presa.

La araña soltó a Vega, y ésta cayó al suelo de cuatro patas. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Harry, Ron y _Fang. _El perro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído. Harry estaba tieso de los nervios y Ron parecía encontrarse tan mal como Vega había supuesto. Su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

De pronto Vega se dio cuenta de que la araña que la había dejado caer estaba hablando. No era fácil darse cuenta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía.

—¡Aragog! —Llamaba—, ¡Aragog!

Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.

—Hombres —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.

—¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.

—Desconocidos —respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron.

—Matadlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. Estaba durmiendo...

—Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Vega no podía hablar, sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera retumbando en su garganta.

—Clic, clic, clic —hicieron las pinzas de todas las arañas en la hondonada. Aragog se detuvo.

—Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada —dijo despacio.

—Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido nosotros.

—¿En un grave problema? —Dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Vega se le antojó de preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué os ha enviado?

Vega decidió que era momento de hablar para tratar de ayudar a Harry. Quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas la pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

—En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en... en... algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a… a Azkaban.

Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar a Vega.

—Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fastidio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado.

—Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry apresuradamente. Vega notaba un sudor frío en la frente.

—¡Yo! —Dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya veis cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid...

Vega reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.

—¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?

—Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio.

—Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —Preguntó Harry—. Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a atacar a la gente...

Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se movían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.

—Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Vega enseguida.

Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.

—¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.

Vega no quiso insistir, y Harry tampoco lo hizo, pues las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados parecían muy amenazadoras. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Vega, Harry y Ron.

—En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.

—¿Iros? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no...

—Pero, pero...

—Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigos de Hagrid.

Vega miró a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que ellos, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras.

Al coger su varita, Vega sabía que no le iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaba decidida a hacerles frente, dispuesta a morir luchando. Harry se colocó a su lado, dispuesto a luchar también, pero en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y un destello de luz iluminó la hondonada.

El coche del padre de Ron rugía bajando la hondonada, con los faros encendidos, tocando la bocina, apartando a las arañas al chocar con ellas. Algunas caían del revés y se quedaban agitando sus largas patas en el aire. El coche se detuvo con un chirrido delante de Vega, Harry y Ron, y abrió las puertas.

—¡Sujetad a _Fang_! —gritó Harry, metiéndose por la puerta delantera.

Vega y Ron agarraron al perro, que no paraba de aullar, por la barriga y lo metieron juntos en los asientos de atrás. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Ni Ron puso el pie en el acelerador ni falta que hizo. El motor dio un rugido, y el coche salió atropellando arañas. Subieron la cuesta a toda velocidad, salieron de la hondonada y enseguida se internaron en el bosque chocando contra todo lo que se les ponía por delante, con las ramas golpeando las ventanillas, mientras el coche se abría camino hábilmente a través de los espacios más amplios, siguiendo un camino que obviamente conocía.

Vega miró a sus amigos. Harry parecía bastante asustado, y Ron aún conservaba la mueca del grito mudo, pero sus ojos ya no estaban desorbitados.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry a su amigo.

Ron miraba fijamente hacia delante, incapaz de hablar. Se abrieron camino a través de la maleza, con _Fang _aullando sonoramente en el asiento de atrás y Vega intentando calmarlo. Después de diez minutos de ruido y tambaleo, el bosque se aclaró y Vega vio de nuevo algunos trozos de cielo.

El coche frenó tan bruscamente que casi salen por el parabrisas. Habían llegado al final del bosque. _Fang _se abalanzó contra la ventanilla en su impaciencia por salir, y cuando Vega le abrió la puerta, corrió por entre los árboles, con la cola entre las piernas, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Vega también salió, seguida de Harry, y al cabo de un rato, de Ron, recuperado ya el movimiento en sus miembros, pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos. Harry dio al coche una palmada de agradecimiento, y éste volvió a internarse en el bosque y desapareció de la vista.

Entraron en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. _Fang _se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry y Vega volvieron a salir, vieron a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas.

—Seguid a las arañas —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpiándose la boca con la manga—. Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Estamos vivos de milagro.

—Seguro que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo Vega.

—¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —Dijo Ron, aporreando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban!

Vega frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ron se quedó quieto unos segundos y murmuró una disculpa hacia ella.

—No podía dejar de temblar—dijo Ron ya algo más calmado—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado.

—Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Ron y Vega y empujando al pelirrojo por el brazo para hacerle andar—. Es inocente.

Ron dio un fuerte resoplido. Evidentemente, criar a Aragog en un armario no era su idea de la inocencia.

Al aproximarse al castillo, sin embargo, Vega calló en la cuenta de lo que habían descubierto.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó, sobresaltando a los dos chicos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry alarmado, mirando a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie podía verles ni oírles.

—La chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos —dijo Vega frenéticamente—. ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?

Bajo la luz de la luna, Harry y Ron se quedaron mudos por unos instantes, y entonces Harry soltó una carcajada alegre y casi saltó de alegría.

—¡Eres un genio Vega! —dijo, muy contento.

A Ron le costó un poco más, pero entonces arrugó la frente y dijo:

—¿No pensarás... en Myrtle _la Llorona_?

* * *

**Muy buenas!**

**ya no queda nada para terminar ee? xP**

**Antes de nada comentaros que si veis alguna errata, decidme en vuestros comentarios donde está para que pueda corregirla. Soy humana, cometo errores, pero hay veces que me decis que hay un error, y no lo encuentro buscandolo xD**

**Vegna, que estoy en racha, que los dos últimos capítulos se están escribiendo solos casi xP**

**Nos vemoss**

**Lawliet**


	18. La Cámara Secreta

**18**

**La Cámara de los Secretos**

—Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los aseos —dijo Ron con amargura durante el desayuno del día siguiente—, y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves...

La aventura de seguir a las arañas había sido muy dura. Pero ahora, burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en un lavabo de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en que había ocurrido el primer ataque, les parecía prácticamente imposible.

En la primera clase que tuvieron, Transformaciones, sin embargo, sucedió algo que por primera vez en varias semanas les hizo olvidar la Cámara de los Secretos. A los diez minutos de empezada la clase, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana.

—¿Exámenes? —aulló Seamus Finnigan—. ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo?

Sonó un fuerte golpe detrás de Vega. A Neville Longbottom se le había caído la varita mágica, haciendo desaparecer una de las patas del pupitre. La profesora McGonagall volvió a hacerla aparecer con un movimiento de su varita y se volvió hacia Seamus con el entrecejo fruncido.

—El único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de daros una educación —dijo con severidad—. Los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confío en que estéis todos estudiando duro.

¡Estudiando duro! Nunca se le ocurrió a Vega que pudiera haber exámenes con el castillo en aquel estado. Harry y Ron se miraron espantados y se oyeron murmullos de disconformidad en toda el aula, lo que provocó que la profesora McGonagall frunciera el entrecejo aún más.

—Las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio prosiguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible —dijo ella—. Y eso, no necesito explicarlo, incluye comprobar cuánto habéis aprendido este curso.

Vega hizo girar su varita entre los dedos con fastidio. Se sabía preparada para un examen, aunque por el momento no se había dedicado a estudiar en serio debido a todo lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor recientemente. Miró a su alrededor a sus compañeros, y vio que Harry contemplaba el par de conejos blancos que tenían que convertir en zapatillas con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión preocupada. En cuanto a Ron, parecía como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que irse a vivir al bosque prohibido.

—¿Os parece que puedo hacer los exámenes con esto? —preguntó a Vega y Harry, levantando su varita, que se había puesto a pitar.

Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo.

—¡Vuelve Dumbledore! —dijeron varios, entusiasmados.

—¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! —gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¡Vuelven los partidos de _quidditch_! —rugió Wood emocionado.

Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora McGonagall:

—La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas. Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable.

Hubo una explosión de alegría. Vega miró a la mesa de Slytherin y no le sorprendió ver que Draco Malfoy no participaba de ella. Ron, sin embargo, parecía más feliz que en ningún otro momento de los últimos días.

—¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! —dijo a Vega y Harry—. ¡Hermione tendrá la respuesta cuando la despierten! Aunque se volverá loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. No ha podido estudiar. Sería más amable por nuestra parte dejarla como está hasta que hubieran terminado.

En aquel mismo instante, Ginny Weasley se acercó y se sentó junto a Ron. Parecía tensa y nerviosa, y Vega vio que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Vega, dejando a un lado el plato de gachas que se estaba sirviendo.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Gryffindor de un lado a otro con una expresión muy asustada que preocupó a Vega.

—Tengo algo que deciros —masculló Ginny, evitando mirar directamente a Harry y evitando la mirada escrutadora de Vega.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.

Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No pasa nada Ginny, nosotros te guardamos el secreto— trató de tranquilizarla Vega.

Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Vega se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Harry, Ron y Ginny.

—¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas?

Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado.

—Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda.

Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo. Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa.

—¡Percy! —dijo Ron enfadado—. ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante!

Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante? —preguntó, tosiendo.

—Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro— dijo Vega atropelladamente—, y ella se disponía a decir...

—¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos —la interrumpió Percy

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas.

—Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga... Ginny, esto..., me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que... ella me vio hacer algo y yo, hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría...

Vega nunca había visto a Percy pasando semejante apuro.

—¿Qué hacías, Percy? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo—. Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos.

Percy no devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pásame esos bollos, Harry me muero de hambre.

Vega sabía que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día siguiente sin la ayuda de Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no debían dejar escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y afortunadamente se presentó, a media mañana, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart les conducía al aula de Historia de la Magia.

Lockhart, que tan a menudo les había asegurado que todo el peligro ya había pasado, sólo para que se demostrara enseguida que estaba equivocado, estaba ahora plenamente convencido de que no valía la pena acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos. No llevaba el pelo tan acicalado como de costumbre, y parecía como si hubiera estado levantado casi toda la noche, haciendo guardia en el cuarto piso.

—Recordad mis palabras —dijo, doblando con ellos una esquina—: lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres petrificados será: «Fue Hagrid.» Francamente, me asombra que la profesora McGonagall juzgue necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijo Harry, y a Ron se le cayeron los libros, golpeando a Vega en el pie, que no reaccionó de la sorpresa.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Lockhart cortésmente, mientras esperaban que acabara de pasar una larga hilera de alumnos de Hufflepuff—. Nosotros los profesores tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche...

—Es verdad —dijo Vega, comprensiva—. ¿Por qué no nos deja aquí, señor? Sólo nos queda este pasillo.

—¿Sabes, Black? Creo que tienes razón —respondió Lockhart—. La verdad es que debería ir a preparar mi próxima clase.

Y salió apresuradamente.

—A preparar su próxima clase —dijo Ron con sorna—. A ondularse el cabello, más bien.

Dejaron que el resto de la clase pasara delante y luego enfilaron por un pasillo lateral y corrieron hacia los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Pero cuando ya se felicitaban unos a otros por su brillante idea...

—¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Era la profesora McGonagall, y tenía los labios más apretados que nunca.

—Estábamos... estábamos... —balbució Ron—. Íbamos a ver...

—A Hermione —dijo Vega hábilmente. Tanto Harry y Ron como la profesora McGonagall la miraron, y enseguida Harry le siguió la corriente.

—Hace mucho que no la vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa y pisando a Ron en el pie—, y pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y decirle que las mandrágoras ya están casi listas y, bueno, que no se preocupara.

La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándolos a los tres alternativamente, y por un momento, Vega pensó que iba a estallar de furia, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz ronca, poco habitual en ella.

—Naturalmente —dijo, y Vega vio, sorprendida, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos—. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están... Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sí, Potter, claro que podéis ver a la señorita Granger. Informaré al profesor Binns de dónde habéis ido. Decidle a la señora Pomfrey que os he dado permiso.

Vega, Harry y Ron se alejaron, sin atreverse a creer que se hubieran librado del castigo. Al doblar la esquina, oyeron claramente a la profesora McGonagall sonarse la nariz.

—Ésa —dijo Ron emocionado— ha sido la mejor historia que has inventado nunca.

—Sí —confesó Vega—, creo que has superado hasta a mi mejor mentira.

—No es nada —dijo Harry—. Menos mal que has pensado en Hermione, porque si no me habría quedado en blanco.

Los tres siguieron caminando por el pasillo, sonriéndose nerviosamente. No tenían otra opción que ir a la enfermería y decir a la señora Pomfrey que la profesora McGonagall les había dado permiso para visitar a Hermione. La señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar, pero a regañadientes.

—No sirve de nada hablar a alguien petrificado —les dijo, y ellos, al sentarse al lado de Hermione, tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón. Era evidente que Hermione no tenía la más remota idea de que tenía visitas, y que lo mismo daría que lo de que no se preocupara se lo dijeran a la mesilla de noche.

—¿Vería al atacante? —Preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de Hermione—. Porque si se apareció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie...

Pero Vega no miraba el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado. Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca, se lo señaló a los chicos.

—Intenta sacárselo—susurró Ron, mientras él y Harry movían sus sillas para ocultar a Vega de la vista de la señora Pomfrey.

No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que Vega creía que al tirar se rompería. Mientras Ron y Harry la tapaban, ella tiraba y forcejeaba, y, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió.

Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Vega la alisó con emoción y Harry y Ron se inclinaron para leerla también.

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Vega reconoció como la de Hermione: «Cañerías.»

Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repente en su cerebro.

—¡Harry! —musitó—. ¡Esto es! Aquí está la respuesta. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso has oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque tú comprendes la lengua _pársel_...

Harry miró las camas que había a su alrededor, comprendiendo por fin.

—El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada. Pero no ha muerto nadie. Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó. Justin... ¡Justin debe de haber visto al basilisco a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... Y a Hermione y la prefecta de Ravenclaw las hallaron con aquel espejo al lado. Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el monstruo era un basilisco. ¡Me apostaría algo a que ella le advirtió a la primera persona a la que encontró que mirara por un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas! Y entonces sacó el espejo y...

Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—¿Y la _Señora Norris_? —susurró con interés.

Vega frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar la imagen de la noche de Halloween.

—El agua... —murmuró—, la inundación que venía de los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Seguro que la _Señora Norris _sólo vio el reflejo...

Con impaciencia, examinó la hoja que tenía en la mano. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaba.

—_¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal! _—Leyó en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. _¡Las arañas huyen de él! _¡Todo encaja!

—Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? —Dijo Ron—. Una serpiente asquerosa... alguien tendría que verla...

Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página.

—Cañerías —leyó—. Cañerías... Ha estado usando las cañerías, Ron. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes...

De pronto, Vega tuvo una revelación y cogió a Harry del brazo.

—¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —Dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuviera en...?

—... los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona _—terminó Harry.

Durante un rato, los tres se quedaron inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas.

—Esto quiere decir —añadió Harry— que no debo de ser el único que habla _pársel _en el colegio. El heredero de Slytherin también lo hace. De esa forma domina albasilisco.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron— ¿Vamos directamente a hablar con McGonagall?

—Vamos a la sala de profesores —dijo Vega, levantándose de un salto—. Irá allí dentro de diez minutos, ya es casi el recreo.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Como no querían que los volvieran a encontrar merodeando por otro pasillo, fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta. Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Vega, Harry y Ron caminaron por ella, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos para sentarse.

Pero la campana que señalaba el comienzo del recreo no sonó. En su lugar se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos.

—Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.

Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Vega y Ron.

—¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora?

—¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado—. ¿Regresamos al dormitorio?

—No —dijo Vega, mirando alrededor frenéticamente. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.

Se apretaron dentro del ropero, con cuidado de que las puertas no se abriesen. Oían el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.

—Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.

El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:

—¿Está usted segura?

—El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: _«Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por_ _siempre.»_

El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían—. ¿Qué alumna?

—Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Vega ahogó una exclamación y notó que Ron se dejaba caer en silencio y se quedaba agachado sobre el suelo del ropero.

—Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo...

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente. Por un momento, Vega estuvo convencida de que era Dumbledore. Pero era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.

—Lo lamento..., me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante.

—He aquí el hombre —dijo—. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, Lockhart. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad.

Lockhart palideció.

—Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?

—Yo..., bueno, yo... —resopló Lockhart.

—Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro?—añadió el profesor Flitwick.

—¿Yo...? No recuerdo...

—Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?

Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas.

—Yo..., yo nunca realmente... Debéis de haberme interpretado mal...

—Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.

Lockhart miró en torno, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho.

—Mu-muy bien —dijo—. Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome.

Y salió de la sala.

—Bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de delante. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decidles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás os ruego que os encarguéis de aseguraros de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.

Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno.

Aquél fue, seguramente, el peor día de la vida de Vega, y eso que unos meses atrás lo había pasado realmente mal. Ella, Harry, Ron, Fred y George se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos. Había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio.

Ninguna tarde había sido tan larga como aquélla, y nunca la torre de Gryffindor había estado tan llena de gente y tan silenciosa a la vez. Cuando faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, Fred y George se fueron a la cama, incapaces de permanecer allí sentados más tiempo.

—Ella sabía algo—dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran en el ropero de la sala de profesores—. Por eso la han raptado. No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre Percy; había averiguado algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Debe de ser por eso, porque ella era... —Ron se frotó los ojos frenético—. Quiero decir, que es de sangre limpia. No puede haber otra razón.

Vega veía el sol, rojo como la sangre, hundirse en el horizonte. Se sentía terriblemente impotente. Si pudiera hacer algo..., cualquier cosa...

—Oye chicos… —dijo Ron—, ¿creéis que existe alguna posibilidad de que ella no esté...? Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

Vega no supo que contestar. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo es silencio mientras Harry simplemente los contemplaba como ido. No creían que pudiera seguir viva

— ¿Sabéis qué?—añadió Ron, algo esperanzado—. Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco.

Vega y Harry se mostraron de acuerdo, porque no se les ocurría nada mejor y querían hacer algo. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor estaban tan tristes, y sentían tanta pena de los Weasley, que nadie trató de detenerlos cuando se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato.

Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados.

Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.

—¡Ah...! Señor Potter, señorita Black, señor Weasley... —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más—. En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa...

—Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil.

—Ah..., bueno..., no es muy.. —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien.

Abrió la puerta y entraron. El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente. Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.

—¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Vega, mirando al profesor inquisitivamente.

—Esto..., bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente..., insoslayable..., tengo que marchar...

—¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más. que yo...

—¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —estalló Vega—. ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando!

—Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba...

—¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Harry incrédulo—. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?

—Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza.

—¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Vega.

—Muchacha —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Vega con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la _banshee _que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Quiero decir..., vamos, que...

—¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente?—dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.

Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.

—Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle. Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro...

Harry sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando Harry gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Vega la cogió y la tiró por la ventana.

—No debería haber permitido que el profesor Snape nos enseñara esto —dijo Harry furioso, apartando el baúl a un lado de una patada. Lockhart lo miraba, otra vez con aspecto desvalido. Harry y Vega lo apuntaban con la varita.

—¿Qué queréis que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil—. No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.

—Tiene suerte —dijo Vega, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos.

Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_.

Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Vega le hizo gracia que temblara y soltó una carcajada cruel. Myrtle _la Llorona _estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

—Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry.

El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.

—¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces... —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Vega, sin dejar de vigilar a Lockhart.

—Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja girándose hacia ella—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... —dirigió a Vega una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.

—¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry.

—Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.

Vega, Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás, con una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro. Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Vega lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.

—Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.

—Harry —dijo Vega—, di algo. Algo en lengua _pársel_.

—Pero... —Harry hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse. Vega podía ver la duda en sus ojos, pero lo animó con un gesto de la cabeza. El chico miró fijamente a la serpiente de cobre y dijo:

—Ábrete.

Levantó la cabeza, y Vega y Ron negaron con la cabeza.

—Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —explicó Ron.

Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, frustrado, concentrándose intensamente de nuevo en la serpiente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, por fin, abrió la boca, pero no pronunció palabras, sino que salió de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Vega y Ron exhalaron un grito ahogado y Harry levantó la vista, planeando lo que debían hacer.

—Bajaré por él —dijo el chico decidido.

No podían echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No podían desistir si existía la más ligera, la más remota posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera viva.

—Yo también —dijo Vega.

—Y yo — dijo Ron, muy serio.

Hubo una pausa.

—Bien, creo que no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me...

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero los tres lo apuntaron con sus varitas.

—Usted bajará delante —dijo Vega con cruel satisfacción.

Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.

—Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?

Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart se agarró a los lados de la tubería.

—¿Y si ocurre algo? —preguntó angustiado.

—Mejor que le pase a usted—dijo Vega, dándole un empujón que le hundió tubería abajo. Vega se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer.

Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de ella podía oír a Harry y Ron, que hacían un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas. Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y ella cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Vega se hizo a un lado rápidamente y Harry y Ron salieron también del tubo como una bala.

—Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.

—Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Vega, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro.

Los cuatro intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante.

—_¡Lumos! _—ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo—. Vamos —dijo a Ron, Lockhart y Vega, que también había encendido su varita, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.

El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas.

—Recordad —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.

Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Vega bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban. Con Harry marcándoles el camino, doblaron una oscura curva.

—Chicos, ahí hay algo... —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, cogiendo a Vega por el hombro.

Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Vega podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.

—Quizás esté dormido —musitó Vega, volviéndose a mirar a los otros tres. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Vega volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía.

Muy despacio, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto. A través de sus ojos entrecerrado, Vega pudo ver como la luz iluminaba la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.

Vega se acercó nerviosa a tocar la piel de serpiente seca, mientras a su lado, Ron exclamaba con voz débil:

—¡Caray!

Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.

—Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, mientras Vega y él se le acercaban, apuntándolo con sus varitas.

Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe. Vega saltó hacia un lado sorprendida, pero enseguida Harry y ella reaccionaron, para tratar de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.

—Guardad las varitas ¡Vamos! — Dijo Lockhart mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Ron, al que sujetaba firmemente. Vega y Harry se miraron con frustración, pero guardaron sus varitas en el bolsillo interno de la túnica.

—¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! — Continuó Lockhart muy ufano—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que vosotros tres perdisteis el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias!

Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, y gritó:

—_¡Obliviate!_

La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Vega se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia donde estaban Lockhart y Ron, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Placó a Lockhart contra el suelo sin mucho dificultad, y cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta de que Harry se había quedado aislado tras una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.

—¡Harry! —grito—, ¿estás bien? ¡Harry!

—¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Harry llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. ¿Vosotros?

—Nosotros estamos bien — gritó Ron —. Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él.

Vega se giró a mirar a Lockhart, que se encontraba desmayado justo donde lo había empujado. Por un momento se temió que se hubiese golpeado la cabeza, pero tenían cosas más importantes sobre las que preocuparse.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad...

Vega miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables. Nunca habían intentado mover por medio de la magia algo tan pesado como todo aquel montón de piedras, y no parecía aquél un buen momento para intentarlo. ¿Y si se derrumbaba todo el túnel?

Estaban malgastando el tiempo. Ginny ya llevaba horas en la Cámara de los Secretos. Vega sabía que Harry sólo podía hacer una cosa, y el silencio que se produjo al otro lado de la pared le indicó que se lo estaba pensando seriamente.

—Ni se te ocurra — dijo Vega, tratando de que su voz sonase firme al oído de Harry.

—No podemos hacer nada más —dijo la voz de Harry al otro lado del muro—. Tenéis que esperar aquí con Lockhart y yo iré sólo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto...

—¡Ah no! — dijo Vega indignada—, no pienso permitir que te vayas tú solo hacia una muerte casi segura.

—¡Si seguimos esperando, Ginny podría morir! — gritó Harry al otro lado del muro —. Ir sólo es una idea ridícula, pero si tú estuvieses en mi lugar, harías lo mismo, sin importarte lo que yo pudiera decir, y lo sabes Vega.

Vega soltó una patada contra el muro, maldiciendo. Harry tenía razón. No hacían nada estando parados, y Ginny tenía más posibilidades si Harry iba en su busca.

—Bien — soltó a regañadientes—, pero intentaré quitar algunas piedras para poder pasar ¡Porque no pienso dejarte allí sólo, estúpido!

—¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —sonó la voz de Harry al otro lado del muro, tratando de parecer confiado, pero Vega pudo notar que le temblaba la voz.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la pared de piedra, hasta que ya no pudieron oír más los pasos de Harry, resonando mientras se alejaban del otro lado. Vega suspiró y Ron apoyó las manos sobre la pared de piedras, con expresión angustiada.

Y entonces, Lockhart se incorporó de golpe con un gruñido de dolor, sobresaltando a Ron. Vega se giró apuntándole con la varita, por si intentaba atacarlos de nuevo, pero Lockhart simplemente se quedó sentado en el suelo mirándolos algo aturdido. No parecía darse cuenta de la situación que le rodeaba.

—¡Hola! —dijo Lockhart—¿Quiénes sois?

Vega y Ron se miraron confundidos.

—Mmm… Ron Weasley—dijo Ron, no muy seguro de lo que ocurría—, y ella es Vega.

—Oh… ¿De verdad? —dijo Lockhart, mientras se recostaba sobre las piedras, mirando a su alrededor—. Y… ¿Quién soy yo?

La situación era tan ridícula que cuando Vega y Ron se volvieron a mirar, no pudieron evitar que se les escapara una risita nerviosa. Lockhart los miraba y reía también con ellos, aunque no tuviera ni idea de por qué lo hacía.

—Qué lugar tan sumamente extraño…—dijo mirando a su alrededor y jugueteando con una piedra que había recogido— ¿Vivís aquí?

—Que va— dijo Ron.

—Ah… ¿y qué hacemos aquí?

Vega puso los ojos en blanco, apuntó a Lockhart con su varita y dijo:

—¡_Desmainus_!

Lockhart volvió a desplomarse sobre las piedras, desmayado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Preguntó Ron.

—Me estaba poniendo de los nervios— respondió Vega encogiéndose de hombros—, y además, tenemos que abrir la pared para ir en busca de Harry y Ginny rápido.

—Si… cierto…—dijo Ron, recuperando la seriedad.

Los dos juntos, comenzaron a desplazar las rocas de la parte de arriba del muro con mucho cuidado, pues no querían que las grietas que se habían formado en el techo se desgajaran y el túnel se derrumbase del todo con ellos allí.

Tardaron mucho tiempo en abrir un hueco pequeño, porque cuando quitaban una piedra, otra ocupaba su lugar enseguida. Vega, muy nerviosa, asomó la cabeza por el hueco, tratando de mirar lo que había al otro lado.

Y entonces, una siniestra melodía comenzó a sonar por el túnel. Ron soltó un gemido asustado, y los dos juntos siguieron agrandando el hueco más rápido aún.

—¡Espera! —dijo Vega, dándose cuenta de algo—, ayúdame, creo que yo quepo por el hueco.

Ron la miró como si estuviese loca, pero entonces por las paredes del túnel resonó un grito agudo e inhumano que les puso los pelos de punta a los dos.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Vega.

Ron, muy asustado, pero decidido, aupó a Vega, que se arrastró por el hueco que habían conseguido hacer hasta el momento. Era muy estrecho, se le desgarró la túnica del colegio y se hizo cortes en las rodillas, que la falda del uniforme no le protegía, pero al final, consiguió caer al otro lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron asomando la cara por el hueco.

—Si, voy en su busca—dijo Vega, girándose hacia la oscuridad del túnel—. Tú sigue agrandando el agujero para cuando volvamos ¿Vale?

Ron asintió nervioso y Vega echó a correr por el túnel, iluminándose con su varita. El camino hacía muchas curvas y ella solo podía ver delante suyo, pero aun así corría desesperadamente, porque cuanto más se acercaba a la cámara, más gritos y estallidos podía oir.

Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar otra curva a toda velocidad, vio delante de ella la entrada de la cueva.

Se detuvo en seco ante la visión que tenía ante ella y aterrorizada gritó:

—¡HARRY!

* * *

**Hey buenaas ^^**

**no se muy bien que comentar aquí hoy xP**

**decir que ya solo me falta terminar el último capítulo, y me está dando algunos quebraderos de cabeza sobre como organizarlo xD**

**Gracias a todas las que me habeis preguntado cosas en el ask, me hace ilusión que alguien me pregunte por allí xP**

**Enfines, eso, seguid por aquí como siempre y nos vemos en la próxima entrega xP**

**Nos vemos!**

**Lawliet**


	19. El heredero de Slytherin

**19**

**El heredero de Slytherin**

Mientras Vega y Ron luchaban contra las rocas del muro para abrirse paso, Harry avanzaba frenéticamente por el túnel, que serpenteaba continuamente. Sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él.

Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad para conseguir hablar en parsel, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos.

Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban.

—¡Ábrete! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.

Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Y dónde estaría Ginny?

Apuntó con su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía.

Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo.

Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido.

—¡Ginny! —Susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar...—. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro.

—No despertará —dijo una voz suave.

Harry se enderezó de un salto.

Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era.

—Tom... ¿Tom Ryddle?

Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está... no está...?

—Todavía está viva —contestó Ryddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo.

Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Ryddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.

—Soy un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.

Ryddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame...

Ryddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita.

Pero la varita ya no estaba.

—¿Has visto...?

Levantó los ojos. Ryddle seguía mirándolo... y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera.

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Ryddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita.

—Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco...

—No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad.

Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla.

La sonrisa de Ryddle se hizo más evidente.

—No la necesitarás —repuso.

Harry lo miró.

—¿A qué te refieres, yo no...?

—He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle—. Quería verte. Y hablarte.

—Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.

—Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry.

Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.

—¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio.

—Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry.

—Del diario —respondió Ryddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que... —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos—... pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla...

Mientras hablaba, Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida.

—Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años —siguió—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario... Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo...

Ryddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca.

—¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Ryddle—. Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro sangre sucia y el gato del squib.

—No —susurró Harry.

—Sí —dijo Ryddle con calma—. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacía. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes... Querido Tom —recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Vega me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que estoy muy rara. Creo que sospecha de mí desde que me encontró en el pasillo... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!

Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

—Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario —explicó Ryddle—. Pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer...

—¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz.

—Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Ryddle—. Toda tu fascinante historia. —Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza.

—Hagrid es mi amigo —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa—. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero...

Ryddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.

—Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Ryddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; por el otro lado, el grandón e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols. Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta... ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios!

»Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores...

—Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones —dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes.

—Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Ryddle sin darle importancia—. Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.

—Bueno, pues no la has completado —dijo Harry en tono triunfante—. Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad.

—¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Ryddle con suavidad—que ya no me preocupa matar a los sangre sucia? Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido... tú. —Harry lo miró—. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo funcionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? ¿Y si, lo que aún era peor, te decía quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por todo lo que Ginny me había dicho sobre ti, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio... y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos. Y Ginny me había dicho que todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores porque te habían oído hablar pársel...

»Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pesada. Pero ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter.

—¿Como cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados.

—Bueno —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?

En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.

—Voldemort —dijo Ryddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter...

Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras:

TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE

Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:

SOY LORD VOLDEMORT

—¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre muggle? ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!

A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro. Miraba como atontado a Ryddle, al huérfano que se convirtió en el asesino de sus padres, y de otra mucha gente... Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—No lo eres —dijo. Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio.

—¿No soy qué? —preguntó Ryddle bruscamente.

—No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.

De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Ryddle, irritado.

—No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad.

Ryddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Llegaba música de algún lugar. Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. Pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él.

Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos.

El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.

El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ryddle.

—Es un fénix —dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.

—¿Fawkes? —musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas.

—Y eso —dijo Ryddle, mirando el fardo que Fawkes había dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio.

Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry.

Ryddle volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo?

Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de Fawkes ni del viejo sombrero, pero ya no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Ryddle dejara de reír.

—A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir.

Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Ryddle tenía la varita; él tenía a Fawkes y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo. No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera Ryddle allí, menos vida le quedaría a Ginny... Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Ryddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. Si Ryddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto.

—Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente Harry—. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen muggle —añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo!

Ryddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.

—O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por muggles. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de pársel que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente... Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber.

Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Ryddle levantara su varita. Pero Ryddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.

—Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore.

Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a Fawkes y al Sombrero Seleccionador, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las entumecidas piernas, vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó... pero Harry comprendió lo que decía.

—_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts_.

Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. Fawkes se balanceaba sobre su hombro.

El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero.

Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior.

Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sintió que el ala de Fawkes le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Harry quiso gritar: «¡No me dejes!» Pero ¿de qué le podía valer un fénix contra el rey de las serpientes?

Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante.

—_Mátalo_.

El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Ryddle reía...

Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse.

De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido, justo encima de él, y algo pesado lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra el muro. Esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, oyó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azotaba las columnas.

No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía.

La serpiente, de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza roma zigzagueaba como borracha entre las columnas. Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente.

Fawkes planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables.

Entonces Fawkes descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió. Harry miró de frente a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el fénix lo había picado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando.

—_¡No!_ —oyó Harry gritar a Ryddle_—. ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!_

La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. Fawkes describía círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda! —pedía Harry enloquecido—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo. Harry se agachó. Un objeto blando le golpeó en la cara.

El basilisco había lanzado en su furia el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre Harry, y éste lo cogió. Era cuanto le quedaba, su última oportunidad. Se lo caló en la cabeza y se echó al suelo antes de que la serpiente sacudiera la cola de nuevo.

—Ayúdame..., ayúdame... —pensó Harry, apretando los ojos bajo el sombrero—, ¡ayúdame, por favor!

No hubo una voz que le respondiera. En su lugar, el sombrero encogió, como si una mano invisible lo estrujara.

Algo muy duro y pesado golpeó a Harry en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándolo casi sin sentido. Viendo todavía parpadear estrellas en los ojos, cogió el sombrero para quitárselo y notó que debajo había algo largo y duro.

Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos.

—_¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea... ¡Huélelo!_

Harry empuñó la espada, dispuesto a defenderse. El basilisco bajó la cabeza, retorció el cuerpo, golpeando contra las columnas, y se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry. Pudo verle las cuencas de los ojos llenas de sangre, y la boca que se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos como su espada, delgados, brillantes, venenosos...

La bestia arremetió a ciegas. Harry, al esquivarla, dio contra la pared de la cámara. El monstruo arremetió de nuevo, y su lengua bífida azotó un costado de Harry. Entonces levantó la espada con ambas manos.

Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez: Un grito de aterrorizado resonó por toda la cámara.

—¡HARRY! — era la voz de Vega, que se acercaba a toda prisa, varita en ristre para defenderle.

Sin embargo, era demasiado lenta. El basilisco atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo a Harry, que, no dejándose distraer por el sonido de los pasos de Vega que se acercaban a toda velocidad, hincó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndola hasta la empuñadura en el velo del paladar de la serpiente.

Pero mientras la cálida sangre le empapaba los brazos, sintió un agudo dolor encima del codo. Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo.

Vega derrapó sobre el pavimento de piedra hasta donde Harry, apoyado en la pared, se dejaba resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—Oh Dios Harry…— susurró Vega al contemplar horrorizada el largo colmillo que sobresalía del hombro del chico. Lo agarró con fuerza y tiró para sacarlo. La sangre comenzó a brotar y le manchó las manos, pero era demasiado tarde, el veneno ya había penetrado. Harry respiraba con dificultad y estaba terriblemente pálido.

—Vega…—murmuró Harry entrecortadamente—. Cuidado… Ryddle… Ryddle es…

Vega apartó de un manotazo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos al ver a su amigo en aquel estado. No tenía tiempo para llorar, antes debía salvar a Harry y a Ginny. Alzó la cabeza y se sobresaltó cuando un extraño pájaro de color rojo se posó a su lado.

—¿Fawkes? —dijo Vega, confundida por la presencia del fénix en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, el pájaro no le prestó atención, y posó su hermosa cabeza en el brazo de Harry, justo donde la serpiente lo había herido.

Entonces Vega oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y se giró rápidamente con la varita en alto. Estuvo a punto de resbalársele de la mano al ver que quien se acercaba era, nada más y nada menos que Tom Ryddle.

Durante unos segundos, se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta, completamente confundida. Sin embargo, Ryddle aprovechó esos preciosos segundos para apuntarla con la varita y desarmarla.

—Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle mirando con desprecio a Vega, que a pesar de estar bastante sorprendida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo de golpe, se había colocado frente a Harry para protegerlo, a pesar de que su única arma era un trozo de colmillo de basilisco

—Por mucho que lo protejas no hay nada que puedas hacer, niña. Está muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, estúpida? Está llorando.

Vega contuvo la chispa de esperanza que acababa de encenderse en ella, para ganar tiempo. Ella sabía, y probablemente Ryddle también (aunque no parecía acordarse en aquel momento), que las lágrimas de fénix eran curativas. Si Fawkes estaba llorando sobre Harry, es que estaba salvado. Aun así, siguió vigilando a Ryddle, desafiante.

—No me gusta cómo me miras niña — dijo Ryddle irritado— Normalmente suelo ser compasivo ofreciendo una muerte rápida, pero Potter tardará unos minutos en morir, así que creo que me divertiré torturándote mientras tanto.

Vega se puso en tensión. Sabía que aquel momento tenía que llegar. Debía ganar tiempo para que Fawkes curase a Harry, y si eso significaba pelear, aunque no tuviese nada con que defenderse, pues no tenía más remedio que esquivar bien.

Ryddle y Vega se contemplaron mutuamente, el primero con una sonrisa malvada y la segunda con su mirada más desafiante. Ryddle tenía en su mano la varita de Harry, y del bolsillo de su túnica asomaba la varita de Vega, que había volado hacia él cuando la había desarmado.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, antes de que Ryddle pudiese reaccionar, Vega se lanzó hacia él, apuntándolo con el colmillo de basilisco. El joven se sorprendió durante un instante, pero enseguida apuntó a Vega con la varita, y un destello morado salió disparado hacia ella. Vega lo esquivo con un quiebro de la cadera y se abalanzó sobre Ryddle, tratando de agarrar su propia varita, pero Ryddle era rápido, y enseguida otro rayo morado salió disparado de su varita, y esta vez Vega no pudo esquivarlo.

El hechizo le acertó en mitad del pecho, y salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente cerca de donde estaba Ginny. En cuanto tocó el suelo, un terrible dolor punzante le subió por la garganta. Intentó gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Notaba como el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y se estaba ahogando.

Ryddle se acercó hacia ella lentamente, con una expresión divertida en su cara. Se arrodilló a su lado.

—No sé quién eres, pero sin duda tienes agallas — dijo Ryddle con sorna—, pero ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada que puedas hacer ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando? Potter está muerto, la estúpida pelirroja también ¿Qué esperas conseguir resistiéndote a una certera muerte? Ríndete, y todo será más fácil, niña.

Vega dirigió una mirada envenenada a Ryddle, a pesar de que la vista comenzaba a nublársele. Aun así, no pensaba rendirse. Apoyó las manos en la fría piedra y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse.

Ryddle comenzó a reírse con unas siniestras carcajadas y se levantó, eufórico.

—Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle en voz alta, muy ufano—. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, rodeado de sus amigos muertos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre sangre sucia, Harry... —dijo girándose hacia él— Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti... pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería.

Vega apretó los dientes, furiosa. No pensaba permitirlo, no podía permitirlo. Le daba igual morirse ella, pero Harry no, Harry no podía morir. No importaba que ella no pudiese respirar, tenía que acabar con aquel malnacido. No importaba que Ryddle fuese una especie de fantasma de Voldemort, tenía que matarlo por el bien de todos.

Y entonces, Vega tosió, y el aire volvió a penetrar en sus pulmones y ella se levantó de un salto.

Aquello sorprendió a Ryddle, que se giró de golpe para encararse hacia ella, incrédulo. Sin embargo, Vega había recuperado sus fuerzas. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró contra el suelo.

Vega blandió el colmillo de basilisco sobre su cabeza y sonrió con satisfacción al ver un brillo de terror en la mirada de Ryddle. Abatió su improvisada arma con todas sus fuerzas sobre el pecho del chico, pero cuando estaba a solo unos milímetros de atravesarle, un brillo repentino la cegó y de nuevo, salió disparada hacia detrás.

Se quedó tirada sobre la piedra, aturdida y cegada, no muy segura de lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía los brazos entumecidos y le temblaban las piernas. Por mucho que tratase de levantarse de nuevo, sabía que no podría.

Entonces oyó el sonido de los pasos de Ryddle, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Solo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo le costó horrores y lo que vio en la cara de Ryddle no presagiaba nada bueno. Sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor rojizo y su cara estaba contorsionada en un rictus de odio terrible. Y esta vez sí que no podía hacer nada. Sus fuerzas la habían abandonado del todo y sentía todos los músculos entumecidos, como si se hubiese golpeado contra un muro a mucha velocidad.

—No sé cómo te has librado de mi maleficio asfixiante — dijo Ryddle apuntándola con la varita, que asía con fuerza, furioso—, pero yo soy invulnerable ¡INMORTAL! Nunca tuvisteis ni la más mínima posibilidad de detenerme, soy más fuerte, más listo, y no tengo ninguna debilidad. Y ahora, muere de una vez.

Vega cerró los ojos tranquilamente y bajó la cabeza, sonriendo. Ya que iba a morir, no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Ryddle de suplicarle por su vida ni de llorar, eso solo le divertiría, y no serviría de nada. Había cumplido con su objetivo: ganar tiempo para Harry, y contaba con él.

Abrió los ojos en el momento justo en el que Harry placaba a Ryddle, que tenía la varita alzada, y lo apartaba de ella.

Vega aprovechó la distracción para incorporarse con dificultad y recuperarse. En ausencia de varita, Harry se lió a puñetazos con Ryddle, y los dos rodaban por el suelo enzarzados.

—Maldito, pájaro — gritaba Ryddle mientras forcejeaba—. Malditas lágrimas de fénix curativas.

Vega los miraba sentada en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada. Aún sostenía en su mano el colmillo de basilisco, y trataba de levantarse para acudir en ayuda de Harry, que se veía sobrepasado por Ryddle.

—…Pero da igual—dijo Ryddle cuando consiguió inmovilizar a Harry sobre el suelo, agarrándolo por la garganta con una sonrisa macabra—, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter..., tú y yo...

Levantó la varita y Vega hizo un enorme esfuerzo para levantarse, pero solo consiguió quedarse tirada larga en el suelo.

Entonces, con un batir de alas, Fawkes pasó por encima de su cabeza y dejó caer algo justo ante los ojos de Vega: el diario.

No supo por qué lo hizo. Quizás por instinto o alguna intuición, pero, sin pensar, sin meditar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado para hacerlo, Vega levantó el colmillo de basilisco y lo clavó en el cuaderno.

Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado que no salía del propio Ryddle, sino del diario. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Vega e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía sobre Harry, gritando, y entonces...

Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y la de Vega y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario y los jadeos asustados de Harry. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.

Harry se levantó temblando y se acercó tambaleándose a Vega para ayudarla a levantarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros con los polvos flu. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, pero ya podía moverse. Vega y Harry se miraron a los ojos sin poder creerse que siguieran vivos. Harry trató de abrazar a Vega, aliviado, pero esta le empujó hacia atrás.

—¿Pero qué…?— dijo Harry mirándola muy confundido.

Vega no perdió el tiempo y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Harry se la quedó mirando boquiabierto frotándose la mejilla.

—Eso por darme el susto de mi vida— dijo Vega con una débil sonrisa. Harry sonrió también — Y por cierto ¿Qué era todo eso de Voldemort que decía Ryddle?

—Ryddle es Voldemort— respondió Harry recogiendo las varitas y el sombrero —, bueno, Voldemort cuando era joven.

De un fuerte tirón, Harry extrajo la brillante espada del paladar del basilisco y entonces les llegó un débil gemido del fondo de la cámara.

Ginny se movía. Mientras Harry y Vega corrían hacia ella, la muchacha se sentó, y sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry y Vega, con las ropas empapadas de sangre, y luego al cuaderno que Vega aún llevaba en la mano. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar.

—Harry..., ah, Harry, intenté decíroslo en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz. Era yo, Harry, pero te juro que no quería... Ryddle me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y... ¿cómo lo habéis matado? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario.

—Ha terminado todo bien —dijo Harry, cogiendo el diario de manos de Vega para enseñarle a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo—. Ryddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos...

—¡Me van a expulsar! —Se lamentó Ginny, incorporándose torpemente con la ayuda de Harry—. Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y.. ¿Qué pensarán mis padres?

—No te preocupes por eso Ginny— dijo Vega pasándole un brazo por la espalda tratando de reconfortarla—. Tú no has hecho nada malo…

Fawkes los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la cámara. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel. Vega oyó cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido.

Tras unos minutos de andar por el oscuro túnel, a los oídos de Vega llegó un distante ruido de piedras.

—¡Ron! —gritó Vega, apresurándose—. ¡Ginny y Harry están bien! ¡Los traigo conmigo!

Oyó que Ron daba un grito ahogado de alegría, y al doblar la última curva vieron su cara angustiada que asomaba por el agujero que había logrado agrandar en el montón de piedras.

—¡Ginny! —Ron sacó un brazo por el agujero para ayudarla a pasar—. ¡Estás viva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Intentó abrazarla, pero Ginny se apartó, sollozando.

—Pero estás bien, Ginny —dijo Ron, sonriéndole—. Todo ha pasado. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pájaro?

Fawkes había pasado por el agujero después de Ginny.

—Es de Dumbledore —dijo Vega, encogiéndose para pasar.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido esa espada? —dijo Ron, mirando con la boca abierta el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry.

—Os lo explicaré cuando salgamos —dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny de soslayo.

—Pero...

—Más tarde —dijo Vega señalando vagamente a Ginny, que miraba a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados, muy nerviosa y asustada. Ron asintió, comprendiendo.

— ¿Dónde está Lockhart? —preguntó Harry para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

—Volvió atrás —dijo Ron, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza hacia el principio del túnel—. No está bien. Ya veréis.

Guiados por Fawkes, cuyas alas rojas emitían en la oscuridad reflejos dorados, desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí sentado, tarareando plácidamente.

—Ha perdido la memoria —dijo Ron—. El embrujo desmemorizante le salió por la culata. Le dio a él. No tiene ni idea de quién es, ni de dónde está, ni de quiénes somos. Le dije que se quedara aquí y nos esperara. Es un peligro para sí mismo.

Lockhart los miró a todos afablemente.

—Hola —dijo—. Cuanta gente de golpe. ¿Ellos viven aquí?

—No —respondió Ron, mirando a Harry y arqueando las cejas.

Vega se inclinó y miró la larga y oscura tubería.

—¿No tendréis alguna idea de cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó Ron.

Vega negó con la cabeza, pero Fawkes ya había pasado delante de ellos y se hallaba revoloteando enfrente suyo. Los ojos redondos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas doradas. Vega lo miró pensativa y Harry se avanzó un paso hacia él, que se giró y miró a Harry significativamente.

—Parece como si quisiera que te cogieras a él... —dijo Ron, perplejo—. Pero pesas demasiado para que un pájaro te suba.

—Fawkes —aclaró Harry con una sonrisa— no es un pájaro normal —Se volvió inmediatamente a los otros—. Vamos a darnos la mano. Dame la mano Vega; Ginny, coge las de Ron y Vega. Profesor Lockhart...

—Se refiere a usted —aclaró Ron a Lockhart.

—Coja la otra mano de Ron.

Harry se metió la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el cinto. Vega sujetó firmemente a Ginny y se agarró con fuerza al antebrazo de Harry, y Harry, a las plumas de la cola de Fawkes, que brillaban como los rescoldos de una hoguera.

Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Vega podía oír a Lockhart que decía:

—¡Asombroso, asombroso! ¡Parece cosa de magia!

El aire helado silbaba en los oídos de Vega, y cuando empezaba a disfrutar del paseo, el viaje por la tubería terminó. Los cinco fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle la Llorona, y mientras Lockhart se arreglaba el sombrero, el lavabo que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura.

Myrtle los miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—Estás vivo —dijo a Harry sin comprender.

—Pareces muy decepcionada —respondió serio, limpiándose las motas de sangre y de barro que tenía en las gafas.

—No, es que... había estado pensando. Si hubieras muerto, aquí serías bienvenido. Te dejaría compartir mi retrete —le dijo Myrtle, ruborizándose de color plata.

—¡Uf! —dijo Ron, cuando salieron de los aseos al corredor oscuro y desierto—. ¡Harry, creo que le gustas a Myrtle! ¡Ginny, tienes una rival!

Pero por el rostro de Ginny seguían resbalando unas lágrimas silenciosas y Vega volvió a abrazar a la niña, que ocultó la cara contra su costado.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Ginny con preocupación. Harry señaló hacia delante.

Fawkes iluminaba el camino por el corredor, con su destello de oro. Lo siguieron a grandes zancadas, y en un instante se hallaron ante el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry llamó y abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Buenaas!**

**En fin, ya solo queda un capítulo (que sigo sin saber como organizar bien _)**

**Intentaré tenerlo para cuanto antes ¿De acuerdo?**

*****Erratas corregidas**

**Nos vemos!**

**Lawliet**


	20. Emrys gyfrinach

**20**

**_Emrys gyfrinach_  
**

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Vega, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Vega y Harry, sangre. Luego alguien gritó:

—¡Ginny!

Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su marido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija. Vega se apartó de la familia y miró detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. _Fawkes _pasó zumbando cerca de Vega para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Vega, Harry y Ron se encontraron atrapados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley

—¡La habéis salvado! ¡La habéis salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

—Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.

La señora Weasley soltó a Harry, que dudó un instante, luego se acercó a la mesa y depositó encima el Sombrero Seleccionador, la espada con rubíes incrustados y lo que quedaba del diario de Ryddle.

Harry empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó lo de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio; que Hermione había comprendido que lo que él oía era un basilisco que se movía por las tuberías; que Vega, Ron y él siguieron a las arañas por el bosque; que Aragog les había dicho dónde había matado a su víctima el basilisco; que Vega había adivinado que Myrtle _la_ _Llorona _había sido la víctima, y que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos podía encontrarse en los aseos...

—Muy bien —señaló la profesora McGonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa—, así que averiguasteis dónde estaba la entrada, quebrantando un centenar de normas, añadiría yo. Pero ¿cómo demonios conseguisteis salir con vida, Potter?

Así que Harry, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, les relató la oportuna llegada de _Fawkes _y del Sombrero Seleccionador, que le proporcionó la espada. Pero luego titubeó y miró a Vega en busca de ayuda. Había evitado hablar sobre la relación entre el diario de Ryddle y Ginny. La niña apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, y seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas por las mejillas. ¿Y si la expulsaban?, pensó Vega tratando de pensar algo rápidamente. El diario de Ryddle no serviría ya como prueba, pues había quedado inservible... ¿cómo podrían demostrar que era el causante de todo?

Instintivamente, Harry y Vega miraron agobiados a Dumbledore, y éste esbozó una leve sonrisa. La hoguera de la chimenea hacía brillar sus lentes de media luna.

—Lo que más me intriga —dijo Dumbledore amablemente—, es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania.

Vega se sintió maravillosamente aliviada y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír demasiado ampliamente.

—¿Qué... qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley con voz atónita—. ¿Sabe qui-quién? ¿Ginny embrujada? Pero Ginny no ha... Ginny no ha sido... ¿verdad?

—Fue el diario —dijo inmediatamente Vega, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a Dumbledore—. Ryddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Vega y examinó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas.

—Soberbio —dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts. —Se volvió hacia los Weasley, que lo miraban perplejos—. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Ryddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio... Recorrió el mundo..., profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual.

—Pero Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley—. ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con él?

—¡Su... su diario! —dijo Ginny entre sollozos—. He estado escribiendo en él, y me ha estado contestando durante todo el curso...

—¡Ginny! —exclamó su padre, atónito—. ¿No te he enseñado una cosa? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra!

—No..., no lo sabía —sollozó Ginny—. Lo encontré dentro de uno de los libros que me había comprado mamá. Pensé que alguien lo había dejado allí y se le había olvidado...

—La señorita Weasley debería ir directamente a la enfermería —terció Dumbledore con voz firme—. Para ella ha sido una experiencia terrible. No habrá castigo. Lord Voldemort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios. —Fue a abrir la puerta—. Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de chocolate caliente. A mí siempre me anima —añadió, guiñándole un ojo bondadosamente—. La señora Pomfrey estará todavía despierta. Debe de estar dando zumo de mandrágora a las víctimas del basilisco. Seguramente despertarán de un momento a otro.

—¡Así que Hermione está bien! —dijo Ron con alegría.

—No les han causado un daño irreversible —dijo Dumbledore.

La señora Weasley salió con Ginny, y el padre iba detrás, todavía muy impresionado.

—¿Sabes, Minerva? —dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall—, creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avisar a los de la cocina?

—Bien —dijo resueltamente la profesora McGonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta—, te dejaré para que ajustes cuentas con Black, Potter y Weasley.

—Eso es —dijo Dumbledore.

Salió, y Vega, Harry y Ron miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos. ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente la profesora McGonagall con aquello de «ajustar cuentas»? ¿Acaso los iban a castigar?

—Creo recordar que os dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvíais a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio —dijo Dumbledore.

Ron abrió la boca horrorizado.

—Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez —prosiguió Dumbledore, sonriendo—. Recibiréis los tres el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y... veamos..., sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno.

Vega y Harry se sonrieron y Ron se puso tan sonrosado como las flores de San Valentín de Lockhart, y volvió a cerrar la boca.

—Pero hay alguien que parece que no dice nada sobre su participación en la peligrosa aventura —añadió Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué esa modestia, Gilderoy?

Vega dio un respingo. Se había olvidado por completo de Lockhart. Se volvió y vio que estaba en un rincón del despacho, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Dumbledore se dirigió a él, Lockhart miró con indiferencia para ver quién le hablaba.

—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Vega enseguida—, hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart…

—¿Soy profesor? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¡Dios mío! Supongo que seré un inútil, ¿no?

—... intentó hacer un embrujo desmemorizante y el tiro le salió por la culata —terminó Harry tranquilamente.

—Hay que ver —dijo Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le temblaba el largo bigote plateado—, ¡herido con su propia espada, Gilderoy!

—¿Espada? —dijo Lockhart con voz tenue—. No, no tengo espada. Pero este chico sí tiene una. —señaló a Harry—. Él se la podrá prestar.

—¿Os importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? —dijo Dumbledore a Vega y Ron—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry.

Lockhart salió. Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry y a Dumbledore mientras salía, pero Vega se detuvo dubitativa en el umbral.

—¿Ocurre algo señorita Black? — preguntó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había junto al fuego.

—Verá señor… — dijo Vega no sabiendo muy bien por dónde empezar —, en la cámara ocurrió algo bastante extraño, que no consigo comprender…

—En ese caso, siéntate, sentaos los dos — dijo Dumbledore, señalando hacia otras sillas cerca de la chimenea.

Vega cerró la puerta mientras Ron se encogía de hombros y agarraba a Lockhart de la manga para llevárselo a la enfermería.

—En un momento escucharé lo que tengas que contar, querida —dijo, mientras Vega tomaba asiento dubitativamente junto a Harry, que estaba incomprensiblemente azorado—. Pero antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nuevo—. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda _Fawkes_.

Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry sonrió con embarazo cuando Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Así que has conocido a Tom Ryddle —dijo Dumbledore pensativo—. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte.

De pronto, Harry mencionó algo que le reconcomía:

—Profesor Dumbledore... Ryddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo...

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a un Harry pensativo, por debajo de sus espesas cejas plateadas—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry?

—¡Me parece que no soy como él! —contestó Harry, y Vega asintió fervientemente para apoyar a su amigo—. Quiero decir que yo..., yo soy de Gryffindor, yo soy...

Pero calló. Vega se lo quedó mirando preocupada, sabía que a Harry le comían las dudas desde el principio de curso sobre aquel asunto.

—Profesor —añadió el chico después de un instante—, el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que yo... haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar _pársel_...

—Tú sabes hablar _pársel_, Harry —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore—, porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla _pársel_. Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro...

—¿Voldemort puso algo de él en Harry? —preguntó Vega, atónita sin poder mantenerse más tiempo en silencio.

—Eso parece— dijo Dumbledore mirándola tranquilamente.

—Así que yo debería estar en Slytherin —dijo Harry, abatido—. El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y...

—Te puso en Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore reposadamente volviendo a mirar al chico—. Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua _pársel_..., inventiva..., determinación..., un cierto desdén por las normas —añadió, mientras le volvía a temblar el bigote—. Pero aun así, el sombrero te colocó en Gryffindor. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa.

—Me colocó en Gryffindor —dijo Harry con voz de derrota— solamente porque yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin...

—Exacto —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír—. Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Ryddle. Son nuestras elecciones, queridos niños, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. —Vega escuchaba atentamente sentada en su silla—. Si quieres una prueba de que perteneces a Gryffindor, Harry, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento.

Dumbledore se acercó al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, cogió la espada ensangrentada y se la pasó a Harry. Sin mucho ánimo, Harry le dio la vuelta y Vega se inclinó para ver brillar los rubíes a la luz del fuego. Y entonces, a la vez, los dos vieron el nombre grabado debajo de la empuñadura: _Godric Gryffindor_:

—Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría haber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry —dijo simplemente Dumbledore.

Durante un minuto, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, y eso que a Vega le costó horrores, porque seguía llena de miles de preguntas. Luego Dumbledore volvió a sentarse en la silla y les sonrió amablemente.

—Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete mientras me quedo charlando con la señorita Black.

Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Vega lo miró marcharse, pero apenas tocó el chico el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pego contra la pared y rebotó.

Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y junto a él, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas había una pequeña criatura de grandes orejas y ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Por el aspecto, Vega dedujo que se trataba del famoso Dobby que había atormentado a Harry durante el curso.

—Buenas noches, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

El señor Malfoy casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el despacho. Dobby lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una expresión de terror.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos—. Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.

—Bueno, Lucius, verá —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente—, he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme.

El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.

—¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? —dijo con aire despectivo—. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?

—Lo hemos encontrado —contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó bruscamente Malfoy—. ¿Quién es?

—El mismo que la última vez, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario.

Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente. Vega, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby.

El elfo hacia cosas muy raras a espaldas de su amo. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza.

—Ya veo... —dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.

—Un plan inteligente —dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos—. Porque si Harry y Vega, aquí presentes —el señor Malfoy les dirigió a los dos una incisiva mirada de soslayo—, y su amigo Ron no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno..., Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente...

El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra.

—E imagine —prosiguió Dumbledore— lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces... Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los _muggles_, si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen _muggle_. Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Ryddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así.

El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—Ha sido una suerte —dijo fríamente.

Pero Dobby seguía, a su espalda, señalando primero al diario, después a Lucius Malfoy, y luego pegándose en la cabeza. Vega lo había entendido todo ya, solo había que fijarse en la expresión absolutamente neutral del señor Malfoy. Harry la miró, dubitativo y Vega señaló de soslayo al señor Malfoy con los ojos. Entonces por fin, Harry entendió, hizo un gesto a Dobby con la cabeza, y éste se retiró a un rincón, retorciéndose las orejas para castigarse.

—¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry.

Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él.

—¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? —preguntó.

—Porque usted se lo dio —respondió Vega con desprecio—. En Flourish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí?

El señor Malfoy se giró hacia ella y la miró con odio, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

—Demuéstralo —dijo, furioso.

—Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Ryddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...

Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y Vega frunció el ceño cuando vio claramente que su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisiera empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió a su elfo doméstico.

—¡Nos vamos, Dobby!

Tiró de la puerta, y cuando el elfo se acercó corriendo, le dio una patada que lo envió fuera. Oyeron a Dobby gritar de dolor por todo el pasillo. Harry los miró marchar reflexivo, pero entonces se le iluminó la mirada.

—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo deprisa—, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy?

—Claro, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Pero date prisa. Recuerda el banquete.

Harry cogió el diario y salió del despacho corriendo, dejando a Vega a solas con el profesor Dumbledore.

— ¿Y bien querida? — Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente — ¿Qué es eso que querías preguntarme?

Vega se volvió hacia el profesor, recuperando la seriedad.

—Verá señor, cuando estaba tratando de distraer a Ryddle mientras Fawkes curaba a Harry del veneno de basilisco, ocurrió algo muy extraño… Yo no tenía varita con que defenderme, porque Ryddle me la había quitado, y él estaba atacándome… Y entonces uno de sus hechizos me alcanzó — El semblante del profesor se volvió repentinamente serio y preocupado —. Noté como me ahogaba, y Ryddle se reía, dándome por muerta. Y entonces… la maldición se desvaneció… Sin más. Yo no hice nada, no podía, y Harry y Ginny tampoco, y de ningún modo pienso que Ryddle deshiciera el malefició por sí mismo, porque cuando volví a saltarle por la espalda, pareció muy sorprendido… Entonces… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que me librase yo sola, sin varita ni nada?

Dumbledore se recostó sobre la silla y junto las manos bajo el mentón, pensativo.

—Mmm… curioso, sin duda — dijo después de unos segundos —, y más teniendo en cuenta que, si bien, Tom se volvió mucho más poderoso con los años, ya a los dieciséis años era un mago notable. No es probable que su hechizo fallara, así que para mí no hay duda de que fuiste tú sola la que se libró de la maldición.

Vega asintió, ya había deducido aquello.

—¿Pero es eso posible señor? — Insistió Vega — Nunca había oído hablar de algo así…

—Es inusual — dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa —, pero no imposible. O por lo menos, no es imposible para ti, querida niña.

—Pa… ¿para mí? — dijo Vega muy confundida— ¿Qué significa eso?

Entonces la expresión de Dumbledore cambió. Se pasó una mano por la frente e hizo una pausa para limpiarse las gafas de media luna con una manga. De pronto parecía mucho, muchísimo más viejo. Volvió a ponerse las gafas, y miró a Vega directamente a los ojos.

—Lo que hiciste en la cámara de los Secretos es lo que se llama "magia inconsciente". Es un tipo de magia sin límites. Todo es posible, hasta las cosas que ni los brujos más poderosos son capaces de imaginar. Todos los magos y brujas del mundo contienen esa magia en el interior de sus cuerpos desde el momento en que nacen, y aprenden a controlas su influjo mediante sus varitas en las escuelas de magia. Esa magia que poseemos en nuestro interior es lo que nos hace lo que somos, y nos diferencia de los _muggles_.

«Pero si todos los magos y brujas contienen la magia en ellos desde niños, y esa magia se controla con la varita ¿Cómo se explica entonces que los niños magos puedan hacer magia ya desde niños? — Dumbledore hizo un gesto teatral con las manos —. Seguro que te pasó alguna vez, antes de venir a Hogwarts. Algún suceso extraño, fuera de lo normal…

Vega asintió, pensando en algunas de las cosas que les habían ocurrido a Harry y a ella cuando eran perseguidos por Dudley y su banda en el colegio.

—Pues bien, esa magia instintiva, esa magia inconsciente, que los niños magos tan bien pueden utilizar, aún permanece dentro de los magos y brujas más mayores, pero por alguna razón, ya no somos capaces de acceder a ella.

—Perdone profesor — dijo Vega—, pero sigo sin saber que tiene esto que ver conmigo y con lo que pasó en la cámara…

—A eso iba — dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa—. Esto tiene que ver contigo porque lo que he dicho, que los magos adultos pierden la capacidad de controlar su magia innata, tiene una excepción. Una sola excepción, a mi conocer. Tu familia.

—¿Los Black? — Saltó Vega, muy escéptica — ¿De verdad?

—No, no — dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente —, me refiero a la familia de tu madre, los McKinnon.

El interés de Vega por aquella conversación aumentó tanto de pronto, que instintivamente, se inclinó sobre el sillón hacia el viejo profesor, escuchando atentamente.

—Probablemente nadie te lo habrá dicho, pero yo conocí a tu bisabuelo —dijo de nuevo Dumbledore con expresión nostálgica—. Devon y yo éramos compañeros en Hogwarts y ya en su juventud, era capaz de hacer cosas sorprendentes, y eso te lo digo yo, que fui el mejor alumno de mi promoción, aunque no me gusta presumir de ello —Dumbledore encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca—. Devon era brillante, además de una persona extremadamente justa y valiente. Cuando salió de Hogwarts lo admitieron en la academia de aurores sin hacerle ningún tipo de prueba siquiera.

Dumbledore volvió a juntar sus largos dedos delante de su cara, con aquella expresión triste y envejecida.

—Su muerte y la de su familia fue una grandísima pérdida para el mundo mágico… —Dumbledore sonrió levemente—, pero que tu sobrevivieses fue realmente esperanzador, y más cuando, por lo que me has contado, has heredado el _Emrys gyfrinach._

—¿El qué? —preguntó Vega, que no había entendido una palabra.

—Así es cómo lo llamaba tu bisabuelo —explicó Dumbledore—. Decía que aquella habilidad, única y muy rara incluso dentro de la familia McKinnon, era un don, un secreto. _Emrys gyfrinach _significa, literalmente del galés "el secreto de Merlín"

Vega se quedó unos segundos en silencio, anonadada.

—Me… me está diciendo que… que yo… que Merlín… el mago Merlín… el mago más grande de todos los tiempos…

—La familia McKinnon era una de las más antiguas de Gales, sino la más antigua. Nunca se pueden saber estas cosas con seguridad, pero existen leyendas y rumores antiguos que aseguran que Merlín, ya anciano y encerrado por el hechizo de la joven bruja Nimué, consiguió enamorarla, y esta concibió un hijo. El padre de Nimué, rey de Northumbria, se enfureció tanto cuando descubrió que su hija estaba embarazada que la mandó al exilio. Desde entonces se pierde el rastro de Merlín, de Nimué, y de aquel supuesto niño, pero tú bisabuelo y muchos de tus ancestros creían firmemente que descendían de Merlín.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Vega, abrumada—. Me refiero, ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros de ello?

—No lo sé — dijo Dumbledore alzando las cejas—, pero tu abuelo tenía una teoría muy simple. En las historias de Merlín, se cuenta de él muchísimas cosas. Se decía de él en una historia que leí en tiempos que "Conocía la esencia de todas las cosas, su transformación y su renovación, conocía el secreto del Sol y de la Luna, las leyes que rigen el curso de las estrellas en el firmamento; las imágenes mágicas de las nubes y el aire; los misterios del mar. Conocía los demonios que envían sueños bajo la Luna, podía mover las cosas solo con verlas y los prodigios sucedían a su alrededor incluso sin que él lo pretendiera en ocasiones. Comprendía el grito áspero de la corneja, el volar cantarín de los cisnes, la resurrección del fénix. Podía interpretar el vuelo de los cuervos, el rumbo de los peces y las ideas ciegas de los hombres, y predecía todas las cosas que sucedían después".

Dumbledore hizo una pausa después de citar, y sonrió a Vega.

—Obviamente, es una historia que escribió un _muggle _hace muchísimos años, cuando probablemente el propio Merlín aún vivía, pero Devon justificaba sus argumentos con este texto, pues si bien muchas de las cosas que cuenta esta historia, cualquier mago mínimamente preparado podía hacerlas, el "mover las cosas solo con mirarlas", y el que los prodigios sucedieran a su alrededor sin pretenderlo él, no era algo muy típico. Así es como me lo explicó Devon en su momento, y él creía en ello con toda su alma.

Vega se recostó en el sillón, abrumada. No sabía que decir, ni que pensar de todo aquello. ¿Realmente había despertado en ella algún tipo de habilidad extraña cuando en la Cámara la había atacado el joven Voldemort? Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara, agotada, y por un momento, pudo sentir una energía extraña a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos súbitamente, pero la sensación se desvaneció enseguida y ante ella solo estaba el profesor Dumbledore, mirándola muy pensativo.

—Lo siento profesor — dijo Vega inclinándose de nuevo hacia Dumbledore—, todo esto es bastante increíble… creo que necesitaré un tiempo para digerir que ahora soy algo así como todopoderosa.

Vega sonrió levemente.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Dumbledore devolviéndole la sonrisa—, pero me temo que tengo una última recomendación para ti, Vega —y el rostro de Dumbledore recuperó parte de su seriedad. Casi parecía incluso preocupado—. Verás, la realidad es que muy pocos miembros de la familia McKinnon heredan la habilidad de controlar su magia innata sin ningún medio más que su mente, y de los que la heredaban en tiempos, muy pocos eran capaz de controlarla efectivamente una vez ese don les era revelado. Muchas veces, por algún estallido emocional, tu magia podría escapar a tu control y causar algún accidente…

Entonces el profesor Dumbledore hizo algo que sorprendió enormemente a Vega. Se inclinó hacia ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado —dijo muy serio—. Me gustaría poder ayudarte de algún modo, pero me temo que tendrás que aprender a controlar tu magia por ti misma. Tienes que aprender a identificar tu propio flujo de magia, diferenciarlo de todo otro tipo de magia, y aprender a canalizarlo. Sé que será complicado, y yo trataré de ayudarte y aconsejarte lo que pueda, pero sobretodo, y esto es sumamente importante, Vega, no debes reprimir tu magia, bajo ningún concepto.

La expresión del profesor era tan seria que sobrecogía a Vega, pero viendo que Dumbledore aguardaba una respuesta, Vega dijo:

—Se… se lo prometo, profesor.

La expresión del director se relajó tan rápidamente que parecía que acababa de ponerse una careta. Entonces le soltó las manos y, levantándose dijo:

—Bueno, ya es tarde, y probablemente estés deseando reunirte con tus amigos para el banquete. Yo también tengo algo de hambre, de hecho…

Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero.

—…Pero antes de eso, tengo que escribir a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. Y tengo que redactar un anuncio para _El Profeta_, además —añadió pensativo—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad?

Vega se esforzó por no soltar una carcajada ante la observación del profesor, temiendo parecer descortés, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase una media sonrisa. Entonces se levantó, despidiéndose del director, y salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, tratando de no comerse la cabeza (por el momento) con lo que el profesor le había contado.

Vega había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. Vega no sabía si lo mejor había sido cuando Hermione corrió hacia ellos gritando: «¡Lo habéis conseguido! ¡Lo habéis conseguido!»; o cuando Justin se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se le acercó veloz para estrecharle la mano a Harry y a Vega, disculpándose infinitamente por haber sospechado de ellos; o cuando Hagrid llegó, a las tres y media, y dio a Harry y a Ron unas palmadas tan fuertes en los hombros que los tiró contra el postre; o cuando dieron a Gryffindor los seiscientos puntos ganados por ella, Harry y Ron, con lo que se aseguraron la copa de las casas por segundo año consecutivo, y estableciendo un record a la mayor puntuación conseguida por una casa; o cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio a los alumnos, había decidido prescindir de los exámenes («¡Oh, no!», exclamó Hermione); o cuando Dumbledore anunció que, por desgracia, el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria. Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias.

—¡Qué pena! —dijo Ron, cogiendo una rosquilla rellena de mermelada—. Estaba empezando a caerme bien.

El resto del último trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias: las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían suspendido («pero hemos hecho muchas prácticas», aseguró Vega a una contrariada Hermione) y Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar. Draco ya no se pavoneaba por el colegio como si fuera el dueño. Por el contrario, parecía resentido y enfurruñado. Y Ginny Weasley volvía a ser completamente feliz.

Vega había decidido no contarles a sus amigos lo que le había revelado el profesor Dumbledore sobre sí misma. No quería que se preocupasen por su "habilidad" alucinante, pero potencialmente peligrosa, porque ya habían tenido su ración de preocupaciones para todo un año. Aunque probablemente, acabaría contándoselo cuando, eventualmente, consiguiese aprender a manejarlo. No pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de fardar de ello cuando llegase el momento.

Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. Vega, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos. Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido hacer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al _snap explosivo_, encendieron las últimas bengalas del doctor Filibuster de George y Fred, y jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry estaba adquiriendo en esto gran habilidad.

Estaban llegando a Kings Cross cuando Vega recordó algo.

—Ginny.., ¿qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie?

—¡Ah, eso! —dijo Ginny con una risita—. Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia.

A Fred se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater —dijo Ginny—. Es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el verano pasado. Se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegio. Un día los descubrí besándose en un aula vacía. Le afectó mucho cuando ella fue..., ya sabéis..., atacada. No os reiréis de él, ¿verdad? —añadió.

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza —dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto que no —corroboró George con una risita.

El expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo. Harry sacó la pluma y un trozo de pergamino y se volvió a Ron y Hermione.

—Esto es lo que se llama un número de teléfono —dijo Harry, escribiéndolo dos veces y partiendo el pergamino en dos para darles un número a cada uno—. Tú ya te lo sabes, Vega, así que llama cuando quieras. Tu padre, Ron, ya sabe cómo se usa el teléfono, porque el verano pasado se lo expliqué. Llamadme a casa de los Dursley, ¿vale? No podré aguantar dos meses sin hablar con nadie más que con Dudley...

Vega le pasó un brazo por el hombro, alborotándole el pelo.

—No te metas en muchos líos ¿Vale? —dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de parecer lo más jovial posible—, que mi casa ahora pilla un poco más lejos que antes…

—Ojala pudiese irme contigo… —dijo Harry, bajando la mirada.

—¡Hey! Puedes venir cuando quieras, ya lo sabes— dijo Vega alegremente, sacudiendo a Harry del hombro—. Si mis tíos están de acuerdo, iremos a buscarte y te traeremos a mi nueva casa, y así te presentaré a mi prima y a mi padrino.

Harry levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, entusiasmado.

—Pero, Harry, de todos modos tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multitud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada—. ¿Y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso?

—¿Orgullosos? —dijo Harry mientras Vega reía a carcajada limpia—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos...

Y juntos atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo _muggle_.

* * *

**Y aquí termina Vega Black y la Cámara secreta.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que este último capítulo no os haya parecido muy sesudo xP**

**Si teneis alguna duda, en mi perfil de ask (AlfaLyrae) podeis preguntar lo que sea.**

**Me gustaría escribir algo más por aquí, pero para terminar este capítulo he sacrificado bastantes horas de sueño por tener que estudiar por el día (ahora mismo publico cuando son las 2 y media de la madrugada), así que diré lo de siempre.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, seguid así de geniales como siempre, recomendadme a vuestros amigos, nos vemos en septiembre u octubre cuando termine mis exámenes y me ponga con el tercer libro, y un consejo personal: NUNCA NUNCA hagais el vago en clase... que luego os pasa como a mí, pringando a estudiar todo agosto por no prestar atención en clase...**

**xP**

**Muchos besos a tod s**

**Nos vemos!**

**Una agotadísima Lawliet**


End file.
